Arashi Uzumaki the Crimson Flash
by Sir Nikolas Xi Imperia
Summary: 1st SI - Power was everywhere in the Naruto world if you knew where to look and are motivated to take it by all mean. Being an abused child with the mind of an adult was all the motivation Arashi Uzumaki needed to use the timeline and the Will of Fire as his plaything to never be weak again. (Dark Minded OC/SI Non-Yin Kyubi Jinchuriki Twin Brother of Naruto - Mostly canon pairings)
1. Chapter 1

White light was the only sight he could see, endless expanse or a small bright room he couldn't tell. The last thing he remembered was fear, bright light and then pain. Which did little to explain how he ended up here.

He took stock on what he did notice about his situation. He could barely move, or rather it seemed really hard and awkward, almost like he was being held down by an unknown force that was slowly pressing down on him from all sides at once. It was simply that hard to move.

He was a baby.

There was an ear splitting sound that echoed in his ears and he felt the need to burst into tears. When he could turn his eyes to the side he spotted what he never thought he'd see in real life. Tanned skin, golden spikes, six lines that resembled whiskers and most importantly was the tattoo covering the belly.

Beside him was Naruto Uzumaki.

"There there Naruto-kun" Came a rough, aged voice from above and when he looked up he spotted the aged face of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure.

"The other one seems quiet at least" A gruff voice said "Reminds me of Minato with the way he seems to be looking around"

It was then he knew that being a self-aware baby would be an issue in a village of deadly killers and child soldiers. He would need to look after himself, become strong and ultimately save the world if he wanted any chance of living in what was basically a world at war.

Worse yet would be the years to come. If he was next to a baby Naruto, then he must be his twin brother. Worse yet was knowing that the white haired man above him who was meant to protect them would chase after his slivering teammate and leave him and his brother to the scorn of the village.

Jiraya leaned over his face smiling "You look after your brother Arashi"

Hiruzen then said a shocking thing "With what Naruto is carrying he'll need all the help he can get"

Arashi was not a Jinchuriki.

.

During that day they were handed off to the Konoha Orphanage for what the newly named Arashi knew would be the worse part of being a self-aware baby. He was so vulnerable and reliant to those who would do harm to his new brother and likely him aswell for being related.

Basically the moment the Hokage had left they had been moved into a back room and promptly ignored for the last few hours of Naruto's wailing. Arashi was starving and Naruto was stinking.

It was for this reason he pledged to never be so weak in a world full of power. No old ladies would hold his life in his hands if he could help it. He would have power to stand aside the monster of the world and be will from the will of others. Besides, OP powers were all around if you knew what you were looking for, he'd just need to find them.

He began searching for that untapped power that filled the people of this world.

.

Of course his pledge didn't hold for long when his stomach twisted in hunger or the burning in his privates from unchanged diapers.

He put up with the abuse from his "Care Givers" for around four months before he could begin moving about with relative ease in a crawl. The weeks of moving his arms and legs as a form of exercise bore fruit as he was able to begin to try walking days later.

"The boy is more freakish than his brother" One nanny said eying the baby Uzumaki push himself to his shaking legs.

"It's the influence of that demon!" Shouted another nanny "He's shaping him into a weapon to turn on us"

"Flulph blu" babbled Arashi with all the sneer he could muster towards the shrewd women.

They simply ignored his attempt at cursing and walked back to care for the other children when the crying of Naruto was heard.

Arashi growled at the women's lack of morality before he decided to use his new mobility to do some good.

He crawled to the changing table, grabbed hold of one of the legs and shook. The room he and his brother were left in was small and he was sure it was probably a supply closet or something before they arrived. The room only held the changing table and the old crib he and his brother shared.

The crib was missing its legs and the bars along the sides were missing sections which was what allowed Arashi to leave it as he pleased. Naruto had yet to learn to more than roll over and since it was nearly to the floor there was no risk of injury other than the icy draft of the winter.

While Arashi felt bad about it, he basically used Naruto as a personal heater in those cold nights. Kyubi made sure to keep his temp relatively warm.

When the table finally came crashing down and spilling it's contents of diapers, wipes and power, Arashi collected the needed supplies and pushed them with his head as he crawled to the crib.

One of the nannies lost a long game of Rock, Paper, Scissors and was forced to investigate the crash just to make sure the demon and his familiar weren't dead. The sight she arrived to was Arashi sitting at his brother's feet and sluggishly yet correctly changing his brother.

The woman was mixed in thought. On one hand she felt fear that the demon was being cared for while she also felt sick pleasure knowing that they didn't need to help them besides foot at this point.

With that thought in mind she left them alone with a smile.

.

At a full year Arashi was basically a little person. He could walk, mostly talk completely normal and more than anything was that he just made his first step on the ceiling.

Little Naruto was clapping at the sight of his brother with little blubbering cheer.

Arashi remembered being an extreme loner in his past life and fully planned to go that route in this was as well. But that was shattered by just the happiness that Naruto Uzumaki extruded even as a baby. No matter how mad or sad Arashi was at the way he was forced to live, Naruto was always a warm fire in the coldness of this life.

Arashi looked into those happy blue eyes and swore to protect his Ototo.

.

At two and a half years of age Arashi was considered a possible genius due to his adult-like speech and his ability to care for his brother. The boy was smart and held a cold stare to the women who "cared" for him.

He had done all he could do in secret in his ninja preparation. He could walk silently through the orphanage and stick to the walls with ease. He stole food in the dead of night because while Naruto had a chunk of a near god in his stomach to take care of him, Arashi didn't, and actually couldn't heal his own malnourishment.

Arashi knew the scheme the old women were putting on with the Hokage however. He and his brother were bathed and the room cleaned spotless the days before the old man Naruto had already begun referring to as Jiji. The days were counted and he knew it was exactly one month between visits.

This was the reason Arashi was now standing before the Sandaime in his ragged clothes and caked on muck and other uncleanliness the day before bath day. His face pitiful and the odor his unclean body produced was awful. He gave but a simply plea "Help me Jiji"

That was the first moment Arashi felt killing intent. It wasn't directed at him and was not nearly all the old man could produce, but Arashi felt the effects all the same. Fear and a desire to escape by any means including his own death had crossed his mind for an instant. The feeling ultimately excited the boy. He had caused and directed this powerful weapon to do his bidding and the old man was clueless.

The Hokage shot up from his desk waving to the ANBU in the shadows.

Arashi watched them seemingly melt from the wall in fascination ' _I gotta learn to do that someday_ '

He was scooped up by the old Hokage and in seconds they were standing before the orphanage.

"Bring the matrons out and await my orders!" Hiruzen ordered shapely as he glided into the building. The ANBU moved around him in a blur while the old man strode into the back room reserved for the Uzumaki Twins.

Arashi held back a smirk as the screams of shock and the pleas of the women who "Cared" for him for all of his new life.

When Hiruzen opened the worn old door to the twin's room he was appalled at what he saw. The toys that usually were scattered across the room when he was there were replaced with broken bits and pieces from the other kids. The dresser that held their clothes he had seen before was not even there as there was only a single mattress and no other furniture in the room.

"Jiji!" Naruto cheered as he ran to the man in glee.

Hiruzen set Arashi down and hugged Naruto.

"It's okay Naruto-kun" The man said despite that fact that Naruto didn't seem bothered by this "Let's get you guys out of here and get some dinner"

Naruto cheered while Arashi just smirked s they were led outside.

"Hokage-sama I swear we treat them just the same as all the other children here" The head matron begged on her knees from the line-up.

The Hokage glared at her and went to call her on the lie.

"Tomorrow is bath day" Arashi stated plainly "Hokage-sama day after. Thirty days later repeat"

The entire line of women paled while the head matron snarled "You damn monster! You planned this didn't you!?" At the smirk that flashed on Arashi's face she screamed "You and your damn kyubi brother can burn in hell!"

In a flash a crack sounded in the street and the woman fell to the ground. Behind the woman was a dog masked ANBU with rising silver hair who was the picture of ease with an orange book in hand.

' _Thanks Kakashi_ ' Arashi mentally said as a grin spread across his face.

Hiruzen quickly put himself in front of the boys and smiled down "How about that dinner boys?"

.

It quickly became apparent from the mind walks of the matrons that Arashi had been the one to care for himself and Naruto for over a year. The matrons had noticed the missing food once or twice so Hiruzen felt both pain for having forced Arashi to become a parent and joy at the brotherly bonds.

That night the boys were given their own apartment.

That night Arashi went out into the night for the first time.

END

 **AN:**

 **This is my attempt at a Self-Insert in the Narutoverse.**

 **Note that I grew up with the dubbed anime and then the subbed anime for about half of Shippuden and then the manga for most of the war. To me many titles and jutsu are in English and it's only these last few months of reading Naruto fanfics everyday that has actually made me start to think of some things in their Japanese name like the villages and frequent jutsu. I'm still undecided on how to deal with some names though for many I prefer one language over the other while others I like it the other way. I may just go with the combined names like** Kage Bushin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Jutsu).

 **The other thing I'd like to point out is that I'm not used to using honorifics though I really like them in fics lately and I feel like I've learned them enough to use them to an extent. Bear with me as I'm not actually sure what ones certain uncommon canon characters use for each other.**

 **Arashi Uzumaki will be doing mostly what I would personally want to do in the Naruto world. He won't be a total Gary Stu if I can help it but there are so many easy ways to get power in that world with the right genetics and knowing where to look. His personality isn't really shown here but he will be very dark as I would be with any kind of power. I am the kind of person who would use superpowers for evil or money rather than be a hero. Arashi will plot and use people but I don't know just how far I'm going to take his darkness in this though. Most of this is just made up as I go so it's all up in the air and some outside input could affect things.**

 **Pairings will most likely be the same as canon and Arashi will be decided some time later. None of the Konoha 11 for sure and since he's and young adult in the body of a child I may just let him have a romance with an older woman. I personally don't care too much for anyone that I can think of that would also be ok with the dark nature of Arashi. Anko's cool though and I could always find a way to turn a Biju into a humanoid. IDK it's up for debate.**

 **No CRA for Naruto and may choose to give it to Arashi if I ever have to choose between 2 chicks at a later time somehow.**

 **I will be using one character from a novel that was shown in a vastly different but short scene in the anime. I just love the idea of her and would be useful to any future plans and is pretty much ignored.**

 **I will be very selective with filler content in this fic. For example there's a Land of Snow but they will never go there and it's supposed to be covered in snow. Shisui and Itachi are the only Uchiha besides Obito who currently have the Mangekyo, Fugaku having it is just retarded. The Otsutsuki are trans-dimensional beings that eat the life from worlds and there is a whiny kid on the moon in a shield world/dyson sphere.**

 **Hope you like it and even though I have the next 2 chapters mostly written out I'd like feedback aside from the fact that I gave a baby too much ability to see shortly after birth.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arashi discovered something that he didn't even notice before. He didn't know how to read or write in this new language. Now was the first time he noticed that he was understanding the words as a subconscious thing or rather he never had to learn it and had instead just been born with it.

The first night out he had snuck into the library for some academy level books only to see lines on paper he didn't understand.

"Fuck" He groaned quietly "I knew this was all going too easy"

This was why he did the only thing he could do…

"It's like I'm an actual two year old!"

He stood before the colorful selections of what could only be baby books. He picked on from a shelf and turned a page to see huge pictures of items with words beneath them.

Being used to his old adult body from another world had given Arashi a unique sense of his own chakra in this world. This with his knowledge of the manga and anime had allowed him to master the simple "Tree" Climbing ability because he could feel and had learned to move his chakra before he could even crawl. It was this sense of awareness that allowed him to feel the smallest shift in the amount of chakra moving about his body as he looked at the pictures and kanji.

Chakra was moving to his brain.

Arashi smirked "I wonder what other Uzumaki abilities I have…"

.

Arashi knew that with the Yamanaka that the Hokage would know that he was very mature and was basically raising the toddler Naruto. Unfortunately no matter how mature he seemed, no sane adult would leave a pair of two and a half year olds to care for themselves.

This was the reason why at sun rise there was a feline masked ANBU standing at his door with bags by his feet.

' _Kakashi's squad must have switched into the guard during the night_ ' He thought seeing the mask of one Yamato/Tenzo.

"Where have you been?" The man demanded.

Arashi raised a brow ' _This guy should be more panicked that a child as young as me was gone than mad about it_ '

"Reading ANBU-san" Was his simple reply as he held up a book he had brought home. It was the basics of reading and writing. While he could understand most of it already, he would still need practice the writing.

Yamato simply nodded like that made sense at his age before he picked up the bags and motioned Arashi to follow him inside.

The apartment was bigger than the one Naruto had in canon and yet still very basic. It entered into the living room with the kitchen being off to the left side and only separated by a counter. From in the kitchen you could enter one of the bedrooms which Arashi would use while the end of the living room was a hall that held the bathroom and Naruto's room.

"Did you bring toys?" Arashi inquired with a wide grin that was befitting of his age.

Yamato glanced at the bags and sighed "Maybe next time Arashi-kun"

Arashi shrugged but followed the man to the kitchen where he began putting away food.

"So will there be ANBU living with us now?" Arashi asked from the countertop.

Yamato spun around at the level of the voice and Arashi smirked at the gasp he heard behind the mask.

"How did you get up there?" The man asked in shock.

Arashi just shrugged "I jumped like a bunny" No need to tell the man he just walked up the counter.

The man just shook it off and answered the last question "We ANBU will just be keeping an eye on the place. After this time there will be someone to take you to the store and teach you to buy things for yourself"

Arashi grinned "So we'll be left mostly alone?"

Yamato nodded "Hokage-sama says you appear capable of taking care of the both of you no matter how weird that sounds"

Arashi innocently beamed at the man while on the inside he was already planning his next move.

.

"Arashi-kun you cannot look after yourself" Hiruzen stated with finality "You are only three years old!"

The boy growled in his seat across the aged Hokage "I can cook, clean, read and write! I've been potty trained since I could walk and I recently trained Naruto and I'm teaching him to read!"

"The ANBU don't even catch me sneaking out half the time anyway!" He roared.

The issue here was that Hiruzen was repeatedly getting reports of Arashi coming home in the early mornings after having slipped through the eyes of the ANBU in the night. The boy would return with children's books the first few reports he'd gotten but after that there was never any evidence of where he'd been and any attempts to follow him on the nights that he was spotted had resulted in reports of the boy watching the stars from atop the Yondaime's head.

Truthfully he just went to the library and read until before it opened and went home before the villagers filled the streets.

"Arashi-kun please listen to me" Hiruzen never thought he'd be pleading to three year old "There are those that would do harm to you if they knew you were walking the streets in the dead of night"

He'd seen the anime and read the manga. Arashi knew some of the events to some regarding Naruto's life and the lives of those around him. He knew that Naruto needed to experience the scorn of the village and thus Arashi and Naruto would need to be walking the streets during the day and attempt to shop for themselves and interact with the children of the villagers.

His revenge on the orphanage was far earlier then when the canon Naruto was kicked out of said place. The boys never left the house unprotected besides Arashi's night escapades.

"I can protect myself Jiji!" Arashi barked before he hopped off the chair and then jumped to the top of the Hokage's desk with chakra "I'm going to be a ninja and protect my Ototo so no one ever hurts us again!"

When the old man smiled Arashi knew he would get his way. The Will of Fire was easily manipulated.

.

Arashi walked out of the Hokage's office all alone with a triumphant grin. The young weasel masked ANBU that had escorted him from his home was left with the old man and for now on the ANBU would only ever be silent protectors from the absolute worse from befalling the twins as they were for the canon Naruto.

In his glee Arashi didn't notice the man in his path until he fell backwards from the impact and pelted by a barrage of scrolls that fell from the man's grasp.

"Sorry sir!" Arashi quickly said before he began scooping up scrolls. When he had filled his hands as much as he could and made to pass them back to the man he nearly dropped them again.

The dark-skinned man before him was wearing a long sleeve dark blue turtle neck shirt and matching pants. The most shocking thing though was the one shoulder white flak jacket and his Kumo headband.

"Don't touch the treaty scrolls you little monster!" The generic Konoha Jonin roared before sending a kick for the small child.

What the man didn't expect was the plume of smoke or for his foot to collide with a huge stack of papers.

Both the Konoha and Komo Jonin stared wide-eyed at the white sheets though the Kumo-nin was more shocked at the attack on such of small child.

They didn't have long to wonder where the boy had gone before a massive killing intent fell over the hall and the doors to the Hokage's office burst open.

"Jonin-Ryuzaki!" The Hokage roared at the sight of the man "D-Ranks for the next three months and if I hear about something like this again, you'll be spending the week with Anko-san"

The man paled before bowing and making a hasty retreat.

Arashi came from behind the Hokage and held out the scrolls to the Kumo-nin smiling sweetly "Here shinobi-san, sorry for bumping into you"

Once the scrolls were passed off Arashi took his leave, but not without a dark grin forming on his face as he descended the stairs.

.

This wasn't the first time Arashi looked at his new face. He was more like Minato in the face than Naruto was which he knew he would use to his advantage later in life, but the hair was all Kushina for sure. Sure it was spiky but it was also long in the back like a red headed Jiraya even if it only when to his shoulders at the moment. That man would be getting what was due after the shit he's gone through so far in this world.

He could appreciate that he may have hopes of being good looking in his teens and into adulthood.

Thankfully he got a little shopping done with the money he got for living off of from the Hokage. The shop he went to didn't recognize him so we was able to buy some clothes before the eventual overblown prices appeared wherever he and Naruto went.

"I'm really going to do this" He said looking at himself "This is an event that I can change to my benefit with little change to the overall timeline"

He knew the clothes he would wear later in life already and just got smaller versions for this mission now. He wore a sleeveless and hooded grey shirt with a long black coat over it. Lower was a pair of black pants and black boots. Growing up with shoes had left him unwilling to wear sandals. Not to mention all the pointy things that gets thrown around in this world.

With Naruto asleep and the Kakashi's squad not being the ones monitoring the house, Arashi opened the bathroom window and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

.

In the dark of night and under the full moon, the Kumo Jonin En stepped over the wall of the Hyuga Compound with the bound and petrified form of Hinata Hyuga under his right arm. The operation was a simple kidnapping while the white eyes slept. The heiress didn't even put up any resistance.

Before he made it very far he picked up the sounds of nearing footsteps in the road ahead which caused him to shrink back towards the wall and wait for whoever it was to pass.

"Damn it now where am I going to sleep" Came the grumbling voice of Arashi as he neared.

En noticed the dirt, grime and bits of food that littered the boy and the bruises that were clearly shone that seemed to be days old and fading from his face.

' _He wasn't hurt this morning_ ' En mused at the sight ' _He's clearly been in a dumpster and that piece of shit this morning calling him a monster confirms my suspicions_ ' A smile played on his lips.

En silently place Hinata down and stepped from the shadows into Arashi's path.

"Hello" He said smiling down to the boy "Are you lost?"

Arashi shook his head "Bad guys chased me away from the alley I sleep at. I'm just looking for somewhere to hide and sleep"

"You can come with me then" en offered "I can take care of you if you'd like"

"Really!?" Arashi asked beaming.

En nodded "I'm going back home really far away from these bad people. If you come with me then you can be taken care of and have many friends to play with"

"Stop at once!"

En cursed his luck when Hiashi Hyuga jumped over the wall a short way in front of him.

"Return my daughter to me at once!" Hiashi ordered but was clearly about to attack.

Acting quick before the Hyuga could close the distance, En held a kunai to Arashi's throat with a single warning "Attack me and I will release the Kyubi"

When Hiashi showed no hesitation En jabbed the blade into the boy hoping the release of a biju would give him time to run. Unfortunately for him the boy was revealed to be a simple illusion.

Seeing his dilemma, En threw his kunai at Hiashi's feet to halt his advance for only a moment but it was long enough to scoop up Hinata which he was thankful to actually feel her when he pressed a kunai to her neck.

He grinned at Hiashi pause "Now I'm going home and you won't stop me if you want her to live!"

Before Hiashi could reply there was a loud rattling sound like and a burst of chakra emerged from Hinata. Hiashi gasped at what he could see once he looked to his daughter with his Byakugan.

Before En could respond to what was happening a chain shot from "Hinata's" chest and through his jaw before emerging from the top of his head.

En didn't even know he was dead when the light left his eyes and he fell to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.

Hiashi was simply shocked by what just happened when the bound "Hinata" turned back into a perfectly normal and clean- aside from the blood splatter –Arashi Uzumaki, the brother of the Kyubi Jinchuriki. Said child was splattering his dinner in the road.

No matter how badass the idea was to slay his enemies like the hero of a movie or game, killing someone with his own hand and this messy after a life of modern conditioning had left him nauseated. What surprised him however was that he wasn't feeling the fabled self-disgust or regret that he had heard about.

He mentally shrugged even while his body was trying to catch its breath. He'd chalk it up to the man planning on using the sweetest character in the Naruto world as breeding stock.

"Uzumaki-san where is Hinata?" Hiashi demanded with what could almost be considered sympathy in his voice.

Arashi simply wiped his mouth of vomit and another man's blood before looking to the Hyuga Clan Head and pointing to a nearby tree where said girl was peeking around with tears and snot streaming from her face.

Seeing it was now safe she ran to her father who kneeled down and held her in his arms as she sobbed.

"Thank you Uzumaki-san" Was all he could say to the small child who had intercepted a Kumo Jonin and used his age as a weapon. As focused as Hiashi was on En, he had only noticed that the dirty Arashi was a simple clone while he completely missed that Arashi had replaced his daughter with himself under a henge.

This was no simple three year old. Kyuubi vessel's brother or not, Hiashi was grateful that his daughter was safe.

The moment was ended when Hizashi arrived along with several other Hyuga at the sametime that the ANBU arrived.

Everyone stared at the sight of the child covered in blood standing by the corpse of the Raikage's Ambassador.

Hiashi quickly adopted his proper Hyuga personality and spoke with authority "Hizashi-san please take Hinata back to her mother so Uzumaki-san and myself explain tonight's events with Hokage-sama"

Seeing the worry in fresh in his brother's eyes, Hizashi simply bowed "At once Hiashi-sama"

.

Sarutobi stared out into the village he loved and protected. This day was already bad enough with the treaty talks taking up most of the day and then working into the night to make up for the missed paperwork, he had just finished working when the Bat had arrive with Hiashi, and surprisingly Arashi, to report on the attempted kidnapping of young Hinata Hyuga.

"That was all that I witnessed from my arrival Hokage-sama" Hiashi said as he finished his report of the activities.

When they had arrived, the ANBU had reported on the situation from when they got there and then Hiashi had told his report. Being a child Arashi wasn't sure if he would be asked questions but seeing as how this was a village that sent children as young as Kakashi and Itachi were into a war, he didn't expect much special treatment in that regard.

"Arashi-kun, how are you feeling?" Hiruzen asked carefully. This child just killed a man and there was no telling what the psychological impact would be. He was already shocked by the child's bloody attire when they arrived and was please to know he wasn't harmed.

Arashi shrugged and spoke timidly "I dunno, fine I guess"

"Why were you near the Hyuga Compound so late at night?" The Sandaime inquired while hoping to shed some light on the elusive activities of the boy's late night escapades.

"I was mapping my environment like I read" The boy stated innocently "I good ninja always has an awareness to one's own environment and know how to use it to their advantage for attack or retreat"

Both men were surprised by that.

"And who taught you that Arashi?" The Hokage demanded.

"No one Jiji" He said with a chuckle that seemed so out of place with all the blood "I read it in a book"

That clicked in the Hokage's mind as he stared wide eyed at the boy infront of him.

"Arashi what books have you been reading?" He asked already knowing some of the answers as he suspected something already from the replacement he showed that morning with the stack of papers from his office.

Arashi beamed at the question and listed off "First there was letters and numbers, then when I could read better I found the books about the cool stuff ninja can do like making stuff stick to my hands, walking on walls. Then there were the ones about moving fast, making copies and swapping with stuff, moving chakra in my muscles…"

The two men had their mouths agape at what he was saying. Hiashi had seen it all but didn't think anything of it until then.

"This three year old knows enough to pass as a Genin" Hiashi said in disbelief.

The ANBU were just as shocked. Not even Kakashi or Itachi were this advanced at that age. Most people don't even remember being three years old let alone learning to be a ninja.

"When I read, I have chakra moving a little more in my head" Arashi informed "Since I didn't read about it in the regular books I assumed it was a bloodline so I looked into what those were. Once I knew it was a family thing I remembered reading about Mito Uzumaki"

Sarutobi held his face like he was listening and thinking but in truth he began panicking in his head.

' _I hid everything about Kushina and the Uzumaki Clan but I couldn't hide Mito-sama from our history. I can only hope there was no paper trail that could lead back to the twins' parents_ '

"When I first read about her I assumed we were just given the name because we were orphans" Arashi continued to explain "When I went back and read more about her I found out about her cool chains, seals and super long life. So I just assumed that the early taking, reading and understanding was just some cool Uzumaki power I got"

' _As unexpected and amazing as Kushina-chan while being as smart as Minato-kun_ ' The Hokage thought ' _probably just as much trouble too_ '

"Arashi how would you like to be a real ninja?" Hiruzen asked.

Hiashi and the hidden ANBU were shocked. Arashi was also shocked but also more…

' _Is this guy really going to make me a fucking Genin at three goddamn years old!?_ ' He thought in hidden rage.

"Wow! Really Jiji!?" Arashi beamed before frowning "What about Naruto-chan? I can't leave him alone like that"

The Hokage smiled at that "No worries Arashi-kun. You can stay with Naruto as his bodyguard and you'll be allowed to go to the library and training grounds whenever you want"

While Arashi was loathe to rushing into the employ of the Konoha Shinobi Forces, he knew this would allow him more freedom to not only new books and scrolls that were behind the protection of the Genin Section, he would also have access to real weapon stores and other ninja.

And so he bowed "Thank you Hokage-sama"

END

 **AN:**

 **So here's Chapter 2. I want to kinda rush past the younger days and maybe steady the story abit in the next chapter which will be early academy age which I will say is 5 from the fact that Kakashi graduated at 5.**

 **Here is the first manipulation of a minor canon event. The Hyuga Incident has given Arashi the benefit of being owed a debt from Hiashi which was his goal, but also being made a Special Genin. I won't be sending him on missions because Peacetime would normally not allow him to be made a Ninja. Since Special Jonin is below Jonin I've adopted Special Genin like the same. He gets the rights of a Genin but not the job of one. Or I could just say he's a Genin ranked ANBU on special assignment or something along those lines. For the most case this just allows him access to the Genin section of the library and he could technically get training from other ninja.**

 **Arashi only killed the Jonin because he was seen as nothing but a child and the guy was focused on Hiashi more than him. On the issue of the Chakra Chains I would argue that if you knew it was possible to create them with your own chakra and had a hyperawareness of it, you could experiment. He has nothing but free time at his age.**

 **Arashi will not be getting an active ninja role in Konoha for years to come. Doesn't mean he can't help support the tree along the way.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The young Hinata Hyuga was what most people weak. Those who knew her would simply call her shy or timid. The worst were the ones who had called her a Byakugan Monster.

This was the reason Hinata was smiling across at the boy who had just saved her from bullies and the boy who punished them.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Three boys had surrounded the young Hyuga heiress who was in tears from the name calling. These boys had isolated her outside in a park for the moment she was away from her Brach Member escort._

" _Leave her alone!" Came a roar and they all turned to the sight of another boy with spiky blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks._

" _Hey it's that kid that's always getting in trouble" One of the boys said in recognition._

" _Oh 'that' kid" Another chuckled._

 _Being referred to as "That Kid" irked the young blond "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be Hokage one day!"_

 _The boy laughed in his face._

" _There's no way an idiot like you can be one" The leader teased before sending a punch to the blonde's face, knocking him to the ground._

 _Naruto stood and grinned at the bullies after wiping the spit and blood from his busted lip._

" _Wanna fight?" The leader growled seeing the grin._

 _Naruto brought his hands together into a seal "Better not regret it guys"_

 _The boys looked on in terror of what could come from the blonde boy._

" _ **Bushin no Jutsu!(Clone Jutsu)**_ _"_

 _A cloud of smoke later and all that stood was a wispy white Naruto clone that waved in the wind before falling to the ground._

 _The boys erupted in laughed but Naruto took that moment to get them back. He charged the leader and tackled him to the ground._

" _I will be Hokage and prove all of you wrong about me!" He roared before his fist collided to the bully's face._

 _Unfortunately that was the only hit he got in before the other two pulled him off and began their own beat down._

" _Hinata-sama!" Came the cry from her approaching escort._

 _The boys quickly made to run but their path became blocked by crimson chains that created a wall between the trees._

" _You know, I don't take too kindly to those who bully others" came a voice all around them that echoed from the trees "The last fool to do so in my woods made it his last mistake"_

 _Suddenly a boy dropped from the trees before stopping to hang from a chain held around his neck as he swung from side to side._

 _The boys screamed and ran as fast as they could away from the scene before them._

 _Hinata stared in silent terror at the corpse of the boy with the spiky crimson hair. There came a laugh from the corpse that caused her to Eep before suddenly the boy dropped to the ground and the chain that wrapped around his neck retracted and while the others vanished behind him._

 _The Branch Member then noticed who the boys were and grabbed Hinata's hand._

" _Come along Hinata-sama" He urged and began to pull her with him._

 _She looked back towards Naruto and pleaded "Wait, that boy saved me"_

" _You must not get involved with these boys!" The man ordered and forced her along; all the while she stared back at the blonde boy on the ground and the redhead who was helping him up._

.

"Hideki Unaki, Omazu Watanabi and Akashi Tsurene" The red head said as he finished his tale from the mat across from Hinata and to the left of her father.

"You have my gratitude for informing me Uzumaki-san" Hiashi said stoically though a chill filled the room.

Arashi nodded to the man with a small smiled "I didn't want you to be uninformed of an altercation involving your daughter" ' _Because some asshole is glad the Kyubi kid got hurt_ ' was both thought and clearly implied.

The Hyuga head nodded "You have done me a service once again Uzumaki-san"

Naruto for the most part was trying to sit still and be quiet like his brother told him but he was still Naruto no matter what Arashi tried to do.

"What other stuff did Arashi-niisan do for ya?" The blonde Uzumaki asked.

Arashi face palmed at the informality of his brother, while Hiashi simply ignored it. He'd rather not have brought Naruto to meet with Hiashi but the plan existed for a reason and some things needed to be done.

"Arashi-san thwarted a kidnapping attempt on my daughter by distracting the enemy until I could arrive to save him" Hiashi stoically explained the cover story.

The kidnapping event was the first canon event Arashi changed to fit a part of his plan. He however did not consider the consequences of his actions until days later. The Hokage wasn't going to explain to Kumo that there was another true Uzumaki and he killed their ambassador. The events with Kushina and the man's attempt to take Arashi when he thought he was the Jinchuriki increased the old man's protective nature. The only viable option was to say the man was killed by Hiashi. And so the canon events happened once again, only Hiashi was willing to die for the boy who saved his daughter but was forced to watch his brother sacrifice his life for him instead. Neji would still be _destined_ to be a whiny brat.

However bad it was, Arashi felt like it was a slap to the face to wake up. He was not a Jinchuriki, nor was he recognized as a Namikaze. Prodigy he may be, he was still worth less than a Clan Head. The Hokage could've had him killed and sent to Kumo with little blowback since Naruto was young enough to forget him at the time.

His only real worth to the village besides his maturity was his Uzumaki blood. Oddly Danzo was the only one he could really see using that as the good reason to keep him. Naruto may be his brother, but he only obtained the longevity and verbal tic from their mother which Arashi had already forced out of him as much as he could. Arashi was a true Uzumaki and he knew the old war hawk would be knocking in the future.

"I always knew you were super cool Onii-san!" Naruto beamed at his older brother by mere moments.

Arashi just shrugged with a smirk "I do what I can when I can"

.

Arashi stood in the quiet of the Konoha forest in silent meditation.

Since becoming a Special Genin, Arashi had access to many things. The first thing he had done was buy chakra paper and tested as having Raiton. While not as exciting as Hyoton or Mokuton, he was fine with what he was stuck with. Not that something like chakra nature would hold him back.

The other thing being a Genin allowed him to do was research skills like low-level generic justu since he didn't really have a sensei and his independent ANBU status didn't allow for his to serve under a squad since he was solely responsible for Naruto and nothing else. He was a ninja in name only, which served him well at the moment.

The one best skill he held from this was using his natural ability to feel his own chakra to access his sensory bloodline. While not as far reaching as the Byakugan or what Karin will have, his ability to sense chakra allowed him to feel the two people nearby.

One was near the edge of his senses and was employing some kind of hiding jutsu . The same signature he had felt over the last few months.

The other chakra signature was coming in fast!

When Arashi slowly opened his eyes he crossed them to see the tip of the tanto between them before slowly following the blade and down the bare arms to the black sleeves that covered the shoulder before the neck and face before finally looking into the crimson eyes with three tomoe each that had also followed a similar track down the crimson blade coming from the chain that had emerged from the boy's chest.

Despite the blade less than an inch from his skull, Arashi smirked to the man "Hello Shisui-sempai"

"I'll catch you off guard one of these days" The Uchiha promised as he straightened and sheathed his blade.

"I have the scars to prove you and Itachi-Sempai have caught me off guard plenty" Arashi groaned. Seeing all the injuries in the book and series were one thing, it was something completely different to actually feel kunai and shuriken sink into your flesh.

.

" _HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"_

" _If this is how he'll react to the real thing, we have our work cut out for us" The young Itachi deadpanned._

 _Shisui face palmed at the sight before him and sighed "Why did I agree to this?"_

" _He followed you around and you were impressed by him being able to keep up even if you were holding back" Itachi stated._

" _It was a rhetorical question" Shisui groaned._

 _The genjutsu ran its course and Arashi laid there catching his breath in loud heavy breaths._

" _That shit" He huffed between breaths "Can't be how it feels"_

 _A smirk appeared in Itachi's hands "Lessen one: Pain Tolerance"_

 _._

Every other day for the last month, either Itachi or Shisui would just beat the shit out of him and call it a spar. This was the training he knew he needed and the two who could be the best for it.

Arashi was five years old at the moment. The Uchiha Massacre happens when Sasuke was seven and Itachi would be thirteen. He held no illusion that he could stop it from happening and in fact didn't plan to. Arashi didn't need Sasuke to leave to motivate Naruto and already planned on making the kid better than his early Shippenden counterpart. No the massacre would simply remove a large number of possible Mangekyo in the future.

He had atleast two years of access to two of the greatest ninja in Konoha and he would use them to gain as much physical training as he could. Thank Kaguya for the Uzumaki stamina because Arashi, while book smart and having amazing chakra control, he was not the most physical in either life.

"What's on the menu for my torture today sempai?" Arashi asked while unconsciously rubbing at the scar on the right side of his neck. Damn Itachi nearly cut his artery with that shuriken.

"Sorry bud" The Uchiha said with a frown "I gotta head out for a mission and Itachi's spending some time with his little brother before the academy starts back up"

Arashi gave a relieved breath at that news. Uzumaki healing factor was not that great without a fur ball to assist and he was sore as hell.

"I guess I'll find something else to do for the day" Arashi said with no disappointment even hinted in his voice.

"You could go Itachi's route and spend some time with Naruto" Shisui pushed.

Arashi just shrugged "The kid's got his hands full with his studies. I spend time with him tonight"

"Ok then…" The Uchiha said with a sigh.

In a swirl of leaves Shisui was gone and Arashi was alone in the Uchiha training ground by the river that would one day swallow the body of the older Uchiha.

"Now how to get a productive day?" Arashi mused as he walked back towards the more populated area.

There was many small tasks that needed to be done and while he knew the most important of events to follow, he knew there was a lot between the lines of the story and some of the anime was not reliable for filling them in. Ultimately he held the key to everything in the timeline, Naruto. He may have basically raised the boy but the kid was still just happy and pushed aside all the hate. Arashi taught him to read and gave him the early ninja scrolls that the academy would withhold which greatly helped but did he hid everything that even mentioned having too much chakra or anything more advanced than the leaf sticking exercise which would be far too boring for Naruto to continue to refine once he learned to do it in a few years. Naruto will fail multiple times and graduate with Team 7.

"Are you lost?"

Arashi broke from his thoughts and gazed for the source of the voice. He was in a part of the village he'd never been in before and while that brought up questions of subconscious walking, he was not expecting to see the girl before him.

"Hello Uchiha-san" Arashi greeted the young girl with a slight bow "I was lost in thought and missed the turn back towards the village proper"

The girl nodded and her long brown hair bobbed with her "What are you doing out this way anyway?"

"I didn't know it was illegal to walk around my own village" He shot back with a raised brow which caused the girl to blush at her mistake.

"I only meant that it's not often we get non-Uchiha kids out here" She quickly explained.

Arashi just shrugged "Itachi-sempai and Shisui-sempai usually train with me nearby but were bust today"

Her face lit up at the mention of Itachi "You know Itachi-kun!?"

He nodded with a smile "Yeah, you know him too I take it."

"We've been friends since before we got to the academy" she explained "He graduated early so I haven't seen him much until I graduated recently"

"So you're an early graduate too?" He asked.

She proudly nodded "Not as amazing as Itachi-kun but I did graduate a year early"

"Wow" He said looking to her headband "Didn't think the sourpuss had any actual friends besides the ones he fights"

She giggled "He's sweet sometimes"

"I think I have the scars to prove you wrong" He grumbled.

"Let's get lunch so we can get to know each other better and surprise Itachi-kun"

As she led him into the innermost heart of the Uchiha district Arashi smirked. He now had a reason to visit the residences of the Uchiha.

.

"Once leaving Naruto Uzumaki at the academy, Arashi Uzumaki walked straight to the Uchiha district where he, along with Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha began a spar where Arashi Uzumaki was only allowed to dodge. Once finished, Arashi ventured into the residence of Hazuki Uchiha where he and Izumi Uchiha ate lunch which followed into Arashi Uzumaki teaching extreme chakra control to Izumi Uchiha in the form of creating a sphere of spinning chakra in each finger. From there Arashi Uzumaki returned to the academy to retrieve Naruto Uzumaki for dinner at Ichiraku Ramen before returning to their apartment where the pair retreated for the night until over an hour later when Arashi Uzumaki appeared at his bedroom window and waved towards my location"

"Very well" Danzo told his faceless ROOT "You are dismissed"

"Just what are you Arashi Uzumaki…?" The old man mused in his dark office.

"Hmm the boy is quite the wonder is he not?" Came the smooth voice that melted from the shadows "To think he would have those lovely chains without any formal training"

"Don't be fooled Orochimaru" Danzo chided "The boy may have gotten lucky with the Hyuga Incident but now he's closing in on the Uchiha situation. This is no coincidence"

The snake Sannin chuckled at that "To think it was Sarutobi-sensei that gave him to us on a silver platter"

That was true. Hiruzen had called Danzo into his office to demand he answer for training Arashi. Oh he didn't come right out with it and had instead listed off the amazing things he had achieved at such a young age with a tone of sarcasm before growing frustrated and demanding answers from his old friend. In truth Danzo wanted the Uzumaki boys for both the Kyubi and to grow the clan within the wall of Kohona. Hiruzen was simply too involved for Danzo to do anything with the boys unnoticed. Now however there was the question of who trained Arashi and how one so young could've done the things he'd done.

Danzo had brought in Orochimaru because the man was a genius in genetics and that gained even more questions. The Uzumaki Chains were exclusive to pure-bloods and usually required knowledge in fuinjutsu unless it was the incomplete version. Arashi's chains were blood red where the Uzukmaki Chains were golden. Arashi couldn't know more than basic fuinjutsu because there were nothing more advanced besides the journals of masters.

Overall: Arashi was a huge potential threat. The boy had the ears and eyes of the Hyuga Clan Head, the Uchiha Heir and the Hokage.

To Orochimaru however, the boy was a mirror. He sought power and used the hearts of those around him to gain it. He treated to Hokage like a grandfather when he needed something but otherwise made no effort to be around the man like his brother had been doing. Arashi saved the heir of the Hyuga dramatically when Hiashi could've easily dealt with the man. And lastly was gaining the friendship of the double agents between the Uchiha and Hokage just as tensions were rising.

Arashi played the village like it was a game and Orochimaru just laughed along with him.

.

"Arashi-nii!" Naruto called as he neared his favorite ramen stand.

"Hey Otouto" Arashi waved and smirked at the sight beside his brother "And hello again Hinata-sama"

Said girl was fiddling her fingers and looking down as she walked beside Naruto with a slight blush. Whatever perverted thoughts that crossed her mind later in life hadn't taken root to cause her to faint yet. Simply a childhood crush at the moment.

Hinata had her moment of that began her desire to know more about Naruto. She however didn't have the years of silently stalking Naruto this time around. Arashi and Naruto had come to her home and Arashi met with her father like an old friend and she learned that he was the one truly responsible for saving her life only a few years sooner. Both boys drew her curiosity yet Naruto she saw every day and thus her curiosity became admiration when Naruto kept up his spirits no matter what anyone said or did to him. The crush just naturally came from that.

Honestly Arashi was glad to see his little twin brother with his future wife. Hinata may not be a part of the plan, she was a _fix_ he had in mind. One of the many things in canon that he was compelled to fix because it was far too infuriating.

"Hinata-chan had something to talk to you about Nii-san!" Naruto said taking his seat.

Arashi sighed and shook his head "Naruto she's the heiress of the Hyuga Clan. Remember your honorifics"

"I-i-it's-s a-alright Ar-rashi-san" Said girl cut in with a barely heard voice.

"See she's fine with it" Naruto said triumphantly.

"Whatever makes you comfortable Hinata-sama" Arashi said with a shrug "Now what can I do for you mi'lady"

She epped and grew red at the name.

"Stop trying to sound cool all the time!" Naruto scolded.

They were distracted by the giggled of Ayane who placed their food down.

"Always a great time when my otouto's come around" She said ruffling their hair.

"Thanks Ayane-nee!" Naruto cheered before digging in.

Arashi and Hinata just smiling at the blonde before eating themselves. Try as Arashi might, he could not train table manners when it came to ramen.

"What were you going to ask me Hinata-sama" Arashi asked between his more civilized bites and actual chewing.

Said girl nearly dropped her chopsticks before turning towards but not looking at the redhead. She poked her fingers and looked down while her face grew red "Father r-requested-d that I ask you-u t-t-to-"

"Stop!" Arashi cut in authoritatively.

Naruto stopped mid slurp and Hinata started shaking.

Arashi stood and walked around Naruto to stand behind Hinata's chair.

"What's wro-" Naruto tried but was silenced by Arashi's 'Dad Stare' and the slight wave of killed intent that went with it.

"Hinata look at me" Arashi ordered.

Said girl slowly turned but didn't look up.

"In the eyes" He said softer yet still in a tone that didn't allow a no.

Hinata looked to the bright blue eyes of the red haired Uzumaki. His stare was hard much like her father.

Arashi then eased and placed a hand on hers which were playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Now breath and think of what you want to say before you say it" He said softly and watched as said girl evened her rapid breathing "Now what did your father want with me?"

"He would like you to come over for dinner tonight" She said and gasped.

Arashi just smiled at her "Good job Hinata- _chan_ "

END

 **AN:**

 **The amount of favs and follows ive gotten on this fic is just amazing and thanks to all of you.**

 **2 of the reviews pointed out that the Uzumaki Chakra Chains are actually a fuinjutsu. This was news to me since I know Karin didn't use fuinjutsu and she had the incomplete version. This info has helped grow the plot now since I now have a new way to go with these chains that will be looked at in a later chapter. His abilities now are a byproduct of his extreme Chakra Awareness, genetics and trying to WILL his chakra into chains without knowing what he was doing with it.**

 **At this time Arashi has built a connection to Izumi, Shisui, Itachi, Hinata and Hiashi which will bear some fruit in the next chapter.**

 **There was never much explained about when Orochimaru left but as far as I know it was shortly after Minato was chosen over him for Hokage so I'll go with before the Kyubi attack.**

 **And another thing that was brought up in a review was Sarutobi being unaware of Arashi manipulating him and being too grandfathery. I had originally just had the logic that this was the man that thought it was ok for Itachi and Kakachi to be ninja so young and thus was helping Arashi study and protect Naruto. Now however I'm going with him thinking that Arashi is being manipulated by Danzo to get to Naruto. He was always going to eventually see a parallel to his former student later on.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The seven year old twin brother of the Kyubi Jinchuriki was one of the largest enigmas of Konoha. He obtained a variation of the Adamantine Sealing Chains, friendship to powerful Uchiha youths and his awareness that spotted things even the Byakugan could not.

The most surprising thing Hiashi witnessed his daughter fail a strike and only nod at his scolding instead of nearly crying.

What was a first a means to improve the boy's public image as a way to repay his debt and give Hinata a friend, was now bringing the Hyuga even more in debt to the Uzumaki boy.

That debt seemed to need to be paid today when the Hokage stood before the combined council "Arashi Uzumaki you are charged with the murder of civilian and shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato! How do you plea?"

Said child stood straight and showed no fear before the heads of the village.

"Not guilty" Arashi declared "I was defending myself and my brother"

"Very well" The Hokage said taking a seat "Please explain the events that happened from your own perspective"

The boy nodded "Yes Hokage-sama"

.

 _"Good job Hinata-chan!" Izumi shouted from her spot under a tree eating from a bento._

 _Arashi who was next to her nodded and smiled "Come on back and eat"_

 _Said girl skipped across the stream she had been standing on while dripping wet._

 _"Thank you for lunch Izumi-san" She said with a slight bow before she sat._

 _"Oh it's nothing" The Uchiha teen said handing the younger girl a bento "I always make a lot for Arashi anyway"_

 _"I don't eat that much!" Arashi grumbled and looked away with a blush when the girls giggled at him._

 _"Where's Naruto-kun today?" Izumi asked much to the interest of the Hyuga girl._

 _Arashi shrugged "Hopefully not getting in trouble"_

 _"Those pranks will be the death of him one day" Izumi said shaking her head as she remembered the prank his pulled on the Uchiha._

 _Arashi laughed at the thought "You looked good as a blonde"_

 _"But Itachi-kun was rainbow!" She cried in outrage._

 _"Serves him right for breaking my wrist" Arashi declared by crossing his arm and nodding._

 _"Naruto wasn't the one to do it was he?" Izumi said glaring at the redhead so hard her Sharingan came alive "It was you!"_

 _Arashi just looked away innocently with a smirk._

 _Hinata just smiled at the antics of the two. The positive energy still amazing to her after two years of her and Arashi's friendship._

 _"NIIIIII-SAAAAAN!"_

 _The trio turned to the call to spot a frantic Naruto sprinting towards them as fast as his little legs could take him._

 _Arashi extended his senses and his face hardened._

 _"Izumi please take Hinata right to Hiashi-sama" Arashi demanded with a dark calm._

 _The girl looked between the redhead and the approaching blonde knowing something from time spent with him that Arashi was sensing something coming with his sensory ability and it was either too much for them or he was angry and wanted to deal with it himself._

 _"NOW!" The boy roared with a flare of chakra and killing intent._

 _The girls recoiled but Izumi quickly scooped up the hairess before looking to the Redhead "I'll get the ANBU quick"_

 _The girls were gone before Naruto got to the stream huffing before his brother._

 _"They just kept chasing me!" Naruto answered the unasked question "I didn't prank anyone today!"_

 _"It's alright Naruto" Arashi said dismissively "Stay behind me"_

 _The small clearing became filled with a dozen people, which from the chakra Arashi was feeling, were civilians and a handful of ninja._

 _"We've got you now familiar!" A portly civilian man declared._

 _"I knew the Kyubi Brat would run to his minion" A middle-aged woman said smirking._

 _Now Arashi was very glad that he always wore his ninja attire at all times. His clothes unchanging since he killed the Kumo-nin. Still a black tight, sleeveless and hooded shirt, black pants and a long gray coat. His hair only longer and in a ponytail so that only a few locked lined his face much like his father._

 _Arashi let a kunai fall into his right hand as he stared at the people arraigned against him. While this was not the first attack on the twins, this was the first to have this many ninja. There were five ninja, 2 Hyuga and three low-level Chunin. It was also the first time everyone was armed._

 _"Leave us be" Arashi said as he pushed Naruto behind him more "We've done nothing to you"_

 _"You've sullied the name of the Hyuga clan" The old Hyuga man said._

 _"You killed our families!" One of the civilians said._

 _"We don't care what the demon loving Hokage will do to us after we've dealt with you!" Another declared._

 _Arashi ground his teeth as they all brandished weapons. His red chain burst from his hand and wrapped around Naruto._

 _"Remember your landing solution and get to Jiji" Arashi whispered and Naruto had no time to protest before he was thrown towards the village center screaming._

 _"We'll still kill you so you can't protect him forever!" cried one of the chunin as he threw a kunai at the redhead._

 _Arashi caught the ring of the blade in his chain and threw it at one of the civilians and the wet thunk of the blade sinking into the man's skull began the chaos._

 _The civilians charged first while the ninja waited to see what the chain could do._

 _A man slashed with a knife which Arashi deflected with his kunai while his chain which had dissipated now shot from his chest and spear the man's chest. Arashi jumped into the air to avoid the coming club from another civilian only to be met with kunai from the three non-hyuga ninja which he blocked with the man that was dying still on his chain._

 _"Damn monster using Toshirio as a shield!" One of the civilians cursed._

 _Before Arashi could land he was thrown across the field by a burst of wind._

 _'Hyuga will keep me out of the air with Hakke Kusho' Arashi thought as he stood. He flicked his chain and threw the man into another before using is chain to whip back and forth, keeping them away._

 _"Don't think that chain make's you untouchable!" Arashi spun around just as the younger Hyuga with his head covered struck._

 _Arashi smacked away the coming hand but the man's other hand shot up and let out rapid taps to Arashi's right arm before said boy kicked off the ground and kicked the man's chin as he flew back._

 _He was met with another Hakke Kusho but he anchored himself with his chain to the side and used the momentum to get spun around the clearing before crashing into the Hyuga that hit him before. His foot slammed into the man's head with a wet crack of his neck snapping and the side of his skull shattering._

 _The other ten men were shocked to see a ninja be killed by the child while Arashi was clutching his right arm which was shooting pain from its closed tenketsu. His chain dissipating at his lack of focus._

 _Luckily for the redhead the ninja were not trying to get the killing blow on him for fear of death for the crime and for the fact that they were not seasoned ninja besides the old Hyuga and his annoying Hakke Kusho._

 _A pair of sword wielding civilians was the first to begin moving after noticing the boy nursing his arm. The pair ran together for the child and Arashi was quick to reach into the inside pockets of his coat and throw out handful of shuriken a bit clumsily with his offhand._

 _The men had just enough time to duck but only had a moment to notice the sizzle of the explosive tagged kunai that landed between them before an explosion rocked the field._

 _"Who the hell sold that monster explosive tags!?" One of the chunin cried in disbelief._

 _Arashi chuckled while the dirt and smoke clouded the clearing "The Uzumaki Clan were fuinjutsu masters so I felt the need to at least know the basics" The boy rushed through the dust cloud knowing better than to go for the Hyuga who was not blinded. "I didn't take to it well because I'm more of a ninjutsu user!"_

 _A high-pitched whine cut through the air and the cloud twisted. A club wielding civilian only had a second to notice the bright blue ball before his head exploded in a red mist that blinded the knife wielding man next to him long enough for Arashi to lash out with his chain from his back to wrap around and begin choking the man._

 _One of the chunin shot forward with a tanto now that it was clear hoping to save the man with a warcry. Arashi only had time to spin around before the blade shot through the side of his gut._

 _"Take that you damn monster!" The man cursed and twisted the blade to relish in the boy's roars of pain._

 _"Fuck you" Arashi growled, grabbing the man by the wrist to hold the blade there while giving a hateful glare that shot forth intense killing intent for a child._

 _"Let go of me!" The man panicked._

 _The man had no time for rescue when Arashi's right hand came up with another spinning ball of chakra that destroyed his head._

 _The last five men were shocked. This boy killed seven men in a few minutes had healed a closed tenketsu._

 _Arashi however was taking stock of his situation while starring at his right hand. There were two things that stood out to him in that moment. First was that just like they did for Naruto in the original storyline, everyone was oblivious to seeing the Rasengan. The other thing was that his chakra was moving around his arm like it was never closed off and that it was pooling around the blade in his gut._

 _Ignoring everything that said not to removing an impaling object, Arashi roared as the blade was pulled free from his body. Everyone looked on in shock and awe when the hole steamed close._

 _"You truly are a monster" The old Hyuga cursed as he stared at the boy with his bloodline "You've drained the very lifeforce from that man!"_

 _Arashi looked back to the man that was being choked by his chain who was not slumped in his grip. He focused on his chakra and felt the movement of it from the chain. His chains had drained what little chakra the civilian had and then pulled the man's lifeforce which healed the wounds Arashi had gotten._

 _"We must destroy this beast before he gains anymore power!" Roared one of the last two civilians._

 _The two chunin nodded to eachother and flashed through handsigns._

 _"_ **Suiton: Mizurappa / Water Style: Raging Waves** _" A wave a water shot forth from his mouth._

 _"_ **Raiton: Jibashi/ Lightning Style: Earth Flash** _" He waved his hand out letting out steams of lightning into the water._

 _The conjoined jutsu rushed for Arashi causing a huge explosion of pressurized water that upturned earth leaving a crater when the boy stood._

 _"That'll show the demon" Huffed the lightning firing chunin with a smirk as he turned to his friend before gasping at the sight of red before he saw nothing._

 _"I train with Shushin no Shisui" Arashi said proudly where he stood between the two corpses that hung from his chain in their skulls "You're too slow"_

 _The Hyuga growled at the confidence in the boy as their numbers dwindled. The boy had massive chakra reserves and the chain simple reclaimed what he lost from the dead._

 _The last two civilians took that moment to make a run for it leaving the Hyuga alone to face the demon child._

 _"I will deal with you myself then" The elder declared as he dropped into the stance if the Juuken._

 _"Fine then" Arashi shot back as his chain flicked away the bodies of the dead. Also in that moment he threw a kunai in the direction of the fleeing men which exploded in the woods "Don't want them revealing the ability of my chain"_

 _With a roar the man flew towards the child and jabbed towards his chest. Arashi knowing that he was out of people to heal with retreated with a_ Kawarimi.

"You cannot hide from my sight boy!" The man growled before jumped back as the red chain shot from the ground "I see you in the trees"

 _"I'm not hiding!" Arashi roared as he shot out of the nearby trees with a pair of Rasengan stretched out._

 _The elder spun in place as his chakra flared "_ **Kaiten!** _"_

 _The two smaller orbs of chakra collided with the larger one and the resulting explosion from the two powerful spinning attacks threw Arashi back and dazed the elder. While cursing his lack of fully developing the Rasengan and not learning to use his Raiton, Arashi shot his chain into the ground as he flew and pulled with all his might to fly back to the Hyuga._

 _The man was cursing his age and the boy for his odd and familiar chakra balls. He was blinded by the massive amount of chakra in the air and his ears were ringing from the explosion. He had only a moment to notice the intense pain in his chest before he was thrown back spinning._

 _Arashi stared down at the dying old man. He defeated real ninja in his first actual battle. Oh he felt like death and cuts marred his entire front after taking that explosion._

 _"The last thing you'll do before you die is fix this" Arashi wheezed as his chain wrapped around the man._

 _"That was absolutely marvelous!" Came an amused voice from an unnoticed source._

 _Arashi froze in fear. He knew the voice the moment the first syllable was uttered as t was one he was dreading to see and with the new development of his abilities, he was more at risk from this man._

 _"Orochimaru" Arashi shakily whispered when he looked up to the man._

 _The man let out his venomous laugh but let no other reaction at being recognized by a boy who never met him "You put on quite the show for me"_

 _At that moment Arashi knew this was no random mob attack._

 _"Was this Danzo or you?" The boy asked gaining some anger to mask the fear. No matter how much pain tolerance he had gained, he rather not be made an experiment for either man._

 _"Danzo has taken a notice to your games with the fools in this village" The snake admitted easily "I on the other hand am more interested in those lovely chains that's healing you as we speak"_

 _Arashi was hoping that went unnoticed as he willed his chain to help him out of this._

 _"Only a single chain and no abilities of the Adamantine Sealing Chains" The man mused aloud "how ever did a child learn these chains and the legendary Rasengan?"_

 _"Read a book sometime" Arashi shot back._

 _That mad the man grin widen "I would offer you the identity of your parents if I didn't already suspect you knew that"_

 _"Minato Namikaze and Kuchina Uzumaki" The boy said and the snake saw the familiar flash of an idea in the boy's eyes._

 _"Do you think any plots you have are still doing to come true?" The man asked amusingly "I suspect you know what I do the people who interest me"_

 _The smile on the man's face screamed for Arashi to run. The boy's blood felt cold as he shivered and he tried with all his might to mask his face of fear like Itachi taught him._

 _"With that brother of yours delayed, we have time to play before the ANBU arrive" Orochimaru said stepping towards the boy. He was frantic for anything to save him right now. He had no desire to be chopped up or injected with torturous drugs._

 _The shadow rising over Arashi from behind caused both men to stopped._

 _"Zetsu?" Orochimaru questioned._

 _This caused Arashi to actually spin around. The main villain of the series was another he had no interest in facing for years to come._

 _The man before him was a black mass in human shape. The shocking thing that stood out was the white eyes that stared daggers at the snake sannin._

 _"So interesting" Orochimaru said looking between the boy and black entity._

 _Arashi suddenly dropped but the black thing held him sitting up. He felt so weak suddenly and that was when he knew what he did. His chakra was nearly gone and his wounds stopped healing which further solidified the situation. He turned the Hyuga into a Black Zetsu-like being in his fear and need for protection. It felt like he was being held by himself._

 _"You are far too interesting to take just yet" The snake sannin said without a hint of disappointment at not taking him as he began fading into the ground revealing he was a mud clone "I'll return for you in time boy"_

 _"Wait!" Arashi called out before the man vanished and said clone smirked "I want the completed Edo Tensei!"_

 _The man threw his head back laughing as he vanished._

 _"I'll take that as a maybe?" Arashi groaned. Before looking up to the thing holding him "What to do with you"_

 _"I am your will Arashi-sama" It said in a voice deep and proud._

 _Arashi smiled at the entity he brought into the world and smiled at the things he could do with it while darkness came to him "My will be done"_

 _._

Yeah Arashi was not giving them all of than information. Being dragged here after being in a coma for the last week from chakra exhaustion was not making him very charitable with information.

"I was training with Hinata-chan and Izumi-chan as usual when my brother came sprinting to us followed by men. The civilians and the chinin were there for Naruto but the Hyuga elder was apparently following to find me because he thought my association with his heiress was a stain on the family"

Hiashi was seething at the knowledge that he inadvertently caused Arashi to become a target while also fuming from some of his own attacking a child.

"Before they arrived I had Izumi-chan take Hinata-chan back to the Hyuga Compound. Then, Naruto and I had planned for events like this, so I threw him with my chain towards the village-"

"You threw Naruto?" Hiruzen asked in disbelief.

Arashi nodded with a smirk "The civilians and some of the older ninja have targeted us in the past but never in such a secluded area or with the intent to flat out kill one or both of us. After running from a few mobs I began planning and training Naruto for contingency plans in which this case was to throw Naruto out of the area and towards the Hokage Tower"

"You threw him across the village?" The Hokage reiterated.

"He had a seal with mattress and we've practiced all of our escape maneuvers in the past" Arashi reassured.

All the council members were speechless at what the boys had planned and done. The shinobi council was greatly impressed while the civilian council was more annoyed.

"Continue with the confession!" Danzo ordered when no one said anything.

Arashi nodded quickly which was not missed by the Hokage who's eye twitched as he fought not to glare at his old teammate. Arashi on the other hand was fighting not to give an evil smirk to the men.

"We are simply hearing events from Arashi's side before judgment is passed" The Hokage reminded before Arashi could continue.

"Because he killed every other witness!" Koharu declared bitterly.

Hiashi was quick to defend the boy "My daughter has told me what happened and so far it holds true"

"You have been soft for that boy even when your brother was killed in his place!" Homura challenged.

"Izumi has also reported the same to me" Fugaku Uchiha suddenly spoke up which surprised most as the man showed no interest in the Uzumaki kids "However, what happened after the girls were gone is still in question"

"Very well then" Hiruzen said to silence the council before nodding to the boy "Please continue Arashi"

"With Naruto gone the ones that were after him decided to kill me to stop me from interfering in the future. The civilians were armed and I was facing several shinobi with the intent to kill me and as such I didn't hold back against them"

"You faced several armed civilians and even shinobi of chunin rank and a retired jonin" The Hokage stated as he looked over the personnel files he had on the table before him.

"They underestimated me and assumed that my chain was the only thing i had to defend myself with" Arashi stated proudly.

"There were several craters in the area and there were men whose head was shredded" The Hokage read off before glancing to the boy "How did that happen?"

"Explosive tags and a family jutsu" The boy stated simply.

Homura's brow rose at that with an angered look "What family jutsu would an orphan like you know?"

Arashi cupped his hand and held the jutsu out for all to see "My father's Rasengan"

The room erupted into chaos and the boy fought not to laugh at them.

"The audacity of this monster, thinking himself the heir to our late Yondaime!" A civilian roared.

"This is the influence of that accursed kyubi brat!" One of the other civilans shouted.

"My brother is not the fucking kyubi you ungrateful bastards!" Arashi roared which quieted the room.

The Hokage quickly realized all that was just said "Arashi-kun how do you know these secretes and who taught you the Rasengan" Because someone was going to die for telling.

"Jinchuriki are the ultimate weapon of a village" Arashi stated like educating kids "Once I read that, it was simple to put together what Naruto was by the names" That caused Hiruzen to glare at the civilians "The Rasengan was simple once i read that it was a swirling ball of chakra. I have amazing chakra control so once I put it into steps of making an orb of chakra, swirling it as fast as possible and then putting more chakra into it while maintaining all that" That was not the steps but he wasn't going to say he used Jiraya's method in a week. That would be far too suspicious.

"One of the greatest jutsu created in this village has been recreated from a history book" Inoichi said in disbelief.

"Quite the kid eh Shikaku?" Choza said nudging the man who was resting his head on his arms on the table but was listening intently. The man just shrugged disinterestedly.

"Well this brat's doesn't bark but we'll sure as fuck bite" Tsume chuckled.

"Learning his jutsu does not make you the son of our Yondaime!" A civilian shouted.

"His marriage to Kushina Uzumaki does!" Arashi shot back "I'm sick of all of your bullshit!" The civilians visibly shivered at the killing intent that filled the room "A fucking Jinchuriki is the prison for the tailed beast and only gets any contact in moments of stress. Like getting attacked by idiots who can't tell the difference between a giant orange fox with nine mountain sized tails and a child!"

While the Shinobi Council was smirking at their civilian counterparts, Kohaku was quick to defend the action of the civilians "The demon could return and-"

"NO!" Arashi roared "Minato Namikaze wanted Naruto to be a hero who used the fox's chakra to protect the village and you people vilified him! You just I was able to make friends so he had people around him who were nice to him!"

"How do you know all of this?" The Hokage cut in. No matter how he found out, it was not how the aged leader wanted to inform the boy about his parents.

"I was approached after the attack" Arashi stated letting the killing intent fade as he addressed his leader "The man told me that the men who attacked me were manipulated to kill me to support the tree that is Konoha"

The Hokage's eyes narrowed at the ROOT leader before he looked back to the child "And who was this man who told you this?"

"Orochimaru" He said simply.

"That monster is back!?" growled Tsume.

"Well this can't be good" Shikaku said sitting up.

"The sannin thought that I would join him by gaining my trust with the secretes of my family" Arashi admitted "But all it did was make me want to protect what my parents hold dear"

Arashi was inwardy grinning like a madman when the council seemingly forgot about him killing people and was more concerned with Orochimaru. And if the glares the Hokage was giving Danzo was anything to go by, the old war hawk was not going to be an issue for a while.

.

It was dark by the time Arashi was let out and allowed to go home. He was exhausted beyond anything he'd ever felt in this life with Uzumaki stamina. Politics was the most boring thing ever.

Walking in the door he was immediately tackled around the waited by a blonde blur.

"Nii-san you're alright!" The boy cheered.

"I'm fine Naruto" Arashi reassured ruffling the boy's blonde hair.

Naruto swatted his brother's hand away as he stood "Arashi-nii stop!"

Arashi chuckled with one more run through before retracting his hair.

"Ok bud you have school tomorrow" Arashi stated "Time for bed, go wash up"

"Aw man" Naruto whined as he slumped marched towards the bathroom

"Did you eat dinner yet?" Arashi inquired before the boy was gone.

Naruto nodded gleefully "Ayame-chan came over with a GIANT bowl of ramen!"

"I'll have to thank them for feeding you while I was gone" Arashi said making a mental note.

At the sound of the shower running Arashi ducked into his room.

"Using the sannin to reveal that you know things was brilliant" Came his own voice echoing in the room.

The black mass stretched out from Arashi's pant legs and formed in the center of the room.

"How the hell did I make you?" Arashi asked eyeing the creature.

"Well I only know what you know" The being stated "However I had more time to think about this than you"

That made the boy curious "And what did you think up to explain this?"

"You knew that as an Uzumaki you could make chains and when you tried to do it, you were literally willing your chakra to create a chain" The being explained what the boy already knew "You have the greatest chakra self-awareness and control ever showed in the anime. I assume you tapped into a latent bloodline of the Otsutsuki"

"Hence I made my own Zetsu" Arashi finished before humming in thought "Do you have the same abilities as him?"

"I'm you" It stated plainly "All of your memories are mine as well. I am a part of you born from the lifeforce and chakra of the men you absorbed along with a lot of yours. I have all of your abilities and the Byakugan"

Arashi grinned and let out a chuckle "Well then fuck waiting around for age"

The chakra signature of the snake at the window was not ignored and nor was the scroll it left behind

END

 **AN:**

 **Here I've explained the chains and that is the last power up Arashi will get. His chain is a manifestation of will that sucks the chakra of those who come into contact with them and then when their out of that it sucked at their life force.**

 **Arashi will not be a seal master as that would take years and dedication without the use of shadow clones and he will not get that or will only get it later on when Naruto does.**

 **Arashi only has his chain and Rasengan for offensive abilities at the moment. For defense he has trained to dodge by Shisui and Itachi but he never learned any Taijutsu and he taught himself the basics of Fuinjutsu like storage and explosive seals. He also learned basic kunai and shuriken throwing from Izumi who he taught advanced chakra control to.**

 **His Living Will is basically a super clone of him and will only be one.**

 **Next time will be the dreaded Uchiha Massacre and the blow back from the council meeting. PS: Danzo is PISSED.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter but this part didn't work right.**

Chapter 5

If the huge vein popping out of the head of Hiashi Hyuga was anything to go by, Arashi knew this was going to be an annoying day as he walked into the Hyuga Meeting Hall. Hiashi sat stiff and proper with his daughters at each side and the elders-with a spot empty- at his back.

"Wow this looks bad" Izumi whispered as they walked towards the seat in the center for Arashi "I'm glad you didn't come alone"

Arashi glanced at the Hyuga-style grins of the elders which raised the question as to why they were happy at seeing him after he killed one of them.

"I honestly was going to bring Shisui in case a fight broke out" Arashi silently admitted "I couldn't find him though"

She shrugged "The guys have been disappearing"

Arashi just nodded but he knew that meant things were reaching a boiling point. Shisui and Itachi were already not around for training and Arashi really wanted to learn some Taijutsu without getting tortured from the obvious choice. Arashi was not youthful enough for that shit.

"Uzumaki-san" Hiashi greeted.

Arashi bowed to the Clan Head respectfully but not low enough. Piss of the elders. Check.

He was on good terms with the man anyway.

"Hiashi-sama it's good to see you again" Arashi said when he rose, he then nodded to Hinata "You as well Hinata-chan"

The vein popping from the man's head was replaced by a lip twitch with the elders now having barely hidden scowls. Pride was a funny thing to mess with.

"H-hello ag-gain Arashi-san" Hinata said hesitantly which caused a brow to raise on Arashi and Izumi. Arashi may not have been able to help her in her clan's taijutsu, but he did boost her confidence over the years with chakra control and friendship. Her stutter only came out when she was scared.

"I am short on time at the moment because I have a meeting with the Hokage after this" Arashi said respectfully telling them to get to the point of why they called him "What can I do for the Hyuga clan?"

"We will not hold you" Hiashi stated quickly "The Hyuga Clan has offered to bring you into our prestigious clan"

That was a shock to the boy but he put the dots together and resisted the urge to wipe out the rest of the elders.

"And how would such a thing be done?" He tested.

"You shall be married to my daughter Hinata" Hiashi stated plainly in his hidden Hyuga rage.

Arashi glared at the elders when his thoughts were confirmed "You would bring me into the Main Branch or would Hinata-chan be branded in the Branch?"

"My daughter would be married to an outsider and thus would be unable to continue as the Heiress" Hiashi informed "Thus she and you would be branded with the Caged Bird Seal"

"That's not fair!" Izumi shouted in defense "Arashi-kun doesn't have the Byakugan!"

Arashi waved her down before looking back to the man speaking calmly "I'm sorry but I must refuse on the grounds that I cannot be assimilated into another clan"

"Another clan?" Hiashi inquired.

"My apologizes but I cannot speak on the matter but felt that to refuse you without cause would be seen as rude" Arashi stated before standing "If that is all I shall take my leave"

.

"Why didn't you let those bastards have it?" Izumi asked as they walked from the Hyuga Compound.

"Pride" Arashi said simply but continued at the confused stare of the girl "The Hyuga elders see Hinata as a disgrace and I killed one of their elders. They can remove her as heir and make me a slave for the embarrassment I gave them"

"Clans are stupid" She declared with a scowl.

Arashi gave a chuckle at that "No my dear. People are stupid"

She laughed along with the boy as they walked.

"So are you not picking up Naruto today?" She asked "It's almost time for them to get out of class"

Arashi gave a shrug "Nah, I'd rather find the guys and get some training done"

The sudden power flare of chakra on the edge of Arashi's senses caused the boy to noticeably tense.

"You alright Arashi-kun?" Izumi asked worriedly.

"How long has Shisui been dead?" Arashi suddenly demanded.

The girl gasped "How did you know?"

"It doesn't matter" The boy said quickening his pace towards the Uchiha Compound.

"What's the hurry?" she asked as she matched his pace.

Arashi focused on the chakra he felt and growled "I'm sorry. I thought I could save the Uchiha but I didn't think it would happen so suddenly"

"You know about the coup!?" She gasped.

"I will save you and your mom atleast" Arashi declared.

"Will you answer me!?" She roared "This isn't making any sense!"

Arashi growled out a curse before grabbing her hand and Shushin to her house.

"PACK! NOW!" Arashi ordered as his chain materialized from his hand.

"Just stop and explain this to me!" She demanded.

He grit his teeth before sighing "The Uchiha will die today. That's all I can say now but once you're safe I will tell you everything"

"Tell me now!" She ordered.

"Izumi-chan?" Came the surprised call of her mother as she walked out of the house "What's wrong dear?"

Arashi looked sadly to the woman. Initially she was not mean but also not very nice to the boy when her daughter brought home the brother of the demon who killed her husband. She knew how it felt to be unfairly judge so once the boy began teaching her daughter advanced chakra control exercises she had begun to treat the boy nice enough. There was room for improvement but it was better than most people.

"Izumi-chan I'm sorry" Came a deep voice from behind the pair.

"Itachi-kun?" The girl said turning to the voice.

"No!" Arashi called but the moment the girl gazed into the cursed eyes of the boy she loved, she froze in place before dropping to the ground.

Her mother ran for the girl "Izumi-chan!"

"Damn it Itachi!" Arashi growled as he knew exacly what happened. He just gave her a full life in a dream world no better than Madara.

Tears appeared in Itachi's face as he stared at the girl in her crying mothers arms.

"IZUMI!" Her mother wailed as bloody tears streamed from her red eyes.

Both boys gasped at the three jagged lines that looked like three sevens in her eyes.

" **AMATSURASU**!" Itachi called and the woman was engulfed in black flames.

"No you don't!" Arashi yelled as his chain enveloped the woman and sucked away the chakra from the flames.

Itachi turned to the young Uzumaki boy with shock. He knew the boy's chain was amazing but he never thought it could withstand the flame of his Mangekyo. He was in the way of what needed to be done.

"I'm sorry for this Arashi-kun" The older boy said as he looked into the boy's eyes.

"Itachi don't…" Arashi dropped to the ground as the genjutsu took hold of his mind.

Itachi looked to the women he just killed. The girl who loved him even as he destroyed her mind and killed her. This was the fate he'd accepted when he decided to betray his clan to save his village and little brother. He moved on to finish what he started.

.

"Arashi-sama!"

Arashi jerked awake to stare at the white eyes of his Will. Izumi and her mother were beside him and they were inside the house.

"How long was I out?" He groaned as he sat up holding his pounding head. Itachi's chakra was still in him trying to hold him in a genjutsu induced sleep but was being smothered out by Arashi's vast chakra.

"Only a few minutes" His willed answered "Once Itachi moved on I emerged and moved us inside"

Arashi nodded at the information. He could still feel others in the area which proved that the slaughter was still ongoing.

"What should we do with the woman?" His will asked looking at Izumi's mother.

Arashi sadly sighed "There's nothing to do now"

"You wished to save them" The being said "The woman is alive"

"What!?" Arashi gasped as he looked wide-eyed at Izumi's mother.

Her chakra was barely there and with a flick of his wrist his chain told him there was still life in the body but it was slowly dwindling away.

"I guess now's a good time to test that theory" Arashi said and his will nodded.

Arashi sat next to Izumi and breathed slowly as he readied to do something he only thought may be possible.

His chain shot around the dying woman and his hands rested over her daughter's chest.

"Here goes nothing" He said as his hands glowed with chakra.

Focusing on the flow of chakra going from the dying mother into his body, Arashi took hold of that energy and brought it to his hand and forced it into the corpse of his friend.

"The chakra is in her coils" His Will said looking into the corpse with the Byakugan.

The little chakra that the woman had was drained away before her life force began to pass through Arashi and into the body of her daughter.

"Come on Izumi-chan" Arashi said as energy began to dwindle.

"The damage to the chakra network in her brain has repaired" His Will said in amazement "It's working!"

With a loud gasp, Izumi Uchiha began to breathe again.

"Holy shit" Arashi breathed out as his huge eyes looked to the girl he brought back from the dead.

She wasn't completely healed but she would live.

Arashi stood up with a smile on his face "This will be the last time one of mine will die"

His will bowed "What is thy bidding my master"

Arashi laughed at the inside joke as he looked to his will "Hence forth you shall be known as Kira, Wrath of Arashi Uzumaki"

The newly named Kira smiled "Thank you, my master"

The boy looked to the Uchiha girl "There's a war coming and I will build a nation to stand against the coming apocalypse. You and Izumi will have your hands full"

Kira frowned "What of the Byakugan? It's too noticeable outside of the village"

Arashi glanced at the corpse of the older Uchiha woman and a smile came to his face "Well we did one test today so how about we do the other. I have another use for those Byakugan anyway"

"I've studied medical jutsu and know this will hurt" Kira warned.

Arashi sighed "Let's see just how close the Senju and Uzumaki really are"

END

 **AN:**

 **This was an annoying chapter. First was that I wasn't really able to write because of the holiday weekend. Then I made like three fights with Obito and/or Zetsu here but felt like that was far too early to do and couldn't do it without killing Arashi or alerting Obito to the need to kill Arashi before he could grow up and become a bigger threat.**

 **So I ended up just rushing past it so I can begin the traveling/training arc. Kira and Izumi will be traveling while Arashi will be training for the future. Most of this will be in timeskips for Arashi and will mostly focus on what Kira is doing for Arashi. There are events I have plans for them to do but don't know how or when they will do them except that it will be before the Chunin exams which will serve as the major plot changer when that comes around.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto Uzumaki was laying his head on his desk in boredom. All anyone was talking about was the death of the entire Uchiha Clan and after a few days of it, it was just boring.

"Naruto-kun, Iruka-sensei will be angry if you go to sleep again" Hinata silently warned from beside him.

"But i wanna learn some cool jutsu or something!" He whined.

"Arashi-kun might teach you something if you asked" She offered.

Naruto turned his head away pouting "He's too busy to hang out with me"

That was shocking to hear for the girl. Arashi always made time for her and Izumi so she always assumed he was spending time with his brother aswell.

A smile then appeared on the boy's face "That's fine though. I'll give him the boringest missions every when I'm Hokeage dattebayo!"

Hinata giggled at the turnaround of her crush.

"Everyone quiet down!" Iruka called as he entered the room. Kids quickly ended their conversations and got to their seats "Alright everyone we have a special new student today"

"Special?" Ino inquired.

"Another Uchiha survived maybe?" Offered Sakura.

"Even more crowded, troublesome" Shikamaru yawned.

The doors slammed open to the hooded redhead Uzumaki with a scowl.

"Special in the fact that until that damn Uchiha went crazy I was graduated already!" Came Arashi's growl.

"You graduated already? Yeah right!" Kiba scoffed.

Arashi's eye twitched before he replaced himself with Akimaru which slammed the Inuzuka's face into the desk under the boots of the redhead who quickly jumped off.

"You damn bastard!" Kira roared as he stood to fight back. However he stopped at the sight of his mother standing before him "Mom?"

"Use your damn nose mutt!" She ordered before exploding into smoke and becoming Arashi once more and fading away.

"All three graduating jutsu" Sakura said in awe.

Arashi chuckled from where he was now sitting beside Hinata and Naruto.

"Wow Nii-san, you put Kiba in his place!" Naruto said between laughs.

Shocked gasps filled the room at that.

"Allow me to introduce myself" Arashi said standing tall "I am Arashi Uzumaki" He then pointed a thumb towards the blonde at his side "This guy's older twin"

' _Dramatic intro: Check_ ' He thought with a smirk ' _I wonder how Kira is doing with his…_ '

.

"Minato-kun" Izumi wheezed from her bed. Everything hurt and she felt truly dry.

Across from her at a desk was a young redhead. He had long straight red hair that fell down his back. He was wearing a tight white sleeveless shirt with black pants and a black cloak with the Uzumaki swirl on the back. The clothes were weird but he looked similar to Arashi's grandson.

"Minato?" The boy asked when he looked up from the scroll he was reading.

She looked around trying to piece together anything. She was sitting up on an unknown bed in a ragged shack, it was cold and damp, and lastly was the boy who looked like one of Arashi's descendants.

"What do you remember last?" The boy asked.

"My husband was holding my hand in the hospital as we…" She paused as she sucked in a breath and tears appeared "Itachi-kun gave me a life together as he killed me"

The boy nodded "Yes Itachi Uchiha killed you and the entire Uchiha Clan under orders from Dazno and the Hokage to stop the coup"

"That life wasn't real" She chanted in her tears "I don't have a family or anyone anymore"

"You have me Izumi-chan" the boy reminded.

She tensed at that and glared at the boy "Who are you and what did you do to me?"

"I've done nothing but take you away before Danzo could harvest your eyes" The boy stated "It was my master who brought you back"

"Why?" Was all she asked.

"Your mother sacrificed her life so that my master could bring you back life by trading her life force to you"

"Mom" Izumi breathed in a sob.

The boy continued "When she watched you die she was able to awaken the next level of her Sharingan. Itachi tried to burn her alive before she could fight back but my master was able to cancel the jutsu before it was fatal"

"She died… to save me" She sobbed openly.

Her scream shook the walls of the ragged shack they were in as she wailed her sorrow out. She salty tears turned to copper as red blood ran down her face. Her mother's pain and sacrifice burning in her heart and her eyes.

Seeing the awakening of power in the girl, Kira grabbed her hand gently "Izumi-chan this is on the Village Elders and Itachi"

"I was living it up in a fantasy world while my own mother was suffering" She cried.

"That's not on you" Kira declared.

"What's worse" She started "That my mother's dead or that I'd rather have stayed dead with the memories of a fake life?"

He pulled her chin up to look him in the eye "We'd all rather be in a fantasy because the real world rarely allows us the happiness that we dream for ourselves"

Her eyes shined in the red of the Sharingan that looked into the eyes of the boy across from her. The look in his rippled purple eyes spoke of power.

"What do you want with me?" She spoke as she forced back the tears.

"Ask not what you can do for me, ask what I can do for you" He smirked at the flipped historical line. All great lines can be new in this world.

She wiped the blood and tears from her face as her Sharingan settled in a three straight bladed star with a ring in the middle and three ragged lines similar to sevens that filled the gaps between the star points. The experiment worked and she didn't even know she was using her mother's eyes to look at her own in another's head.

"Itachi has joined an organization that plans to put the entire world into a dream of lies just like you were" She stated before standing before her with a hand out "At the moment I am on the way to destroy their strongest pawn"

She took his hand and schooled her face to a blank slate "Itachi, Danzo and this organization will pay for everything"

A smile graced his lips "Arashi-sama will be please"

At that her jaw dropped "Arashi-kun!?"

.

"Ugh that was so boring!" Naruto whined on the way out of the academy for lunch.

"Naruto-kun it's important to know about our history" Hinata gently said from his side.

Arashi beside them was scowling "Don't know what learning about old guys and trade deals gets us in our jobs as ninja"

"Yeah I wanna learn a cool new jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed.

The three arrived in the picnic area that was already filled with other kids.

"Let's have lunch on the roof" Arashi said seeing the eyes on him.

"Hey new kid!" Came a call when Arashi tried to walk away.

The trio were faced with a very angry Inuzuka.

"I'm gonna put you in your place!" Kira proclaimed.

Arashi just signed "Wait for the spar tests and I'll embarrass you were I can atleast get graded for it"

"Kiba this guy graduated before he was old enough to come to school" Shikamaru said walking up with his hands in his pockets "We're nowhere near his level"

"Not so great if he got knocked back here" Kira muttered.

"I see someone looked me up" Arashi groaned "If it wasn't for the fact that Itachi was a another young graduate and was a friend of mine I wouldn't be here"

"You knew Itachi Uchiha!?" Kiba gasped and back a step up.

Arashi scoffed at that "I'm not fucking crazy!"

"The council didn't trust you to not to become another Itachi so they'll holding you back" Shikamaru stated without question. "Troublesome"

.

"Why the hell didn't you start off saying you knew Arashi-kun!?" Izumi shouted as they walked down a road in the woods.

He gave her a deadpanned gaze "Hello Izumi-chan, I'm Kira Uzumaki the embodiment of the will of Arashi Uzumaki. We saved your life and now you have to help us stop a goddess from destroying the world or go into hiding because you'll be hunted for your Mangekyo"

"You don't gotta say it like that" She groaned "And how the hell does he even know all of this?"

"When Madara Uchiha attacked with the kyubi and fought the Yondaime, He explained all of this to the Hokage as he taunted" The boy explained.

"He can remember the day he was born?" She gasped.

He nodded "He assumes it's a combination of the Kyubi's chakra and the mutation in the Uzumaki gene that made him closer to an Otsutsuki"

"So that kid's been preparing for a war since the day he was born" She stated in awe.

Kira smiked "Arashi-sama has the weight of the world of his shoulders"

"Where are we going anyway?" She said after some silence. They had been walking while Kira had explained who Kaguya was and the basics of the Madara's plan and how it was going to fail. He did leave out anything to do with Obito and his own past earth and the future to come. In that time the smell of salt and humidity was rising.

"There's a rebellion happening in Kirigakure right now and their Jinchuriki is the Mizukage" Kira explained while Izumi's face paled "To cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi the Akatsuki will require the nine Biju and Arashi expects that the reason the Mizukage went crazy is because he's being controlled by Madara"

"We're going after a Jinchuriki that's a Kage!?" She exclaimed "I knew Arashi was messed up but that's insane!"

"We aren't going after the Mizukage" He said calming her.

She let out a breath "That's good to know. I was worried-"

"We're a new hope for the rebels!"

.

"How was Arashi Uzumaki in your class today?" Hiruzen asked the pair of chunin in his office.

"The kid thinks too highly of himself" Mizuki reported.

"He's a bully who likes to show off" Iruka with a sign.

"Was there an issue Iruka?" The Hokage asked.

The man nodded "The first thing he did when he walked in was flaunt that he master the academy three by trading places with Kira Inuzuka's nindog, then trading places with a clone that was henged into Tsume-sama"

"Quite impressive since he's only met the woman once" The old man stated.

"That's it?" Iruka said looking for more.

The aged Hokage's face hardened "Arashi Uzumaki has trained with Shisui and Itachi Uchiha, taught Izumi Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga Chakra Control, has fought for his life against multiple ninja and just days ago witnessed his best friend and her mother die before his eyes"

Both men were speechless at that news. This was a boy of seven years of age who already lived the life of a ninja.

"The boy needs time to build the bonds that will shape his future before all of the darkness in his life leads him to a fate similar to one of my students" Hiruzen stated.

"Orochimaru" Mizuki breathed which gained a nod from the old man.

"Hokage-sama we cannot allow him to attack the other students!" Iruka said "I'll have to punish him if it happens again"

.

Arashi stood within a dark room of stone that was lit only by the candle light from the stone snake at his back. No one expected that Orochimaru would have a hideout deep within Training Ground 44 but the Sanin had left directions to it for such a purpose as this.

"You people should rejoice in the knowledge that you'll be helping me save the world" He said into the darkness.

A muffled scream echoed in the dark. The poor man who tried to hurt a young woman only a few hours ago.

"Cat got your tongue ANBU-san?" Arashi called out "Once does not simply waltz into Orochimaru's hideout"

The other silent presence in the room was the ROOT ninja that followed after him only to be paralyzed by some trap along the way.

Arashi just hummed and popped his knuckles before flashing through handsigns and slamming his hand on the floor.

" **Edo Tensei!** "

The would-be-rapist screamed as his body dissolved before a coffin rose where he was. Arashi pulled the box to him in the light before the lid fell to the floor to reveal an older girl in her early teens with short brown hair and red marks on her cracked cheeks.

"Good" Arashi said inspecting his experiment.

"What good is it to revive Rin Nohara?" Came the ROOT agent.

"Corpses don't speak!" Arashi ordered as his chain shot from his back to wrap around the man's throat "You are simply the tool for stage two"

Arashi kept hold of the man as he stood in front of the immobile zombie girl.

"Obito!" She screamed when her mind cleared.

"That's right you were watching him from beyond" Arashi mused "He's a very sad man being led by a madman"

"I need to find him and stop this madness!" She cried.

A smile came to Arashi's face "That's what I'm hoping for"

He placed a hand on the girl's chest as he drained the life from the silent man in the dark. It was simply easier for her not to know what he was doing.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he looked for any change in her body.

"I feel nothing" She said shakily "What's happening? How did I even get here?"

Arashi frowned when there was no change and the man was dead "I can't bring you back using your real body or this one…"

"What!?" She gasped.

"I have the ability to revive the dead" He explained "But it seems that it only works on the recently dead" He looked to the man in the darkness "I can't risk the other method to bring you back and I can't have a corpse walking around"

Before she could reply she crumbled to dust on the floor when the chain burst through the back of her head and took the life of the rapist back.

"Damn, there goes taking out Obito" He cursed as he flopped into the throne chair before the snake. He glanced at the table beside him and the hannya mask that rested there before shaking his head "I'll save you for later Yin"

He placed the mask on his face and it began to hungrily eat into his massive chakra reserves as he thrashed in the chair.

"Well it's not as bad as the snake made it look in the anime" Arashi groaned when the pull stopped.

The reaper was there above him and he felt the connection it had with him. It was cold and lifeless and yet the Shinigami felt familiar. It pulled it's blade along its stomach and released a wisp that floated in the air.

"Thanks for the new scar" Arashi wheezed as the deity vanished with a smile. He wasted no time in using the stored extra lives to heal his wound. He used his chain to place the life back into the ROOT agent before flashing through hand signs again.

" **Edo Tensei!** "

A new coffin rose with the kanji for four written on it.

"Hello father" Arashi said when the lid fell. Not waiting for the man's mind to return, Arashi threw a tagged kunai into the corpse's head "I'll be needing some new reading material and you have quite a few birthdays to make up for"

.

"So how are we getting into Mizu no Kuni?" Izumi asked as she looked out to the coast between Hi no Kuni and Mizu no Kuni.

"Walking" He said nonchalantly.

She gapped "We can't just walk into another country in the middle of a war who also hate Konoha! They gotta have tons of defenses against people walking over the water"

"We won't be on the water" He informed with a smirk "You're going to walk on the bottom"

"Are you an idiot!?" She yelled "I'll drown! No one can just walk -mmhm"

Black enveloped her body and she couldn't see a thing.

' _No I don't want to die again!_ ' She screamed in her head.

' _You're fine_ ' Came Kira's voice.

Her vision returned but was tinted with a sense of everything around her.

"I've taken control of your body so you can survive drowning" Kira said in her voice.

She internally growled ' _I'm punching Arashi in the face when I see him again!_ '

End

 **AN:**

 **Here we have the start of what I call the Travel/Training Arc. All chapters for a while will be split between the actions of Arashi and Kira. This is technically part 1 of the arc which is the Kiri Civil War. Arashi is declaring war on Obito with Kira while back home he's gearing up for Danzo.**

 **One important thing is that Arashi has no plans to save people he doesn't care about. I've noted several people talk about reviving the Uchiha clan later on or saving their eyes from Danzo. Arashi could not stand up to Obito yet so he would've had to wait until after he left and then he'd have to fight off ROOT and deal with a direct threat of Danzo coming after him which would result in him leaving Konoha and no longer having access to things he needs there or just dying.**

 **Kira has the Rinnegan in its most basic state. I don't think Nagato started off with the ability to use all of the abilities of the Rinnegan and I have a handicap on Kira to not even be able to use all of it. At the moment it only has one ability which is the basis of Arashi's plans to stop the Akatsuki and gain power. This is mostly an inspired idea from what happened in a Rinnegan-Naruto story I read where he does similar as a traveling monk.**

 **Minato will not be doing anything at the moment now that he's out. Orochimaru can't summon him later and he's stuck as a mindless puppet at the moment. There will be no Hiraishin for Arashi for awhile as I am taking the route that he needs to remake it for himself.**

 **Now with Izumi's Eternal Mangekyo in case it wasn't clear. Arashi took her eyes -which were already Mangekyo from being killed by her loved one- and implanted them into his own sockets to make the Rinnegan because he has Asura DNA. He then put her mom's eyes into Izumi so she won't run the risk of going blind. Since nearly no Uchiha knew much about the Mangekyo by that time, she won't expect to go blind and will think that those are her eyes in her head.**

 **Also it was very important that I showcase the fact that Arashi cannot simply bring the dead back to life unless they were recently killed. He's basically using Chiyo's jutsu but using the life of another person to do it. Rinne Tensei will be the only full "Back from the Death" jutsu and that is both beyond his ability and very risky because it cannot be tested.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"We've lost contact with two dozen border outposts in the last two months. They were understaffed with Genin and Chunin due to their distance from combat zones and we believed the rebels wouldn't open our lands to outside attack" Reported a kneeling Kiri-nin in the dark office.

"Well obviously you were wrong!" Roared Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage "I want Hunter-nin sent out to the border before we are invaded from Hi no Kuni!"

.

"Mei-sama we have trouble" Aoi said entering the command tent of the Kiri Rebels.

"Calm down Ao" She chided fromher spot at the head of a large map table with Mizu no Kuni laid out in detail "What's got you so worked up?"

We moved to the table and began removing fort pieces along the edge of the county "Our agents have intercepted reports that Kiri has lost several outpost along the border of Hi no Kuni"

"Is Konoha or on of the others making a play while we're fighting each other?" She mused aloud.

"There's no reason for anyone to attack in the middle of our war when they can just wait until only one side remains" Ao reasoned "This seems more like someone is trying to get noticed"

The woman hummed in thought "The question is who they are trying to get noticed by, us or Kiri?"

.

"At this point we can assume Kiragakure is much deeper in the country" Kira said to his partner as they walked down the road in the thin mist that covered most of the islands of Mizu no Kuni.

Izumi groaned "If you'd stolen some scrolls I'd know how to use my Sharingan and ask for directions with a genjutsu!"

"Stop whining" Kira chided "Not a lot of time to loot a place when there's a pair of powerful ninja killing everything in sight"

At the sad look that flashed on her face he sighed "Sorry but it's the truth. Arashi can't fight S-class nin at the moment. Neither can you unless we can unlock the secrets to your eyes"

"I know" She breathed "I just miss them"

Kira raised a brow at that "The Uchiha or the other world?"

"I miss all of them" She admitted.

.

"I'M BORED!"

Arashi groaned from his chair in the living room at the annoyance that was his brother who was laid out over the couch.

"Go find something to do" Arashi said without looking up from his book. Hand written notes from Minato on the ins and outs of Fuinjutsu was not something he wanted to put aside to entertain the child.

"I'd go hang out with Hinata-chan but she's busy at home" The boy whined "You aren't doing anything but reading. Let's train!"

Arashi sighed "Naruto you know reading is important. You used to like reading my books"

"That was before I started learning to be a ninja!" The boy replied "Now I wanna train and get stronger! I'm going to be the Hokage dattebayo! "

"Hokage are book smart as well as physically strong Naruto" Arashi chided.

"I know that!" Naruto roared which shocked Arashi who saw the boy drop his head to hide the coming tears "Hinata-chan's busy all the time and the Uchiha are all gone. You have time now" He looked up to his brother with tears running down his face "Why won't you train me like you did them dattebayo!?"

Arashi looked into his brother's teary eyes with a schooled blank face. Here was the happy child who never let anything get to him and all he wanted was to spend time with his brother. Arashi had better things to do than play ninja with a child but honestly he was bored too. He had spent his new free time reading his father's handwritten teachings.

"Fine I'll teach you a jutsu from the academy so you can show off when we get to that lesson" Arashi said as he stood to his feet and smoke covered him to reveal the Yondaime "Henge, the ability to appear as another person"

"Wow that's so cool!" Naruto cheered.

Arashi smiled "I have a feeling you will find a good use for this jutsu in the future"

Teach him a jutsu he'll already learn and make him happy at the same time. Not like it would help him much in the future anyway.

Ao looked out to the last bastion between the lands of Fire and Water. At his back were two of his fellow rebels who awaited the arrival of the unknown force responsible for weakening the country's perimeter.

"It's too quiet here" Ao mused.

"The guards aren't at their posts" a young man with long black hair stated.

The young teen with white hair in a high ponytail scowled "Are we too late?"

"No you're just in time rebel scum!"

The trio spun around to face the squad of six masked ninja.

"So the reports were bait" Ao growled "And we fell for it"

"Trying to confuse us now that you're trapped?" questioned the forward masked nin.

That piqued the interest of Ao "So you didn't bait us here and we aren't the ones attacking the border"

"Think we'll let you go because some foreigners are moving in?" The man asked.

"That would be the smart option" Ao stated "It does no side any good if there is no Kirigakure to fight over"

The man laughed "They have no chance of making it inland and these bases will be filled again soon enough"

At that Ao gasped "That's the plan"

Clapping filled the clearing and a dark laugh brought shivers to the two forces. There in the dark mist were two pairs of eyes, one set of swirling red and one set of rippled purple.

"Yes we've forced the Mizukage to move a considerable number of his ninja from fighting you to defending the border" Came the laughing red head. His pale skin was striking with his dark cloak.

"You welcome by the way" The brunette said ending her clap. Her old Uchiha battle robe in a dark purple left no doubt as to her heritage as much as her blazing eyes and the slashed headband of Konohagakure.

What shocked Ao the most was their ages which the girl seemed to be a young teen while the boy was a mere child.

"So you are the one responsible for these attacks" Ao stated to the kids "Impressive strategy"

"Thanks for revealing yourselves Konoha brats" The hunter-nin leader said with a snicker "We were under orders to find out who was responsible and now we don't have to worry about taking anyone alive"

A smile crossed Kira's face "Well let's get this show on the road. Some of us have places to be"

The three forces tensed and with an unspoken sign they all leapt into action. Three Hunter-nin on the rebel squad and the other three which included the leader went for Kira and Izumi.

The lead hunter drew his sword as he sped at Kira. He went to end it with a quick swipe to the neck but the boy crouched and made to uppercut the man but the man spun in the air to kick the boy to the side. When he skid across the ground another hunter was there and slashed at the boy but Kira pushed off the ground to fly over the man and land on his feet away from the pair.

At the same time Izumi was faced with a single hunter. She was armed with a pair of kunai as she deflected the barrage of senbon from the female hunter, her Sharingan seeing all trajectories the needles would take.

"Nice moves kid, let's see how well you dodge when those eyes can't see" The hunter sneered before raising her arm and holder the other in a handsign " **Kirigakure no Jutsu!** "

The light mist that was once in the area was now blindingly thick.

"Damn!" Izumi cursed when even her Sharingan was blinded by the mist.

It was then that the senbon began raining in from multiple angles.

Kira smirked when the mist blinded covered the area. The Kiri-nin were trained to use sound to track as he knew from Arashi's memories of the Zabuza fight. Kira didn't need to resort to that as his Rinnegan even without all of its power was still able to see through the mist and to the chakra of his enemies.

" **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!** "

" **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!** "

Kira watched the two dragons rise from the marshy ground and race on either side of him. With the massive watery explosion the men smirked at that.

"Well there's one down" The leader chuckled.

Across the field Izumi jumped back in large skips trying to get out of the mist as she made attempts to dodge and deflect the few senbon she could.

"This fucking mist goes on forever!" She growled as she ripped another batch of senbon from her arm.

The other woman laugh was echoing in the mist "No matter how far you run little Uchiha the mist will follow"

Suddenly a volley kunai appeared from the mist. The larger projectile appeared sooner so Izumi was able to bend around them and deflect the few that would hit.

' _I need to do something here!_ ' Izumi thought desperately. She was wounded, slowing and nearly blind.

' _Focus your chakra outside of your body_ ' Arashi's voice sounded in her mind

" _Focus it, shape it into any shape you want and then give it power" Arashi said standing in her back yard. In his hand fell his chain "By doing this I can make my chain and with some changes I can spin my chakra into the Rasengan. The limit to the potential of chakra is our own imagination and our level of control. For this reason I will train you to increase your control beyond any ninja in this village"_

The Mangekyo flared to life in Izumi's eyes and chakra exploded from her which blew back the mist.

"What the fuck is that!?" The Hunter gasp.

Standing before her was Izumi Uchiha wrapped in a black cage of rips.

With that distraction Kira emerged from a black puddle behind the leader of the hunters and grabbed the man's arm.

"Your soul is mine!" He declared and pulled the chakra from the man who then dropped. The other hunter attacked then but Kira pushed the leader's body into the attack and twisted to pull the attacker. As the man fell forward Kira's hand rose with an overpowered Rasengan which pulverized the man's head to nothing before exploding so large it completely cleared the mist from the area.

This was in time for all to see the pair of skeletal arms that slammed down on the female hunter reducing her to a crimson puddle.

"Good job unleashing the Susanoo" Kira said as she stepped before Izumi.

Said girl was panting as she smiled at the dark bones she created "Thanks Arashi-kun"

Kira caught her as she passed out.

"What interest does Konoha missing-nin have with our war?" Ao asked alerting Kira to the fact that they were not done yet.

When he looked around he saw the corpse of what he assumed was a Kaguya girl by her white hair and face markings. The young man was still alive but was fading fast as his life spilled from the hole in his chest and the gash on his side. They were obiviouslly not a combat squad so Kira assumed their mission was to just investigate the situation.

"We're here to help" Kira said as he stepped towards the wounded man.

"Stop!" Ao ordered before jumping to stand between Kira and the man.

Kira stared off with the veteran shinobi "I can save him if you let me Ao-san" The twitch in the man's eye was the only sign he was surprised "I'm sure Mei-sama would not only want as many of her loyal shinobi alive but also the aid of one of the last Uchiha and Uzumaki"

"I saw you absorb the chakra of that hunter-nin with a simple touch" The man stated "What's stopping you from doing the same to this man?"

Kira shrugged nonchalantly "The fact that I want Yagura dead just as much as you do"

Ao glared at the boy for a long moment before nodding. The man would die without immediate help either way. This just gave him a chance to test these new arrivals.

Kira placed a hand on the man's chest and Ao watched in astonishment as he saw the boy turn black and mold himself over his subordinate.

"I can keep him alive until we get to your medics" Kira said as the combined man stood.

Ao had no words to explain what just happened but he knew Mei wasn't going to like this.

END

 **AN:**

 **Short and sweet little introduction of the team to the Kiri Rebels.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A young teen with short orange locks looked at his surrounding with blank curiosity. He was strolling within a ruined wasteland of metal and stone with bodies filling the streets in charged masses. The ash that filled the air made one want to choke even if it didn't fill his lungs.

Ahead there was a cliff which gave way to a shocking crater surrounded by the ruins of this unknown civilization. The entire landscape was massive for any mind.

"You do not belong here Fu"

The now named Fu spun around to find the source of the voice sitting over the edge of a destroyed structure. There was a young man in a dark green trench coat with a jonin-like vest over it and black rough pants. His skin was dark like a lighter skinned Kumo-nin and his hair shaved away.

"What are you?" Fu demanded.

"I'd assume a solder" The man said flippantly.

"This is the mind of Arashi Uzumaki and you are not him" Fu stated plainly "How long ago did you replace the Uzumaki boy?"

The man chuckled "I've been here since the day the Uzumaki twins were born"

Fu gave no indication of anything "How much influence do you have on the boy's mind?"

" _I'm king of the castle_ " He sing-songed.

If the ROOT agent was annoyed he showed no hint "What is your goal?"

The man gave a solemn look to their surrounding "The same as these people I assume"

Fu's eyes did a quick scan but took no notice to any sign of an answer.

The man looked far off "These ruins are the archive of my past life. This city we stand in right now was called the heart of democracy and freedom" He let out a laugh at that thought "Though it was usually led by crooks and fools. No matter what, people here lived like Konoha where most worshiped the written words of our founders which would make the fool Sandaime proud. Me however, all I care about is my life, liberty and pursuit of happiness"

"If that is true then they failed" Fe stated.

"That does seem to be the case" The man said looking to the crater "I don't know when I died but by the state of my mind I would assume the world ended or I atleast felt like it did"

The news was confusing for the teen but it was not his job to understand. It was his only job to obey his master and gather any and all information.

"Who are you?" Fu demanded.

"I am Arashi Uzumaki" The man declared "But I _was_ Nick Valiant"

Fu nodded at that information "And how will you achieve your goals?"

"That's quite simple really" The man said smirking "My world held a window to the past and future of yours Fu. I know you're working for Danzo, that Itachi was under orders to kill his clan, and most of all I know that Shisui Uchiha's eye is sitting in Danzo's skull and he's working with the snake to create a new arm from the cells of the Shodai Hokage and filled with the eyes of the Uchiha"

Fu was visibly alarmed at that information dump. Anyone who could gain that information no matter the truth behind it was both a incredibly threat and asset.

"Why would you tell me any of that?" Fu asked as he raised a hand to cancel his jutsu just in case.

"Because you'll never tell" Nick declared before jumping down from his perch.

Fu quickly pushed out as the man walked towards him. The fact that he was still there shocked him.

"Aw can you not leave?" Nick teased as he approached.

"What did you do to me!?" The teen asked as he began to shake.

Nick held a dark smile "You were the fool who placed his hands on my head to enter my mind. It's not your fault because you didn't know i could feel your chakra and life force touch mine or that I could rip them from you"

"There exists no bloodline with that ability" The boy denied.

"Shin: Jukai Kōtan" The man stated "I have the same ability as the vines of the Shinju"

There in the ruins of a nuked Washington, Fu Yamanaka faded away as the last of his chakra faded away.

"Well that removes what would become one of Danzo's greatest weapons" Kira said as he materialized from the shadows in his human form.

Nick faded away and once more became Arashi Uzumaki as he faced his own greatest weapon.

"Who goes the war in Kiri?" The boy asked his tool.

Kira sighed at that thought "We've made contact with the rebels. I'm on my way to meet Mei if you wnt to watch"

.

When Mei sent Ao to investigate who was probing their border she knew that at best it was another upstart rebel band and at worse it was an invading force from another village. The most likely event she thought was that Kiri was laying a trap. For this reason she had only sent Ao with a small scouting team in the hope that good or bad they limited the threat to their own forces.

She did not however expect for Ao to return with an Uchiha nuke-nin and an Uzumaki who were only children. The younger of the pair stood before her with eyes on the map.

"I assume by letting me see this you either plan on killing me or this map is wrong and you want me to misinform the loyalists" The boy said nonchalantly.

"Well I can't do that now can I?" She replied before leaning forward and resting her chin on her hands "Now what brings Konoha shinobi to Kiri?" She let a ball of lava escape her lips and rolled it in her hand "And for your sake I hope I like what you have to say cutie"

Kira pay no mind to the threat as he calmly replied "As I'm sure you're aware, Yagura is under a genjutsu and being control by another…"

"That may be true" She stated uncaringly.

Kira nodded. It was good to know that they were awareof that already as Arashi didn't know when Ao figured that out "What you don't know is that the man controlling him is the same man who extracted the Kyubi from Kushina Uzumaki after she gave birth to her sons and controlled the Kyubi the same way he's controlling Yagura and the Sanbi"

"You tell a good story" She stated "But only one man has ever been able to control the Bijuu and he's been dead a long time"

"This same man helped wipe out the Uchiha Clan and is at the head of an organization that plans on capturing and controlling all nine bijuu" Kira shot back using some truth to build trust. "Izumi-chan is one of the last three known Uchiha. Since this man has hurt both of our clans and has been leading Kiri to wipe out all of you clans, we thought we'd come assist"

"So let's say I believe you about all of this…" She started. She couldn't detect a straight lie, but the child felt wrong. "What would you want from me?"

"Simply give me and Izumi-chan missions from time to time and we'll act as independent agents of the rebellion directly under orders from you" He explained "All we want in return is a spot on the mission when we siege Kiri when that time comes and a place to lay low in the future when you're Mizukage"

Mei mulled it over in her head. It was a simple request to join them while also giving her access to the Sharingan and whatever dojutsu the boy wielded. All she risked was having possible agents of Konoha close by but if the girl really was a nukenin then the rewuest to hide in Kiri made sense. Nukenin were always hunted and thus having a safe haven was priceless. This kid was either an amazing liar, an intelligent strategist or both.

She smiled "Welcome to the Rebellion Uzumaki-kun"

.

"Good work Kira" Arashi said as the Rinnegan faded from his eyes and his sight returned to his mindscape "How hurt is Izumi?"

"She suffered only from senbon but the large number of them and the blood loss before unleashing her Susanoo for the first time took a toll on her body" Kira explained as he projected the memories of his glimpse of her fight he saw while fighting his own.

Arashi smirked at the sight of the black Susanoo rips "She's going to be amazing"

"I'll be off now Arashi-sama" Kira said before fading away.

Arashi looked out on the wasteland "Did this world end or is this how I saw it before the end came? How did I die?"

.

Kira entered the medical tent and was suddenly tackled. It was only the size of the perpetrator that kept him from lashing out.

There crying on his chest was a pale girl with short straight raven hair wearing a blue kimono with snowflakes. She looked around his size so he would assume she was around the same age as Arashi and by her look he'd assume she was a Yuki girl.

"This is a hospital young lady!" Scolded a medic-nin.

She blew the man a raspberry before grinning up at Kira "ThankyousomuchforsavingOnii-san!"

Thankfully Kira and Arashi were basically the same person and thus he had the patience that Arashi had built to deal with kids like Naruto.

"Please get up Yuki-san" Kira said evenly.

She did get up but the moment Kira stood she hugged him.

"Asami!" She exclaimed "I'm Asami"

"Okay then Asami-san" Kira said slowly "Can I please go see if my friend is okay"

She started pulling "She's with Onii-san over here!"

She dragged the boy to a closed off area where more beds rested. That was where both Izumi and the Yuki boy were.

"I see you've finished meeting with the leader" Izumi said seeing the boy "What are we doing now?"

"We'll be helping the rebels until this war is over and Yugara is dead" Kira replied.

The Asami perked up at that "You're really staying here!?"

"Asami-chan what have I told you about decorum?" The Yuki teen asked while crossing his arms.

She pouted but bowed "Apologies Onii-sama"

He ruffled her hair with a smile "It's alight, you're just happy I'm alright" He then looked to Kira "I'm told I have you to thank for that…"

"Kira Uzumaki" Kira said "It was no real trouble and it allowed me to meet with Mei-sama"

"Well you still have the gratitude of the Yuki Clan" He said bowing lightly from his bed.

The hints came together at that for Kira "Did I save the head of the Yuki Clan?"

"Hiro Yuki" The teen said solemnly "I was only the head's nephew but the purges happened…"

"I understand" Kira cut in "I am one of the last Uzumaki and we are scattered across the entire continent after the attack on Uzushiogakure"

Izumi felling like she should contribute did so "Just days ago my entire clan was wiped out by one of our own. I'm only here because Kira-san saved me"

"He seems to have made a habit of saving nearly extinct clan members" Hiro joked.

Kira shrugged "Better to keep some abilities around for awhile longer. If Kiri is to stand as one of the great five then you need the edge bloodlines bring"

.

Hiruzen Sarutobi had gotten up bright and early as he did most days for the early morning stroll between the Sarutobi Estate and the Hokage Tower. He greeted his subjects as they opened their shops and the night patrol returned to their homes.

When he returned to his office for another day of paperwork he did not expect for his office to be occupied by a familiar redheaded child behind his desk resting his feet on the top.

"Arashi-kun, good morning…?" The Hokage greeted.

"Hokage-sama" The boy nodded before throwing a scroll to the man "In there you will find the body of one Fu Yamanaka" His face grew grim "I killed him"

The old man stared wide-eyed between the scroll and the boy. The ANBU in the shadows she had only allowed Arashi to enter the room because he was a child and not a threat was also shocked.

"Explain" Hiruzen demanded before a swift Kawarimi swapped their places.

Arashi bowed and spoke flatly in unnerving calm "I enter my own mindscape in my sleep. Because of this I was aware when Yamanaka-san entered by mind and I was able to destroy him before he was able to cancel his jutsu"

"What reason would he have to invade your mind?" The Hokage asked yet he already had an idea who was responsible.

A scowl came to the boy's face "There was a seal on his tongue but in my mind he spoke of the roots that support the tree from the darkness"

When the Hokage flared killing intent Arashi was internally grinning ' _You never should've fucked with me Danzo_ '

.

Arashi wasn't going to tell anyone of the dozen or so ROOT he took to what he was calling his lab and playing around with their life force. Danzo chose a great time to strike but went about it all wrong. Had Fu simply slit his throat then Arashi would be dead. Instead he was too tempted by learning what Arashi knew and Arashi would never let this mistake repeat itself.

This was the reason he was standing alone in his room with a new book from his father. Only this time the book was not introductions to various fuinjutsu but instead detailed a jutsu that was not meant to be used the way he was.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** "

Slamming his bloodied palm to the ground spread the sealing array out before it shined brightly and blinded the boy.

When the light faded away there was only darkness to replace it. Pitch black darkness.

"Great I've blinded myself with a fucked up jutsu" Arashi groaned. Being blind wasn't really that bad as he could simply get a new pair of eyes. Not like that was all that weird in this world.

As he felt out with his senses he gasped, all around him were chakra signatures.

" **You see us?** " Came a screeching voice that echoed all around him. There was shifting and various sounds of movement that gave no hint as to the number of these creatures.

"Am I to assume this is a summon's realm?" He inquired.

A few chuckles in various tones sounded around him.

"Yeah kind of obvious since I did the jutsu but I was just making sure" He stated "I assume you have a task for me to become my summons correct?"

" **Do not assume we want a summoner!** " Barked a new tone.

" **Calm yourselves** " A more authorities voice commanded.

Arashi turned towards the new voice "Are you the boss…?"

" **Sakenomi** " The voice answered.

Arashi bowed "I request to become your summoner Sakenomi. I will do whatever is required of me"

" **You don't even know what we are** " The voice stated " **We could be sloths, insects or even wisps in the air** "

"I'm not blind as you noticed" Arashi stated "I can feel the sonic waves of chakra you've all been emitting. Not many animals have that ability above water that I know of"

" **Then what are we?** " It asked " **Say it** "

Arashi smiled into the darkness "Bats"

Rock shattered to reveal a blood red moon in the sky that shined a beam of light from the hole in the cave they were apparently in.

There before Arashi was walls lined with black bats from various scales. From tiny rat's with wings to massive man sized monsters. The most frightening was the thing before him. There stood a massive bat that was a house sized creature that looked like a mix between a human and a bat. His dark grey skin over a humanoid form with long arms that acted as wings with torn red webbing and his massive blood red mane around his neck and down his back.

The creature grinned with it's massive spike fangs "Not all of us are simple bats"

END

 **AN:**

 **Arashi is getting a summon! I'm taking the route that if you do not have a contract you get sent to the realm of a summoning clan that's attuned to you. In this case we have Vampire Bats. I am totally basing them off of the Bats and Vargheist from Total War: Warhammer – Love that game – With some changes to make them work as Naruto Summons which tie in to Arashi well because Arashi drains life. He is a leech but I wasn't going to make him summon leeches and outright vampires would be stupid. These things will not be massive titans so their boss would not be suited to one-on-one Manda, Gamabunta or a Bijuu.**

 **Arashi is dealing with Danzo in the shadows of Konoha while Kira and Izumi have a war to fight in the mists of Kiri. Revealing to Hiruzen that Fu was after him just puts more notice on Danzo. Hiruzen is getting tired of his shit but really all Danzo has done is watch Arashi as best he can because he's too smart.**

 **I've left out how Arashi (or rather Nick) died. That's going to play some role in the future but explains why he doesn't have normal morals most people would be stuck with from our world. He's faced the horrors of war.**

 **I would also like to thanks everyone who's followed, favorited and reviewed this story. I didn't think it would be so well received nor is it that good but I'm glad it's gained some interest. Thanks you all.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Alright everyone, don't forget to read up on chapter 10 tonight!" Iruka called as his kids began filing out of the classroom.

Hinata smiled as she watched the drool sliding from the mouth of her crush and best friend.

"Naruto-kun it's time to go" She said poking him shoulder. When he showed no sign of moving she sighed with a smile and shook her head before getting close to his ear "Naruto-kun can we go have ramen today?"

"Ramen!" Naruto jerked up with a huge grin.

Hinata giggled as she stood "You've only had it once this week so we can go today if you'd like"

Naruto got up grumbling about mothering Onii-sans.

"Arashi-kun is only looking out for you Naruto-kun" She defended "Raman isn't the healthiest food for us everyday"

"It's a lie!" He declared pitifully "Raman is the greatest food there is"

"Alright Naruto-kun" She surrendered.

As the pair neared the door Iruka waved them over.

"Hey you two" He said as they neared "Have either of you seen Arashi? He's been missing class the last four days"

"He's probably off in the woods training or something alone again" Naruto said with a frown.

"Hmm" Iruka said in thought before shaking his head "Just because he's strong doesn't mean he doesn't need to know other subjects"

"He promised to come to my next evaluation so he'll be back in a few days" Hinata said.

Iruka nodded "Fine I'll just give him makeup work and detention to make up for it"

The man looked back to the large pile of papers on his desk "I could use some extra help for a while"

The two kids paled at the torture that awaited Arashi when he returned from his secret training.

.

"Shit… Rock… Mud... Bone?" Arashi just stopped and groaned "This is getting annoying as fuck!"

His voiced echoed through the darkness.

"I'm covered in the most disgusting wet mess ever! I should be hungry but the smell is so bad that it's not even possible, and I can't fucking sleep in this toilet of a cave and you stupid fucking bats think I can find anything here!"

"Mouthy little bag of man-blood" one of the bats in the darkness said.

"He's been bitching for days now" Another said "He'll never find our scroll"

Arashi had spent the last 3 days rummaging through the caves of the Bat Summons Clan after he was told that all he needed to do was find their scroll and they'd serve him. Their usual test of stalking a potential summoner until he or she figured out about the chakra pulses was rendered moot by Arashi simply feeling it when he arrived.

"Why the hell would you dump your fucking scroll anyway!?" Arashi growled out in the darkness.

"There has not been a summoner in centuries and all of those we once had faced a awful fate before they could pass on the contract" Sakenomi's voice echoed in the dark with a sad tune "You see child, we are not like the other summons that are commonly used. Our senjutsu comes from stealing the very life force of nature and not the energy it freely gives to others"

A smile appeared on Arashi lips at the thought of learning senjutsu.

"Don't get excited yet" The man-bat scolded "For I was the first summoner of the bat clan"

That shocked the boy "What the hell? How can a summoner become a summon?"

"The power of the Bat Sage is violent and nature fights to keep its life" He explained "Just as the more common sage becomes stone when they failed to balance with nature, Bat Sages become bats when they fail to dominate nature. We Vargheists those who have failed"

"I assume if I were to fail I would not be allowed to return and live my life as a bat while in the normal world" Arashi said in thought.

"Correct" Sakenomi replied "If you fail you become one of the clan and thus are under the contract. There is then no way to return to the world without a summoner"

"Well then I won't fail!" Arashi declared with fire in his eyes "I have shit to do and I have no intension of not seeing them through to the end!"

The smaller bats screeched as chakra blasted throughout the tunnels.

"You cheeky bastards!" Arashi groaned before glaring at Sakenomi "There's a gap where my chakra passes and yet I cannot feel it there"

"What could that be?" The bat-man hummed.

Arashi just growled as he walked towards that spot in the cave labyrinth "My chakra sensing unmatched internally and nearly as good as a Dojutsu externally. The one thing I cannot sense is Nature Energy. If I could, I'd be blinded by the ambient energy in the world"

"Interesting to know" Sakenomi stated. It was always good to know the powers and weaknesses of your comrades.

Arashi stopped in front of a candle lit alter in the center of what he could sense to be a huge chamber by the lack of chakra sense he was getting here. He was blind to everything except the alter that rested before him.

"So this is the contract" Arashi mused as he stared at the large scroll that adorned the alter. It was crimson with black bats in flight all over it. It's size comparable to the Toad Contract yet it had a aura of dread over it.

The issue was that that feeling was not coming from the scroll.

"Many years have passed since a human stood before me" A voice echoed in the chamber. It was slow and held a deep growl so unlike the others.

Arashi pushed his sense trying to find the voice but only Sakenomi could be felt within the room with him which limited the options on what he was facing.

The boy bowed "An honor to meet you Bat Sage"

The chamer shook as the gargantuan being moved in the dark before it's huge grey face leaned over the light of the alter. The Elder Bat Sage was simply a gigantic bat with skin and fur that was faded from their pitch black to an ashen grey with age. It's skill full of sagging wrinkles and someone had human-like age marks reminiscent of the Sandaime.

"The child shows more respect than my own kin" The aged beast chuckled with a gaspy laugh.

This shocked Arashi. Only seeing the idiot toad sage from the anime had left him with a low expectation of the Elder Summons. This one seemed more normal atleast.

"I request your blessing in becoming the new Bat Summoner" Arashi declared while still in his bow.

The power of the beast spiked as he gazed down upon the boy before him. For a long while the room was filled with silence and Arashi was sweating and held his right hand over the seal in his pant leg.

Finally the sage simply shrugged "Sure I don't care. The swarms have overpopulated in the time without a summoner and our young ones could do with stretching their wings"

As the sage laughed at Arashi's expense, Sakenomi sighed "I'm sorry but that old coot hasn't lost his humor yet, we're still debating about his mind however"

Arashi just groaned before approaching the scroll. Why didn't he just ask Orochimaru for the snake contract or wait for the pervert to give him the toad one?

.

Hinata gazed around the training room at all of the scowling faces of her clansmen. Oh they looked impassive of course yet, to one who was raised in the clan there were minute changes that only a Hyuga could detect as emotion.

"Hinata this is the day of you evaluation to prove the fruits of your training with Uzumaki-san" Hiashi stated plainly before he looked to the other side of the room "Neji shall be your opponent. Do not fail your clan"

Hinata shakily looked into the hateful glare of her cousin. He wanted to speak out buy was smart enough not to do so infront of the Main House Elders for fear of them using his seal.

She was scared. Naruto wasn't allowed to come and Arashi was still off on his training trip. She felt so alone and under the eyes of the elders who were even more critical of her than ever before.

"Another decision has been included" Hiashi then stated though his tone barely changed in the way that Hinata knew meant anger "If Neji were to win, he will be declared the new heir of the Main Family while Hinata will be branded a member of the Branch"

Both kids gasped at that information. It was unheard of to replace the heir with a Branch member in such a way. At best the male heir could marry a female branch member and elevate her to Main Family status.

With this stated the Elders now had the minute grins while Hiashi had a hidden scowl. The elders had been digging in ever since Arashi killed his father-in-law. While most of the main house wanted revenge, Hiashi only saw that Arashi was the right choice for improving his daughter as seen by my her general brighter mood since she began associating with the Uzumaki Twins. His Clan however only saw that their weak heir was being corrupted by the demon twins and thus when someone overheard Hanabi one day asking to train with her sister's friends, the elders forced him to choose between branding one of his daughters or letting Hinata fight for her right to lead.

While Hinata seems to be happier of late, Hiashi was not confidant in his daughter's own confidence or ability to fight against her cousin. But he'd rather his daughter have a fighting chance than chose between the two of them.

.

Danzo was smiling at the knowledge of what he'd done. "I cannot strike at you boy but I can strike those you hold dear"

.

"Begin!"

Neji quickly activated his Byakugan and charged his cousin while she stood hesitant. While he didn't have any desire to join those who caused his father to die but he also saw an opportunity to get revenge on the one most at fault for it.

"You're still weak!" He called before thrusting his palm towards her chest to end her quick before he could be stopped.

Time stopped for her as those words echoed in her mind. She didn't want to fail but she was weak.

Arashi's words cut into her doubt ' _You don't have a large chakra reserve or muscle. Instead you're quick, light and flexable. You're only as weak as you're inability to use your strengths_ '

' _I will not be weak!_ ' She declared internally as her hand shot out and she jabbed her fingers into Neji's palm gaining a shout of pain from the boy before he retreated holding his arm.

' _She didn't even activate her Byakugan and she sent a needle of chakra through by own Juuken strike_ ' He deduced as he tried to sooth the pain that was shooting from his palm up his arm.

"Thank you Arashi-kun" Hinata whispered softly before she took the stance for the Juuken and activated her Byakugan.

Hiashi was surprised. Hinata's strike was similar to a single strike from one of the advanced Hakke attacks. But he never taught them to her and they were never meant to be used alone. Then there was the fact that it was more like a regular Juuken strike in that it didn't close the tenketsu and just caused internal pain by injecting another chakra.

Hinata used the shock and pain Neji was distracted by and she closed in. Neji recovered in time to slap away the strike to his face as Hinata overextended in her charge and he went to attack her side and didn't expect her to spin around and kick out his legs which dropped him on his back. She went to drop her palm on his head but he rolled away to avoid the hit.

"This isn't the traditional Juuken" One of the Elders said appalled by the bastardized style their heir was employing.

Hiashi felt both anger and pride at what he was seeing. Hinata was a near failure at the Juuken yet she was now using swift fluid moves mixed with the quick jabs of the Juuken. And that stab into the palm was a perfect counter to a standard Juuken strike.

Neji and Hinata became a brawl of quick jabs and slaps standard of a Hyuga duel. Neji was the stronger and more skilled opponent yet Hinata's sudden inclusion of a kick when there was an opening in her guard was able to hold the balance.

With his cousin so close, Neji began to rapidly spin on the spot " **Kaiten/Rotation!** "

Hinata was caught in the unexpected attack and was thrown into the air and slammed into the floor.

As Neji stopped spinning he dropped to one knee huffing at using the Kaiten for the first time in combat. It was only recently he completed recreating it from sight "You may have learned new tricks but you are still destined to lose!"

"Arashi-kun taught me to never lose" Hinata wheezed. The combination of the huge blast of chakra and the slam into the ground had caused a lot of damage in her small body.

"As you have seen, you cannon best me" Neji stated as he stood and resumed his stance "I have taught myself the ultimate defense. I will not give you the chance to get close to me"

Hinata stood and her dojutsu was canceled.

"So you forfit?" Neji implored.

Hinata breathed slowly as her chakra began to gather in her right hand.

"I'll make father proud" She said beginning her charge.

Neji began to spin.

"I'll make Arashi-kun proud"

The dome of chakra formed around Neji and Hinata's hand began to glow.

"I'll make Naruto-kun proud!"

Hinata slammed her hand into the Kaiten and everyone was shocked when she wasn't thrown back and grinding sound vibrated the room.

Light from the two attacks forced them to activate their Byakugan to witness the battle of chakra and were gifted with the sight of the Kaiten sphere wobbling like a deformed bubble as Hinata's chakra was moving to counter the rotation where her palm was thus slowing that area of the Kaiten and destabilizing the entire dome.

' _I'm doing it!_ ' Hinata cheered. Arashi would make her destroy a Rasengan with her finger using this method and thus she applied it to the Kaiten. Little did she know that Arashi was training her for a different fight with her cousin and that a small destabilized mass of spinning chakra was totally different than a full Kaiten.

With a final thrust of her chakra, a massive explosion rocked the Hyuga compound which blasted back the spectators who were forced to stick to the floor with chakra.

Hiashi was without a doubt, proud of his daughter in that moment and incredibly happy with his decision to allow Arashi to tutor her if this was the result. Even with what he could see with his Dojutsu, he would make sure she knew that when he could. It was the least he could do with what he was forced to do.

The smoke cleared to show Neji standing in the center of his Kaiten with blood running from his ears and shock on his face. Hinata however was not seen. Instead the doors leading to the courtyard were destroyed and a trench dug into the ground where a bloodied and chakra burned Hinata was found.

"Nee-sama!" Hanabi ran to her sister in worry.

Neji in his rotation saw what the others didn't when they were focused on the attacks. He saw the smile his cousin had just before the explosion and the water that had protected her as she was blasted back. She could've used Suiton to inject high speed water into the Kaiten to attack him if her ability to manipulate the element was good enough for a shield. She sacrificed herself for him.

.

Arashi was grinning like a kid with a new toy as he watched his father paint on his belly with his cold dead hands. Having the Yondaime as an Edo Tensei slave was the best idea he'd ever had and it was for this reason.

Bats allowed Arashi the ability to travel in the dark where he normally couldn't. This is why he now had a young monk in the center of a sealing array in his lab. The Yondaime being a master of seals allowed him to gain the power he needed to defend himself against the escalating battle with Danzo and ROOT.

Minato finished the array on Arashi before gathering chakra "Seal!"

The young monk began screaming as Arashi's chain shot out of the center of his new seal and stabbed into the chest of the monk. Shortly after that Arashi screamed when the red chakra began to enshroud the chain.

.

Naruto woke up for another boring day of class. Arashi had been gone for a week and Hinata hadn't been there in a while.

Groggily walking from his bed he didn't expect to smell butter and cinnamon this morning. Only one person would be using making the smells of Cinnamon Pancakes first thing in the morning and in his apartment.

"Arashi-Nii!" He cheered as he burst from his bedroom door.

"Naruto!" Arashi said with a huge smile but Naruto felt only a cold chill at the tone "Why are we missing three weeks of instant ramen supply when I was only gone for a single week?"

The young blond backed towards his door as sweet ran down his face. "I-I-I di-did-did'nt kn-know how t-to c-cook as g-good as you!"

"Okay then" Arashi said with a shrug as the cold faded "I was gone a lot longer than I planned and I doubt Hinata-chan was always around to make you lunches"

"Oh yeah" Naruto said now able to calmly sit at the counter across from Arashi and the stove "I didn't start eating more of those until this weekend when she was busy at home"

"This weekend? You ate that much ramen in a single weekend?" Arashi's voice came back cold causing Naruto to look for his escape routes "No ramen for 2 weeks Naruto Uzumaki and you can double your exercises toe make up for it"

Naruto just groaned and pouted before mumbling "Fine Kaa-chan"

Then a platewas placed before the blonde and when he looked up he was met with an older female Arashi grinning at him "Now eat up quick so you can get cleaned up for class!"

Naruto screamed and ran into the bathroom while Arashi laughed at both his brother's reaction and the fact that he had just changed into their mother and no one would notice. Well not until Naruto met her later anyway.

.

Class was the usual boring string of useless history with very little of any actual ninja skills. Arashi was happy they would be starting Taijutsu training tomorrow as today was a lot of learning stretches and stances he already knew.

"She's late" Arashi stated tapping his foot.

He was currently standing in the middle of Itachi and Shisui's training ground which was now his and Hinata's and sometimes Naruto too. Hinata was never late as she was always eager to learn or just spend time with him and Naruto.

This surprised Arashi. Not only was she late for training but she had skipped class. Then he felt the familiar tamed energy of the young Hyuga.

"S-s-sorry I'm l-late" Came a low sound as she lightly walked into the area.

Arashi raised a brow at what he heard and gasped as she neared. She was twiddling her fingers as she nearly hugged herself while walking. Arashi had helped her past that in the first months of training together. The most alarming thing was the white headdress adorning her head that hid her forehead.

"What the fuck did they do to you!?" Arashi barked as he rushed to her.

What little she was holding on to crumbled then and she dropped in tears which Arashi caught her and held her to him as she cried.

Arashi slowly drew back her headdress and growled at the sight of the infamous Caged Bird Seal. He could only calmly say "How?"

"They made me fight Neji-niisan!" She wailed without her stutter "The elders demanded that father choose between me and Hanabi or have me fight Neji for the position. I knew that they'd go after Hanabi next or make it worse for Neji-nissan and the other Branch members so I lost in the end to protect them"

Arashi gritted his teeth as anger filled his being and killing intent spilled from his body in waves. This wasn't canon. The Hyuga didn't start harassing Hiashi until Hanabi was older and actually fighting Hinata. They'd never consider a Branch Member become the heir without some kind of major event.

"What reason did the elders have for this bullshit!?" He seethed. His anger was rising to a boiling point. No one hurts one of his without pain.

She withdrew into him more both hiding from the fear she had of his anger and in the security of a friend along with what she was about to say "Hanabi wanted to some train with me… with you"

Arashi gasped. It was his fault this was happening.

No! This wasn't his fault. He may have used Hinata to gain an ally in Hiashi but this was beyond that now. Hinata was a friend. He enjoyed her company if only for some light in his dark thoughts.

"Hinata hold still and this may hurt" He said softly and gained a nod from her. She trusted him. Sure he'd hurt her is some way before but only in a way to help her get stronger. To her he was anything but cruel, as biased as she was.

Red chakra began to swirl around the two as Arashi's rage was mixing into his jutsu.

Hinata trembled as Arashi's hand covered her head and she screamed as she felt her head be ripped to shreds by Arashi's chakra.

Arashi was growling out in pain and concentration. He was using his new power to attack the seal while his bloodline was absorbing the chakra the seal was trying to use to kill Hinata while he was also feeding her with some of his saved up life force from his many ROOT victims. It was nice of Danzo to keep trying to find where is hideout was in the Forest of Death. While Arashi may not fare well in open combat with a well-trained ROOT Agent, he was confident in Orochimaru's traps along with his father's seals and immortal body to protect his lab.

Arashi was thankful when the screaming stopped and Hinata passed out. He was already using more life force than he needed so as to spare her mind from breaking under the pain but in doing so he'd used 3 lives worth of his stores. He'd need to take some of the lives of the test subjects when this was over.

With a final pull the seal peeled off with his hand and turned to ash in his palm.

"Fuck trying this with the rest of them" Arashi breathed out tiredly. He wasn't adapted to his new power so that damage to his coils was actually so bad that his healing had only slowed it while now it was just a dull burn under his skin. He had thought he could gain the loyalty of the Branch Family in a crisis but this only proved he wasn't quite ready to power through that seal again on one newly branded let alone someone who'd had it for their whole life.

Now the newest issues to add to his pile. The Hyuga were acting against him through Hinata. They'd pay but first he needed to adjust his plans to fit Hinata. There was just no way she could remain with the Hyuga since they'd simply rebrand her and he was not going through that hassle again.

His eyes flashed purple 'Kira I need some chakra from your host'

.

Hiashi was anything but a happy man. He was forced to watch his daughter be branded with the mark of of a mere servant of the clan after an amazing display of improvement. Then he had to order her room emptied and evict her to the servant quarters to act as the personal attendant to her sister. That was the only saving grace. She was close to home and Hanabi would show her as much care as she could get away with.

The newest pain was that Hinata was now missing. He had informed the Elders that since Uzumaki-san was publicly known to train with Hinata that it was proper that she tell him that she could no longer do so. That was 2 days ago now.

Hinata never retruned to the Hyuga Compound after her meeting with Arashi Uzumaki and the Hyuga sent to locate her could not find her anywhere within the Village Walls. Of course Hiashi had an inkling of what could have happened, he knew it could not last. If Arashi was hiding her somehow then the secret would come out soon enough. This was a Ninja Village after all.

Currently he was filing into the Council Chamber along with the other Clan Heads only to see that they were apparently late as the Sandaime was already present waiting for them with anger in his eyes that was not seen since Hiashi was first attending these meetings in his youth.

"Everyone who needs to be here is here" The Hokage said which caused the Clan Heads some measure of confusion while the ANBU sealed the room.

The Civilians and the Hokage's Advisors were not present. Only the Clans.

After everyone was seated the Hokage immedietly got to the point.

"Minato Namikaze, our Yondaime Hokage had left more than his children when he passed on from us" The Sandaime stated which got all of their attention.

"Surely he left a home or jutsu for the boys" Inoichi assumed. Those boys deserved much more than they had but he understood why they were denied their inheritance.

The old man shook his head "Those are things that must be sealed away for the security of the village and the Twins"

"Then what did Yondaime-sama leave behind?" Choza asked.

The Sandaime held up a scroll with a red spiral "In this scroll that was hidden away by member of the Civilian Council-" That got growls of anger "-are the legal documents to recognize the Uzumaki Clan as not only a Clan of Konoha but also named a founding clan"

"No clan can form with only two members" Tsume stated "Not that I don't think our Uzu allies don't deserve to be respected again but that's just the way it is"

"You're count is off" Shikaku simply stated between a yawn.

The Sandaime nodded "Correct. This went into effect the moment Kushina gave birth. With Minato not being from a clan himself, he was also an Uzumaki. Thus there were four Uzumaki during the reign of the Yondaime which passed this order into effect"

"What does this mean for the Uzumaki Twins?" Hiashi asked plainly. Truthfully he was happy for Arashi and knew this is what he meant by joining another clan when he refused to be betrothed to Hinata.

"It means I have a seat on the Shinobi Council" Came a voice from the doors before they opened to reveal Arashi who then moved around the table to sit in the seat that once belonged to Fugaku Uchiha.

"Arashi-kun is correct" Hiruzen stated with a nod towards the boy "As of today the Konoha Council will no longer be attended by civilians and Uzumaki-dono shall be given the Namikazi Estate though it was destroyed during the Kyubi attack, it can be rebuilt and lived in since it's location was kept secret"

"So we're letting brats sit at the grown up's table now?" Tsume chuckled.

Arashi laughed at that "No Inuzuka-sama, since my lineage can't come out to the village I still have to wait to take my place here. There's just another thing that was left out of the public that dear old dad didn't tell anyone about"

"There's more?" Inoichi asked looking at the Hokage who nodded.

"Along with the declaration of the Uzumaki Clan there was another scroll hidden away" Hiruzen said before holding up a scroll bearing the markings of the Hokage and the Hyuga Clan "Within this scroll is the betrothal contract of the first-born male or female Uzumaki to the first-born male or female Hyuga grandchild of then Clan Head Hiaza Hyuga"

Hiashi stood at that "What manner of fraud is this?" He demanded "There were no records of such a contract within my clan and both parties involved here are deceased"

"It was my understanding that the Hyuga Clan wanted to wed your daughter with Arashi-kun" Hiruzen stated "I assure you that the chakra signatures on the seals match both men involved"

"That was a revenge plot by the Elders that would make me a member of the family since I was clanless" Arashi stated to the gasps of the clan heads "I suspected that they planned on then making Hinata a Branch Member which I would also be forced into and then branded. All to punish me for killing one of them in such a way that would be legal"

"The bastards" Tsume breathed.

Arashi smiled "Thankfully with this Hinata is now protected as a member the Uzumaki Clan since she no longer has any responsibility to the Hyuga after she was replaced as the heiress just days ago"

"She's also been missing from the Compound since going to cancel further training sessions with you Uzumaki-san" Hiashi stated seriously "If you have been hiding her for fear of the Caged Bird Seal then I would inform you that Hyuga Law forces us to activate the seal in the event of one of our branch members going missing. I have delayed this as I wished to give Hinata the chance to return under her own"

"Oh that" Arashi chuckled darkly as he began leaking killing intent much higher than was expected of the boy "Let this be a warning to the elders that are pulling your strings Hiashi. Hinata is under the protection of the Uzumaki as the promised bride of Naruto"

"There are clan laws that demand the protection of the Byakugan!" Hiashi defended. While he was glad he was trying to protect Hinata. Hiashi did not wish to allow the foolishness of children to lead to his daughter's death by her own family.

"Law?" Arashi asked as a scroll appeared in his hand from a seal on his sleeve "Clan Law made to protect nuke-nin from other villages states that anyone betrothed to a clan is protected as a member of that clan" He threw it to the Hyuga Head with a smirk "So by law, Hinata is a Uzumaki in all but name"

Tsume chuckled under her breath "Damn kid put the prick in his place"

"Another thing I want your clan to know Hiashi" Arashi started gaining more killing intent as he spoke "I've stripped that evil curse from my sister and if any of those old farts even think of touching her or hurting her in any way, I will do whatever I need to do to protect her"

While others couldn't feel it as potently as Hiashi, the man felt actual fear from the sheer malice that was directed at him. He could see the slight shimmer of red flowing behind Arashi it scared him.

"Arashi-kun" Hiruzen spoke up to gain the attention of those there "How did you remove the Caged Bird Seal from Hinata-chan?"

"I can't say" Arashi stated in an emotionless tone.

Hiruzen gritted his teeth "Very well then Arashi-kun. You are dismissed"

As the meeting went on Arashi had a smirk hidden away as he once more laid blame on Danzo by a simple set of three words in the right tone. It was clear that someone was pushing the Hyuga to make them want Neji when they only needed to wait a little longer and Hanabi would've beaten Hinata.

"Just know Hiashi-sama-" Arashi started with a backwards glance from the doorway "Your curse can be ended"

With that the doors closed.

END

 **I gotta say sorry for the long wait. It's summer break so my niece and nephew are around so I have little privacy during the day. The time I have to write is a lot smaller so I had planned on stopping until it could pick back up but all the new favs and follows made me want to get another chapter up.**

 **This chapter kinda got away from me and I don't even know why. I had planned on Hinata having a fight with Hanabi but then found her age was a lot younger thn Hinata than I though so right now she's only like 4 at most which was too young to make her fight like I wanted. It was going to have Arashi appear when Hanabi won and then take Hinata away before the seal could be put on her but then I went with this current plot to lead into what I have planned for Arashi's half of the Travel/Training Arc.**

 **This chapter is all Arashi because that's just what I have planned at the moment. Kira and Izumi will have some stuff soon in the Kiri Civil War.**

 **I'm also driving more of a wedge between Danzo and Hiruzen. In canon Danzo was tolerated because he was needed to do the things that most people didn't want to know about. I'm slowly making it more of an issue by making it seem like Danzo has recruited or is manipulating Arashi in some way to get close to Naruto who Hiruzen has known for keeping him away from.**

 **Another thing is the whole Hinata and Naruto thing. A lot of what Arashi reveals in the Council Chambers have and will remain there. He can't publicly take his seat but the other heads have to respect his rights as the representative of the Uzumaki Clan.**

 **The whole thing with Arashi's use of the Rinnegan is that Kira is the current wielder of the eyes and Arashi becomes a Path whenever they appear in his eyes. His connection to Kira allows him to bypass the range limitation since he is connected to Kira anywhere due to him being his Zetsu. Also Kira is using the body of the Hyuga he was created from who was the father of Hiashi. I don't know when Hiashi became Clan Head but in this storyline I will say it was the Kyuubi Attack but before the Hyuga Incident.**

 **Now I believe the Monk and the red chakra are obvious but just for plot it will not be directly mentioned until needed later on.**

 **Also incase it's not obvious. Arashi used the chakra of Hiaza Hyuga who Kira is using the body of and Minato's Edo Tensei body to make the contracts.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry about the wait but it's explained in the last chapter that i can't write with people around and now that school is back on i have the house to myself during the day as i babysit my 2yo niece for my Brother and Sister-in-Law can work.**

 **I would lie to saw that the love this story is getting is amazing. I wrote a lot more in my Code Geass Valiant story and it never got so many favs, follows and reviews. Thank you all so much.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Hiruzen glared between the open scroll on his desk and the desk and his old friend before him.

"That Hiruzen, is every action that has been taken involving Arashi Uzumaki" Danzo stated. It was a lie as he would never tell everything but it was enough things to look bad while also painting a picture he needed "This shows that the boy is far stronger than he lets on"

"That would be expected from a shinobi" Hiruzen defended.

"Don't be foolish" Danzo shot back "Arashi Uzumaki, a boy of only eight years old, has repeatedly caused the deaths of highly trained Konoha-nin"

Danzo may have been talking some of the things that had been done to Arashi but he knew legally he could not say the name ROOT or imply he himself did it. The grey area of ROOT's tolerated existence.

"You assume I don't see the same hunger in the boy that I saw with Orochimaru?" Hruzen asked darkly "These _agents_ have been backing the boy into a corner making him desperate to hold on to what he has"

"His plots date back to the Hyuga Incident!" Dano stated "He enfavored himself to Hiashi Hyuga and you made him a ninja which gained him access to the library, and he befriended two of our best ANBU who then trained him. All of this when he should've been too young to understand these things"

The Hokage leaned forward with his fingers locked in front of his face in thought.

"You fail the see the most important thing my friend" Hiruzen stated.

At that Danzo raised a brow "What would that be?"

The Sandaime smirked "He's shown The Will of Fire in protecting those close to him. He's not lost in his own darkness yet" He then glared to the ROOT leader "Don't give him a reason to be"

.

" **Makyo Hyosho!/Demon Ice Mirrors!** "

Large sheets of ice rose from the soaked earth beneath the blinding mist.

"Damn mutants!" The lead Kiri-nin shouted as him and his four teammates grouped up into a tight circle.

"Y-Y-Yuki" A trembling rookie said.

"Looks like they miss a few" Another stated.

A laugh penetrated the mist that was colder than the mirrors before them.

"What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means?" Came a menacing voice from the mist "Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil? Or do you remain steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?"

There was a groaned from the mist before a girl spoke up "Can I just do the thing already?"

The other voice sighed in defeat "Fine ruin my moment why don't ya"

The Kiri-nin looked between eachother in confusion. It sounded like they were dealing with kids.

Just then the mirrors filled with a girl. The most noticeable thing was the red swirling eyes that pierced your soul as the right eye bled.

" **Amatsu-Mikaboshi!** "

The men had no safe place as the visage of the Sharingan was filling all of the mirrors around them. There was nothing they could do to stop the effects of the jutsu from taken hold of their minds.

The lead Kiri-nin opened his eyes to a dirty Kirigakure street.

"You killed my mommy and daddy"

He jerked to the side to see a small child covered in blood and ice. His small frame bent and broken with twisted limbs and missing eye.

"What the fuck!?" He gasped as he stepped back only to collide with a slightly older girl just as ruined with several more girls and women behind them.

"You imprisoned us"

"You raped us"

"Beat us"

He jumped up to a roof to escape the monsters and shook at the sight around him.

The streets were the Clans District of Kirigakure. Filling those streets were the clansmen of Kiri, many of which he knew their faces.

The blue moon above pulsed before spinning into the Mangekyo Sharingan of Izumi "You worthless piece of shit! You shall face the pain of all those that haunt your conscience before being allowed to die"

In the real world all the Kiri-nin dropped dead. Their minds destroyed in the power genjutsu of Izumi's Sharingan.

"Has anyone ever told you that Uchiha's are over-powered?" Hiro stated with a pout "All I'm good for is damn mirror"

Kira chuckled "It gets even worse"

Hiro just cried silent tears while starring at his ice mirrors.

Kira just shook his head before looking for Izumi. She was walking away hugging herself while leaving a trail of blood droplets.

Her growled whisper carried through the fog "I'll kill every single one of them"

.

Hiashi dragged through the main house of the Hyuga Compound. Oh you'd never notice due to the Hyuga postur, but to the trained eye he was a man defeated. The Elders have taken everything from him except his name. Hanabi was to be married to Neji when she came of age to legitimize his claim as heir.

His only saving grace was in knowing that Hinata would remain safe. Her developing fighting style was proof that Arashi knew she was in danger from her own family and that he knew the basic idea of the Juuken.

Ultimatly Hinata was no longer Hiashi's problem. Hanabi was all that he had left and he would do everything he must to claw back his power as Head of the Hyuga Clan.

"Hinata-oneesama was so cool Komori-chan" Hanabi's chipper voice came from down the hall to Hiashi's shock. Hanabi was withdrawn since Hinata's fight "Father says the Kaiten is the ultimate defense but Hinata-oneesama broke it"

Wondering who his daughter could be talking to Hiashi stood in the doorway to Hanabi's room and witnessed an odd sight. There was a bat perched on her finger like an upside-down carrier bird.

"Hanabi" Greeted Hiashi.

Her face fell back into the proper Hyuga mask "Good Morning Father"

"Rodents are not a proper pet of a Hyuga" He stated. Honestly there were no pets in the compound.

She frowned and looked down "Komori-chan is my friend"

That little statement broke his wounded heart even further. Hanabi was like him. While he only had her left, she only had this new friend. He was an adult who could busy himself to distract from his pain. Hanabi on the otherhand was only a child of four without anything without her sister. He'd not make the same mistakes with her as he did with Hinata.

"Very well then" He said with a nod while she looked up in awe "You must learn to properly care for the creature yourself however"

She looked ready to tackle him with barely contained joy. Hiashi retreated to allow her to express herself alone.

As he walked the halls he activated his Byakugan and smiled at the sight of his daughter jumping with joy.

The sight that followed shocked him.

Komori as it was named was not normal. It had a developed and suppressed chakra system. The anchoring chakra was so small and suppressed that he had to strain his eyes to their best to notice it.

He smiled at what he knew only due to seeing it lingering over his daughter some days. Arashi Uzumaki was a summoner which was an amazing feat which at this point shouldn't even be surprising. It was the fact that Arashi was in a way, looking after both of his daughters that brought him some small relief.

He could now focus on the elders.

.

Drudging through the bat's cave was better than this. Studying fuinjutsu with a emotionless zombie was preferable over this. Maybe he could go help Kira and Izumi in Kiri.

The Konoha Shinobi Academy was the most boring place ever. Since being forced to attend this sleeping aid Arashi just heard the basic chakra theory, severely bias history and just a little weapon practice.

Konoha's schooling was a disappointment.

This was why Arashi was sitting back with his feet on his desk with a book in his face. Not a sight Iruka was happy about when he came in.

"You disappear for a week and come back to just read in my class!" He roared as he walked towards Arashi's place at the top corner.

"Hm?" Arashi acknowledged as he glanced up from his book "Did you say something Sensei?"

Iruka stopped at that. Every older ninja in the village has witnessed many moments of shenanigans from the Copy-nin and Green Beast. He brushed it off as a coincidence and glared at the boy "What can you be reading that's more important than class?"

"The one I took from your desk" Arashi said casually turning the page "Not as bad as I thought it would be"

Iruka choke on his response as his face became a brilliant red. This child was reading his Icha Icha in his class casually.

"I-I-I'll just take that back and we can start class ok?" Iruka stammered out while he held out his hand for his book.

Arashi just smirked "I think I'll just keep it. Wouldn't want anyone else to get ahold of it"

Iruka gapped at the innocent sounding threat.

"We really should get class started" Arashi said before waving his hand dismissively.

Defeated, Iruka signed and walked away.

"What the hell is that book?" Kira breathed in awe at seeing a fellow student win one over on the teacher.

The other kids just nodded in awed agreement.

"Wow Arashi-nee is so cool!" Naruto exclaimed "He got Iruka-sensei to shut up!"

"QUIET!" Iruka's huge head screamed over the class.

Once everyone was settled in he finally addressed the class on the news he had.

"We have a student returning to class today" He stated. Most of the class glanced to the empty spot where their missing fellow student used to sit "He returns just in time for the start of Taijutsu training so let's all move along to that class"

"Finally teaching something useful" Arashi stated not so quietly when he stood with Hinata and Naruto and began their trip to the ring.

"I'm bet you got some awesome moves to show everyone huh Arashi-nee?" Naruto asked expectantly.

Hinata shook her head "Naruto-kun, Arashi-kun isn't trained in Taijutsu"

He balked at that "But he taught you and you're a Taijutsu fighter"

"Hinata-chan was trained by the Hyuga Clan" Arashi stated from the lead of their group "I simply showed her better ways to apply what she already knew and act as her punching bag"

She blushed and poked her fingers nervously "Sorry"

He shrugged "I told you to do it and you improved. That's nothing to be sorry about"

The lifeforce of ROOT agents made the best cure for Juuken bruises on the Chakra System.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Kami damned fangirls" Arashi groaned.

There in the center of the fighting ring was Sasuke Uchiha in all his gloomy self.

"Who are you calling a fangirl Arashi-baka!?" Sakura roared from her spot in the girl cluster.

"All of you good for nothing girls" Arashi plainly stated in reply while looking disinterestingly towards the cluster of girls "You come here thinking the life of a ninja is all fun and games. Ino-san should know what it's like to be scared her dad might not come home from a mission" The kids looked to Ino while Arashi continued "Kids younger than us have gone on missions and died, been tortured, violated, even have to watch those things happen to their friends. The fact that you girls would rather fawn over a boy instead of trying to get stronger in a world full of people who want you dead or worse, is a disgrace to all the kunoichi who have died or are still fighting to keep us all safe"

The field was silent. The teachers were shocked that this kid understood the ninja world and could speak of it so casually while the girls felt liked they just got scolded by their parents.

"At least someone here understands" Sasuke breathed silently and only a few heard him. He turned to Iruka "Who's the new kid?"

Iruka came out of his shock and glanced between the boys "Oh that's right you were gone when he came" The fact that Arashi was here for the same reason Sasuke was gone went unsaid "He's Arashi Uzumaki. Naruto's twin brother"

Sasuke's eyes grew before his face fell into a sneer.

"Damn, Arashi-san's putting everyone in their place today" Kiba snickered.

Shikamaru just sighed "He's not wrong but it's too troublesome to make them understand"

"The high number of civilian females in our class has been a bad influence for each other where a class with more clan females would influence the civilians" Shino logically stated.

It made sense in a way that a world with a low life expectancy, where children could be considered adults and some kids were promised to others like trade, it made since that the civilian kids would romanticize even at this young of an age. Some could be married in only a few years.

Still a mindset Arashi thought should be learned out and not peer controlled. If Kishimoto was actually writing the tale of another world and not his own creation then these kids only survived by luck and association to a protective idiot with a chakra battery and two souls.

"Uzumaki!"

Arashi turned his bored stare to the _Last_ Uchiha "Yes?"

"Fight me!" Sasuke ordered before dropping into his Taijutsu stance.

"Sasuke-san we have a system" Iruka chided the boy.

"It's fine with me" Arashi said with a shrug "I'd rather him get over this now"

Iruka looked over to Mizuki but he looked just as lost at what to do. The last early graduate and the last Uchiha. Last thing they needed was for the only known killer there to cause a political shitstorm.

"Iruka-sensei" Arashi called to regain his attention "He and I have some things to work out and it would be better for the general mood of the class if we can work it out now"

"We're wasting time with this troublesome delaying" Shikamaru groaned. His Nara traits hiding his own desire to see a fight.

"Sasuke-kun will kick his butt!" Sakura cheered.

That made Hinata cut in "Arashi-kun has already graduated once before. He's far ahead of all of us"

Sakura scoffed "Well he's back here now and no one is better than Sasuke-kun!"

"ENOUGH!" The kids cowered from the huge head of their teacher who then coughed into his fist "Now then, Arashi and Sasuke shall start us off today"

Arashi stepped into the circle across from the Uchiha.

"Are you going to take your stance?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Arashi just stuck his hands into the pockets of his coat "I came in after Taijutsu orientation and I never learned before"

"You were made a ninja without Taijutsu training!?" Iruka gasped "I can't let you fight now; you have to learn the basic before you start sparring"

A smirk grew on the boy's face "I guess we'll just have to see how bad I am"

Iruka grimaced but took his place at the side of the ring "Ready?"

"Hn"

"Always"

He brought his hand down "Begin!"

Sasuke took off at Arashi hoping to get some hits in before the Uzumaki could put up some kind of guard. He threw a punch at Arashi's face only for the boy to lean to the side.

Sasuke was surprised by the blank face Arashi held as he looked at the fist near his face. It was _HIS_ face.

"Damn it!" Sasuke yelled before throwing a salvo of punches with higher speed but Arashi simply turned and ducked under the swings as they got more and more sloppy.

"I'm not blind" Arashi stated and just before he stepped over the line he jumped and kicked off of Sasuke's shoulder which knocked the boy to his knees while Arashi landed at the center of the ring.

"Am I not good enough for you to attack?" Sasuke growled as he stood again "Take me seriously!"

When Sasuke came in again with a pair of punches which Arashi once again leaned away from before kicking Sasuke in the stomach. He then spun around to land a roundhouse to the boy's head which dropped the Uchiha to the ground.

"I don't need to take you seriously" Arashi said down to the boy at his feet "You know who I am and who trained me. Using the an inferior form of the style I got beaten with every day was your biggest mistake"

"Arashi got trained by an Uchiha?" Kiba gapped.

Hinata nodded "He was trained by Shunshin No Shisui and Itachi Uchiha"

"The crazy guy who killed his clan!?" Choji gasped and stared at the redhead boy with shaking eyes.

"Shisui-senpai knew that at such a young age I couldn't throw any game winning punches and that with my reserves it was better to avoid attacks and strike with jutsu" Arashi explained to the curious kids "Itachi-senpai was my sparring partner and dealing with my low pain tolerance by beating my face in everyday when I messed up"

Sasuke glared daggers at the boy that held his back to him "Everyday?" he growled out as his hands came together "EVERYDAY!"

His brother would blow him off to train some clanless kid EVERY DAMN DAY!

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! / Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!** "

It was like time slowed. Arashi's back was to Sasuke as he addressed the other kids and Iruka was beside them. Iruka could only jump before the kids and begin flashing hand signs to block the ball of fire from blasting the kids who screamed or gasped in fear. He didn't have time to finish the signs and raise the wall.

" **Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō! / Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!** "

Hinata stood before the blast flailing her arms in a sphere of chakra that grew out and blocked the children from harm.

The field was filled with shocked faces. The tiny timid heiress just blocked a huge fiery explosion and the scorched earth where once stood Arashi Uzumaki.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka roared. The council could fuck themselves, he was not letting that boy stay a ninja.

"Calm down Iruke-sensei"

Everyone glanced up above them on one of the lower ledges of the school where Arashi sat watching.

"You're too predictable" The boy said staring at the glowering Uchiha with a smug smirk "Your brother may have taught me to dodge, but I made her"

Hinata blushed at the attention even as she fought to steady her breathing.

"That's enough!" Iruka said taking control of his class again "Sasuke we'll deal with this after class. Everyone else let's continue with spar. _Without jutsu_ "

.

"Those bastards!" Hiro growled from his perch "Are you sure this is the place?"

Izumi simply nodded as her red eyes scanned the area.

"We take this like Izumi and I took the border outposts" Kira ordered as he placed a reassuring hand on Hiro's shoulder "This is nothing but another enemy base"

Hiro grit his teeth but nodded nonetheless.

"Take the hidden passage with Izumi-chan while I distract them up here" Kira said before he vanished into the mist.

"This is how you guys took out those outposts?" Hiro asked curiously "Not the most complicated of plans"

The Uchiha scoffed "He's taken my job"

"O….kay then" He shrugged and began the journey to the hidden passages of the Yuki Compound.

.

Class calmed down after Arashi and Sasuke's fight. The other kids fought without any real skill which caused an ever growing frown on Arashi face.

"Kiba-san and Hinata-san" Mizuki called after glancing at his chart.

Hinata glanced to Arashi who smiled reassuringly to her before she stood in the ring.

"I'll take it easy on the Hyuga's little flower" Kiba said grinning as he crouched into the Inuzuka stance.

"Good luck Kiba-kun" Hinata said silently before taking the Juuken Stance.

Kiba came charging in on all fours ready to swipe at the girl only for her to spin to the side and smack his side which caused him to collapse to the ground and skid as he held his throbbing side.

"I'd call her a white rose if she was a flower" Arashi stated with a smirk.

The other kids look at him confused before Ino spoke up "Kiba-baka called her a flower" They nodded but still didn't get it "Roses are beautiful and look delicate yet they have thorns that prick those who underestimate them"

Arashi clapped "Trust the flower girl to get my meaning"

Kiba fought through the pain and growled as he stood once more. With a bestial roar he charged again with rapid swipes but the girl curled and danced elegantly between his claws.

"She fights so beautifully" Ino breathed with a hint of jealously.

"She's just dancing around" Sasuke stated "Like that Uzumaki she hangs around, she's only good at dodging"

Arashi chuckled at that before calling out "Hinata I'd say that's enough, he's not skilled enough to train on"

Really Kiba's skill was nothing but blind slashing. A few days of training Hinata in her fluidity has made her far ahead of what that boy could do until he learned the proper family style.

When next Kiba came at her, she dropped to her back as he went over her and in that spilt second she peppered him with taps and slaps before he crashed into the dirt.

"She was just toying with him the whole time" Sakura gasped.

"YEAH! You rock Hinata-chan!" Naruto cheered before wrapping her into a bear hug while laughing and spinning around.

To her credit she only grew red and giggled along with him. Arashi let it go since she wasn't frozen in place or fainting at least. Her improvement could only go so far when Naruto was involved.

Arashi just smiled at his future sister "I'd like to see those fools call you weak after today"

She beamed at the praise and Arashi held a growl. It was so simple to improve her yet asking the Hyuga to show any shred of kindness was apparently too much.

"That was amazing Hinata-chan, you're the top of the class in Taijutsu" Iruka complimented as he wrote in his clipboard "I guess that's to be expected of a Hyuga"

"I have the Academy and Arashi-kun to thank for training me, not those _people_ " Hinata spat before she vanished in a Shunshin.

"Did she just use a Shunshin?" Ino asked as she stared at the place Hinata stood.

Arashi sighed "It's a simple jutsu I learned when I was four. I taught it to her a few days ago though her's is still kinda slow"

"Arashi-san you shouldn't be teaching jutsu" Iruka scolded.

"Not like you ever will" Arashi chided which left the kids gawking "You will teach us the basic three and then trust the clans or our Jonin Sensei to deal with actually teaching us anything that will be useful for our careers as ninja"

"Is that true?" Sasuke spoke up glaring at Iruka.

The man balked "That's because academy students don't have the chakra control or discipline to handle powerful jutsu safely. Just look at what happened with Sasuke earlier"

"Then you actually do your job and teach it to them" Arashi stated harshly "How fucking hard is it to include some chakra control exercises into homework or some basic ninjutsu and genjutsu training and safety? I've been doing it for two people for the last 4 years"

"The academy curriculum is decided by the Council" Iruka defended.

"So you'd rather follow orders than give your students a better chance to live to pass on the Will of Fire" Arashi said turning his back to the man "I have better things to do today than this and if you don't get Kiba to a medic he will be sore for weeks"

He slight shuddered at the phantom pain of past Juuken strikes before he vanished with a cloud of smoke.

"I live with the coolest people" Naruto said which caused quite a few heads to nod in agreement.

.

 **[WARNING: that this part contains graphic content which I do not plan on going into heavy detail but there will be a lot of interrupted Rape of girls and women and then the brutal deaths of those involved. I will not be doing any heavy detail of the act because I don't even feel confident to do a lemon and sure the hell don't want to write a detail rape scene. This is mostly for an excuse to cause massive bloodshed and add some future morals and motivations. You have been warned]**

"Hey did you get a taste of one of those monsters in the west barracks?" A Kiri-nin asked his partner as they strolled through the halls of the Yuki Compound which was now their base.

The other man shrugged "Neh I've been on patrol on this side since I got here and all we got are those white haired bitches over here"

"Damn" The first guy said "Those things don't have that nice chill the others got"

"These ones just get all wrinkled after a while" The second stated "It's better to go for the ones who are still fresh if you know what I mean"

The two men laughed at their sick perversion unknowingly fueling the rage of the one in the shadows above them. Knowing he was the distraction, Kira let the scream of spinning chakra announce him to the two guards as the twin Rasengan were slammed into the back of their head as he dropped and let the attack explode which not only destroyed the two men down to the mid torso but also destroyed the nearby wall.

"What the fuck!?" Came the cry from the now exposed room. There was a middle-aged man trying to stumble into clothes. Kira's eyes went to the other form in the room and completely ignored all the maps and files around the room. There on the bed was a young white haired girl who could be no older than Izumi. The girl was looking into his eyes and the pain he saw in her eyes was felt through him and turned to rage that flooded his mind and filled his eyes.

" **KUCHIYOSE RINNEGAN!** "

The man in the room shielded his eyes as the cloud of smoke burst from where the boy was.

"You summoned me?" Came a questioning tone in the smoke "Show me what happened"

The smoke cleared and the man saw another boy there. The two boys looking into each other's eyes and the new one's face slowly changed from curious to enraged.

"You kids think you can just ruin my fun and I won't kill you!" The man growled as he drew a katana from the table.

"Fun?" the Arashi asked sneering at the man "You call raping people fun?!"

The man scoffed "They are just monsters"

" _Sarg we're just showing these fuckers what happens to people who think they can take what's ours!"_

" _What the hell is wrong with you people!? This is fucking disgusting! They're kids for god's sake!"_

" _What's it matter?"_

" _Yeah they're just monsters!"_

Red chakra exploded from Arashi.

"Jinchuriki!" The Kiri-nin gasped.

The man charged for Arashi before things could escalate but was met with a red chakra tail that slammed him into the ground.

"Izumi and the Yuki heir are infiltrating as we speak Arashi-sama" Kira informed as if his master wasn't being consumed by malicious chakra "I suggest we make some more noise"

Arashi's eyes burned red and his whisker marks grew feral as his hair waved up like fire.

" **I'll give you noise** " Arashi turned to the large courtyard and roared so deep and loud that the entire compound shook.

The rooftops and courtyard filled with Kiri-nin in all manners of dress. This only served to enhance the rage of the Pseudo-Jinchuriki.

"You are not me Master" Kira warned "You can actually die"

The only reply he got was the second tail that burst from behind his master.

"The damn rebels got a Jinchuriki!?" One of the men gasped.

"Which one?" Another asked "That defiantly isn't Utakata-san"

"It doesn't matter!" An older man said emerging from the main building "He'd just a boy without training! We have the numbers to put it down before it fully awakens!"

The growling that emerged from the boy silenced them. All too familiar in the rage of their Mizukage.

" **I'm not you're only concern here** " Arashi said as the third tail settled behind him and the chakra calmed into the Three Tailed Cloak. He pointed to the covered pile in the courtyard with the stained red tarp " **They will have REVENGE!** "

Arashi began his handsigns which put the Kiri-nin into action of throwing Kunai and bombs at him which were smacked away by the tail. When other charged in, Kira appeared from the ground with a Rasengan.

"Fall back!" The leader ordered. They weren't getting through so long as they were just blindly charging in.

" **Edo Tensei!** "

The pile of dead seemed to melt into the ground as the courtyard filled with bubbling red charka.

"Get off the ground!" the man ordered which caused the remaining men to join their comrades on the rooftops.

"What was that Jutsu?" One man asked looking at the chakra condensing into multiple puddles.

Suddenly coffins rose from the puddles and dropped their lids.

"Impossible!?" One man gasped as the dead walked out of their coffins. There were a lot more than what was in the pile. All of the dead ever buried here had risen.

"Destroy them before he finishes whatever he's doing!" The leader ordered.

Multiple Suiton jutsu rained down into the courtyard. Dragons shredding bodies and waves crushing them.

The men shook in fear as the destroyed corpses came together again.

" **You're free to do as you please to them** " Arashi growled to his army of dead who then all looked into the eyes of their killers at once.

"Fuck this shit!" One of the Kiri-nin yelled and made to flee only to scream out as his leg froze into place and shattered.

Chaos erupted in that moment as ice and water tore the compound apart.

" **Take care of things here** " Arashi ordered his will without even turning to him. The kyubi cloaked boy was glaring at the fleeing figure of the commander.

"This is the first time you've used the Kyubi Chakra" Kira stated "We still don't know what this will do to you even if you _appear_ to have some shred of control of yourself at the moment just through your extreme chakra control"

The boy vanished with his newly enhanced speed.

"Are we all going to die and join your army too?"

Kira spun to the girl now sitting up from the bed in the ruined room behind him. Her eyes showed no emotion except acceptance of pain.

"My master is allowing your fallen clansmen take their revenge and our allies are freeing those that remain" Kira said reassuringly.

"Well there are no others" She stated plainly with a far off gaze.

Kira stepped towards her slowly. She didn't watch him or even react when he reached towards her stomach where a fuinjutsu tag rested. This was even worse than if she did show any signs of fear. Kira knew that she'd given up and it made him wonder how many here that could actually be saved from the horrors they suffered.

"Thank you" She said as he pulled back the tag. Kira furrowed his brow wondering what she meant but the moment the tag was off water burst from her chest and turned red that covered the bed.

"What the fuck!?" Kira gasped at the hole she tore in her own chest with her bloodline.

In this moment Kira knew that Izumi and Hiro needed to watch for any chance for suicide or they weren't going to save anyone.

.

The commander couldn't believe his fucking luck. He got promoted to jonin and commanded the raid on the Yuki Compound which then was turned into a fortress for loyalist forces in the area. He had a supply of pleasurable flesh to keep the troops happy and far enough into their lines to be safe from attack.

"How the hell did they get a fucking Jinchuriki!?" He roared as he tore into his chambers "Now those monsters can bring back the dead!"

He shoved files unto a table in a pile and sealed them into a large scroll. Orders demanded he protect or destroy any intel.

" **Nice room the Clan Head had, I see why you picked it** "

The man spun to see the object of his fear standing in the doorway leveling that demonic glare at him. IT was this close that he saw the headband resting on Arashi's arm.

"Of course you bloodline loving tree huggers would send aid to the damn monsters" The man seethed.

Arashi chuckled deep and dark in his kyubi enhanced throat " **The fools of Konoha won't know the things I have done and will do until it bites them in the ass** "

"Then why the hell is their Jinchuriki here?" The man asked confused. How could a child Jinchuriki have this kind of freedom?

The fanged smile from Arashi gave only a sense of dread " **That would take too long to clear up and I want to watch you suffer a bit before I have to return** "

Quickly the man slashed the cork off of a barrel of wine and flashed through seals.

" **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!/Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!** "

Arashi crossed his tails into a shield as the massive dragon of wine barreled into him and pushing him back.

" **Rasengan!** "

The tails opened to reveal a massive purple ball of chakra that shredded the dragon.

"The Yellow Flash's jutsu!?" The man gasped.

" **So the random masses can recognize it** " Arashi mused. Annoyed by the lack of recognition in canon of the famous jutsu " **You'll be the first ninja out of Konoha to die by this jutsu in some time** " Other than the ones Kira killed but that didn't cross his mind at the moment.

"You're still just a kid!" The man declared as he Shushined behind Arashi ready to take his head with a swing of his sword.

Arashi went wide eyed at the speed of which he was flanked but was able to duck and spin to take the man's legs out but the man jumped over his leg and stabbed into Arashi's chest.

"You still had a long way to go kid" The man sneered before kicking Arashi across the room "You got the chakra and some fancy jutsu but you lack skill to use them against a real opponent"

Arashi growled in pain from his chest and sneered at the approaching man holding the bloody sword.

It was only then Arashi noticed the nude girl cowering in the corner of the room attached to a chain around her neck and limbs.

" _You just had to walk away Sarge!"_

" _I won't let you hurt them ever again, even if it cost me my life!"_

Chakra swirled in Arashi's hand once more as he rose to his feet on his shaky legs.

"You won't have a chance to hit me with that kid" The man laughed "Give up now and you wont be tortured before we rip the Kyubi out of you"

All that he got in reply was deep growling from the chakra beast as the 3 tails cloak slowly condensed into the sphere turning black.

"I'll just end this before you finish that jutsu!" The man roared as he readied his blade but before he could move a bladed chain ripped through the floor but was easily deflected by his sword. "This is nothi-" A second chain came behind him which he then threw a kunai into to deflect it back only to feel pain in his leg and gasp "You can control them!?"

A smirk came to Arashi's face as his chest healed.

The man groaned out as the 2nd chain speared though his shoulder and he felt his energy draining.

"A damn Uzumaki" The man realized with a growl before his hands flashed through seals "I'll take you with me you monster!"

" **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!/ Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu!"**

All of his remaining chakra filled the jutsu with high pressure that tore through the room towards Arashi. Said boy put his hand before him and braced it with his other hand on his elbow as sweat poured from his brow.

" **Bijuudama!** "

The dense beam of vile chakra blasted from Arashi's hand which blasted the boy through the wall behind him. The Kiri-nin however screamed as his jutsu was thrown aside and the light of evil chakra tore through him, disintegrating him is an instant as it tore through the compound and exploded in the fields.

.

"What the hell was that!?" Hiro said as he steadied himself on the wall beside him.

Izumi was shaking "It feels like the K-Kyubi"

Hiro gasped "Yagura is here!?"

"No it's Arashi-sama" Announced Kira as he appeared "He's absorbed the leftover chakra of the Kyubi that was left at the site of it's final battle"

"Why's Arashi-kun here?" Izumi asked.

"My base instincts to serve my master awakened a new Path of the Rinnegan that allowed me to summon him here to avenge the he learned what was happening his rage unleashed the Kyubi chakra within him"

"He sounds like my kind of guy" Hiro said.

Izumi shook away her fear "Why the heck are you here and not helping him?"

"Arashi-sama has used the Edo Tensei to attack the Kiri forces here and has gone after the commander. I would only get in his way as he is now"

"What's Edo Tensei?" Hiro asked.

Kira thought for a moment before smirking "You'll see soon enough"

"We don't have much time here, if they're losing the fight they might kill the prisoners" Izumi said getting back to the task at hand.

"Wait!" Kira called halting them "Do not take off the Chakra Suppressors until after they are all safe and out of here"

"If any of them can still fight or even just heal we'd need the help" Hiro stated.

Kira sighed and shook his head "There people have been tortured for a very long time. The ones who are dead are the lucky ones"

They silently decended farther down the hall until they reached a large steal door. There was blood splattered across the walls around it and the floor before it. This was a place of death.

"Stay here Hiro-san" Izumi said as she reached for the door.

The boy nodded knowing that a man was the last thing they needed to see at the moment and Kira was far too young to cause a reaction.

"You fuckers kill whoever's attacking us yet?" Came a feminine voice from within as the door was pulled open.

"HOW DARE A WOMAN ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN!" Izumi roared as her black Susano'o fist slammed through the door crushing the woman on the otherside.

There in the room was dozens of beds with girls and woman of all ages in chains all over the room attached to the beds, walls and floor.

"You bitch!" Another Kiri-Kunoichi yelled as she threw shuriken at the Uchiha only for Ice to rise to take the weapons "Yuki!"

"Hiro-sama?" A woman near the side of the doorway rasped as she could see the boy from her angle.

In the room were several Kiri Kunoichi glaring at the tri at their door.

"You vile women allowed these men to brutalize little girls and torture women!" Izumi roared as a ribcage surrounded her and bloody tears fell from her eyes.

One of the women scoffed "You don't know what it's like! Before we started doing this there was assaults all through the ranks. Rather it be these monsters than us!"

"These are my people you bitch!" The various fluids that desecrated the room chilled to ice that rose into the air in jagged shards.

"If we die this whole room explodes!" One of the women screamed out.

"No it won't" Kira said raising his ringed eyes to meet her's "You have no seals in place here besides the Chakra Suppressors and the seal on it that stops them from touching someone who has the same seal."

The room was silent at that revelation "Fuc-"

" **Hijutsu:** **Sensatsu Suishō/ Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death!** "

The countless needles of ice tore through the Kiri-nin and through the roof away from the prisoners.

"Well that was easy" Kira said looking around for any other threat "Kiri is a bit disappointing for one of the Great Five"

"Hiro-sama"

"The last heir"

"Yuki's clan head"

Hiro saw the hope in the eyes of some of the women as they stared at him. Others were looking in fear of his gender or the deadly attack he performed.

"We're here to help you" Kira stated with his hands out to show he meant no harm "We'll have to leave the seals on you due to risk of suicide but we weill be taking you to a Rebel Base where you can all decide what to do with the rest of your lives from there"

"No one will be harmed I assure you" Izumi said with an uneasy smile "We'll be killing any Kiri-nin who tried to get in our way"

.

"Fuck" Arashi groaned from his bed of rubble.

Everything hurt.

"I'm never using the fucking Kyubi like that again" He groaned as he gasped for breath. His lifeforce reserves were so low he had to have died a few timed over without even knowing the chakra was killing him.

He did feel something holding his hand over something like paper before a loud ripping sound and an burst of chakra made him force his eye lids open.

There above him was a girl from the Commander's room. She had short white hair and alabaster skin with an age somewhere between him and Izumi though she could be older and her malnourishment hid it.

She had tears in her eyes and smiled down to him "Thank you"

Arashi smiled back before blood covered his face and ice burst from her chest.

He shuttered as the girl fell to the side gurgling on her own blood. Her suicide was quick and failed to kill her instantly.

Arashi stared into her eyes which were filled with pain "Why?"

She roared in a silent scream and clawed at the ice in her chest in a panic as the pain overrode her mind.

Arashi saw this and gasped "Do you want to live!?"

She continued to claw and choke.

He screamed as he forced his body to roll to the side and slap her face which while not stopping her, it at least made her turn her fear filled eyes to him "DO YOU WANT TO DIE!?"

She franticly shook her head mouthing no through the blood and lack of air in her now frozen lungs.

Arashi closed his eyes and breathed deep. He was out of spare lifeforce, his chakra system was like glass in his veins. Kira still couldn't make Chakra Rods with the Rinnegan yet so that was out of the options.

He did all he could do.

.

Kira,Hiro and Izumi stood in the center of the Compound, or rather what used to be the Compound. The main house was near completely demolished, ice spires rose all over with the bodies of the Kiri-nin, and an army of dead Hozuki, Yuki and few Kaguya.

"Obaa-chan!" A young girl called seeing her mother in the crowd of dead "You're alive!"

"This is the Edo Tensei?" Hiro choked "It brings the dead back to fight"

Kira nodded "Yes the Nidaime's most forbidden jutsu. Arashi-sama has allowed these people to avenge their clans"

"What he says is true" An aged man said stepping forward from the dead.

"Oji-san?" Hira gasped.

The man placed a hand on Hiro's shoulder as others of the dead and living came together.

"My boy you've done a great deed as the head of our clan" The man said proudly.

Hiro bowed low as tears fell "Thank you Oji-sama"

"Rise boy" The man said pulling the teen up "I feel whatever is holding me here is falling so I'll be quick" He smiled to the younger Yuki and glanced around the others "Protect them always they'll do the same for you"

Hiro hastily nodded "I will. I swear it"

The man smiled as all around the resurrected shinobi turned to dust and blew away in the wind.

"The jutsu wasn't canceled" Kira said from his spot at the sidelines with Izumi as he was watching the chakra flow "It's being pulled away"

"Arashi-kun?" She asked worryingly.

Kira nodded and the two ran towards the ruined main house which made the others eyes follow them.

"What the hell?" Izumi gasped at the sight.

There in the rubble was Arashi covered in blood while holding the hand of the girl lying next to him also covered in blood that was now glowing with white chakra as the ice protruding from her chest and back cracked and shattered.

"He just fed her all the chakra from the undead clansmen!" Kira said watching it with his Dojutsu.

"What will that do?" Hiro asked stepping up to see what was happening.

Izumi looked on with her Sharingan and gasped at the sight "How is that possible"

"He didn't even use the Rinnegan to do it" Kira said shocked at the feat his master accomplished.

Hiro looked puzzled "What the hell does this mean?"

"H-hmmmm"

They looked down at Arashi who's eyes were just cracked open to look towards them "Minoo"

"What?" Izumi said kneeling to him.

"Home" Kira said in understanding and worry. He couldn't connect with Arashi's mind which meant he barely had any chakra.

"How the hell do we get him back to Konoha?" Izumi asked.

Suddenly some of the Hozuki prisoners came forward and bowed "You have our thanks child. You saved our Suki-hime when we thought her lost to us"

"She needs to return to Konoha with Arashi-sama" Kira said stepping between them.

The women took a moment to talk together before nodded to Kira "Very well. Suki-Hime would be safer far away from this war but we ask why you need her?"

"She needs a seal master to control the healing jutsu Arashi-sama used on her" Kira admitted.

They nodded and walked away.

"Okay then" Hiro said rubbing the bock of his head "Now back to how you are going to get him home. You can't just reverse summon him?"

"The Rinnegan doesn't have a reverse for its summoning" Kira informed.

"Well it's not like we can just fly them back" Izumi said in frustration.

Kira smacked his head "Kami I'm an idiot"

"Huh?" Hiro questioned.

" **KUCHIYOSE RINNEGAN!** "

When Kira's hand slammed into the ground a huge bat that was taller than a person appeared.

"Hello?" The bat screeched.

"Hello Bat-san" Kira bowed "My master, your summoner, has used all of his chakra and this girl needs to return to Arashi-sama's lab or else she may well die if I am correct"

The bat looked to the red head on the ground and nodded to Kira "Arashi-sama placed a summoning seal in his lab for us to transport him back for emergencies such as this"

Kira bowed again "You have my thanks"

The bat moved over Arashi and Suki and vanished in a puff of smoke.

.

The bat vanished the moment they arrived in the lair after leaving Arashi and Suki.

He glanced at the girl who was lying beside him and knew he had to get Minato before he passed out or else the things could go wrong.

Knowing that Minato was somewhere nearby "Come and save her" He rasped out as best he could.

Minato stepped from the shadows as the drone he was. He knelt to the girl and looked her up and down before nodding and moving towards Arashi.

Arashi gave the corpse an odd stare when it knelt before him and ran a mystic palm over him which caused Arashi to feel the darkness of sleep start to take him as realization hit him.

Minato simply smiled "Time to sleep son, you'll feel better in the morning"

Minato Namikazi was free.

END

 **AN: Finally school has started again and I can write in peace with an empty house! I wrote like half of this chapter in one day (2** **nd** **half) after a few weeks of doing only a few lines at a time for the 1** **st** **half. Thankfully I can now do more writing so I can move along with the story and not have months between chapters until the next big school break and I have a full house to deal with again.**

 **Kira has awakened the Animal Path which at the moment allows him to summon Arashi and the bats due to his connection to Arashi only that the Bats are not loyal to Kira and putting Chakra rods in them to control them would be bad. Those that mentioned Izumi and/or Kira getting a contract with them is a no. I have another idea for Izumi if I want her to Summon which will be tied to her alternate future life and the training she would've had there that's similar. Again if I choose to give it to her.**

 **Arashi who only wanted to stop Obito, Madara and Kaguya, and to be free to do as he pleased in his life, has now seen a greater injustice in the world that is connected to his past life which will affect him more than he thought he could be.**

 **Minato is awake! Arashi canceled the Edo Tensei by taking back all of the chakra in the jutsu and those he resurrected. This even affected Minato's summoning but as we've seen in the book and anime, those that know the jutsu can cancel the cancellation.**

 **I wasn't going to include Suki Hozuki at first but then I just ran along and she was created. She Asami Yuki was going to go along with her part in the plot later on but then I planned out more for the Yuki Clan so that didn't work with the new plan.**

 **Next Chapter Arashi will discovered he's been doing something all along that he was trying to avoid**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hinata smiled as she watched her blonde roommate happily gulp down an endless supply of Ramen while exclaiming to the Ichiraku pair how amazing it was. Her Naruto had skipped class to follow her and once he found her crying in a Training Ground, he had simply taken her hand without a word and dragged her off to Cinnamon Buns.

Since then they'd gone to all the stores that would allow them to enter. She blushed at the thought that it was like a date. Naruto had even gotten her a white rose This was their dinner before heading home for the night.

"Hello there" Came a voice from behind as a man walked in.

The man was just thin old man with a balding head of grey and a long beard.

"Hello sir" Hinata said politely.

"You cute little kids on a date?" The man laughed at the red face of the Hyuga and the choking from Naruto.

"It's not like that okay!?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto-kun be nice" Ayame chided before smiling to the man "welcome to Ichiraku sir, what would you like?"

"Surprise me" The man said sitting down.

They sat in silence other than Naruto chewing since he wasn't going to pass up the chance to ignore manners with Arashi not around to punish him. Hinata however noticed the man glancing at Naruto off and on.

"Is something wrong sir?" She asked hoping that he wasn't another adult that hated Naruto.

"Sorry but my brother used to eat like that too and you remind me of him" He rubbed his head with a chuckle "Do either of you have a brother?"

"A little sister… and a cousin" She said hesitantly. She may be hurt by her clan but Hanabi would always be her sister and hopefully Neji would be there for her too one day.

"I got an awesome big bro!" Naruto exclaimed "Arashi-Nii is so cool that he graduated at four years old!"

The man smiled "Wow that's impressive. He even beat the great Copy-nin, Kakashi Hatake's record of graduating at the age of six"

"My Onii-san always looked out for me and tried to help me" The man said with a far off look before smiling "What's yours like? I'm sure with how great you talk about him that he's a great brother"

"The best!" Naruto happily exclaimed "Arashi-Nii taught me everything growing up and he's even helping Hinata-chan and me be better ninja. If I had to complain it'd be that he takes ramen away if I eat it too many days"

"Why did you're brother teach you everything?" The man asked curiously before his eyes widened "Was there no one there for you?"

Naruto looked down at his bowl and didn't reply.

"Arashi-kun told me once that He and Naruto-kun were neglected at the orphanage" Hinata answered sadly "We didn't talk about it much but he said that when he was three that he went to the Hokage and he and Naruto were given their apartment"

"Three!?" The man balked.

Naruto suddenly beamed at that "Yeah my Onii-san is super mature even if I don't remember back then!"

"Your parents didn't have anyone to take care of you when they died?" The man pressed.

Naruto frowned and shook his head "Only Jiji and some ANBU every now and then so it was always just me and Arashi" He then grinned at the girl at his side "Then a few days ago Hinata-chan moved in!"

The man blinked at that "Um, forgive me but aren't you the Hyuga Heir?"

An actual scowl appeared on her face for a moment but it fell with a slight smile "There were… issues in the clan and I was disowned by the Main Family. Luckily Arashi-kun fought the Village Council and I was allowed to live with him and Naruto"

The man paused in thought before slowly nodding and smiling "Well he sounds like he's a huge help to those he cares for. Good to know there's still big brothers out there looking out for their siblings"

Both kids nodded with a smile as the man walked away without even touching his ramen.

.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Inoichi asked his daughter after having watched her play with her dinner for the last few minutes. While he didn't agree with her food choices, as she only had a few vegetables on her plate, he would rather her at least eat something especially after her first Taijutsu Sparring Day.

Said girl was deep in thought as she leaned on her elbow with her head resting on her hand while she rolled her peas around in her bowl.

"Dad" She said glancing towards the man with a sunken expression "You know I love you and never want you to get hurt right?"

Inoichi and his wife glanced at eachother before he hesitantly answered "Of course Ino-chan and I love you too"

"I mean I'm still scared every time you leave on a mission" She clarified as tears welled up "I-i-I just got used to it and forgot how terrified I was, but I don't ever want to lose you daddy"

He quickly got around the table and held his daughter as her tears came.

"Shush now, I'm fine" He assured her as he stroked her hard until she calmed down "Now what brought this on?"

"Class today got kinda crazy" She said with a bit of a shudder "But before that Arashi-kun said some things to us girls and I just realized he was right about"

That name set off alarms in Inoichi's head "And what did Uzumaki-san say?"

"That we were a disgrace to kunoichi because we didn't take being ninja seriously because we cared more about a boy than our own skills" She replied flippantly in a complete bounce back from her emotional episode "Oh yeah I want training in the Clan Jutsu after school some days"

"Oooookay then" Was all the man could say as he watched his daughter fill her bowl with rice and meats to go with her vegetables. He didn't know how anything Arashi had said would be taken positive reinforcement but he was glad his daughter got told off by the Uzumaki Clan Head.

.

This was impossible. There was now a lake where once rested the farms that supplied the old Yuki Compound that was off in the distance.

"Mizukage-sama!" Came a Kiri-ANBU who dropped to a kneeling pose before his leader "The fortress appears to have suffered a revolt yet there are no bodies of the enemy forces"

Yagura growled at the new "That's because they attacked with Bijuu and likely didn't lose anyone while we were slaughtered"

"Utakata has joined the monsters side!?" Gasped another ANBU.

The Mizukage seethed "I want all of our prisoners executed before the Rebels attack another fortress! Cut off their supply of reinforcements before they can free them"

.

Mei was at her wits end. Hiro and the new mercenary duo from Konoha had run off to learn of the location of the eastern Kiri stronghold and return to plan an assault. Now days later she's looking at the huge influx of Yuki, Hozuki and even a few Kaguya women and girls along with a tale of some crimson haired child being their savior.

That was great. Saving the bloodlines of Kiri was what they did everyday they lived yet…

"What do you mean you aren't staying!?" Mei questioned the Hozuki woman before her.

The woman was in her early thirties with long regal white hair in a too large aqua blue kimono. She shook at the angry Temuri yet didn't back down.

"Suki-sama is in Konoha with the Savior" The Hozuki woman stated firmly "There's nothing for us in Mizu no Kuni anymore" she gave the rebel leader a hard glare "It took a child from another land to come to our aid when our own people left us for years"

Mei grit her teeth before sighing "I won't force you to stay. But please think about the other clans that may yet remain that we could save" There was nothing she could do to repair the damage that was caused to the women tortured in that kami-forsaken place or offer any excuse when they were still hurting.

The woman nodded before stepping out of the tent.

"I don't know if those two kids are a blessing or a curse" Mei grumbled as she poured some sake into her cup.

Just then Ao peaked in "Mei-sama the representative of the Kaguya would like a word"

She paled, looked at her cup and poured even more "Go find Hiro and tell him that he better not be leaving me too!"

As the Kagya woman entered, Ao went to find Hiro. Their operation would go from a moral victory to a loss if they even lost the few Yuki they had remaining with all the new women.

.

Arashi woke with a start. Darkness was all he could see yet his senses told him he was in one of the small bedrooms on his little hideaway. His senses also alerted him that he wasn't alone.

"I can't do it" Suki whispered repeatedly as she hugged her legs to her chest in the corner of the room.

When Arashi turned to her he saw the shards of wood from the desk that she had in front of her and the bloodied one in her hand. The shocking thing was the cut in her arm that she had started yet thankfully couldn't finish.

"If you kill yourself I'll just bring you back again" Arashi groaned weakly from his bed. His body still shooting out pain from his chakra burned muscles and barely healed chakra coils that felt like razor blades stabbed through him.

She gasped at the sound if his voice and turned her wide eyes to his bed

"I don't want to be ra…a prisoner again" She shakily stated "The darkness, the pain. I'd rather be dead"

"Come here please, I can't really move at the moment" He said beckoning her with his head. When she didn't make a move he frowned "If you don't come here I'll have to get up and I can barely move my fingers at the moment without screaming in pain"

Suki shuffled to his side and just stood beside the bed with her head down.

"Never again" Arashi said firmly which caused her to look up at him and see the fury in his eyes "You will never be alone in the dark. You will never be hurt. You will never be scared" His eyes flashed red at the memories of _that place_ "Never again!"

She was trapped in those eyes as they faded purple and then blue while the passion never left them. She was still scared for what lay ahead yet she felt warmth as he reached up and with a gentle finger, wiped away the tears from her face. She had flinched at the touch but it was so gentle and held such a feeling she'd long forgotten.

Arashi smiled through his pain at her "I'll keep you safe for as long as you'll let me"

Safe. That was the feeling. It was so long since she felt it that she nearly forgot but at this moment, even with the painful memories, she felt safe with the boy who saved her. She only barely noticed her cut was healed as pure life force passed through her.

"Arashi Uzumaki of Konohagakure, age nine" He introduced himself expectantly. He knew her name yet he wanted her to talk and also wasn't sure how aware she was with whatever happened in his desperate healing.

She stared at the boy for a moment before hugging herself as fear came to her eyes again.

"You have the name given to you by your parents and spoken with love" Arashi assured her "Whatever those animals called you can't take that away"

"Suki" She whispered out quick like it would burn her. When nothing happened she looked shocked "Suki Hozuki" She said as if confirming her own name "Suki Hozuki. Suki Hozuki"

Outwardly Arashi smiled warmly but inside he was seething at how amazed she was at being able to say her own name. He fought down the rising Kyubi Chakra that was coming with his rage.

"How about we go get cleaned up?" He offered which brought her out of repeating her name over and over "I'm not a fan of being covered in dried blood and rubble"

She glanced at him and seemed to fall into an almost trance as she began searching the room. Arashi watched her look more desperately move about before she stopped and looked towards him with sad eyes "Why?"

"Damn it" Arashi cursed at the obvious mental programming that she had. Along with being a human fleshlight for that man she even washed him.

"Sorry!" She squeaked at his curse and hid behind the second bed.

Arashi sighed. Dealing with this kind of trauma was like dealing with a land mine only it wasn't your life that was in danger of exploding.

"I meant that we should go to the bath room that should be down the hall from here" Arashi explained "There is more than one bath there so you will have privacy"

Her head slowly peaked out from behind the bed yet she didn't move.

Arashi lightly chuckled "I kinda need help walking"

She slowly moved to his side. His hand was there for her to help pull him up and there was a long pause as she ever so slowly wrapped her hands around his. Arashi hated to do it but he really needed to get moving so he reversed the method of her abusive programing. He had noticed how at ease she felt when he healed her arm so he trickled a steady stream of his limited life energy into her in a loop as positive reinforcement for helping him up.

Arashi was able to stand with her to help balance him. He was thankful he was in the body of a younger child so as to not elicit too much more than her fear of getting hit. This meant he was able to lean at least some of his weight on her as they made their trip.

The bathroom wasn't very far from the bedroom they were in. Arashi leaned against one door before pointing to another "The bath tub in there should have all you'd want to get cleaned up. The previous owner of this place seemed to like to maintain his hair so there's plenty of stuff like that and I've gotten some nice soap and such"

She nodded before disappearing in the room and after a moment the lock clicked. No doubt she would feel better with a barrier to the outside.

With her gone he pushed open his own door and shuffled his pained body into the lab. He didn't like lying to her but he didn't want to just tell her he was going to get a drink of life from a few remaining ROOT and criminals he still had in the stasis cells. Besides that fact that he may need to use some of that life energy if she lost it again. Maybe leaving her alone wasn't a best idea….

Once he was topped off on a few lives worth of life force his chakra pathways were much better off and his chakra flowed more easily. He could feel his body once more healing at its accelerated rate when chakra flowed through it so he no longer needed to use his reserve of life force to heal and just allowed his Uzumaki blood to heal him with chakra.

Since the room was originally the examination room where Orochimaru could cut and inject along with all other manner of torturing experiments, the room had a large sink which Arashi just used to wipe himself clean. There was actually only the one bathroom after all.

He didn't have his long vest on having lost it at some point, so he removed his bloodied shirt and pants before taking a towel to wipe himself down and remove the old blood. The hand soap was good enough as most soaps in this world seemed to be able to easily remove blood.

Now that he could move and use some chakra again he stretched his senses over the facility. Minato was just outside the door. With that Arashi knew the man was likely watching them the entire time.

There was no running. Minato was the fastest ninja in the world so even if Arashi could call on the Kyubi chakra once more, he'd have no chance to escape. These walls were also sealed so the only way in or out was the main entrance. His own security to trap ROOT-nin was now trapping him.

The scream in the hall broke him from his fear and faster than he knew he was standing between Suki's toweled form and Minato's hard glare.

"Damn it Minato!" Arashi roared at the man "If you paid attention when you were watching us you'd have a hint at the shit she'd been through!"

Minato went from hardened Ninja to blubbering idiot just like that. He jumped back with his hands showing.

"Hey I'm not a bad guy!" He defended lightly "I'm Minato, Arashi-kun's dad. I just needed to talk to the two of you that's all"

Arashi was thankful Minato was kind enough to not get serious just yet. He would be forced to use Suki as a type of shield from Minato's wrath for as long as possible but ultimately the man could take Suki to Inoichi and let the Yamanaka deal with any further damage would be dealt in the event Arashi was killed or arrested in front of her.

Despite Minato's trusting smile and warm demeanor, Suki hid as much of herself she could behind Arashi's smaller form. Minato just smiled wider.

"Come to the main hall when you've finished dressing please" He requested before slowly slipping away in the darkness of the hallway.

Arashi let out the breath he was holding as he relaxed his form. Fighting one of the Hokage was not on his to-do list anytime soon.

"D-dressed?" Suki said with a frown. She looked back through the open bathroom door to the disgusting rag she was glad to shed.

Arashi only then actually noticed she was only wearing a towel. Her white hair falling free and loose from anything that was matting it. The nearly pale skin and white hair made her like a ghost haunting the site of some of his sins.

He went into the bathroom and touched the seal on the wall next to the door.

"Here you can wear whatever fits of my clothes until I can hopefully be allowed to go get something better" He placed a folded stack of clothes on the sink counter and left her to change while he went to do the same in the hall.

There wasn't much he could do at the moment. A seal was blocking time-space ninjutsu so he couldn't become the Animal Path and summon Kira and Izumi even if he could manage to draw out that much chakra at the moment. Even if he did there wasn't much of a chance to defeat a free Edo Tensei Yondaime Hokage with limitless chakra and indestructible body.

Chibaku Tensei would come in handy right now.

Suki came out slowly looking down both ends of the hall before stepping out into it when she knew only Arashi was there. She was wearing a pair of his black pants that while baggy on him were actually a better size for her and her top was a one of his oversized t-shirts. Over all of it was a cloak similar to the akatsuki except without the red clouds and the collar was a hood.

She closed the cloak around herself and stood there awkwardly looking down and Arashi realized she was basically waiting for a command or some sign to do something. Maybe even some reaction from someone.

"Your hair is very pretty against the black of the cloak" Arashi said smiling as much like Naruto as he could. It worked on Hinata sometimes.

She looked down at the streams of white that came from the hood down her front. She showed no other reaction so Arashi just sighed and led her down the hall.

"I warn you that there may be some things you'll hear about me" Arashi said before the door to what could be considered his throne room. He looked sadly at her blank face before pushing open the door.

There waiting in the throne was Minato looking like a king. The intimidation tactic was not lost on Arashi nor the poor girl nearly attached to his back as he walked before what could very well be his executioner or jailor. He still wasn't sure what could be worse at this point.

If he died then Kira would just pull a Zetsu and resurrect him with the Rinnegan. It would cause a huge delay and he wouldn't be able to steer the timeline as well. At this point the changes he'd made would've changed future events yet his secrecy would keep most of it for a while longer. That's if he could deal with the Yondaime and if the man hadn't left the hideout yet.

"Naruto is quite the happy child" Minato said breaking the boy from his thoughts. Arashi caught his breath at that as the man continued "I thank you for not including him in all of this"

When Arashi didn't speak the man just kept on "Now I'll ask a question and you answer it quickly and without lying or else we won't be talking anymore. Got it?"

Arashi simply nodded.

"I can't hear you?" The man pushed.

"Yes sir" Arashi grumbled. He was reminded of being talked to by his past father.

"Good" Minato said leaning forward and locking his fingers in front of his face while glaring at the red head.

"Who taught you Edo Tensei?"

"Orochimaru"

"Why is Danzo after you?"

"He likely thinks I have too much of a hold on Naruto"

"Do you?"

"I raised him so yes"

Minato's hard gaze twitched at that but kept going.

"Why did you train the Hyuga heir?"

"Because no one else would push her while also encouraging her"

"Why did you take her in?"

"Because I wasn't leaving her with her family's Curse Mark. She was only being treated that badly because she was associated with me"

"Why engage her to Naruto and not yourself?"

"She's in love with him already and he's blind"

Minato nodded at those answered before glancing at Suki for a moment and returning his gaze to his son.

"What were you doing in Kiri?"

"Helping end the war"

"Why?"

"Because the man who controlled the Kyubi is controlling the Sanbi Jinchuriki who is the Mizukage"

"We'll get to that bit of information later" Minato said clothing his fists at the memory "Why did you save this girl?"

Arashi's eyes flashed red for a moment but the pain knocked it back down before he growled "No deserves what was happening there"

"You nearly died in your attempts to heal her. Why?"

Arashi glanced back at her and she too looked for the answer in his eyes.

"I just couldn't let her die" Arashi said deflating from the anger that was building from the stress as the exhaustion set in "I couldn't take what was happening there. It had to stop and I had to save them"

"What do you stand to gain?" Minato pushed still.

"There isn't much to actually gain besides possible shelter and information in Kiri once the war is over" Arashi admitted with a shrug.

Minato stood and stepped infront of his son "Final Question for the moment. What is your dream?"

Arashi looked up to the man puzzlingly as he felt wrong "Freedom?"

"You don't sound so sure" Minato pressed "Explain it"

"I want to be free of the control of the village and stop the Akatsuki" Arashi said more sure.

Minato nodded at that "And what would you use your freedom for?"

Arashi tought about all the things he had planned to do once the storyline was completed "Travel, learn all I can and maybe…" He glanced back at Suki "help people"

"Good" was all Minato said before enveloping his son in a bone crushing hug.

Arashi was really confused. Sure he had figured out that Minato wouldn't outright kill him halfway through that but he didn't expect a hug from the man.

"Arashi you may have one of the brightest minds ever but you don't even see what you've been doing" the man said proudly.

"You mean experimenting on people and manipulating events?" Arashi questioned. Those weren't things he'd think the former Hokage would condone.

Minato chuckled as he pulled back yet held his son still "You may be merciless and demented to your enemies, but look at what you've done for Naruto all his life or Hinata Hyuga. You've even risked dying to save this girl from attempted suicide and you don't even know what you gained in doing so"

The smiled he gave his son was warm and proud "You're fighting a war for others all around you. In war we do things that's not always in the right but we do it to protect those we care about" He ruffled Arashi's hair "You don't even know that the Will of Fire is burning bright even in the darkness you've surrounded it in. You may very well be the Child of Prophecy"

"I just told you I plan on becoming a missing-nin and you know I've been experimenting with people's life force and you just come out and call me the Child of Prophecy!?" Arashi was simply stunned at the level of idiocy that he should've expected from the father of Naruto. He could basically do no wrong so long as he didn't betray his friends or hurt innocents. Unless he was Sasuke of course.

"Okay then a test" Minato offered as he stepped back. He pointed to Suki's stomach and smiled mischievously "What do you plan to do with the baby you put in her?"

Both kids paled while Minato chuckled at the reaction.

Arashi was the first to think of the impossibility before then roaring and punching the man with a loud crack that sent Minato flying through the throne behind him.

"Do you even understand what the hell I pulled her from!?" Arashi roared at the man.

The Yondaime pulled himself from the ruins of the throne while rubbing the back of his head with a chuckle "Sorry bad thing to try to lighten the mood with but I wasn't completely joking"

"I will find a way to make you feel pain!" Arashi seethed.

"Pregnant" She whispered looking down at her belly.

"No don't even worry about that " Minato said calmingly "Please lift your shirt" When Arashi growled and she whimpered he added "Only over your belly please"

When she did as she was asked there were the intricate lines of a fuinjutsu across her abdomen.

"That's not possible" Arashi breathed. He still held the Kyubi fragment from Sora. He could feel it's chakra trickling within his own so there was no way for him to have transferred anything that would require such a seal.

"I'm going to remove the seal now" Minato warned the girl before slowly placing his hand on her stomach.

The moment his hand moved away and the ink came with it, the room's temperature fell and Arashi could see his breath.

"Only a chakra seal" The boy breathed in relief.

A taste was all she had of her chakra when she had been saved by Arashi. Now Suki's chakra filled her to bursting and it was a feeling of warmth similar to what she felt when Arashi touched her.

"Wait" Arashi said tilting his head at the girl "If you're a Hozuki then how did you use the Hyoton?" When she didn't reply and seemed transfixed on following the flow of her chakra Arashi inspected her both with his sight and senses. Her white hair was clearly Hozuki yet her light brown eyes and the chill of her chakra was similar to what Kira felt from Hiro and Asami Yuki.

"Kaa-chan was Yuki Survivor" She finally answered.

That made sense with her age. Kekke Genkai Clans didn't mix and the purges began sometime between Obito's _death_ and the Kyubi Incident. All those people just trying to survive would form bonds or even just seek some shred of joy in their hellish life.

"You made me think I somehow gave her some of the Kyubi" Arashi chided his father.

"Of course you didn't pass the Kyubi chakra into her" Minato said like he was offended "You created a whole new Bijuu"

Arashi just looked between the girl's bare stomach and the man before palming his face "Please tell me this is another misunderstanding or some lousy attempt at a joke so I can just hit you and move on"

"That unstable chakra you brought her here with was the Bijuu forming within her" Minato explained "I used that seal to stop her from freezing this place"

"Bijuu?" Suki asked worriedly "What's that?"

"That red chakra I was using was a fragment of the strongest of the nine Bijuu" Arashi answered "They are very powerful beings of living chakra that each of the Great Five and Takigakure have sealed within people called Jinchuriki" He looked down at his hands in awe "And I somehow made one"

Minato beamed "Child of Prophecy material or what?"

"Do you even understand how dangerous this is!?" Arashi admonished the man "Create a proper seal before that thing rips its way out of her!"

"What!?" The girl shouted scared.

"Everyone calm down" Minato told them "I checked it all out and the Okami is literally fused with her chakra"

That was unreal. A Bijuu-like creature that was in a person but not within a seal to contain it.

"Will I be okay?" Suki hesitantly asked.

Minato waved it off "Oh it's nothing to be worried about until it develops fully but then it's a new being and there is no malice in its chakra like the Kyubi and the other Bijuu. It was even healing you at the same time it was hurting you"

"Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu" Arashi said in awe "When I tried to heal you I sucked all the power from the Edo Tensei into you. The near limitless chakra of the resurrected and the life force I used to make them. Maybe even a hint of the Kyubi chakra that was still running through my system. I turned the Kiri Clans into a Bijuu"

He was desperate, nearly dead and just threw it all into her on instinct from years of playing with life force and chakra. He had no way of recreating it and even if he did there was no way he could create a Bijuu to stand up to the Juubi. Still, it was like his own curse mark only it could kill both him and the one he gave it too. Maybe the Rinnegan or Senjutsu would make it a more reliable option. Revive the past Kage and use their power. There were options for experimentation at a later date.

"Now then" Minato said clapping his hands to gain attention "I'll be going to see my lovely wife who I haven't seen in far too long"

"You are back from the dead with full control of your body and you want to just go back to being dead?" Arashi asked incredulously.

"When you spend years fighting the other spirits within the Shinigami's stomach and then a few more teaching a silent class, you kinda miss the touch of you beautiful wife" Minato said with a chuckle "Besides, I watched the village at peace and talked with both of my sons even if one didn't know who I was" He ruffled Arashi hair again with got his hands slapped away "I'm sure my control is messing with your plans and I trust you not to become like the monsters you want to destroy"

"You know what Naruto and I went through" Arashi said "Why would you trust me not to destroy the village?"

Minato nodded at the logical question "You're too smart for that. You've only brought criminals and Danzo's agents to test on. I know I can trust you to show my displeasure to the village with some restraint"

He forced Arashi's hand out and placed a scroll into it "This is what I leave to you and Naruto"

"You're choosing us over the village" Arashi statedin shock. The Yondaime Hokage had given him his blessing to dish out any punishment he felt the village deserved.

Minato beamed innocently "Make sure Jiraya-sensei knows just how disappointed I am with him when you see him, okay?"

As light shined on the Resurrected man Arashi actually felt a tear fall when he read the first line of the scroll " _For my sons, I trust you with my Will of Fire and give to you all my knowledge in the event I have passed on before teaching it to you_ " It was aged yet preserved meaning it was made for them before they were born. Even knowing what Arashi had done he still loved him. With Naruto he was always the big brother who looked out for the kid. Now Arashi felt the love of a father he'd not felt for years even in his past life.

With that Minato disintegrated in the light and the room once more grew dark as only ever-burning torches lit the walls.

"Thank you Minato" Arashi whispered before he bit his thumb and let his chakra burn in his damaged system and he flashed the seals.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** "

Suki jumped back as a nearly endless stream of small bats poured from the seal on the floor.

"You've made me understand what I needed to do" Arashi continued as the bats settled on the ceiling and pillars. "I can't focus just on the Akatsuki and Medara's plans. Someone needs to make sure that what happened in Kiri must never happen again. I'll create a place where people will always be safe from the terror of this world"

Suki felt the power radiating from Arashi as he spoke within his audience. Something inside of her (which she now assumed was a living chakra creature) filled with joy at the feel of that power.

When a slightly larger white bat floated in front of Arashi he gave it a smile "The timeline can fuck itself. I think it's time we rebuilt the village of the dead"

The end of the Fourth War and peace in the continent was years away still. Arashi would save those that the story ignored. The ones that suffered so others could be the heroes.

"I'll build a people" Arashi declared with a smile as the image flashed in his mind and the reference he was making for only his own benefit "A nation"

.

Deep in the dark underground of Konoha the aged leader of ROOT scowled at the blood splattered over his office. He didn't know how, but someone with knowledge of a Rasengan just put one through the back of his head here in the most protected place he could be.

The most immediet concern for the man was Shisui's now useless eye. The Uzumaki brat cost him his greatest weapon.

Danzo was done playing games with the boy.

End

 **One more chapter to go in this arc I think and then a skip to around grad time (maybe) I may do two depending on what I want to do before the time skip.**

 **This chapter was really just so I could announce the Okami growing inside of Suki's body. It won't do much for a while yet and it's not an actual Bijuu from the Juubi so it's not at their level of power though it's different in other ways.**

 **The chapter was also to motivate Arashi beyond surviving 'til the end and stopping Madara. He wishes to be the punishing avenger for those who need it. He's seen the suffering in the world that was ignored in the happy stories he's seen before. He's ready to wage his own war on the Shinobi World.**

 **I'd like to note that I don't really know much about the aftereffects of long-term underage rape victim's mental health besides what little I see in Law and Order. At the moment I'm just going with jump at any contact, fear of strangers, fear of older men, regression to trained behaviors, a strong desire for any sense of security and suicidal due to fear that it will inevitably happen to her again while also being scared of actually dying. My portrayal is kinda crap.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Arashi stepped into class that morning after leaving Suki with a clone and a few bats, he didn't expect to find the attention of a few of the Sasuke fan girls to be on him in such a creepy way.

Ino was an interesting development while Sasuke's glare was completely expected.

"Nice of you and Hinata-chan to grace us with your presence Arashi-kun" Iruka said with irritation clear in his voice. He didn't seem to appreciate them leaving early. Oh well.

.

"We have no interest in fighting for this country Hiro-sama" A Yuki woman stated to the boy where they sat in a large-ish tent with their other clan members.

"But we've come so far already!" A boy countered.

"Must we abandon our friends for your anger?" A man questioned.

Hiro sighed. Mei had warned him that the Hozuki and Kaguya women he'd brought back wanted to leave and now it seems that now his own clan wanted to abandon Kirigakure as well.

A woman glared at the man "We've spoken to the Hozuki and have decided to go with them even if we have to pledge ourselves to their half-Yuki heir"

"Okay how about everyone clam down here" Hiro said placating them "We first must find out if Suki-dono is alright and if nothing else we could use the help of the more stable women when we assault another prison camp"

The small group of women slowly nodded at that and the oldest spoke up "We'll talk to the others but this isn't our war anymore"

When one of the men went to rebuke Hiro cut his eyes to the man which silenced him. Hiro had seen the dead look in their eyes before a few of them got to speak to their dead loved ones. They fought a much more brutal war in that place than anything the rebels have.

"Are those two really here to help us or are they building their own army" The older Yuki man grumbled before walking off himself.

Hiro honestly didn't know at this point.

.

The day was once more wasted to Arashi. He read plenty ut could not do the things he was reading until he was back to his little hideaway which he assumes with the group he feels following him and his siblings to their training.

"Okay so what do you people want!?" He called out once they reached the solitude of Itachi and Shisui's old training ground.

"Who are you yelling at?" Naruto asked looking around clueless.

Just then the small group of children came from their hiding spots. Sasuke looking annoyed at the others, Ino pulled Sakura along, Kiba with his pup and surprisingly Shino.

"Want Arashi-nii to kick your ass again Teme?" Naruto snickered but was slapped in the back of the head by Arashi as the boy stepped towards the approaching group.

"I can understand the Uchiha being here" Arashi said pointing to the boy "But why the hell are you people here?"

"I was coming to watch the all-mighty Uchiha-sama get his ass kicked again" Kiba snickered.

"I had no other tasks today and was interested in how Hinata improved in such a short amount of time" Shino said plainly.

"Ino-pig forced me to come with her!" Sakura roared with a glare at the blond but then blushed at Sasuke "But I guess it's not that bad"

Sasuke scoffed at the girl before glaring at the red headed Uzumaki "You will teach me everything _he_ taught you!"

"Is that an order?" Arashi questioned with a smirk "Maybe ask me nicely and I'll show you a few things"

"What about the rest of us?" Ino cut in.

"In a minute" Arashi dismissed her and grinned at Sasuke "I'll give you the secret of the Sharingan is only you pledge yourself to me as your teacher"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed "You're lying"

"I was with three great Uchiha growing up" Arashi pointed out "Wanna take the risk of losing a chance at gaining the Sharingan?"

The boy looked conflicted and the others just watched him to see what he'd do. No one expected to see the boy bow low and ground out "Please take me as your student Arashi-sensei"

There was a collective gasp at the event but it was killed by the snickering of the Inuzuka heir.

"He bought it!" Kiba laughed "Like that ass knows anything about those crazy eyes!"

Suddenly the field grew cold and dark. So dark that only the small area between the kids was visible.

Arashi cackle in the darkness echoed all around them "I was going to just get rid of these two before moving on to the village but I guess you guys and bear witness to my rise"

"Hey what's going on!?" Naruto yelled looking around "What are you doing Nii-san?"

"I'm doing what I should've done long ago!" Arashi called out.

Suddenly Hinata's scream shook all of the kids as they saw the black chain protruding from her back and out of her chest. It slowly wrapped around her throat and dragged her off.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto called and ran for her only for the chain to come once more from the darkness and slash across his chest which knocked him back towards the others.

"He's trapping us in here" Kiba said tracking around their circle "His smell moving around us"

"Very good nose you have there" Arashi said and the chain flashed across the group and slashed Kiba above the lip.

The boy screamed in pain and held his hand over the wound. Blood was all he could small now.

"What did you do to Hinata-chan!?" Naruto roared.

"Dobe he pierced her heart!" Sasuke declared "She's dead!"

Naruto harshly shook his head "He'd never do that to her!"

"I'm sure Uchiha-san thought the same of his brother" Shino suddenly said "However I can get us out of here"

The Aburame's Kikaichu beetles burst from the dark cloud that surrounded them and into the light of the day. They went for the chakra of Arashi only for a swarm of bats to collapse on the bugs.

"Sasuke-kun will protect us right?" Sakura pleaded

"Naruto-kun!" Came Hinata's pained wail outside the darkness.

Arashi's dark laugh shook the group and the sound of Hinata's scream before a wet gurgle.

"HINATA!" Naruto roared and everyone felt the heat filling the darkness as the boy seemed to shut down.

"You will all die in here today!" Arashi declared with the rattle of his chain in the darkness.

"We must come together and defend each other from all sides" Shino informed them in a slightly shaken tone that even his Aburame calm couldn't hide.

The group went back to back with kunai ready. Only Naruto and Sakura were still where they were before.

"Now's not the time for a freak out Forehead!" Ino scolded.

The chain shot from the darkness in a blink of an eye and slashed the back of Kiba's leg.

"Damn he's too fast!" Kiba roared in pain as he held his bleeding leg.

"Is this how you'll kill your brother?" Arashi taunted with a chuckle "A shame you will never get the chance to see him again before you die"

The chain came again and slashed Sasuke's cheek.

"What do you want from us!?" Ino pleaded.

"A challenge" Arashi answered.

This time the chain coming was intensified by the growing feeling of death in the air. Hinata's body landed among them with a wet thud.

Sakura screamed and passed out, Ino screamed but just fell and pushed away from it, Kiba let out a yelp and jumped away, Sasuke and Shino held their ground just barely.

Naruto was visibly shaking from his place facing away from the others.

The chain hovered just barely in sight. Only the faded shimmer of the bladed tip showing in the darkness that surrounded them if one focused on it.

That's exactly what the last two standing did. They readied to defend the moment the chain appeared to snap forward only for it to retreat faster and faster. The moment it was too fast it snapped forward and slashed across Shino's chest.

Sasuke was all that remained ready to fight as the others were to injured or scared to help. He watched the bladed chain snake and coil around the darkness faster and faster. He saw the moment it snapped towards him and he spun to the side and grabbed it firmly before pulling with everything he had.

Arashi surprised yelp was satisfying as the boy fell into their sight. Their small victory was very short lived however when the killing intent that was slowly building intensified.

" **ARASHI!** "

All eyes turned to the whips of red violent chakra visibly radiating from Naruto.

Arashi's slow clapping and laughter caught their attention.

"That worked so much better than I thought it would" He said grinning "I didn't even plan for the rest of you to be here and it still worked"

The roar of a charging Naruto cut into Arashi's cheer but the chain shot for the boy and sucked the Kyubi chakra that he had unleashed which dropped the boy to the ground.

"What the hell is going on!?" Kiba yelled before pointing to Hinata "You killed Hinata-chan and now you're acting like it's all okay!"

Arashi walked over to the girl and nudged her with his foot and she groaned "Is it over?"

"Yeah don't worry I healed that chest wound while you were out" Arashi informed and helped her to her feet.

"I don't understand what's going on!" Ino declared looking between the two "Hinata-chan did you know about this!?"

She shook her head "I only knew when Arashi-kun pulled me away"

"Well then what was the point of this exercise Uzumaki-san?" Shino asked with only a hint of his irritation showing.

Arashi grinned at the Uchiha "How's the Sharingan treating you?"

Sasuke gasped and quickly took out a kunai to see his reflection and was speechless at the sight of his glowing red eyes.

"What about Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked looking at the boy on the ground.

Arashi just shrugged "Well awakening the Kyubi chakra takes a toll on the body but he'll heal soon enough"

The clearing grew dead silent at that.

"Oh right those idiots don't teach us about the nine bijuu and their Jinchuriki" Arashi stated innocently before sitting cross legged on the ground "Come children as your new sensei I shall teach you all the things that the idiot council refuses you"

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto suddenly yelled and tackled the girl holding her tight "I knew Arashi-nii wouldn't hurt you!"

"I actually did pierce her chest Naruto" Arashi informed "I'm just good at healing. Speaking of which…" His chain snaked around and the kids all tensed as it moved so some of it was in front of them "Grab that and I'll heal all of you that were hurt"

Only Saskue's cheek and Kiba's leg and face were hurt so they hesitantly reached out for the chain and when they made contact they felt the warmth move through them and their pain dissipate.

"Iryojutsu takes amazing Chakra Control" Sakura said in awe.

"I would say I have one of the greatest chakra control in the village" Arashi declared nonchalantly before looking at the other "And I am willing to teach some of it to you so you can atleast learn as much as some of the kids your own age in the other villages do"

Shino proved to be the skeptical one "You teaching us benefits you. Why? Because we are mostly all Clan Heirs and can later offer you political power"

Arashi chuckled at their offended faces "And I'm the head of the Uzumaki clan"

"That's not a clan idiot!" Sakura stated.

"Yeah we'd know if the most hated kids in the village were in a clan" Kiba agreed.

Arashi pulled out a small notebook from his coat "I will first teach you about the Uzumaki Clan of Uzushiogakure which will lead into the history of Mito Uzumaki-Senju who was the first Jinchuriki of the Kyubi"

.

The sun was setting and Hiashi was shocked at what he was seeing when his daughter strolled into their dining room with the same trained grace that was expected of her. The shocking this was that she was doing so from on the ceiling.

She was grinning proudly at her father and the feat of breaking his composer.

"I learned the Tree walking exercise Tou-sama" She informed happily.

"I see" The older Hyuga said slipping back into his role "You will come down and eat your dinner"

He now understood the improvement in Hinata he had seen. Arashi didn't even need to physically be around to add to the training of Hanabi and the girl had secretly learned to walk on surfaces with her chakra at such a young age. Even with her Hyuga heritage it was an amazing feat.

.

"That's why the villages hate me" Naruto breathed after Arashi finished his history lesson of the Uzumaki, Bijuu and Jinchuriki.

"That's stupid" Kiba said first.

"He's doing his clan's duty as the prison of the Kyubi" Sasuke stated finding some respect in that.

Arashi smiled at the kids at that. Being clan kids they understood enough and weren't taught to hate Naruto and him but had merely adapted to the influence of their civilian peers. Now their eyes were opened to the truth they weren't supposed to know for years.

"But what if the Kyubi gets free again?" Sakura asked hesitant to be disappointed in her parents for what she was taught to think.

Arashi waved his book with a red spiral on it "I know some Uzumaki Fuinjutsu and with training Sasuke's Sharingan can rival and even control a Bijuu as Marada Uchiha did before"

Sasuke perked up at that news.

"To think all this political crap they didn't want to teach us while they go on and on about all the other history and how important it is" Ino huffed in annoyance.

"Speaking of what they aren't teaching us" Sasuke said looking to Arashi expectantly.

Arashi just smiled and unfurled a large scroll that appeared in his hands.

"This scroll belonged to our father" Arashi stated to Naruto's gasp while the others stared at the fine seal work that marked the scroll "There are scrolls within that will help me train myself and others more than what I have access to as a Genin" He glanced around the kids and sighed "I didn't expect all of you to come and some things here can't really benefit you"

"You didn't know Taijutsu yet you trained Hinata-chan" Naruto reminded "You can teach anything better than the adults!"

"Well thank you" Arashi said before throwing the boy a scroll pulled from the larger one "That's a jutsu for the two of us to learn"

Naruto stared at the scroll in his hand and frowned "If this is from our father then he left us"

Arashi sighed "Naruto he died fighting the Kyubi like the old man said. This is just his legacy left for us that I found when I learned who he was"

Naruto's face lit up at that "Who was he!?"

"I've told enough illegal village secrets today" Arashi stated which made the blond drop his cheer so the older decided to give him something "I can say he had so many enemies that the Sandaime kept it a secret"

Naruto jumped at that "Alright! Our dad's a total badass!"

The group laughed at the pair until a book got thrown at the Aburame.

"That's some introduction to Fuinjutsu" Arashi informed and when Shino showed no reaction he added "I have some thoughts as to what we can do to add some Fuinjutsu to your Clan's style to form your own which we'll work on as you learn"

Shino nodded with that explanation "Thank you Uzumaki-san"

"Arashi" Arashi corrected before running his fingers over the lines of seals before pulling another scroll out and closing it.

"Hey, what about the rest of us!?" Kiba whined.

"I don't have something for everyone right now so you are all going to be doing the Tree Walking Exercise, then Water Walking, then my version of the Leaf exercise" Arashi said with a grin that promised pain "And learning whatever academic thing I give you"

They paled at the work load ahead.

Arashi then turned instructor "Sakura I will get you books on Iryojutsu that you will read and be tested on weakly. Ino will be learning poisons sense you have access to plants everyday

"So we'll be competing in our training?" Ino asked.

Arashi nodded "Ino will learn the poisons and Sakura the antidote. In a way you'll have to work together and compete at the same time"

"But we can't make poisons or even do any of this stuff without talking to Iruka-sensei and making sure it's safe" Sakura argued.

"Civilian" Kiba muttered.

Arashi just sighed "We already established that the adults are teaching nothing in the academy and I am offering a chance to rise above your peers and learn things that will keep you alive if a war broke out while we're still young and untrained"

There were a few invasions and a war coming in the future after all. Though there wasn't a guarantee that Arashi's actions wouldn't cause another war before that. Iwa could prove to be a nuisance if they were truly as crazy against Minato as he was told.

When Sakura nodded in her understanding Arashi threw them each a kunai.

"Run at a tree while channeling chakra in your feet" Arashi explained "Mark you spot and keep trying until you can reach the top" He then added "It might take a few days to get right"

As they went for the tree with Hinata showing them how it was done, Arashi sat on a training post and read from the scroll he pulled out for himself. It was filled with information he could not find with the access of a Genin.

He held a kunai and placed a leaf on its tip before forcing his chakra into it. When it didn't ignite he frowned at it. It was going to take a while.

.

The three residents of the Uzumaki Apartment dragged themselves into their shared space. Naruto cut and bruised half-healed thanks to the Kyubi, Hinata soaking wet and sore from working on awakening her Suiton and looking like she was just splashing around in the river, and Arashi with wild singed hair from his unfocused Raiton.

"I never want to see another tree!" Naruto groaned.

"Good luck with being Hokage when our village is in the middle of a forest" Arashi deadpanned.

"Bath" Hinata called to lay claim before the boys "Clean soapy bath"

"Bed" Naruto countered.

"You're getting a bath right after her Naruto. You don't want to stink tomorrow" Arashi scolded and ignored his brother calling him "Kaa-chan"

The unknowing engaged couple went for the hall and Arashi flopped to the couch.

There was a huge flare of chakra and a loud sizzle.

.

Hiruzen felt the explosion from his office and leapt to the window to look out over his beloved village knowing that it was far too close and large for a standard Explosive Tag.

There was a gasp which he couldn't tell was his or Inu's. The pillar of smoke rising from what used to be the apartment building he was very familiar with.

"Hokage-sama I request to go immediately and look for survivors" Inu asked in a tone that threatened the man to say no.

"Not alone" The old man said and the pair along with the other hidden ANBU vanished from the office.

.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Arashi growled. His right side smoking and sizzling from the heat that radiated from his burned flesh.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto said looking around. Last he remembered was walking into is room before his arm was screaming in pain and he still had the black chain in it and now that he noticed it he screamed "Get this thing out of me!"

The chain slowly dissipated from Naruto and healed as it went.

"Arashi-kun!" Hinata shrieked in worry at Arashi's crisp state.

He calmly breathed in and held it and slowly the crispy mounds of flesh and material began breaking off as new flesh replaced it. Arashi let loose a pained gasp once it was over.

"What happened?" Hinata repeated Naruto's question.

"A series of powerful paper bombs triggered when I laid on the couch by a man who really wants me dead" Arashi growled "He'd sacrifice Naruto just to be rid of me which shows he's desperate or even more pissed about something"

The kids look around the dark room which was dusty and cold but clearly some entryway.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

Arashi stood on shaky legs but in his hand was the unfurled scroll with an intricate seal.

"I was going to wait a bit to tell you but now's as good a time" Arashi said and when he ignited his hand to see better it there was a picture on the wall. "From the writing it seems they built this place for when their secret was revealed" in the picture was a red haired woman holding her very pregnant belly and the spiky blonde man standing at her side in Jonin attire and the legendary white coat with flames. "This is our home Naruto"

END


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I. Am. Done" Arashi said leaking killing intent at the old man before him. Nearby there were Shinobi blasting away at the burning street with Suinton Jutsu.

Sarutobi just stared passively at the boy before him not affected beyond a little amazed at the amount of killing intent he was letting out.

"Arashi-kun you cannot go rampaging across the village when this could've been the work of one person" The Hokage said trying to defuse the ticking Uzumaki time bomb "You know well how foolish the villagers have become when it involves you and Naruto and its nearing your birthday"

"You will kill Danzo or I will" Arashi growled ignoring what the man was saying.

Hiruzen saw the look of the boy that mirrored his father so much with the hair of his mother. The fact that the boy was out of his normal clothing and instead wearing black pants, a black short sleeve shirt over a mesh one which left his arms bare to show the seals lining his forearm, and a white sleeveless longcoat with flame at the bottom much too similar to his father.

"We will investigate what happened and find those responsible" He promised the boy.

Arashi scoffed at the man "I don't know what changed, but this escalation of our war on his front shall be met in kind" He let loose more anger "My turn to go on the offensive"

"You will do nothing!" The Hokage's booming order stopped the people nearby before he dropped it to a low authoritative tone to avoid others from overhearing "You will report to T&I and you will tell them everything you know about ROOT and then we will handle it!"

A pair of ANBU appeared behind Arashi which he knew behind the dog and cat faces were Kakashi and 'Yamato'.

"You all failed my father" Arashi hissed which was like a slap to those that knew who he was talking about "Minato is rolling in his grave for how you allow them to you treat his sons!"

Hiruzen paled. There was an audience and Arashi revealed their secret. Kakashi backed away at the words so it was Yamato who reached to grab the boy only for him to pop.

"Kage Bushin!?" Hiruzen gasped but the flare of angry chakra nearby showed Arashi just down the road glaring at them while holding the inheritance scroll the aged man had long ago locked away for when the boys were much older.

The boy then vanished with a flash of yellow the moment his hand touched the familiar seal on the scroll.

.

Hiruzen hadn't spoken with the boy since that night nearly a month ago. He knew where the three kids were now living but there was nothing his ANBU could do when the seals refused entrance to anyone not keyed into them. Minato built the house for him and Kushina to raise their boys once they went public and as such it was well protected, but it was still new and no one had been keyed in except the couple and by extension the boys.

While the kids still went to the Academy, Arashi refused to meet him and when the Hokage finally ordered his ANBU to force the boy to come it proved to be a Kage Bushin. Even now as the man watched the boy teaching his classmates through his crystal ball it was likely not the real Arashi.

The fact that Naruto still visited his office just as happy as usual and was understanding of why Hiruzen kept people from knowing about his father and burden but agreed with Arashi that both Hiruzen and Minato overestimated the villagers but he would show them how great he was and make his parents proud by following their dream and becoming Hokage.

It made the old man proud that even in Arashi's anger he didn't use Naruto's idolization of him to sour Naruto's opinion of the man or the villagers. It futher proved that no matter how much the man saw his former student in the boy, he held the Will of Fire in his love for his friends and family.

.

In another village, another Kage was watching over his own people with his own problems.

"How many this time?" Yagura asked the trembling man who walked into his office.

The man knelt to his Kage to give his report "Reports are still coming in from the scouting parties but none of the prisoner caravans have made it to the village as of yet and two of them have been confirmed destroyed"

The Mizukage glanced back and the man with a smirk "Well I'm glad they'll all be in one place"

"Mizukage-sama?" The man questioned. His leader seemed happy the bloodline monsters escaped.

Yagura retrieved his hooked staff from beside his desk and stroked it like a pet "Today is the end of this rebellion"

.

The sight of bats had become so common recently that it wasn't even creepy to see Arashi whispering to one on his shoulder as they flew in and out of the house from time to time. The sight people were more drawn to at the moment was Ino writhing on the floor with Sakura over her looking far too confused at the bottles in her hands.

"Arashi-kun please!" Ino pleaded between the pain.

Said boy shooed away the bat and sighed "If you were more careful than you wouldn't be in this situation"

"I don't know which antidote to use Arashi-baka!" Sakura shouted.

He shrugged "I guess she'll have to wait it out" He grabbed his chin in thought "I hope it was a small enough dose that it won't kill her"

"Hey you can't let her die!" Multiple Naruto's said around the room as they tried to balance the tip of a leaf on their finger with chakra.

"I can't hold your hands on missions so you have to learn to figure it out yourselves or you'll die out there" He scolded the kids. When Sakura looked defeated he sighed. This wasn't the Tsunade trained Iryo-nin. "I can tell her life isn't in danger but I don't know how long the poison will last so you need to use her symtoms and look at the things she was working on and see what in there could cause those issues and make an antidote to match"

Sakura snapped up at that simple answer. She gave a "Right" and dumped out Ino's weapon kit for the scroll Arashi gave her to store her materials until she could get a proper workshop.

With that settled Arashi made a Kage Buushin to monitor them while he left the room.

The house was a decent size for the three residents while not being a huge mansion. When you walked into the door there was the typical entryway were you removed your footwear which Arashi typically _forgot_ to do. After that was a large hallway with stairs on the right leading to the four bedrooms and office upstairs while there were doors on the left wall leading to the sitting room and kitchen though both rooms were only separated from each other by a bar-like counter top. There was a door under the stairs leading to the basement along with another door to the right of the doorway that led to the patio outside which led out to the backyard which was a moderately large training field that was bordered by a stone wall with intricate vine-like markings which were clearly Fuinjutsu he assumed was to keep people out and chakra in from what he could read.

All in all it was a nice home and was a shame it was destined to be destroyed by Pein in the future and Naruto was never meant to find it.

When Arashi stepped out unto the patio, he smirked at the wet Inuzuka and Uchiha lying breathless on the side of the small pond. They weren't too happy that Naruto and Shino had completed Water Walking first but Naruto was already ahead of them before they started Arashi's training and once he learned the Kage Bushin there was no stopping him.

Seeing that they were fine he walked back in and went upstairs into his office.

"I fucking hate you" He said looking at the seal on the Legacy Seal that sat on the desk.

The seal was nearly identical to the Hiraishin Seal on the Kunai his father used. The difference was that this seal could be activated with familial chakra to the creator and only worked one way such allowing Arashi and Naruto to _Flash_ into the house.

After using it Arashi had felt how his body was turned into chakra before being condensed and flung through the matrix in an instant before recreating itself and as such figured he could simply recreate it with his chakra control without having to take the time to learn to become a master at Fuinjutsu and then recreate the Hiraishin for himself as Minato did from Tobirama.

Yeah chakra control only goes so far when Fuinjutsu is involved. The only hope he had was to learn advanced Fuinjutsu and those books required Jiraya to unseal them from the scroll. If Arashi and the Sandaime were speaking that could be arranged but he'd rather not have the attention of the Toad Sage.

There alone in the dark office another bat arrived and Arashi popped only to be replaced by another clone.

.

The real Arashi was currently standing frozen where he stood in the middle of an actual street. Before him was a familiar line of ragged men with rifles at the ready and behind him was a man pointing his rifle right back protecting the children behind him. It was Nick. His past self.

"Deserting us for the enemy over a bunch of little invaders!" The lead soldier growled past his rifle.

"I will always fight for what's right Colonel" Nick declared "That includes returning these kids back to their people"

"Did that include the murder of your own squad?" The man shot back.

Nick waved one arm out towards a little girl who was covered in dirty bandages that some other kids were holding up "They were in the process of raping and killing kids!"

"So you admit it" The Colonel said with finality and raised his arm to ready the men on his side "By the law of the Milita I find you guilty of treason and desertion and hereby sentence you to death by firing squad"

Nick paled at that and looked back to the kids. They were huddled behind him crying and he knew their fate was to die with him if they were lucky or return to the holding quarters where things worse than death could await them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you guys away" Nick said sadly as he turned to face the kids "I promised you'd never face that place again and I intend to keep that promise"

"How sweet" The Colonel chuckled "Not much you can do when you're dead. The Doctor will be happy to get some new subjects for that gas he's been working on"

Arashi knew what this was. The last moments of his past life.

Nick spun and a shot rang out and the Colonel fell. In that moment the other soldiers opened fire and didn't notice the C4 Nick had placed on his chest but they didn't hit it. The kids would die with him and be spared their painful futures.

As Nick lie there and the last of his life was slipping away he saw several of the kids were hit. A few dead and a few hurt but the majority of the kids he had sworn to save one way or another were being rounded up.

He failed.

Arashi didn't know what to think. He died failing in his final task which is what he was similar to what he wanted to do here in the Naruto world. He still didn't even know how the hell he was a soldier in the first place since he hated the idea of fighting and dying to line some old guys pocket.

It was then that Nick's eyes followed the glowing dot in the sky which also caught Arashi's eyes. The object soared overhead and as Arashi followed he realized where he was by the cracked domed building he could see along with the remained of a white obelisk and the few pillars remaining of the building across the pond. The same place that was his mindscape before it was destroyed.

The object exploded in the air a little above the capital of the United States and the light blinded and burned.

Nick's last thoughts were that at least they paid for what they did to the kids and that they would die without pain.

When the scene shifted to repeat itself Arashi had enough and pushed the chakra that was trapping him here to appear on a floating rock overlooking a glowing pond underground.

He failed to deliver captured war orphans over enemy lines to their own people. He was powerless to end the war and was powerless to even save some kids.

"My desire to protect people was my downfall" He said starring into the glowing water below "Not everyone can be saved in war and I died to save a few kids" As he slipped into the water and appeared in another cave his chakra pulsed far and wide "This will not be the mere sanctuary I had envisioned" He glared at the crab creature that crashed before him.

The black chain jetted out from Arashi and slammed a huge Rasengan in it which exploded and blew away the creature before it was ever a threat.

Arashi emerged from the dark cave into a Cliffside overlooking a ocean with an island in the sky and a smile emerged on his face "Everything the light touches is my kingdom"

With that a huge black bat popped into existence at his side and he took to the sky on its back.

.

Kira felt the presence of his master vanish beyond his senses. He had felt the various emotions and stray thoughts as it faded.

The survivors they'd rescued from their journey to be executed in Kiri had mostly split around depending on various reasons. Some wanted to get revenge or knew someone in the Rebels so they joined them while many others were fed up with Mizu no Kuni or just couldn't fight so they had joined the now dubbed Uzu-Rebels by the ones loyal to Mei due to their devotion to their Uzumaki savior and his agents.

While Mei was happy with the increased numbers they now bolsters, she was sour about so many willing to leave and thus allowed a part of their main base to house the Uzu-Rebels hoping that some would join their clansmen in her forces which had worked but had done so both ways. The Fuinjutsu that hid them and allowed a much larger base of operations was pleasing as well.

Now Kira and Mei were considered leaders of the Rebel Alliance as Kira dubbed it. The few fighters from the Uzu-Rebels aided by Izumi or Kira were acting as commando teams while Mei's rebels handled the actual war.

"There's not much left to do now except lay siege to Kirigakure itself" Kira said eying the map before them. Kiri's forces had been poked and prodded to the point of consolidating in the village itself and the area surrounding it.

"We can't stage a full assault with our numbers" Mei stated and pulled little flags to the village "Even with my forces leading the main attack with yours infiltrating elsewhere we'd still be outnumbered and facing the Sanbi. We'd need everyone to fight and there are just too many people broken down and not enough fighters"

"Izumi and I can deal with the Sanbi, then Arashi-sama can supplement our numbers" Kira waved off.

Mei narrowed her eyes at the boy "That cursed resurrection jutsu that enslaves our people"

Kira's brow arched at that "They have free will every time he's used it on the fallen clans to save their own people and say their farewells. The only ones to be controlled here are the Kiri-nin"

"It's still a heinous and terrible jutsu" She protested but dropped the matter "We'll scout out the route to Kiri and begin forming units for the assault"

Kira nodded in agreement before he gasped.

"What is it?" Mei asked seeing his shock.

Kira just bolted from the tent before calling out "Izumi Susannoo now!"

Said girl was teaching some of the kids Shurikenjutsu but one look at the frantic face of Kira and her eyes bled and spun before the black upper skeleton of her Susannoo surged to life.

There was only a moment as the intense feeling of anger and hate filled the camp before the huge ball of Chakra ripped right though the barrier and out of the mist for all to see the dark malicious ball that was coming to take them.

Izumi wasted no time and formed the spinning ball of black condensed chakra to her Susannoo hand and threw it into the coming attack and when the two attacked met the island shook and the mist was blown away in the force of the two massive attacks.

"Dear Kami" Mei gasped at the sight on the horizon.

The small island that the Rebels had turned into their main base was under siege by the Loyalist but the worst was the towering form of the Sanbi behind his army. They had a look of awe as they had only expected to clean up what few remained after the Bijuudama but that towering black skeleton torso that was over the camp was shocking and clearly powerful.

" **Take no prisoners!** " Yagura ordered from the mouth of the mighty Bijuu and the Kiri-nin charged towards the camp on the order of their Kage.

Mei began barking orders yet Kira stood frozen. Arashi wasn't here and Kira wasn't a lifeforce sponge so the use of Edo Tensei would require prepared sacrifices which they did not have time for.

They were simply outmatched.

"Kira-sama?"

He glanced down to the small boy who was pulling on his pant leg. He was a Hozuki child they'd save from torture on the transport to Kiri only recently. He only had one arm now after the Kiri-nin had flayed the other and left it infected for weeks. He was one of the lucky ones as if he was a girl he'd had it much worse and most boys were simply killed on the spot.

"What are we going to do?" The boy asked with fear clear on his face from the coming wave of Kiri-nin and the oppressive force of the Sanbi's chakra.

The Uzu-Rebels were rallied to defend Izumi and the non-combatants but their numbers were few with so many too damaged to fight or even some who had never learned.

" **Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu!/ Boil Release: Solid Fog Jutsu!** "

Kira watched the wall of burning mist spread out between the Kiri army and the Island and the screams of burning shinobi brought a cheer to the Rebels.

"That won't stop them for long!" Ao roars next to his leader to silence the Rebels.

A massive wave crashed into the shore and the rolling form of the Sanbi crashed through the Rebel's lines with the Kiri-nin falling through the gap in the mist and begun to engage the Rebels.

"We turn the battle around" Kira said with resolve before a four other Kira's appeared and he looked to the boy "Go with my clones and gather everyone into the main tent and they'll make another barrier"

The boy nodded and the clones left with the boy. Once they were gone he Shunshined to the base of the Susannoo which was about to face off with the Sanbi.

"Izumi-chan ignore the Mizukage and support the others" He order the girl and before she could protest he added "Mei and Ao are strong but they can't handle all of the Kiri-nin with their numbers and you can't face the Sanbi with an untrained and incomplete Susannoo"

"You can't fight him alone Kira-kun" she argued as she watched him stroll towards the giant turtle demon.

Kira looked back to her "I need not win. Only hold the Mizukage until Arashi-sama completes his mission"

.

"I didn't expect to reach this far unopposed" Arashi said standing in a throne room-like room.

There across from him was an older boy with pure white skin, hair and fine white kimono that was wide open around his neck which was tattooed with black tomoe all the way around. His eyes closed yet he seemed to still be glaring at Arashi.

"I was interested in where you would go and what you wanted in the home of my ancestors" The boy stated "None of your kind know of this place"

Arashi gave a glance to the guards that lined the walls and chuckled at the intimidation tactic.

"I know a great many things about this place and our mutual ancestors" Arashi said.

The boy scoffed at him "Your kind are no kin to me. Tell me how you learned of this place and your purpose in my home"

"I came to tell you that your promised bride belongs to my clan, not yours" Arashi declared with a flex of chakra. "I'll have you land while I'm at it"

The boy showed no reaction to the power Arashi put out but he did scowl at the claim "Then you can be the first of your kind to be destroyed by my hand"

The guards moved at once towards Arashi but he was quick to slam his hands on the floor.

" **Edo Tensei!** "

The guards stopped when nearly two dozen coffins rose from the floor and out stepped plain white masked shinobi. Arashi jumped into the air with the skill born of training with Uchiha and flung kunai into each corpse to complete the jutsu and placed the small army of ROOT-nin under his complete control.

"Make sure I'm not interrupted" Arashi said to his army of dead as he marched to the boy who was writhing in anger.

"You would desecrate this place with such a perversion" the boy growled "The people of the Sage are truly vile creatures"

Arashi smirked at the boy "I will use any tool at my disposal to correct your idiotic ideals"

More guards flooded the room to combat the ROOT.

"I was unsure if your people deserved to continue to sully the teaching of Ninshu, but now I am sure I must bring an end to the world of the Sage" The boy declared.

Arashi saw his forces were outnumber by the humanoid puppet guards but didn't fret.

"You seek to end the world leaving only you and Hinata here alone" Arashi said knowing his goals "Mutant grandkids aside; I would expect that to be a sad and lonely life"

"You know nothing of loneliness!" The boy barked and shot a bright ball of chakra from his hand into Arashi's chest where in sunk through the cloth and flesh "You will serve me and bring me Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga"

Arashi stood there with an unimpressed expression "Was that supposed to control me?"

The boy gasped at his control not taking hold. He could feel his chakra in Arashi yet it wasn't under his control

"Fu if you'd please" Arashi said and one of the Root broke off from the fight to place a hand on Arashi's head.

The boy felt another chakra invade his within Arashi and images began to bombard him. Men, women and children being beaten and killed in misty streets, broken and abused girls of all ages, piles of corpses, Rebels surviving and training, the Rebels saving people.

The boy threw up at the sights that assaulted his mind. He couldn't rip away the connection to his chakra. Arashi's chakra was restricting it like the claws of a demon.

More images appeared in some strange form. They showed the temple of his ancestors, the history of his clan, and the crimes they committed against their own family, his dream beginning, the destruction of his family's treasured power, his defeat at the hands of a golden boy and pale eyed girl, exile and isolation, The words of the progenitor of his family and his true will.

The boy dropped to the ground holding his head as the images faded and his chakra released from Arashi's iron grip.

"Your dream was a lie" Arashi declared "His will was not to destroy his brother's world" He knelt to the boy and held out his hand "Now I don't want world peace but I want to create a place free of fear. Punishing the worst of the world is a bonus"

When the boy gasped at what he felt was resting in Arashi's hand. He gripped the jar Arashi held and nodded.

.

Yagura was not as happy as he should've been leading what should've been a one-sided attack. He didn't expect an Uchiha to be among the Rebels let alone one with the Mangekyo Sharingan. He watched as a redhead spoke to the Uchiha in her Susannoo before he marched towards Yagura's towering form.

"How did you find us?" Kira asked up to the beast before him "I'd notice scouts before they could have reached the barrier and none of the people we rescued have left the base to have sent a message"

Yagura let out deep chuckle before he reverted into his human form to face the boy before him.

"Your own need to be saviors led to your downfall" The Mizukage laughed.

Kira narrowed his eyes at that "None of them have left and I've felt no seals on them to track" He growled at their own lack of attention and just who was truly behind the actions of the Mizukage "Zetsu spores"

Yagura's eyes widened at that "How do you know of Zetsu?"

"I like knowing things" Kira replied with a smirk as chakra swirled in his hand "Like the jutsu of the Yondaime Hokage"

Yagura readied as Kira neared and a mirror rose from the marshy ground to great him.

" **Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu!/** **Water Style: Water Mirror Jutsu!** "

Another Kira emerged from the mirror and the two Rasengan grinded against each other before exploding.

Yagura scaned the area for Kira yet there was no sight of him or his chakra. What he didn't expect was for a hand to emerge from the ground and made to grab his ankle.

"I didn't even feel the ground move" Yagura cursed as he jumped away.

Kira rose from the ground and starred into the eyes of the Mizukage and that was when the man saw the ringed eyes.

"Rinnegan!?" Yagura gasped before he narrowed his eyes at the boy "Impossible, there can only be one set of Rinnegan"

"Madara wasn't as impressive as he thought he was" Kira teased.

Red chakra flowed from Yagura "Rinnegan or no, I am the Mizukage and a child will not stand in my way!"

The Mizukage charged Kira with dark red chakra forming around him. Kira cursed at the rapid escalation to the second stage of the Jinchuriki form and quickly formed a Rasengan to meet the claw of the Sanbi Jinchuriki.

The two hands met and Kira watched with a smirk as the rapidly created claw was weakened and shattered under the power of the Rasengan.

" **Don't get cocky kid!** " Yagura roared and his other arm shot out and slammed into Kira with the force to shoot him back across the field.

Yagura smirked at the sight of the body that was smeared across the field Kira lay at the end of a bloody trail and his forces closed in to inspect the body.

"Thanks" Kira said grabbing hold of the two ANBU who dropped to the ground dead. Yagura gasped at the sight of the boy rising looking fresh.

"You use the chakra of others to heal" Yagura seethed but then smirked "No matter"

Kira gasped as coral grew from his chest slowly encasing his body. Yagura let his form fully settle into the second stage as blood filled his chakra cloak and he opened his maw to the trapped boy.

"A Bijuudama missing me would hit the camp" Kira growled and his eyes shined brighter "Well we can't have that"

When the condenced ball of Chakra barreled towards his encased form the coral dissolved and his hand rose to the attack.

Yagura was expecting an explosion or maybe even his attack miss and hit the Rebel Camp. He was not expecting to see his attack stop and begin to shrink.

Kira's laugh was unsettling as the ball of chakra vanished "We didn't know I my body could contain Bijuu chakra and it appears it can"

" **The Petra Path** " Yagura growled.

Red chakra burst from Kira in violent whips.

" **The Rinnegan should've turned the chakra into your own** " Yagura gasp " **You should not have the ability to use the Bijuu Cloak** "

A single tail settled behind Kira and a wide ethereal shell shape at his back. The boy smirked "That would require me to have my own chakra system for it to merge with"

The glowing white eyes of the Sanbi Jinchuriki went wide before letting loose a trembling roar rocked the field.

A ball of dark chakra formed in Kira's hand as he watched the Mizukage form into a ball of bone and roll towards him. The ground was rent asunder under the power of the nearly formed Sanbi and the air hot from the Sanbi infused Rasengan.

" **Suiton:** **Uzu Rasengan!** "

Right as Kira slammed his attack into the rolling Jinchiruki the water around them swirled into the ball like a massive drill.

The whole field paused at the pained cry that ripped through the air. The Mizukage's now human form lay bleeding beside a child cloaked in red chakra.

"Damn you" Yagura groaned. His left side was covered in blood.

Kira just stared down unimpressed "Is that all you can do with your pet Mizukage?"

The explosion of chakra that poured from the Mizukage forced Kira to jump back. A wave came over their battlefield and swirled around Yagura.

The Sanbi roared in rage as it set its Sharingan filled eye on Kira.

.

" **Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu!/ Lava Style: Lava Monster Jutsu!** "

The Kiri-nin screamed as he was devoured by Mei's jutsu. When a pair of dragons of water raced towards her sides she was quick to retreat but another Kiri-nin was waiting and made to slash at her only to be blocked by a huge wide sword and then cut down with another.

"Thanks Chojuro" Mei huffed to the boy.

"My pleasure Mei-sama" The boy said with a blush.

The roar of the Sanbi brought their gaze across the battlefield to see a huge black mass surrounding the area it was in.

"What the hell is that?" Mei gasped.

A loud whining pierced the air before the puddle near Mei exploded. Smoke clearing to show Arashi there with his hand down in the chest of a Kiri-nin who was hiding there.

He grinned at Mei "That is me coming to end this war"

.

"The Savior!" Sounded the many cries of those hiding under the protection of their few fighters and Izumi.

Arashi gazed to the many faces in the sealed off area of the camp and scoffed "You people would risk losing this battle and returning to the fates you had before?" Several tried to protest but he waved them off "Most of you were trained shinobi before this war. You would doom what remains of your families and all those here because of fear"

He flashed through hand signs and the barrier seal fell.

"Fight today and claim vengeance on those that destroyed your humanity" He called to them "Show them the rage they unleashed with their violations" He smiled darkly "Show them the power they have forgotten they truly feared"

He turned and left the tent. There waiting was a shaking Suki looking out at the battlefield. Arashi had gifted her navy blue kimono-like shirt with snow pattern that fell to her thighs and a pair of his older black plants and sandals. It was better than leaving her in the rags he had found her in.

"Do I really have to fight?" She trembled.

Arashi slowly and gently placed a hand on her shoulder which she still jumped at but calmed as she felt the warmth of life energy that she still didn't know he was doing.

"Suki-chan these people are the ones that hurt you" she gasped at those words "They will do that and more to everyone here and only then will they finally die" she shook in his gasp "You are the head of the Hozuki Clan. All of them look to you to protect them" She looked into his eyes scared "Show them the monster they created when they tortured you" She gasped and tears came with a drop in temperature "Beat you" the wind picked up "raped you"

Ice shot out from the ground around her forcing Arashi away else he be impaled, and she screamed.

"They will do to other little girls what they did to you" Arashi continued to push even through the terrible wind and cold "What are you going to do about it?"

The ones willing to stand with their Savior emerged from their tent only to pause in fright at the snowstorm that was filling the camp.

Suki dropped to all four and reared her head back letting loose a terrifying inhuman howl.

Arashi that was there popped.

.

"What the hell is this snow storm?" Ao said in awe of the chakra he was seeing.

Arashi laughed "It's my weapon"

"You rallied the Yuki women?"Mei asked shocked.

"Oh there's that too but this is far more powerful" He said smirking.

The howl ripped through the snow and pushed away the storm.

There standing by the camp behind the Rebel's line was Suki cloaked in a nearly white blue chakra cloak with snow twisting around her form. Her eyes glowed like sapphires and her hair darkened to a silver. Her canines extended from her mouth and nails like claws.

"Meet the Jinchuriki of the Yuki no Okami" Arashi smirked at his weapon.

"A wolf demon comparable to a Bijuu" Ao gasped at the power he was seeing from the girl.

Mei saw what was behind the girl and smiled "Well I be damned, the kid actually rallied her people"

There at Suki's back was nearly all of the girls who were shinobi before being taken. Suki glanced back at them shocked.

"We stand with you and Uzumaki-sama, Suki-sama" The eldest of them said with a bow. The other followed.

The Kiri-nin were hesitant at the site of Rebel reinforcements. They were still winning but another Jinchuriki appearing when their own Mizukage was occupied was not a good sign.

.

The Sanbi roared at the red head before him and a wave of water came from him crashing over the boy.

Kira was suddenly below the beast and raised his spiraling water filled hand to uppercut the Sanbi only to get smacked by its huge hand.

He skidded across the ground before crashing into a rock with a loud crack that shattered the stone.

"So I can actually take damage" Kira groaned as his body was reduced to a black smear that was slowly reforming. He looked up to the Sanbi which was a lot farther away than before "Oh shit"

There in its maw was a massive full-powered Bijuudama forming.

"I wonder if this would give me the second stage cloak" Kira mused starring at the ball but gasped as the Sanbi's head rose towards the battlefield in the distance "Oh fuck you for attacking them and not me you big ugly bastard"

Just before the ball was launched a chain shot around the Sanbi's neck and forced it down causing a massive explosion.

.

The shockwave of the Bijuudama shook the battlefield making many lose their footing and kicking up the new snowfall creating an icy mist with a great roar of wind and ice.

"Mizukage-sama" the one of the Kiri-nin cried in worry.

At his side was the ANBU-Commander of Kiri evident by his much longer cloak under his armor.

A growl sounded around him and the 2 ANBU at his side. They were quick to come together when a scream of pain sounded in the icy mist.

"How could those demons have two Jinchuriki?" The man on his right asked in shock.

"It appeared like the boy engaging Mizukage-sama was cloaked in the Sanbi's chakra cloak" The one on his left replied coolly.

The man on the right growled at that "Another one of those bloodline monsters!"

A loud nearby howl brought sent a chill down their spines but they only readied for an attack. Piercing blue eyes shined in the mist looking right at them.

The wind suddenly settled and the mist began to fade at that moment.

"Interesting" The commander said thoughtfully at the sight before them.

Were once stood several squads of hunter-nin was now a girl on all four growling at them while they were surrounded by jagged broken ice that clearly killed their comrades by the assorted impaled bodies and other gore. There were Yuki women of all ages standing atop the ice glaring at them with pure hate that matched the beast of a girl.

"They used the snow as a weapon" The commanded said impressed.

Suki's hair was bushy and spiked behind her as she growled at the men before her. Her face and hands covered in the gore from those she had ripped to shreds. Her hair and clothes stained with patches of blood giving her a truly fearsome appearance.

With a snarl Suki took off and it was obvious this was her fight by the Yuki not stepping in.

The three Kiri-ANBU spread out but Suki went for the one on the right faster than they thought and raked her claws across his chest with a sickening crack of bone and tearing of flesh.

" **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!/ Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!** "

The ANBU to the left shot out his dragon formed from the soaked ground. It roared towards the girl but the snow suddenly came up from the ground and solidified into ice that held fast against the dragon.

"Such manipulation" the commander mused.

The injured ANBU took the chance then to back away to rejoin his comrades.

"Report" The commander ordered sternly.

The man was breathing heavily "I've had worse cuts but I think there was some poison in those claws"

The other ANBU gasped at the sight of his comrade "That's not poison"

The commander looked at the injured man and had to agree with that statement "She must be leaving some of her chakra behind when she cuts"

The man looked confused for but a moment when he saw the red ice across his chest where was once blood. His skin turned a sickening blue and he fell to the ground before shattering like glass.

"This is a very fascinating" The commander said with a grin at the girl and gave a chuckle "That Uzumaki boy surrounds himself with very interesting people"

Suki came at them again but this time the other ANBU met her in her charge and ducked under her swipe before raising his sword to her stomach only for the blade to stop before her skin.

The man gave only a startled shout as the snow that held his arm in its iron grip suddenly pulled him to the ground where in a moment the snow encased him and flattened into a patch of red snow.

The commander openly laughed aloud at the sight "To think that I came for some toys but find that one of my playmates has an even better one already" His long tongue licked his lips which were in a wide grin "I hope he shares with me as much I have him"

At the sound of his chuckle Suki roared and charged for him at incredible speed. The man knew with training she would be a terrible beast to face but right now she was blind power acting on rage and instinct.

He did as his comrade had done only that he dodged to the side and made to cut her down only to get ensnared by the snow before his strike could connect. His arm was crushed and she turned before he could react and cut into his belly like it was nothing before.

She roared in victory but his hand suddenly slammed into her belly faster than the snow could react. She gave a pained yelled as she flew back, her chakra cloak leaving her and the snow falling to the ground.

Suki lied there gasping as the pain began to seep into her now that her crazed assault was over. She forced her head to turn to the sinister giggles of the man she vaguely remembered fighting. He was the ANBU Commander of Kiri. The man leading the Hunter-nin who had killed so many, but most importantly, was that this was the man that had killed her mother and father before her very young eyes. Yet this was also not the man she knew from years ago.

He pulled away the mask to reveal pale skin and those sinister yellow eyes that looked at her with glee.

"Stay away from Suki-sama!" An older Hozuiki woman screamed as her watery formed raced to them along with other Hozuki and Yuki.

"I think I want to stay very close to little Suki- _chan_ " the man cooed.

Snakes shot from the ground ensnaring many and blocking others. Some eel-like breeds zapping the Hozuki solid.

"Orochimaru! **"**

He turned to the call to stare into the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"It's my lucky day" He grinned at the sight "A new Bijuu and an Uchiha survivor, with the Mangekyo no less"

"I won't let you take her to be used as some experiment, nor will you have my eyes" Izumi stated firmly.

He frowned "Arashi will pay me what is owed"

Izumi narrowed her eyes at that. She never knew Arashi was connected to the traitor Sannin and was not happy to be left out of that bit of information.

"Take it up with him after this is over" She demanded then smirked "Unless you want to face all of Kiri"

He glanced around and noticed the fighting had stopped besides the black dome where the Mizukage was. The Rebels had won and what forces weren't already fighting his snakes where already nearing.

He let out a tsk "Very well I will just collect payment later" he smirked with a glance to Suki "He won't have a choice"

With that the snakes popped away and he melted into mud proving to only be a clone to begin with.

"What the hell did Arashi-kun get from that monster?" Izumi questioned bitterly before letting out a calming breath at not having to face one of the Sannin before she felled forward, already unconscious before even hitting the ground.

.

Yagura lay gasping for breath in the center of a crater.

"I expected more from a Kage" Arashi mused looking down at the man.

The puddle that was Kira came to Arashi side. A head of pitch black with rippled purple eyes was all that identified him as more than a puddle of tar.

"Don't underestimate my power!"

The Yagura in the crater turned to water as Arashi spun in shock at Yagura appearing behind him swinging his staff with a mighty crack that sent Arashi flying across the crater.

"Don't think just because you are an Uzumaki that you can defeat a Jinchuriki let alone a Kage" Yagura stated as he stalked trough the trench Arashi's body had made. He stopped when a heavy chakra filled the air.

Arashi stood and glared at the Mizukage with the rippled eyes of the Rinnegan and body covered in black under his clothes. Slowly the black reseeded from his face which held a smirk "Never thought to fuse Kira with myself"

Yagura scowled at the sight of the young boy that just took a hit that would've killed most Jonin.

A chain dropped from each of Arashi's sleeves glowing with his crimson chakra.

"You are still nothing to me" Yagura sneered and disappeared.

Arashi had but a moment to dodge the staff that went to take his head as he jumped back and shot out a chain to wrap around the Kage's weapon and gave a mighty pull.

Yagura smirked and Arashi cursed. The Mizukage held fast proving to be the stronger and pulled hard forcing Arashi into the air towards him as he performed hand signs.

" **Suiton: Daisuisen!/** **Water Release: Great Water Drill!** "

Yagura's staff was coated in a vortex of water which he japed towards Arashi. Said but was wide-eyed at getting pulled and the coming attack but he quickly focused on the chain around the staff and pulled the chakra from the jutsu as he plunged a Rasengan into it with his other hand.

The Mizukage was shocked to watch his Jutsu fail and the Rasengan shred his staff. He was quick to pull back the remnants of his staff and step to the side to dodge the devastating ball of chakra before stabbing the broken pole into the side of the boy.

Arashi screamed in pain before Yagura then kicked the pole into the boy further and knocked him away.

"You are quite strong and a decent strategist yet you lack any skill" Yagura stated to the boy who was clenching his bleeding side. Just below the rips was half of the remaining staff protruding.

"Go fuck youself" Arashi groaned through gritted teeth. He let out a scream of pain when the black mass created arms and pulled the weapon free.

He focused on the damage in his body as he pulled from his reserved life force. The blood loss and damaged organs were already being fixed yet it was clear he didn't have the reserves to keep this up.

He couldn't defeat a Kage in a straight fight. That fact was quite clear now.

"Once I defeat you I shall crush your rebel friends and end this war once and for all" Yagura declared in victory "And I'll be taking those eyes of yours"

Arashi stood on shaky legs gaining a growl from the Kage.

"I'm not ready to face a Kage yet" Arashi state bringing his hand to his face as chakra flared to his hand where a seal shined on his palm "But I know who can"

The eyes of the Mizukage widened at the mask that appeared on Arashi's face and the Shinigami that was now floating behind the boy.

"You'd kill yourself to defeat me?" Yagura questioned and gave a chuckled "And think I would let you complete that Jutsu"

What the man failed to notice was the red chakra tail in the ground that shot around his form.

"You will not ho **ld ME!** " Yagura roared as the Sanbi's cloak formed and he struggled to free himself from the two Sanbi tails that held him when suddenly Arashi became cloaked in chakra and three of the Kyubi tails joined them.

" **NOOOOOO!** " Yagura gave a mighty roar as he formed into the full Sanbi to break the hold but the Sanbi tails of Kira fell back and Arashi's Kyubi tails began whipping the Sanbi and slamming Rasengans into its face.

" **Shiki Fūjin!/** **Dead Demon Consuming Seal!** "

The black mass that was Kira fell to cover Arashi's stomach as the Shinigami plunged it's arm through the boy and into the Sanbi.

"This is the end of the Bloody Mist!" Arashi shouted as the Sanbi roared and became pure chakra that snapped to Arashi's stomach forcing the boy to his knees.

The Shinigami grinned at the boy as Arashi poured life after life into the mask to save his own. After the third the deity faded away now that his hunger was sated and his task complete.

"Damn demon abused my ability to get some extra grub" Arashi groaned in annoyance before glancing at the fallen Kage "Now I'll just take what's left of you to top up my own life force"

A chain pulled the Kage to Arashi by the neck and Yagura glared hatefully at the boy yet had no energy to move.

"How can you still be alive" Yagura wheezed.

"The Shinigami likes me" Arashi said back amused before narrowing his eyes "I'll be sure to let you meet him too one day Obito"

With that he took the life of the Mizukage.

"Yagura is dead!"

"The war is over!"

"Peace at last!"

Arashi looked back to the top of the crater that had become his battlefield to spot the entire rebel army all around cheering. The darkness that had blocked off this side of the battle had collapsed when he wasn't paying it any attention to holding the jutsu.

A new darkness surrounded Arashi before he looked at them in a rage "You could've helped out you know!"

There were some sheepish laughed but there was a lack of his two female weapons. As he was thinking on that Mei walked up to him.

"Kirigakure no Sato is in your debt Arashi Uzumaki" Mei said bowing to the boy "Without the aid of you and your team we'd not have so many remain even if we did win"

Arashi let out a chuckle at that "It was saving all those people that led them to find this place to begin with"

"No matter" She waved off "You have our gratitude"

Ao stepped up "With the death of Yagura and nearly all of the Loyalist shinobi under him there is a vacuum of power for the title of Godaime Mizukage that we should deal with before marching on Kirigakure"

There was a silence among the rebels before one of the Hozuki women call out "The savior is the one who saved us and defeated Yagura"

A Yuki woman nodded in agreement "I agree that Arashi-sama should lead us into the future"

"Uzumaki-san is a Konoha-nin and only a child" Ao informed "Mei-sama has led us for years and should continue to do so"

"Then we shall do as we said and defect to Konoha " A Kaguya woman threatened.

"Mei deserves the title of Mizukage!" Arashi shouted which shut them all up "She loves her country and her people. She has fought for them with all she has even after her entire clan has been killed"

The field was silent as those loyal to Arashi were shocked that he would refuse to lead them. Mei opened her mouth to thank the boy but was cut off.

"However" Arashi said with a smirk "As some of you may have noticed, Izumi Uchiha is a Konoha Nuke-nin who works for me. I am not loyal to Konoha and any who wish to join me will not be joining Konohagakure no Sato"

.

Deep in a cave far away a masked man raged over a table of carefully laid plans.

"It's quite a development that another Rinnegan was awakened" the White half of Zetsu mused.

The black half sneered "He sealed away the Sanbi using the Shinigami yet didn't die"

"Damn you Minato!" Obito roared slamming his hand down on the table. He sighed and dropped into a chair "It doesn't matter now. Kiri has paid the price for Rin in blood. When the time comes to collect the Bijuu, Arashi will join his parents in death just as his brother will"

.

Arashi stood leaning on the edge of a balcony of a loft overlooking the main square of Kirigakure as Mei was inaugurated as the Godaime Mizukage.

"It's not everyday kids face a Sannin and a Kage on the same battlefield" Izumi said with a proud smile to the boy as she stepped onto the balcony with him. She was seeing a much older Arashi wearing a similar outfit only with the famous red hat of the Hokage.

"Long time no see Izumi-chan" He said with a warm smile in return "Was Suki-chan still asleep when you got up?"

She nodded "Poor kid's got some heavy chakra exhaustion but I guess we can thank you for the healing we got"

"Can't have either of you out for long since we need to move out of here by daybreak" He said.

"Oh you're leaving so soon Arashi-kun" Came the smooth voice from the shadows.

Izumi flared her Sharingan to the corner but Arashi showed no surprise in his annoyed tone "I was wondering how long you were going to stand there Orochimaru"

"Such fine sensory ability to have" He cooed "Though all of your skills seem to be quite impressive. Taming the Shinigami and defeating a Bijuu let alone a sitting Kage with it"

Arashi shrugged "When you can fling around other people's life force and call on him without invoking the actual Jutsu it's not that difficult"

"The question is what can you offer me in return for my services?" The snake asked "I'm sure my old hideaway has come in handy for experimenting with such ability out of the eyes of my old Sensei and the Warhawk"

"You can't really be in league with this animal!" Izumi balked in anger.

Arashi shot her a withering look "You tell me how a child could face the wrath of Danzo Shimura and all of his ROOT without powerful tools and a place to hone ones skills in secret"

She scowled and looked away "Fine whatever"

"Good" Arashi said before looking back to the Sannin with a smirk that matched the snakes' own "I'll help you against our mutual enemies in Konoha and the Akatsuki"

The snake giggled at that "Yes that sounds wonderful"

END

 **AN: So the Kiri Civil War has come to a much earlier end. This shit took awhile to write with how little time I've had to write and all the stopping in the middle of parts and then going back and changing when I would come back to it since I'd lose the old idea or have a new one. This was done 2 days ago but then I spent the little bit of time I had the last two days to go through it all and add/remove bits and fix some stuff. It's been a hassle and all I want is to be left alone to write but** _ **family…..**_

 **Next chapter will be the last before skipping ahead to around graduation age.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This apparently needs to be pointed out. Arashi could not seal Minato's half of the Kyubi into himself due to his age and damage to the body it would cause. This is shown by the times he's used the little he has from Sora and is in pain or uses multiple lives to keep himself alive (See unsealing Hinata and fighting the Kiri Prison Warden) As seen in canon, only babies can become jinchuriki.(Killer B being 5 would be the exception if it wasn't only in the filler episodes of the anime, so that's free to be used or thrown away as I see fit) Now when using the Rinnegan when Kira was fused with him, Arashi was able to safely use his Kyubi chakra and Kira's Sanbi chakra.  
 _(Edit: It's been brought to my attention that i forgot Kushina and Mito. For this i will assume that Mito being the genius that invented the Jinchuriki has a much better method of sealing and transferring Bijuu. Truthfully i am trying to use all the logic possible to explain reasons for Arashi to not use Minato's half of the Kyubi since it's proven to be as strong if not stronger than the 2-7 Tails at the same time. That much raw power before the endgame is crazy. Now there is a plan in place for that half to be used later.  
I will basically just explain that it's Arashi's extreme sensitivity to Chakra that is causing intense pain along with his self-healing stopping his Chakra Coils from adapting to the Bijuu chakra which is killing him when he's forcing higher levels of it. He can only use it safely at the moment with the Rinnegan when he fuses with Kira. Now when he actually uses smaller doses of the chakra he could adapt to it since he wont have to heal at the same time. It's similar to muscles in that massive training to the point of damaging them and then healing wont actually build them while lighter training and natural healing over time would. Arashi's healing is actually damaging his body but he's yet to figure that out since he's so young)_  
**

 **Now with why Arashi won't just go kill Danzo or Hiruzen right now since he can defeat a Kage.  
To put it simply, he didn't beat Yagura. Arashi has a limited about of life force he can store beyond his own. He can't refill that in a fight without taking it from an enemy which in Yagura's case he couldn't because he first had to drain the victim's chakra before taking their life force. He would need to first drain away the Sanbi which he couldn't do as said above. Arashi used the Shinigami after seeing that Yagura began to fight him without chakra and did massive damage to him since Arashi is barely trained in Taijutsu. He had a huge chance of losing and thus used the Shinigami while he had the reserved lives or risk not being able to use it later in the fight.**

 **The Shinigami is greedy when it comes to Arashi so it sucks all the life energy it wants and for that reason Arashi will nearly never use it since it could just choose to not stop eating one time and kill him. So he won't be just using that to beat any enemy.**

 **The other big question I get. The reason Hiruzen allows Danzo to live is the same reason he always did in canon, he was a friend and he was needed. There were many times when Hiruzen knew about ROOT after it was ordered to be shut down and yet still didn't do anything. Even Tsunade didn't do anything about it when she knew. Also there's the issue of influence that Danzo has with the Daimyo and thus they would need ironclad proof of wrongdoing besides the list Danzo gave Hiruzen which really left out quite a bit and can't even be proven to be his own writing.**

 **Also there's the gripe about Hiruzen being blind or too soft with Arashi. He sees Arashi's similarity to Orochimaru in how he's been allying himself with influential people or how he keeps gaining power which he contributes at the moment to some early training from Danzo before something split them apart. Hiruzen also sees how much Arashi cares for Naruto and vice versa and thus sees the Will of Fire in Arashi in his will to protect and teach Naruto and Hinata along with how happy the two are with him. So at the moment he's trusting Naruto's light to keep Arashi from the dark. Part of pushing Arashi into school was also to gain more people to care about so as to further ground him from betraying them.**

Chapter 14

The Konoha Council sat in conference with a level of levity in the air. The Hokage stood above the others with his long black hair contracting the white robes he wore even with the barely starting greys coming in. His Sharingan shining under his hat at the arranged clan members until they landed on the brunette Uchiha Matriarch and he smiled.

"With the conclusion of the Fifth Shinobi War we can begin the effort of returning our shinobi home and transition to peacetime operations once again" The man said to those around him.

The blue haired Hyuga Head nodded "Relocation of the border outposts to our new borders can begin within the week"

"We all know what we're really here for so let's skip the troublesome stuff" The Nara head said from his spot half-lying on the table "Get on with it Itachi-sama so we can go home"

The Hokage sighed but nodded "As you've all heard by now, I've served as your Hokage since Sandaime-sama passed the hat to me during the Forth Shinobi War before he sacrificed himself to defeat the Tsushikage"

"Jiji" Sounded the spiky blond sitting below the large red spiral.

They all offered a moment of silence for their fallen Kage before Itachi continued "At the time I was tasked with leading us after that war and rebuilt what was lost. Now is time for me to do the same and pass the hat to another"

"Alright I'm gonna be Hokage Dattebayo!" The blond cheered loudly.

The Hyuga head giggled "One day Naruto-kun"

"I know it will be today Hinata-chan" He stated happily "I saw the spiral on the form today"

The blond Yamanaka woman sighed and palmed her face "Damn it Naruto did you even read it before you signed it?"

"Yeah totally Ino-chan" Naruto said sheepishly in an obvious lie.

"What the hell was Arashi thinking letting you hold the Uzumaki Seat when he sieged Kumo" She said in exasperation.

"Back to the point" Itachi cut in with a stern look to Naruto who stiffened "The signatures from you all have confirmed my choice for Arashi Uzumaki to take my place as the Rokudaime Hokage"

There was nods of approval and a few 'here here's around.

"Hey Arashi-nii doesn't even want to be Hokage" Naruto whined "It's _my_ dream!"

"But Naruto-kun Arashi-nii may just choose you when he retires" Hinata stated to calm the man "You know he trusts you"

That perked the boy up "Yeah I'll prove to Arashi-nii that I'll be the best choice for the Nanadaime dattebayo!"

The other clan heads just smiled at the boy's bipolar attitude that they've all grew used to over the decades together. Itachi looked to the Uchiha Matriarch and smiled with a wave to follow as he stood.

"Izumi-chan we should return home and relieve Sasuke from Ryumi-chan and Izashi-chan before he gets too frustrated" He said amused as he led her out.

Izumi just smiled at the love of her life. They were happy and now he'd be home more to spend time with his family. The wars had kept him, her and Sasuke busy with missions and their eldest was away on with Arashi who was the Jonin Sensei of his team along with Minato Uzumaki and Kushina Hyuga who were Arashi and Naruto's kids. Being the one to train the Hokage's wife as a Genin gave the man some control on who he got as a team and no one would be trusted to care for their children more than the elder Uzumaki.

"I can't wait for Kito-kun to come home" Izumi said thinking of her eldest who was just as kind as his grandmother he was named for yet with the Will of Fire of his father and sensei.

"I too am looking forward to have everyone together again now that there is peace" Itachi said happily.

They walked hand in hand greeting villagers on their way home. Years of working hard to had changed how the village saw the Uchiha and the time Itachi was Hokage had seen some of the best years for Konoha. The brief stain on their past that was Madara and Fugaku Uchiha had been swept aside for their love of Itachi.

"Kaa-chan!"

Izumi was tackled with a speed she wasn't expecting and squeezed tight.

She gave a warm smiled to the grinning redhead man at the gate to the Uchiha Compound with a silent 'thank you' before she wrapped her arms around her eldest.

"All of our occupation forces have returned from Kumogakure and the new Raikage has sent over the formal treaty for your final signature and I'll Hiraishin a copy back" The redhead said to Itachi while holding out a scroll.

"Signing it is now your job Rokudaime-sama" Itachi said pushing the scroll back to the man.

Arashi gasped as Itachi pulled off the hat and held it out to the man.

"We'll announce it to the village later but as of now, you Arashi Uzumaki are the Hokage" Itachi said to the dumbfounded man before him.

Izumi smiled at seeing her long-time friend and held a laugh at seeing him speechless for the first time she's seen.

"Come on mom let's go tell Sasuke-Ojisan the good news" Kito said pulled his mother into the Uchiha Compound.

They didn't get far before Itachi joined her side before they reached their home where Sasuke and her twins were resting. Izumi could only bask in the love of her family as she watched her eldest catch up with his siblings and uncle while Itachi stood behind her holding her as they watched their happy kids.

There was only happiness ahead and all she needed was her family.

.

That warmth faded away as Izumi looking into the wide swirling Sharingan of Itachi Uchiha who was wrapped in snakes coming from beneath Orochimaru's Akatsuki robes.

"Izumi-san" Itachi said with only a raised brow at her "I didn't expect to see you again much less serving Orochimaru"

"Unfortunately she belongs to another I'm afraid" Orochimaru chuckled at the hidden glare of the Uchiha "He was willing to rent her to me to repay an old debt"

"I see" Itachi said before suddenly Orochimaru gasped at the kunai that was suddenly hovering over his arm and the sight of Itachi not trapped in his snakes.

"Genjutsu" The snake seethed but was silently thankful that Izumi's kunai was blocking Itachi's or else he could've lost an arm.

Orochimaru let lose his snakes but the Uchiha was quick to push back Izumi and cut down the snakes with ease.

Izumi cut into the fight with eyes bleeding as an ethereal fist slammed into the place Itachi was.

"Please try to leave the body intact child" the Sannin chided.

She ignored the man and let the ribcage grow around her just before a fireball broke from either side of the road and crashed into her defense.

Itachi broke from his hiding place with a bunch of faceless ANBU on his tail.

"So it is Danzo you now serve" Itachi stated with a pointed glare to Izumi "Tell me, has he set his claws into Sasuke yet?"

She grimaced at that and spat "The fact that even now you ask for him tells me that I never mattered"

"I simply wish to confirm that my Otouto will grow to challenge me in the future or die a puppet of ROOT" Itachi informed.

"Sasuke is no longer your concern!" Izumi screamed as ribs filled surrounded her "KITO, IZASHI, RYUMI!" the skull and arms came in "They should've existed!"

Blood leaked from Itachi's right eye " **Amaterasu!** "

The Susanoo burst into black flame and shattered as Izumi screamed.

"You should've died in that dream with them" He stated coldly to the burning girl before turning his gaze to the smirking Sannin.

"Those eyes are a beautiful thing" Orochimaru stated gleefully.

Itachi burst into crows just as the hand of Izumi's Susanoo crashed down with a darkened Rasengan. When he reformed he glanced towards the burst Izumi only to see another faceless ANBU in her place and it reforming.

"You substituted with a ROOT-nin" Itachi mused idly "It was obvious that I couldn't have destroyed the Susanoo so easily"

"It's amazing you didn't notice the Genjutsu hiding the swap sooner" Izumi stated from within her Susanoo that was never shattered. It's form now complete with a black shroud and odachi held in its left hand.

Orochimaru sprung from beneath Itachi and wrapped around the teen's legs. Itachi made to cut the man only to have to pull back his kunai to deflect the sword of a ROOT. When the others made for him his eye bled and Orochimaru burst into black flame.

The snake was quick to flee and shed his body which Itachi used that moment to flash through handsigns and unleash a massive fireball at the ROOT-nin which exploded in blinding light. Izumi however wasn't so blinded and her sword came crashing down leaving a massive trench along the destroyed road but not a smashed Itachi.

"Don't let him get away!" Orochimaru ordered desperately.

Izumi rolled her eyes at the Sannin yet still slashed across the ground cutting a new clearing into existence and sending Itachi airborn to dodge the attack. Orochimaru wasted no time in letting Kusanagi fly.

"This ends now" Itachi stated locking eyes with the Sannin past the coming blade before grabbing the weapon and returning it to its owner with a mighty spin like a violent disk.

"A paralysis jutsu!?" Orochimaru said is shock as he could do nothing before his own sword flew back at him. He fought to break the hold yet had no time before the blade cut right through his body diagonally bisecting him.

Izumi smirked at the snake sannin's fate and let the Susanoo fade away as Mangekyo stared into Mangekyo.

"You will not be the one to defeat me" Itachi stated as a fact.

"Why?" She asked with venom "Was any of it influenced by you or was it all the dream of a sad pathetic girl?"

He raised a brow "You understood my reasons for killing you"

"NO!" She spat "I don't give a fuck about Danzo or the coup" Tears fell from her eyes no matter her anger "I could've taken care of Sasuke or even would've come with you" She glared into his eyes as her right eye spun "Was that life you forced on me a lie!?"

" **Amatsu-Mikaboshi!** "

" **Tsukuyomi!** "

.

"This is rather amazing" Shino said from his place shirtless atop the coffee table of the Uzumaki living room.

"The bugs aren't reporting any issues like last time?" Arashi asked watching the trail of beetles coming and going from the array on the other boy's shoulder.

Shino shook his head "The hive says that the new place is suitable as an extended host"

"Great" Arashi said handing the boy his clothes "All that's needed now is to feed it more chakra as your hive grows and you'll have a much higher capacity than you'd normally be allowed with just your body"

"You have my thanks Uzumaki-san" Shino said with a polite nod "This will greatly benefit my clan"

Arashi waved him off "You trusted me with the anatomy of your Kikaichu. I only regret that I can't really offer you much more than this when I'm helping some of the others a lot more"

"You're creativity has done enough for me" Shino assured.

Arashi watched him leave before walking to the nearby window to see the backyard where the real Arashi was holding some ninja wire with a leaf tied to the end. The clone popped causing the real Arashi to lose concentration and the leaf to ignite.

"I'm going to go razed Kumo just for their Raiton scrolls" Arashi groaned. The Legacy scroll only contained the beginning of learning Raiton chakra which was just turning your chakra into it. The Kaiton and Futon scrolls where more intensive so Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba had plenty to go on, though Sasuke's real chakra nature was Raiton as well. Those were easlily found in the library however since Kaiton, Doton and Suiton were the only real common natures in Konoha. Minato has a small collection of Futon but Raiton was rare and dangerous. Arashi would have the burns to prove that if he didn't let Ino and Sakura heal them.

Between Naruto's cuts, Kiba and Sasuke's burns, Ino's poisons, and Arashi's shocked nerves, there was plenty of practice for the two even without any sparing. The Academy was wasted on the kids if not for Taijutsu and basic academics.

"Arashi-kun there's someone at the door" Hinata called from around the front of the house.

Arashi sighed "Coming!"

Sometimes he hated being the only one with the key to the sealing array that protected the front gate. The front only had a short fence but the seals blocked much higher so he could clearly see the man on the otherside.

"Arashi Uzumaki you are required to appear for a meeting of the Kohona Council" Sounded the can-faced ANBU before him.

Arashi raised a brow in challenge "I didn't show up for the old man and he has more actual power than the Council even if he doesn't actually use it"

A spike of chakra behind him cause Arashi to spin to the sight of the dog-masked ANBU he knew well due to his spiked silver hair.

"As you can see the 'Old Man' as you put it, has been fully able to retrieve you if he truly had wanted to" Kakashi stated in a bored tone "Come along quietly please so we can get this over with"

Arashi seethed at that knowledge. Of course Kakashi would be keyed into the seals as Minato's student.

"Caught me one of the few times I'm not a Kage Bushin" Arashi sighed "Not like I can get away from dad's last student"

Kakashi gave a lazy shrug "Better me than the ones that called the meeting. Seems you've made some waves in the clans"

"So that's the issue" Arashi smirked "Old Man can't really deny the Clans wanting to talk to me so he sent the arguably best shinobi in the village and who I assume is someone from his squad"

"They tend to be pretty insistent when agitated" Kakashi shrugged "Go change before we go"

"There's no time for that Taicho" Cat stated.

"Cleanliness is very important Tenzo" He argued amused.

Tenzo groaned "Please don't call me that Taisho"

Arashi shook his head but headed inside.

.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto called seeing the state of the man. He was split in two from his left shoulder to right hip yet he was slowly pulling those two sides together with sluggish snakes. However he was now missing his left arm since the blade had gone clean through that.

"This damn genjutsu!" the Snake Sannin growled "I will have those eyes! Where are they!"

Kabuto pointed to the two prone figures "They each casted some powerful Genjutsu and passed out"

"Perfect!" Orochimaru preened "We shall take both and have a source to create more bodies with those perfect eyes"

"Betraying us already Snake?" Came a deep voice.

Both Oto-nin jumped away just before a large bladed tail crashed into their place.

"I'll be taking the Uchiha back" Sasori stated from Hiruko "You and the girl would make a great puppets"

"Damn you Sasori" Orochimaru seethed. He was in no condition to deal with the puppeteer "I'll have those Uchiha!"

He licked blood from his severed arm and swiped it along his tattooed forearm calling forth a hoard of snakes and allowing a larger one to swallow him and Kabuto before diving into the sea of snakes.

Stings shot out and pulled Itachi away before the wave crashed over him and the tail of Hiruko formed a shield around the two Akatsuki members. Orochimaru sneered but with Sasori occupied Izumi was clear.

" **Makyō Hyōheki!** "

The wave of snakes crashed into a massive wall of ice. Orochimaru instead let his larger snake ride the wave to jump over the wall only to get slammed with a swirling ball of chakra that propelled him away to slam into the woods.

"Well this didn't work out as expected at all" Kira stated looking down at Izumi.

"That was the Yondaime's jutsu" Sasori stated eyeing the boy before looking to the pair of women beside him in black tight pants and long sleeve shirt with a silver hooded long-vest that was zipped at the torso and fell over and around the legs loose to both protect and allow movement. On their face were blank black masks only baring a small red swirl in the hollow of a silver crescent moon "Those are also some of Kiri's Hyoton users. Great puppet material"

Kira was wearing the same attire only with a white vest and no mask except his shades. He glared at the Akatsuki member but simply picked up Izumi.

"Not so fast!" Sasori called as he shot senbon from the mouth of Hiruko but a blank masked nin appeared and took the blow like nothing. Slowly others shambled over to stand between the Akatsuki and Kira "I see you have some puppets of your own"

"They can't die, have unlimited chakra and have no flesh" Kira said back to the puppetman "Basically they can't be made into your puppets and are a waste of time"

Sasori chuckled "In essence, the perfect thing to stop me"

Kira smirked and took off with his ANBU while Sasori just picked up Itachi with his tail and shuffled off back towards their base to report Orochimaru's betrayal and those interesting shinobi who knew his personality far too well.

.

"You're late Inu" Hiruzen stated when said man entered the meeting room.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head "It took some time to remember how the key worked and then Arashi-kun was in the middle of training so I didn't want to interrupt but he was so dirty after that he needed to shower and find just the right outfit to be presentable to the Council"

"Fashionably late as always" Shikaku droned getting a chuckle from Choza.

"Where do you think you are going brat!?" Koharu shouted as Arashi walked around the Clan Heads to the side of the room with chairs.

Arashi ignored her as he pulled a chair to sit at the far end of the Shinobi Council before pulling out a kunai and stabbing a red swirl to the back of his chair to match the large Clan Emblems that were carved into each seat of the Shinobi Council.

"If you insist on calling me to a council meeting I shall take my place in it" Arashi declared before sitting and smirking at the glowers of the Civilian Council and the Elders.

"Don't think your family name or relation to the Yondaime will grant you any freedoms on this council" Danzo warned.

Arashi nodded to the Elder "Thank you for the advice Elder but as only an Elder you deserve little respect from a Clan Head aside what each one chooses to give you"

The civilians balked in offense of the Honored Elders but the Shinobi had chuckles and grins coming from most. Only the uptight Hyuga and logical Aburame refrained from showing emotion.

"Moving on to why Arashi-kun was summoned" Hiruzen said to move on and avoid the coming headache as long as possible "I believe the Civilian Council has complaints"

"It has come to the attention of concerned parents that this… boy has been training students without supervision in the Namikaze House" Stated a civilian man.

At his side a woman stood "It has also come to the attention of the bank and land management firms that the Uzumaki boys have taken residence in the Yondaime's home without filing for ownership or supplying proper proof of inheritance"

"Did you see what was done to my apartment?" Arashi asked incredulously "I'm lucky I retrieved the inheritance scroll my father started making when he became the Hokage that Hiraishin'd us to the house or else Hinata-chan and I would be toast and you'd all have an enraged Jinchuriki on your hands" The civilians paled at that and Hiashi frowned at the thought "The fact that I could open the scroll and can come and go from the house proves my inheritance as next of kin unless you people are still questioning my father's fuinjutsu mastery"

At the speechless civilians Hiruzen spoke up "I am more than convinced of the legitimacy of Arashi and Naruto's claim to all that Minato and Kushina had before their unfortunate deaths. The moment Arashi became a Genin in the eyes of the law he was legally the owner of the home even if it wasn't known who his parents were at the time"

"The Haruno Family is still concerned for their daughter" the female civilian spoke up.

"I'm more interested in what you're teaching those brats" Tsume spoke up "My pup nearly cooked his sister with a Katon enhanced Tsuga"

Inoichi chuclked "I've had to start checking all my meals in the house after the last time my little Ino threw a fit when I told her she couldn't sleep over at a friend's house and she put a sleeping poison into my dinner and went anyway" At the chuckles of his old teammates he sighed "I couldn't even punish her since I was so proud she pulled it off and gave nothing away"

"He's corrupting the children into violent monsters to serve his master!" The male civilian roared.

"Good to see they were training even at home" Arashi said ignoring the civilian "Adding an element manipulation to the Inuzuka style just seemed fitting since it's not expected and Ino-chan works in a flower shop and coming into contact with some of the most exotic plants in the Yamanaka Greenhouse so I thought it quite useful for her to learn poisons and some Iryojutsu"

"It seems you have a knack for improving the clan styles" Danzo stated "How you would be familiar with them remains a mystery"

Arashi shrugged "a lot of information can be gotten from just reading the information of the various clans and descriptions on how they work along with what the others tell me when we train"

"The children have shared clan secrets?" Hiruzen asked. IT was a very serious matter for clan members to share the finer details of their clan jutsu.

"I don't know how to go walking into people's minds, raise nin-dogs or make my body release pheromones to control bugs or even if I know some of the anatomy of them" Arashi answered.

"You know the anatomy of the Kikaichu?" Shibi asked.

Arashi nodded "It was necessary to create the seals that would allow them to pass and hive within a storage seal that cycles them in and out of it so that the Aburame could have unlimited space to house hives so long as they had the spare chakra for sustaining the seal"

"That's fascinating" Shibi said simply "Such a seal is greatly welcomed to the Aburame"

Arashi waved it off "I finished it this morning and Shino knows enough Fuinjutsu to place it on anyone in the clan since I've had him study some"

"What of Sakura Haruno?" the civilian pushed "She's been seen mutilating rodents and sleeping upside down on her ceiling"

The civilians looked smug at the shocked faces of the shinobi side. Even Koharu and Homura were shocked at that.

"Troublesome" Shikaku said gaining their attention "A civilian academy student with the chakra control so advanced she can use it in her sleep"

"Once she aced everything I started getting inventive to help her increase her reserves" Arashi stated "Though the mutilation is likely some surgery practice though I never thought she'd do it on her own but I guess her rivalry with Ino-chan pushed her to more advanced studies in Iryojutsu"

"Such control at a young age" Hiashi said amazed.

Arashi smiled at the praise "I have all of them working hard on their control. Same thing I did for Hinata-chan and Izumi-chan though the methods differ depending on the person"

"How so?" Shibi asked curious of the boy's methods.

"Well Izumi-chan and Hinata-chan used my own way which was learning the Rasengan and then moving tiny version of it around your hand or even balancing multiple of them on your fingers while not losing their power, containment or rotation" Arashi explained to their amazement "Naruto being a Jinchuriki I simply moved on from pure control to elemental control so his army of clones focused on that. Kiba didn't need more than basic tree and water walking so he too moved to elemental but if he hurt his sister in a spar he isn't in much control other than making the fire" Tsume nodded at that and planned to veto any use of it in training until he had better control "Shino I had teach some of his hive to coat themselves in his Doton to give them a protective layer and they took to that well if a little slow to spread to others" Shibi was amazed at the uses for the Kikaichu that were never imagined "Ino I simply kicked her diet ideas away and gave her the walking training along with sticking leaves to various places and even moving them around all at the same time. Her small reserves didn't allow for the Rasengan method and I don't plan on teaching it to others." Inoichi understood and was thankful for his daughter's much better priorities "Sakura was pure gold for teaching control" that interested the civilians "Her minuscule reserves made her control flawless with little effort which is why I had her try to use her chakra as much as possible even if she seems to be perfect for poison and medic duty, she could use that control for some advanced Genjutsu or even maybe figure out Tsunade-sama's taijutsu"

"Why is this boy even in the academy and not running the damn place!?" Tsume asked.

"Uzumaki-san has shown an ability to train well beyond the academy in chakra and jutsu theory but I have not heard of other subjects that would warrant a place as headmaster" Shibi stated logically.

Arashi nodded "Correct, I have little knowledge of Taijutsu and I don't have the patience to teach academics or survival skills"

"What of what you have taught Sasuke Uchiha?" Danzo spoke up causing shocked looks to Arashi.

He laughed "I have been giving him the same training as Kiba since Sasuke is good with Katon but his element is Raiton, as is mine, and Tou-san didn't leave any Raiton scrolls in the Legacy Scroll"

"So you have been training most of our kids but not yourself?" Inoichi asked saddened before looking to Inu by the doors "Surely Hokage-sama knows of someone to teach you Raiton"

"No I have been training myself since I understand the basics of how lightning works" Arashi answered before taking out a pair of kunai and letting lightning arc between them when he focused chaka into them.

"That's an unusual method to learn Raiton yet it appears to work well for you" Hiruzen said honestly not expecting someone to self-learn a Nature Transformation from scratch "It's interesting to see how you progress with it"

"Aside from Katon I've awakened his Sharingan and been getting his reaction time to match it" Arashi finished gaining gasps from the council.

"YOU awakened his Sharingan?" a Civilian asked flustered.

Arashi nodded "Just made him think he was going to die and gave him a fast movie object to track until they snapped on" At their dumbfounded looks he shrugged "Since he got two tomoe in one eye I assume he actually got them when he faced Itachi. Izumi game me some info on getting them and I'm pretty sure seeing everyone you love killed by your personal hero would do it to a kid"

"Fuck you fears of early graduates! Make this pup a teacher!" Tsume barked "He's more amazing than his father at his age that's for sure!"

"Well thought out help is all I've done" Arashi stated modesly.

"Troublesome Minato and your brat" Shikaku said shaking his head.

"He truly is the Yondaime's child" One of the civilians gasped and the others nodded in agreement before they bowed "Forgive us Uzumaki-sama"

Arashi just smiled wide and sweet "Hey Naruto would hate if I held a grudge just because you guys didn't trust the fuinjutsu of your hero or that you can see the difference from a storage scroll and the object within it" His words had slowly turned to ice "Now if one of you were the ones to try to kill us or blow up our home then death is all your future would hold even if an army of emotionless killing machines stood in the way"

The civilians shook in their seats while many of the Shinobi glared daggers at Danzo.

Said elder was silently seething at how Arashi turned even the civilian council to his side with his aid to the Clan Heirs and their precious Uchiha. He watched as people headed out of the chamber and yet Arashi and Hiashi stopped to speak ' _I shall show you an army that will crush you and the support you hold_ '

.

"This is my world" Itachi spoke before her as Izumi wept over the corpses of her children and grandchildren.

She screamed and the world morphed into the beautiful Konoha street filled with laughing children with the faces of Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Minato, Itachi, Arashi and finally Naruto.

"Baa-chan what's that!?" A little redheaded Uchiha asked just before the screams started.

There on the mountain was the Kyubi in all it's might. There was no warning before it's roar ripped apart the streets.

"Come children!" Izumi yelled before taking the two little ones in her arms and a toddler on her back and taking off with the older ones towards the Uchiha Compound.

"BAA-CHAN!" One of the girls screamed before a red tail slammed down killing her.

"NO!" Izumi screamed before her Susanno surrounded her and the other grandkids. She only had five now and none older than five.

"Baa-chan why did Hokage-sama unleash the Kyubi?" The five year old asked fightened.

Suddenly fire rained on the Kyubi as her three kids arrived before her along with Arashi.

"Izumi get the gets to safety but leave me Mito-chan!" He ordered but when she pulled the baby away he continued "Naruto has fallen and the Kyubi must be sealed before we lose the village"

"But she's your only grandchild!" Izumi cryed "Minato-kun would never want this"

"Mom my husband knew what his uncle went through but would trust all of us to ensure that he'd live happy with family" Her daughter said reaching for the baby "Give me my daughter mom. I already lost her sister. We must ensure that this stops and she has Uzumaki blood"

She looked between the red head baby and her daughter and slowly placed the child in her daughter's arms "Ryumi-chan, Izashi-kun, Kito-kun. Come back to me"

"We will mom" Ryumi said as her eyes swirled into Mangekyo "He'll pay for killing my daughter"

"Ready!" Arashi called as black chains emerged from the ground and held the Kyubi which roared and trashed, destroying more of their village with each mighty move of a muscle.

" **Amatseratsu!** " Ryumi screamed as the Kyubi erupted into black flame and roared in pain.

" **RASENGAN!** " Both her boys roared as they slammed huge balls of chakra into the beast before more chains secured it.

"This is it!" Arashi said dropping to a knee as even more black chains crushed the beast to the ground. Arashi looked back at them and smiled "It's been a blast but I guess I'm my father's son"

" **Shiki Fūjin!/Reaper Death Seal!** "

Izumi could do nothing but watch the sacrifice of the Rokudaime Hokage and her old friend. Even as his head flew from his shoulders and fell to the ground as the chains holding the Kyubi shattered and his claw crashed down over her children.

"Oh dear Kami no" Was all she could say as the screams of the two kids still with her who could understand what just happened and that their parents were dead.

The Kyubi moved on into the background and rampaged through the village leaving her with the bloody smears of loved ones and crying grandchildren until that too was gone and her back became wet and warm and a splash of red across her face from her side.

"In your misery you allowed your Susanoo to fall" Came the deep voice in her ear.

She spun to gasp at the sight of the teenaged Itachi holding the baby she once held in her arms before he dropped him and kicked the bundle to her feet.

She dropped to her knees as the blood of all those she loved pooled around her.

Itachi glared into her eyes with Mangekyo ablaze "This is my world"

She screamed as it all restarted one more as over and over her loved ones perished against Itachi and the unleashed Kyubi.

.

Itachi stood within his Tsukuyomi disgusted at what he had created.

"This isn't what I intended" He said seeing the elder Izumi covered in the blood of her family "This is not the Uchiha Massacre!"

"Be punished for your sins!" Came the ghostly image of Mikoto covered in blood with dead hollow eyes.

"Murderer!" Cried an Uchiha child.

"I trusted you to find a better way" Shisui moaned.

Izumi appeared before him young and innocent as he remember "You took my love and turned it into my nightmare"

Countless specters came before him to offer testimony and punishment for every deed he did unto them.

There in the joined mind of Itachi and Izumi their screams echoed together as their joined Genjutsu attacked their minds at the same time.

.

"What do you think of him?" Hiruzen asked his Jonin-Commander across the desk.

"Kid's building a wall of powerful kids for something" Shikaku said and when the Hokage gave he a stare he sighed and continued "He picked only those he could actually help with what he had. I'd say he only intended to had Sasuke, Ino and Sakura join him since they seem the most advanced aside from Hinata"

Hiruzen frowned "I placed him back in the academy to make friends not turn others into tools"

"It's more than that" Inoichi said speaking up "I got real joy from him from hearing about what the others did in their own time. He was proud in his description of their training but he held a sense of reminiscence like old friends talking about the old days then too"

"Anything to worry about in his emotions?" The Hokage asked.

Inoichi shook his head "He was dishonest about something in his words about Izumi Uchiha and Naruto but again even Izumi was spoken about with self and external pride"

"Does he already know that Izumi Uchiha is still alive?" Hiruzen asked gaining a shake of the head from the Yamanaka.

"He definitely does" Shikaku said gaining their attention "He was there when Itachi came for her and her mother so he saw just what Itachi did to her"

"Unless Itachi knocked him out first" Inoichi argued.

Shikaku chucked "With the control that kid is teaching the others we can assume he's even greater with it" The other nodded at the logic "It's troublesome but let's assume that Arashi is immune to all genjutsu aside from the one used on Sasuke that knocked him out for months since Arashi wasn't out that long. It stands to reason that unless Itachi wounded Arashi that the boy simply got up once Itachi was away and simply healed Izumi before she left to join our mystery friend in the war in Kiri"

"We'll await Jiraya's word on the name of the Savior of Kiri for this theory" The Sandaime ordered "We'll continue to monitor how Arashi progressed and watch out for Danzo's response to Arashi's new support"

"He has to know that even if Arashi was gone that the boy has ensured that Naruto trusts and will follow you" Inoichi stated.

Shikaku shook his head "The troublesome old man would have to get rid of Arashi before he removed the Sandaime or risk Arashi running with the Kyubi or worse being backing into unleashing it"

Inoichi sighed "Damn old warhawk picked the wrong kid to mess with"

Hiruzen just thought of how he failed Minato with the boys and his sensei's honor with his old friend Danzo.

.

Arashi stood overlooking construction happening to the ruined city and smiled before turning to the red haired women beside him.

"Glad you've recovered" He said politly "I knew Kusa had an Uzumaki when I sent Kira to infiltrate the area but I never thought I'd find two of them"

The red-head woman bowed "I thank you Uzumaki-sama for saving my daughter and I from a life as tools of Kusa"

"Not at all" He waved off "Can't leave family in danger and call me Arashi, please. Though I never got your name since my information didn't include you as living"

She bowed again "Kaoru Uzumaki. I was only saved due to your ability. I am in your debt"

"Well Kaoru-san please tell me if you know of Kushina Uzumaki" Arashi asked genuinely curious of his relation to the woman she didn't seem much older than what his mother would be.

"Kuchina was the girl sent to Konoha though she was closer to the head since she was his niece and my family were much farther off from the line" She answered before s grin appeared "Looking to repopulate the Uzumaki eh? I may be much older but Uzumaki genes give me decades longer to help out"

"Oh for the love of god all Uzumaki are weird" Arashi groaned.

Suddenly he was pulled by a strong grip "Mine"

He turned to a growling Karin.

"Doesn't anyone see that I'm nine!" He cried.

"But your chakra is so beautiful" Karin said hugging him "Kira-kun was great but it's so much better with you Tsukikage-sama!"

Kaoru giggled "I was only teasing but I see Karin-chan is attached"

' _How the fuck did Sasuke deal with this shit as a teenager when she's this bad at ten!_ ' He mentally screamed cursing Kishimoto and the Uzumaki.

END

AN: This took so fucking long due to throwing away two different rewrites of meeting Anko, burning away Orochimau's soul from the seal and making her a Pseudo-Sage. One ended with a small fight before taking her to where they were fighting Orochimaru and another was just them talking it out and her being a spy for Hiruzen since Arashi kept refusing summons. Instead I went with the parents taking some issues with their kids sudden new skills and that Kakashi would be allowed into Minato's new house he never got to actually live in since maybe Kakashi would've been made to help out a bit in moving or building along with just giving him something to do back when he was crazy depressed.

Also had a whole thing of Kira talking to and then killing the Kusa leader but that would start more than I wanted to do at the moment.

The other big delay was the holyday and before that was everyone being sick so I've had little alone time to write. Hell half of this chapter I just wrote straight through and it's like 3AM.

Lots of little foreshadowing here and Arashi build both of his power bases along with details on what the kids are learning and how they will be changed later.

I did say I would close in on the graduation time in the next chapter but I think I will skip about half-way or so next instead. Gotta setup Suki a bit and deal with another event I've been planning since the earliest chapters.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Inoichi watched the two boys in front of him like a hawk eyes a mouse as they sat across from him in his sitting room. The raven haired boy was the object of his daughter's affections but was a known arrogant avenger. The other boy was under suspicion, in the crosshairs of ROOT, the killer of his nephew Fu, and the reason for his daughter's newfound respect for the profession she was training for.

' _This was a bad idea_ ' Sasuke tapped out on Arashi's leg beside him. He didn't know what they did but Ino's dad was scary right now.

Arashi let out a nervous chuckles "Hey its fine. We're not trying to marry Ino-chan or anything so I don't know why he's trying to intimidate us with his Dad Stare"

Inoichi narrowed his eyes at the redhead "Is there something wrong with my Ino-chan?"

"Listen, we're just here to pick her up to go to class together" Arashi placated because he was not going to answer that "Hinata and Naruto went ahead already, we're going to get Sakura on the way too"

"Two boys are picking up two girls to walk to school together?" Inoichi asked in a disbelieving tone "Sure there's nothing to assume here"

Sasuke finally spoke up "They're the least annoying"

While Inoichi raised a brow, Arashi sighed "That's the best you're going to give them huh?"

Sasuke frowned and looked away "Hn"

"Arashi-kun!" Ino shouted as she entered the room. She flung herself onto Arasi's side and hung off of him with a hug before she saw the other occupant of the room "Oh Sasuke-kun's here too? Forehead's gonna be so jealous I got picked up by you guys!"

"Ino-chan why are my legs getting numb?" Arashi calmly asked as he filtered spare lifeforce to the area.

Ino jerked back with an exaggerated gasped "Oh no what could've done that?"

Inoichi was shocked at the casual poisoning his daughter just preformed "Ino Yamanaka you don't poison your comrades! You might've seriously hurt the boy!"

"It's okay Yamanaka-sama I heal quick" Arashi waved off before smiling at Ino "Good work on delivery. I didn't even notice you stick me until the effect started"

"Thanks Arashi-kun!" She cheered before leaning in about to peck his lips but he stopped her with a kunai at her throat.

"Too obvious" He chuckled at her as he wiped the gloss from her lips with his sleeve "I'm not the _oh so dreamy_ Last Uchiha"

She pouted but stepped away.

"Come on and let's go get Pinky" Arashi said standing and moving towards the door.

Ino was quick to Inoichi's dumbstruck side and kissed his cheek "Bye Tou-san!"

The man watched the kids leave wondering "When did my little girl become a Kunoichi?"

.

"Arashi-kun why are we actually going to class today?" Ino asked once they were away from her house "We've been sending Kage Buushin for months"

"We didn't exactly go unnoticed" Arashi scowled "The old goat has been popping into the class more often than usual and the Kage Buushins may be cast by you guys, but it's still mine or Naruto's chakra running the things"

"Some of us are ten now" Ino groaned "We only have two more years to get ready before we're fully fledged ninja"

Arashi narrowed his eyes at her "Keep rubbing it in. It's only have a few weeks until Naruto and my birthday"

She smiled innocently "Wonder what I should give you for a present"

"I gave you a simple permanent ice crystal rose for yours a few days ago" Arashi reminded "They're a new thing on the market but not that expensive"

Really some simple fuinjutsu and a Yuki's ice gave him some decent trade goods while his people worked on actually getting a proper agriculture working again.

"Those things are really expensive!" Ino argued back "I might be the only person in the village with one"

"Really?" Arashi asked shocked. He didn't think they were making that much off of them but he had just gotten one from Asami last time he was in his village. It was last minute so he didn't ask for details and the Yuki were running that business themselves so he didn't ask about the numbers so long as they brought in enough goods for the restorations and food for everyone.

"I tried to get one for Sakura so she wasn't too jealous but all the traders I asked said they were only seen around the capital" Ino stated "I don't even know how you got one"

' _My Yuki must be treating such an easily made thing as a rarity to mark up the price_ ' He mused happily.

He shrugged "The trader must've not known what he really had and just assumed it was normal ice that would melt. But seeing as how it's made from chakra I would assume it's not that complicated but is instead marketed as if it was"

"You should see if that trader is still as dumb next time he comes around so Naruto can get one for Hinata's birthday" Ino encouraged.

Sasuke scoffed "Like that idiot would ever figure it out"

"You'd think with his love of those over dramatized movies he'd see it" Arashi groaned.

"I don't get how someone so awesome can have a twin so blockheaded" Ino said shaking her head "It's like Arashi-kun got all the brains while Naru-baka got all the chakra"

"From what I've read he's got our mother's personality" Arashi said with a laugh "Even has the same problem with ending her sentences, though she used to say dattebane instead of dattebayo"

She grinned at the redhead "Then you got all of Yondaime-sama's brains"

Arashi shrugged "Naruto learns extremely fast and the Yondaime was a Fuinjutsu Master in his twenties so I wouldn't count Naruto out of those brains even if he's more physical in his learning"

"Where's the baka anyway?" Ino asked "Shouldn't he and Hinata-san be joining us?"

Arashi searched his sense for that familiar chakra and frowned at the result "They'll meet us there"

Before they could ask what bothered him, Arashi tensed and fell limp to the ground.

"Shannaro!" They heard behind the seeing the jumping pinkette "I finally did it!"

"What the hell Forehead!" Ino shouted as she dropped to Arashi's side to assess what her friend did to the boy.

Sasuke quirked a brow at the sight of their downed slave driver and the girl who had done the deed "That's impressive"

She blushed at his compliment and smiled "Thanks Sasuke-kun"

"Got your chakra low enough to trick even his senses?" He asked as he knew Arashi was hard to surprise.

She shook her head "I can't get it that low without dying" She bent down and pulled the senbon from the back of Arashi's neck "I simply found a time he wasn't focused on me and converted my chakra to match the signature of my neighbor while lowering it as much as I could and asked Shino to make me a seal that I could fill with chakra so Arashi would sense me elsewhere"

"Great improvisation" Arashi groaned as he focused on healing the damaged nerve cluster. He gave her a dark stare "Now that you _can_ do it, _don't ever_ do it again"

She shivered but nodded.

"You did a good job Sakura-chan" He amended with a light smile as he slowly stood with the help of Ino "I Just can't risk being in that state in public. Some people still don't believe Naruto and I are the Yondaime's kids and still hate us for that Kyubi bullshit" Not to mention the hidden shinobi who he felt was watching which had just left to most likely inform Danzo what just happened.

"Well since Sakura is here we can go get this over with" Sasuke said already moving along.

.

"Are you sure we should be doing this Hinata-chan?" Naruto nervously asked while looking around.

The young Hyuga nodded stiffly "Arashi-kun only said to meet in class and we will after"

Naruto frowned "When he finds out we're so dead"

"I'll be ok-kay Naruto-kun" She said looking down "You can go so A-Arashi-kun won't be m-mad at you"

Naruto looked at her shocked by her demeanor showing hints of her old self before grinning "I'll take whatever Nii-san can dish out Dattabayo!"

She turned to him wide eyed, looking into his wide smile and bright blue eyes.

"I won't abandon you Hinata-chan!"

Before she could reply they turned to the slow creak of the large wooden gate across from them and the sight of several children of various ages exiting it with near matching white robes, flowing brown hair, and pale eyes of the Byakugan.

"Nee-sama you came!" Came the cry from the group before it split to reveal Hanabi. When the other kids and the few older guards gave her puzzled looks she huffed "You may leave me to the care of Uzumaki-san and his ward"

"Hanabi-sama surely you understand that I cannot leave you in the care of such people" An older Hyuga with a Konoha headband covering his forehead who was obviously Hanabi's Branch Member guard.

"Whatcha mean by that!" Naruto growled "Hinata-chan just wants to spend time with her sister and I can keep both of them safe dattebayo!"

The older boy glared at Naruto before looking back to his charge "Hanabi-sama I cannot allow an outcast and a delinquent to be in the presence of the Hyuga Heir"

"You forget that the Uzumaki is a founding clan of Konoha" Hinata suddenly spoke up stiffly "Uzumaki-san is heir of said clan until such time as Arashi-sama produces an heir" He eyes darken at the older Hyuga "As the ward of the Uzumaki-clan I go where I am ordered by Arashi-sama or Naruto-sama"

Hanabi grinned at her guard "Walking to the academy with Uzumaki-san and his ward is perfectly acceptable and I will be speaking with Otou-sama about your public questioning my orders and insulting another clan"

The teen grit his teeth but bowed to them "I apologize for my behavior and beg you forgiveness Uzumaki-san"

Naruto who was looking on confused by the girls only dumbly nodded before watching the Hyuga leave to catch up to the other academy goers and their guard.

"Well that went better than I thought" Hanabi said before jumping into Hinata's arms "I missed you so much Nee-sama!"

Hinata squeezed her sister to her chest as tears formed in her eyes "As have I Hanabi. I thought I'd never see you again"

.

Hiashi's eyes faded back to normal and he released the breath he was holding in as he watched his daughters walk away from the Hyuga Compound before releasing the arm of the man in front of him.

"We had a chance to reacquire a lost Byakugan!" the old man roared "You have a duty to the Hyuga Clan to protect our great dojutsu and you allow your daughter to socialize with the demon and that traitor!"

"As you heard the status of Uzumaki-san and his ward are acceptable for Hanabi's social circle" Hiashi said stoically and before the elder could speak he continued "I remind you that Arashi Uzumaki does not take attacks on those close to him kindly. Extracting the Byakugan from the betrothed of his brother would be met with the lawful response"

"That boy could not face the might of the Hyuga Clan" The elder said with pride.

Hiashi nearly scoffed "That _boy_ is the son of the Yondaime and has had years of training since defeating an elder of this clan and a prized guard of the Branch Family"

"That was when his lineage was unknown and his abilities underestimated" The man countered "The demon's influence and his father's apparent genetic intellect grant a powerful advantage yet nowhere near the power of our Byakugan"

The Clan Head held back from shaking his head at the man "There will be no more discussion of this. As the Head of the Hyuga Clan it is my decision to allow Hanabi to socialize with whom I please and Hinata is outside the influence of our clan. Extraction of her Byakugan would be an assault on a Konoha Citizen and attack on the Uzumaki Clan, who I remind you has grown close to various clan heirs and the Hokage himself" He leveled a hard look at the elder "Do I make myself clear?"

The elder's face twitched with annoyance before he hastily turned. Just before he was out of side he glared back "If you will do nothing then we will put someone in place who will"

Hiashi watched the man disappear into the compound before looking up to the bat hanging from the roof above him "Warn your summoner"

.

"To think this is all that's left of my home" Kaoru said looking over the valley before her.

The valley had massive rivers running through it, cutting it into parts with ruined stone and wood rubble blocking and diverting the paths around the ruins of what was once a moderately large village.

"Kaa-san I'm so sorry" Karin said holding her mother's hand.

The male red-head let his rippled purple eyes scan over the ruins of Uzushiogakure watching the echoes of life that haunted the home of the Uzumaki and their tragic end.

"I know this is hard for you" Kira said solemnly "Arashi-sama thanks you for granting us access"

Kaoru nodded "It's the least I can do for saving Karin and I from Kusa" She then grinned "Besides, when he and Karin revive the clan they'll need the secrets of our clan to pass along"

"Kaa-san we can't rush into that just yet!" Karin protested with a cherry red face before a dreamy look took over her face "First Arashi-sama and I will have a beautiful wedding in the Yuki Ice Gardens!"

Kira sweat dropped at that before he sighed "Can we move onto why we're here? _Please!_ "

"Go ahead" Kaoru said and watched as Kira's chakra spread out causing hundreds of clones to appear "Please just be respectful"

The army of Kira nodded while the original spoke "Any children we find will remain at rest and the bones in the ruins will be buried once we're done here"

She smiled "Thank you"

.

"After that spar Teme never said his freaky glowy red eyes was better than Hinata's awesome white ones" Naruto said recanted a tale to the young Hyuga "Arashi-nii even made Sakura learn to fix him after all of Hinata-chans amazing slap attacks"

Hinata blushed at his inadvertent compliment "I just have more experience with Arashi-kun's training than Sasuke-kun"

"The Byakugan is the greatest dojutsu" Hanabi said proudly "Nee-sama's victory was already ensured"

"The moment any Hyuga defeat a Bijuu or make it bend to your will with only a stare, I'll believe that statement" Stated Arashi in their path at the entrance of the academy.

"Arashi-kun!" Hinata gasped shock and fear at the sight of the burning blue eyes that looked at the trio.

He waves them off "Leave me with the runt"

"Hey they just wanted to see each other!" Naruto defended "Imagine not seeing me for months after I get in trouble for a prank"

"We're the Yondaime's heirs and you are too important to the village for that" Arashi stated harshly "Now go to class and I'll deal with the two of you during training today"

Naruto stepped between his brother and the girls but Hanabi walked around him and bowed.

"I apologize for any inter-clan issues my actions have caused Arashi-sama" She declared robotically "My childish desire to see my nee-san again blinded my judgment"

Hinata looked between then and tugged on Naruto's sleeve before smiling to her sister "We'll see you after classes"

Arashi sighed when they walked on with Hinata practically dragging Naruto away "Hanabi-chan I'm not mad about that but I am mad about you not asking your father and endangering Hinata if your father was not there to stop an elder from trying to hurt her"

"They would never commit such a crime!" She protested "Nee-sama is no longer a Hyuga and is under the protection of the Uzumaki Clan as Naruto-san's betrothed. Harming her would be outside of clan law"

He gave her a harsh glare "An old man with little to live for besides his misguided idea of clan loyalty would not hesitate to protect the Byakugan by ripping them from Hinata's head as the kindest thing they could do"

"Otou-sama would never allow that" She breathed with fear etched in her eyes "He could never"

"Your father is losing control of the clan" Arashi stated and held his hand out where a small bat appeared "And I know for a fact that is what happened today"

"Komori-chan!" She said in shock looking between the two "Why are you hear? You said never to reveal you exist to anyone"

"Your father asked that I tell Arashi-sama of what happened" the bat chittered.

"My bat summon has been watching over you and your father for me" Arashi said regaining her attention "Komori has been tasked with protecting you so your father could focus on taking control back from the elders yet you've drastically set that back by sending that invitation to Hinata-chan"

She held his hard stare for but a moment before her gaze fell with only a whisper "I'm sorry" tears formed in her eyes shocking the older boy "I'll stop trying to see Nee-sama and do as father and the elders bid until it's all better and we can be a family again"

Arashi sighed and turned "The damage is done"

"Wha-"

"No more public appearances!" He snapped looked back and she only nodded quickly "I will find a way for you to come to our house or the training fields but until then I except you to wait and obey Komori and your father"

"Of course Arashi-sama!" She bowed quickly before rushing his "Thank you!"

He patted her head "Now get to class and say no more of this"

As she retreated to the building he frowned and leaned on the wall of the academy.

' _Danzo's pet Hyuga are more agitated than expected_ ' He thought looking out at the passing people in the street outside the academy grounds ' _Hinata was nearly attacked by an elder and Hanabi has proven to actually be a 6 year old and miss her sister_ '

He looked out towards his father's stone stare ' _Your secret will be mine but I'm tired of waiting around digging in notes and fuinjutsu scrolls while a trove of knowledge is just locked away from me. This will require a much more aggressive assault_ '

"Arashi-kun!" Ino's voice cut into his thoughts from the window of the classroom above "Iruka-sensei is gonna be here any minute!"

He sighed and called up "Than move"

The moment she stepped back he flew through the open window and sat on the edge since it was right next to the desk he shared with Sakura and Ino after his fangirl shield for Sasuke idea backfired when Ino got a little too into the act and hung all over the poor Uchiha to taunt the cannon fodder fangirls. Since then, when they actually go to class it's Arashi's burden to deal with Ino trying to stealthily poison him all day and Sakura silently identifying and healing the times he fails while all not getting caught by Iruka. It was quite interesting and fun training for all three.

"What took you so long?" Ino asked sitting on the desk across from him.

"Dealing with some small issues" He waved it off "Any idea why Iruka-sensei is actually late?"

She shrugged "Mizuki-sensei came earlier to say that Iruka-sensei be late and took a few kids to start shurikenjutsu training while we wait"

"Odd" Arashi said before closing his eyes ' _What do we have here_ '

"We in for a long wait?" Kiba suddenly asked while nearing them when he noticed what Arashi was doing.

Arashi shook his head "He's on the way now but coming from the Hokage's office"

"What did you do now Baka!?" Sakura loudly asked glaring at Naruto.

Arashi moved to his spot and cuffed the girl on the back of the head "Consider yourself volunteered for the same training as the love birds"

She deflated at that news and said much quieter "Sorry Arashi-sempai"

"I swear your voice and Naruto's choice of clothing will get you both killed" Arashi said shaking his head.

"I have great fashion sense dattebayo!" Naruto declared before flicking his googles "Look at these cool things"

Arashi deadpanned "Thankfully Hinata-chan just happened to iron through that orange monster you bought with those things"

Naruto dropped to the desk mourning at the reminder of his loss.

"It's okay Naruto-kun" Hinata soothed rubbing his back "I'll help you pick out something just a good and Arashi-approved"

He brightened up immediately and enveloped her in a hug "Thank Hinata-chan you're the best!"

To her credit she old gave a shocked "Eep!" which brought a proud smirk to Arashi's lips.

"Quiet down and take your seats!" Iruka called as he walked into the room before surveying the kids. Arashi and his group getting a harder stare before he moved on mentally taking roll call.

"Iruka-sensei why is there someone outside the door waiting?" Arashi suddenly asked gaining confused looks from the other kids not knowing of his sensory ability "And does it have to do with why you just came from the Hokage's office?"

Iruka jaw fell at the words he was hearing.

"Gaki's got some sense on him!" Came a bellowing laugh from the hall before the door opened to reveal a purple haired kunoichi in a short skirt and a mesh shirt with only a coat to cover herself.

"Wow! Look how hot she is!" Ino gushed at the sight of her "Such confidence and scandal!"

Arashi stood calmly "Ino-chan stop hero worshiping Mitarashi-san. Last thing we need is you emulating her"

She pouted and sunk lower into her chair "Spoilsport"

"So forceful with your girlfriend" Anko teased gaining a blush from the blond and a hard glare from Arashi.

"Can we get this over with already" Arashi insisted as he stepped down the stairs.

Iruka nodded "Mitarashi-san was sent to escort you to Hokage-sama"

"Is Arashi-kun in trouble?" Hinata spoke up.

"Oh we're just gonna have loads of fun don't you worry" Anko said with a chuckle.

Arashi just shook his head at her and turned to the other "One of the clones will round you up later for training"

With that Arashi vanished.

Anko rasied a brow "Damn the gaki's full of surprises" She followed after him.

"Think Arashi-kun's in trouble with Hokage-sama?" Ino asked worried.

Sasuke only shrugged "This was likely has something to do with why we had to come to this pointless class"

"Wait we see you guys everyday" Choji said confused.

"Don't question Sasuke-kun!" Came the screech from a random fangirl across the classroom and the insuring glares of her fellow that made the boy shrink.

.

"You're slow Gaki!" Anko called as Arashi opened the office door to the sight of her standing before the Hokage.

"I wasn't racing you here and you came in from the window instead of the halls and stairs" He said as he strolled to stand before the desk of the old man.

Hiruzen had an air of authority about him that was unusual from what Arashi was used to from the man. His usual kind face was set in a hard blank stare and with Kakashi standing to the side trying to be hidden and Anko standing next to Arashi, there was a sense of entrapment they were clearly trying to project.

"Genin Uzumaki" Hiruzen said in greeting.

Arashi raised a brow at the name "I was under the impression that my rank was revoked when Itachi thought killing his clan was for the best"

The Hokage's eyes narrowed at the hidden meaning in the boy's words but pressed on in the same powerful calm "That would be true if I ever officially signed your record"

Arashi blinked and then slapped his head "That's why I didn't need to Henge to get into the library!"

"You sure this Gaki's so smart?" Anko teased and then smirked at the glare the boy sent.

"I assure you that Arashi-kun's abilities are quite advanced for his age" Hiruzen said grimly "Which is why the council has deemed it a waste to stunt your growth with spending your days in classes or teaching"

Arashi looked between the two gapping "Don't tell me I have HER as a Sensei!?" He then glared at the man "And I don't see preparing my friends properly for their futures as a waste of time"

Hiruzen smiled at the boy "Of course you will have free time to train with Naruto-kun and the others. As for Anko as your sensei, I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter of who I assign to train you"

Arashi shuddered when he felt his ear licked from behind and jerked away from the woman while she laughed at his reaction.

"You're stuck with me Gaki!" She said between heckles.

"Then why the hell is Kakashi-san hiding in a genjutsu over there?" Arashi shouted while trying to wipe off his ear "Please tell me I'm being put on a team with BOTH of them and you're not leaving a soon to be pubescent boy with this walking erection magnet who was trained by the man who kidnaps little boys"

With barely hidden chuckles Kakashi let the illusion fade to reveal him standing there with his iconic book in-hand which he lazily looked over with a curious eye "As amusing as all that is. Why would you think I would be on a team with either of you?"

Arashi finally decided his ear was clean enough and stood closer to the man and farther from Anko before he spoke "Simply deduced when I entered that I was in trouble which explained the torturer. You being here I assumed was for chasing me down if I used the automatic Hiraishin seal to escape back home since you can enter it"

"Since you know Anko's position that is quite the logical deduction" Hiruzen stated "But that's not exactly what Kakashi-kun asked"

"Right" Arashi said getting back on track "Since you blow up that idea with me having my rank, I can only assume Kakashi is here as part of this arrangement. For that reason I assume a team is being made with Kakashi-san as leader and primary combatant, Anko-san for information and interrogation, and myself for likely infiltration due to my age and likely secondary combatant with my proven combat ability"

"Thinking a little highly of yourself there?" Kakashi asked flippantly while turning a page "Anko and I are experienced ninja while you've had nothing but wild brawls and lucky shots"

Arashi's eye twitched at that "I know where you spend all your time" He growled at the man "You may just find all you precious books burning there like a sacrifice to those names one day"

"Enough you two" Hiruzen said shaking his head "Arashi-kun you are aware that officially you were the shinobi tasked with protecting Naruto I assume"

Arashi nodded "Once I learned of the Kyubi and about mission rank system I figured our income was that of a prolonged C-Rank mission"

"Good" The Hokage said "Then it should come to no surprise that you are officially a member of ANBU"

"Good one" Arashi chuckled dryly yet gulped when no one else laughed "No fucking way did you put me in ANBU back then!" He gapped when the man only nodded "You crazy old goat I was THREE!"

Hizuren waved off the insult as warranted and he already felt guilty for such an action. But he pressed on "It was only for the paperwork and to be able to give you and Naruto-kun more ryo then what little I was able to offer you as orphans" He puffed out smoke from his pipe "I had planned on changing you back to a normal Genin when you actually began doing missions with a team but then the Uchiha Massacre happened and you could not be put on the roster with the stigma on prodigies in the aftermath"

"So then why are they here?" Arashi asked looked back to the smirking Anko and bored Kakashi.

"While the council pushed for you to be promoted to active duty, I do not wish for that to be rushed" The aged man stated standing "Anko-chan is to be the first of your sensei in a long line of positions you will take a turn in learning and preforming both in and out of the ANBU"

"And the Pornaholic?" Arashi asked pointing his thumb at the Jonin in question who only looked up and eye-smiled before returning to his book.

"Kakashi will be testing you for actually joining the ANBU" Hiruzen informed "You will leave with him and then report to T&I Department for the first stage of training in the event you pass"

That made Arashi smirk "Is that even in question?"

"If you knew how he treats the Genin teams he's sent you'd be worried" Anko warned "You might just end up being stuck back with the kiddies"

He shrugged "It's not that bad now really. Watching Hinata's deal with that blind idiot is pretty amusing and figuring out how to trick Sasuke to train with the others is a decent challenge"

Kakashi finally closed his book and casually walked towards the door waving "Might as well get this over with"

Arashi followed after the man but turned to wave to back "See you later Snake-chan!"

Anko blinked in shock at the nickname.

"You will have some time to get the information from him before he is passed on to Yugao's guidance" The Hokage stated "He will distract you and even avoid you completely if he discovers what you are after"

She smiled "He knows exactly who I am and what I want. I just need to push the right buttons to make him see me as an ally"

.

"Arashi was never Hokage, Itachi killed me, I have no children, I have no grandchildren, Kyubi is safely in its seal, the Uchiha are dead, it was all just the Tsukuyomi"

Suki watch the older girl wondering how her role was reversed. Where Arashi was watching over her while she was broken and dangerous, now she was watching over Izumi Uchiha as she came to grips with warring realities.

A young girl with long brown hair in a silky snow patterned kimono entered the room "Hozuki-sama, the Daimyo is here and Kira-sama and Uzumaki-sama are not within the palace"

Suki glanced at the rocking Uchiha with wide eyes.

"Itachi is not my husband, Konoha is not my home, Akatsuki is my enemy"

"Uchiha-sama can't handle the Daimyo now" Suki said shaking "He can wait until Kira-sama returns right?"

The servant girl looked nervously between the two older girls "But Hozuki-sama, you are the chosen of Uzumaki-sama. You are next in command"

"I'm not chosen!" she denied backing away from the other girl "I was just asked to watch Uchiha-sama while Kira-sama went to Uzushiokagure"

"You must!" The girl declared "He gave you renewed life and you bear the blessing of the clans"

Suki slowly stood placing a hand on her stomach where the Okami lay within her.

"I suppose I can just tell him no one is here that can help him" She admitted slowly stepping towards the door praying Izumi would save her from such a man who ruled the new home of those saved by Arashi.

She walked the halls of the palace being lost in the amazing craftsmanship of the white stone walls and the shining black floors. It was vastly different than the formal palaces of Kiri. Kira had told her that this was a castle of Arashi's making. Only a few living spaces and the main hall were finished and it was not planned to be extravagantly large when finished but Kira had said it would have room to house Arashi and the Uzumaki Clan as it stood now while leaving some space for others like Izumi and herself. There was the main office that overlooked the budding village.

"Quite a job Uzumaki-san has put into this place" Came cool voice that broke her from enjoying the décor.

The hallway she was in was a sky bridge that divided the residence wing from the main hall and offices. The walls were mostly open above waist level with huge windows overlooking the lands around the village.

The slightly older boy standing at a window was near pure white from head to toe, dressed in fine white robes with their village's crest on his back minus the Uzumaki Swirl.

"You need not be afraid Hozuki-san" He spoke without looking away from the window "I grew tired of waiting and I love the view from here"

She followed his sight to see the busy work in of the village below and fields in the distance.

"I've spent years feeling nothing but death and solitude from this place" He said solemnly "Then Arashi Uzumaki invades my home and not only given me the gift of sight, but also a sight to see"

Suki gasped before bowing to the man "My apologies Otsutsuki-sama but I did not know who you were"

He finally turned to her "Need not worry about formalities such as that. I am not like the Daimyo of the Earth"

She was blinked at him but he returned to the sight of the window.

"He has taken your tragedies and turned them into a passion to thrive" the boy said as a smile formed "Arashi-san is more special than he even realizes"

"He is" Suki found herself saying.

He turned back to her finally moving from the window "I assume you would like to know why it is that I have come while all others were otherwise unable to attend to me"

She bowed "Yes Otsutsuki-sama"

"None of that I said" he reminded "The reason I came was to see you" his sparkling blue eyes moved down to her body made her shake before he snapped back to her eyes "My apologies if I make you uncomfortable but I find what he did to you such a spectacular sight with these eyes"

She turned herself away holding her stomach "You won't take the Okami!"

"Calm yourself Hozuki-san" He said as his eyes danced around in wonder at the chakra she was leaking in her sudden freight "I am not here to harm you or the Okami as you call it"

"What do you want with me then?" She asked while still ready to run.

He stepped back "I was curious to see what a newly created Bijuu looked like while pure" His eyes shined in wonderment "It's fascinating what beauty can be created from the evils below. It proves that there is always hope in the darkness and I did the right thing in trusting in Arashi-san"

Suki smiled lightly "I've come to see that too. Arashi-sama gave us all a home when the only one we ever knew was a nightmare"

"It seems he has a love of broken things" The boy looking back to the window "He doesn't see he's just as broken as the rest of us"

"Arashi-sama's broken?" She breathed in shock as she watched the last Otsutsuki vanish.

.

"You can't be fucking serious" Arashi groaned at the sight of the old clock resting on the middle of three posts and the Jonin looking sheepish next to it.

"I take it you've heard of the Bell Test?" Kakashi asked holding a bell up for the boy to see.

Arashi nodded "Teamwork"

"While that's the normal test for Genin teams, this test is solo and just requires you to get the one bell" He explained as he tied it to his belt.

Arashi then pointed to the treeline "Then what are those two doing here?"

Gai and Asuma waved from their place in the shade of a tree.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle "They've been making bets on weather I pass or fail Genin teams and then heard about this and showed up"

Arashi sighed but pressed on "Any limitations?"

"Only that you cannot leave the training ground and have until the alarm rings to get the bell" Kakashi said taking his place at the center of the training ground "You must use everything at your disposal and come at me with the intent to kill if you want any chance to pass"

"Very well then" Arashi said before unzipping his coat "Ready when you are Ojii-san"

There was no warning before Kakashi vanished and Arashi was ducking under a punch from behind. There was only a moment of shock for Arashi when he attempted to follow his duck with flipping forward to kick the Jonin but instead got his ankle trapped in the Jonin's grasp and a sickening crack sounded through the field before Arashi's scream of pain.

"You shouldn't taunt someone who is clearly stronger than you without a plan" Kakashi said with a signature eye-smile looking over the boy holding his leg in pain.

Arashi's laughter was all the warning Kakashi got before the boy threw a kunai right for his face. Kakashi easily caught the weapon but the sizzle he heard forced him to quickly fling the weapon away before it exploded. Only the moment he looked back to Arashi, the boy vanished, leaving behind another paper bomb which forced the jonin to substitute himself.

' _He's not hindered by intense_ pain' Kakashi mused from his new location in the woods ' _He didn't reach for his weapon pouch so he must have paper tags and sealed kunai in his coat. He was even able to at least dodge my surprise attack. Hokage-sama may not like it but he's clearly wasted at the academy_ '

"Give me the bell Kakashi!" Arashi called out while throwing his voice to hide himself "You can look at Kaa-san and Tou-san's names on the stone and be proud that you did something right by them for once"

' _Psychological and emotional attacks_ ' Kakashi listed amused ' _Must work great for pushing the kids_ '

After a moment more Kakashi moved to locate the boy only to hear a cold rattle of chain links growing louder. He jumped away from the tree he was on just a moment before a black blade shot out where his head once was.

"You took the intent to kill me to heart" Kakashi said now standing above the injured boy who was leaning on a tree further in the woods.

"Well maybe I just know that a real jonin would be able to dodge that" Arashi said before he looked up and smiled.

Kakashi snapped to attention and raised a kunai just in time to block a slash from above where another Arashi was hanging from another tree limb. He easily grabbed the wrist of the clone and spun to fling it into the other Arashi on the ground to cause both to explode into smoke.

"Decent work with delaying tactics and ambushes" He said offhandedly ' _Unreal chakra control to be able to hide that clone so well. I only had a moment to hear it coming_ '

"It's almost like I'm a ninja" Arashi voice bounced through the trees.

"With a sense a humor" Kakashi commented before he vanished and appeared before another Arashi up a nearby tree who he grinned at with his eye "Time to learn the basics of a real ninja"

Arashi jumped back and flung kunai at the man to cover his retreat but Kakashi simply jumped between them "Lesson one, Taijutsu!" His kick connected with Arashi's chest, sending the boy rocketing to the ground through several thin branches that licked his skin before crashing into the dirt below.

"Fuck you" Arashi groaned as his body screamed in pain even while he healed it.

"You focus so much on tricks that you leave yourself far too open to taijutsu" Kakashi lectured simply from his place above the boy "Now let's start lesson two, ninjutsu!"

Kakashi began forming handsigns causing Arashi to form a chain and lash out at the Jonin but the man only jumped away without missing a beat.

" **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu/Water Release: Water Bullet Jutsu** "

Arashi quickly let his chain dissolve and reform before him. It's twisted around his body as the high-pressure water crashed upon his black cocoon.

' _What the hell have I done to make him go so hard on me!?_ 'Arashi thought as watered pooled around him between the links of his chain that groaned under the pressure ' _This is not what I expected from a modified bell test. I have to end this soon!_ '

.

"How pissed do you think Arashi-nii is?" Naruto asked as he walked with their group.

"He seemed pretty mad at you and Hinata-chan" Sakura stated. "I hope he's not mad we left clones in class again"

Sasuke grit his teeth "I'm just glad to have a chance to train harder"

"Really!?" Naruto asked in shock.

The other boy slowly nodded.

"We are being watched by a Kage Buushin of Arashi-sama" the little new addition spoke up.

"Someone was trying to butter up Arashi-kun" Ino said grinning at the Uchiha.

Just then the Clone-Arashi stepped into the path giving each of them a hard gaze which caused them to all shudder.

"Start today's warm-ups with dual-training" He said stepping forward and pushing Ino to the side "Ino-chan will be training her accuracy while Naruto and Hinata-chan try to evade" When Naruto groaned Arashi smirked to Ino before handing her a small box "Use these today"

She blushed when he dropped the box into her hands "You went into my room?"

"Was there anything I wasn't supposed to see?" He asked confused "There wasn't anything crazy in there except some pretty freaky plants" He then grinned "Or did I miss a shrine to your precious Sasuke-kun somewhere?"

She sighed in relief "No it's nothing"

"What's in the box?" Hanabi spoke up.

Ino opened it with a dab of chakra to reveal rows of senbon with small colored wax blunt ends.

"These are my custom senbon I've been making with all the poisons I've been learning about" Ino said showing the rainbow of deadly metal "These are the less volatile ones. How did you know the right box?"

"The other box had a more complex locking seal so I just assumed they were more protected for a reason" He admitted "I'm sure you'd not risk your parents unlocking and getting poisoned by them if they were snooping"

Naruto then caught up to the convocation "She's gonna be poisoning us!"

Hinata nodded slowly "But they are weaker poisons so there won't be any danger"

"Precisely, now go to your torture, I mean training" Arashi said with a laugh before turning to the others "Sasuke you aren't on my shit list but your anger will work for Sakura's punishment"

The other boy scowled "Hn"

"Yeah yeah emo Uchiha grunt" Arashi said shaking his head "I want you to teach Sakura to actually use what she knows of the academy Taijutsu. Make the body match the brain"

"And what lesson will this be for me?" Sasuke asked bitterly "Wasting my time when I could be training with you to get stronger"

"Hey Onii-chan you wanna go train with me today?" Arashi suddenly said in a childish tone before dropping to a deeper one "Maybe next time Aniki"

Sasuke's Sharingan flashed into his eyes "Are you mocking me!?"

"Yes" Arashi stated "You are not different than Itachi"

"I am nothing like HIM!" The Uchiha roared.

Arashi just sighed and turned away "Then prove it by taking time to help someone else learn a simple skill they are struggling with"

Sasuke clenched his fist looking down as memories of all his attempts at getting his brother to teach him the shurikenjutsu technique he had practiced so many timed.

"It's alright if you don't want to" Sakura said at his side "I can just go wait for Naruto and Hinata to need healing"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted before walking deeper into the training ground. Just as she was about to go to the others he called "I expect you to improve your Taijutsu as well as you have with your Iryojutsu"

She smiled and ran after him.

"Was that manipulation?" Hanabi asked Arashi as she watched the pair disappear.

"Sakura improves when she knows Sasuke can see it" Arashi said simply "Sasuke has his pride and brother issues that are easily played on. This way he can get humbled and she can stop being a lousy fighter"

Hanabi nodded even if he avoided the yes or no question "What's my task?"

"Reading!" Arashi said suddenly holding out a pair of books "Two jutsu I thought may work well with the Byakugan and Juuken if you can learn to use them together. Hinata couldn't do it as she lacks the natural Hyuga skill.

Hanabi read the covers seeing Iryojutsu and some unmarked notebook "Did the others study at the start as well?"

Arashi nodded "They did but this can wait until later. First, you have chakra control that nearly rivals what Hinata-chan does now. You seem to pick up all the chakra control training I've given to you through my summon so far with ease so I will start you on the more advanced ones listed in that notebook"

She opened it and cocked her head to the side "Chakra Strings?"

"When you can hold your fingers out in front of you and pick up a leaf on a string extended from each finger I'll consider you ready for the next step"

She nodded slowly a little confused by what good this was and what he was leading up to teaching her but she got her wish to train with Arashi and Hinata so she'd grin and bear it.

Arashi on the otherhand walked off and performed the legendary crossed handsign.

" **Kage Buushin no Justu!** "

Two other clones appeared and nodded to each other. Each outstretching their hands and letting Raiton build up along their hands and arcing between their fingers in violent blue bolts.

' _Project and control_ ' They each thought as they pushed the chakra out that caused blue arcs to dance across the field. Without archived ration jutsu within the Inheritance Scroll or the Genin section of the library, it left him to learn his own adaptation of projecting the lightning beyond infusing metal weapons.

He had his mind set on a type of raw ability he wanted to create with it but lightning was untamed and wanted to follow a path set by whatever was conducting it. He was attempting to control the direction without the use of proper jutsu like the various Chidori Sasuke would create.

It was insanely difficult and it cost him hundreds of clone hours just to radiate the chakra beyond his body without a conduit like a Kunai or other metal weapon. He wasn't as capable as Naruto when it came to gaining hours of memories from hundreds of clones. There wasn't a fox to heal brain damage and Arashi's healing needed conscious effort to focus the energy where needed.

Minato's scroll gave Arashi the start of elemental training but he was going to master it. He was so close he could see himself leading an empire in a black bath robe while zapping an asthmatic tin man and his rebelliously son.

"I did it!" One clone shouted.

"Finally!" The original clone said before smacking the other "Now let's complete this thing!"

As the memories flooded both clones a grin formed on their faces as sparks formed in their hands "Nearly there!"

.

Arashi blinked and then coughed out water.

Kakashi watched the chain go slack on the boy before he dropped down to the forest floor.

"Are you already done?" He asked from a safe distance "I didn't even get to the third lesson yet"

"Go fuck yourself!" Arashi called as his chain dissolved leaving a soaking boy to rest on his back.

"Language young man" Kakashi admonished stepping through the muddy ground to get closer as he performed hand signs "I better teach you a lesson"

" **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu!/** **Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique!** "

Arashi felt the chakra enter him and let it run through his mind to form the image before him. There stood the flowing white robes and pale skin he feared. Her pale eyes piercing into him as the red rippled third eye burned the sky in black flames that engulfed the very moon to shape it into her image. At her feet were vines and roots holding all his friends and all of his people connected to the tree that loomed ominously behind the Rabbit Goddess.

"Never!" He swore as red consumed his sight.

' _What's happeing!?_ ' Kakashi thought as a sickly familiar yet different chakra left him trembling ' _This is coming from Arashi! What is he seeing that's causing this reaction in such a simple and obvious genjutsu_ '

Kakashi only had a moment notice before the mud at his feet burst into the air from the shockwave and the static charge that filled the air.

"We're ending this now Kakashi!" Arashi said now standing with red sparks running along his arms and striking the ground "Forgive me if this hurts but it's new and you pissed me off"

"What is this chakra Arashi!" Kakashi asked grimly before he revealed his Sharingan "And how are you using a Raiton jutsu without hand signs. You don't have any bloodline like that"

Arashi gave a dark chuckle as he raised his hand in a claw towards Kakashi "This is POWER!"

Lightning shot from the boy's hand leaving trenches in trees and scorched earth all while he laughed at his new ability.

"This is raw shape manipulation!?" Kakashi gasped avoided the wild arcs of electricity ' _To think he could master raiton at such a young age_ '

"Unlimited POWER!" Arashi roared in glee as he threw both hands onto the attack causing more destruction from the red arcs of raw Raiton chakra.

"This is enough I think" Kakashi said calmly behind Arashi causing the boy to cut off his new ability to turn in an attempt to avoid the counter attack but it was too late. The moment his lightning hit Kakashi the Jonin popped and a kunai appeared at the boy's throat from behind.

"Spoilsport" Arashi huffed with a smile still plastered on his face.

Kakashi on the otherhand was serious "What was that red chakra?"

"What did you people not know I had some Kyubi in me too?" Arashi blinked and then paled when Kakashi didn't answer "Gold and Silver brothers were similar only they ate the Kyubi while I was only being made next to it. I always just thought that a little spread to Naruto and I which is why we have whiskers and sharper than normal canines"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes but lowered the kunai "That has never a concern during Kushina-san's pregnancy"

"Well the influence it has had on Naruto and me was obvious" Arashi stated "I assumed the seal used on Kaa-san was not as strong as the original Jinchuriki seal Mito-sama used which is why her kids didn't have whisker marks" He then gave a sheepish grin "You guys really never knew about my Kyubi chakra?"

The jonin shook his head "How much do you have exactly?"

Arashi shrugged "Only a tiny amount compared to what I've read about the real Jinchuriki. I don't even think I have enough for a partial transformation since this is the first time it's ever fully influenced my normal chakra even when I was royally piseed"

"We need to talk to Hokage-sama" Kakashi stated sternly "Now"

" **DAINAMIKKU ENTORI!** / **DYNAMIC ENTRY!** "

Kakashi simply sighed before grabbed the incoming green leg and threw Gai back with a deadpan stare "Now's not the time"

"But it is the perfect time to distract you my eternal rival!" Gai declared with his good guy pose and a sparkle in his teeth even with the grass he now had sticking between his teeth.

Kakashi paled and felt his belt only to find the bell still there and Arashi standing there with a curious stare.

"What was the point of that?" Kakashi asked holding the bell out by the string "You had an actual chance to take the bell and blew it"

Suddenly an extrealy strong gust of wind blew by and the bell shot from its string, flying like a bullet in the air before becoming embedded deeply into a tree across the clearing.

"Well something certainly did blow" Asuma said from his place at the edge of the field.

Kakashi then glared at Arashi "you have to actually get the bell you know"

Arashi only grinned "I'm aware"

Kakashi made to move but suddenly felt cold and darkness seep into the once sunny day.

" **Kokuyo no Jutsu!/Black Night Jutsu!** "

He stared at Arashi who grinned with his hands pressed to the ground as darkness filled the area and stole away his sight even with the Sharingan.

' _He had such a jutsu all along!_ ' Kakashi gasped as he waited for an attack.

"Well it's been a fun day all around I hope" Arashi said outside the sphere of darkness that contained Kakashi.

"That was a brilliant plan" Asuma said staring at the darkness "Is he okay in there?"

Arashi nodded "It only removes all light within the area of effect. He could walk out if he wanted to!"

Hearing that Kakashi stepped from the darkness looking slightly troubled at the black behind him.

"Such an unyouthful trick to play on my eternal rival!" Gai said poking the dark space.

"It's worse that his flames of youth didn't see him through the challenge I gave" Arashi stated to the shock of the other two "What?"

"You speak Gai!" Asuma gasped dropping his cigarette

Gai suddenly patted the boy on the back nearly knocking him over "The child is correct Kakashi! We must race around the village to reignite your flames of youth!"

Kakashi suddenly has his book in his hand when he looked to Gai "Did you say something?"

Manly tears fell from the green beast "Curse your hip attitude!"

"I assume I pass?" Arashi asked to move the pair's antics along "The whole point was to use anything within the training ground which was a meant as permission to ask for help on a mission I would not be able to complete alone"

Kakashi just stared at the boy before slumping "It was too similar to the teamwork test"

"I just listened to your wording and looked beneath the underneath" Arashi said smirking "See ya when we deal with the old goat!"

With that Arashi shushined away.

"He really is something" Asume mused aloud "I heard he fought off a bunch of chunin and a Hyuga elder a few years back but that raiton jutsu he used was insane"

The evidence in the power of Arashi's lightning was in the stone-like masses that were once soil and the charred lines in the trees.

"That was pure shape manipulation" Kakashi casually stated as he held a piece of the solidified dirt "empowered by what he said was kyubi chakra"

Asuma gasped "No way!"

"Such raw power and skill is a true measurement of hard work and prodigal ability in harmony!" Gai declared.

"You can't think this is okay!" Asuma gapped at the man "This kid somehow having Kyubi chakra would give some actual ground for the civilians saying he's influenced by the Kyubi"

Gai shook his head "That boy has had moments of white hot battle and has gone through great pains without causing undo harm to the innocent"

"Gai's right" Kakashi spoke up dropping the stone he was inspecting "If there was any threat we'd know by now"

"Are we even sure that he was really using the kyubi's chakra?" Asuma asked trying not to take in the damage around them.

Kakashi furrowed his brow "I'm sure we all remember feeling that chakra. But saying that, his chakra was much more controlled and didn't feel like our deaths was ensured"

"I didn't even notice the shift while he was using it" Asuma admitted "What does this mean?"

.

"Raito Uzumaki" Identified the cracked Edo Tensei creature standing in the town square that was once Uzushiogakure as a bored Karin wrote what the man said in reply to Kira's questions and her mother's wonder "I was once a Jonin before I took a poisoned kunai to the knee in the war and it never properly healed. I was then a village guard until the war ended. Later in life I served as elder under Amagi-sama when she became the Clan Head and I died in old and happy"

"Okay there are scrolls in the building behind me. Please record anything of value you know and any personal notes you'd like left for future clan members in clearly marked scrolls" Kira said waving him away for the next revived Uzumaki in this batch.

"I can't believe we're doing this" Kaori breathed "It's both amazing and terrible. We're collecting the very knowledge that our clan was killed for and yet all I want to do is meet and talk to everyone who ever called this place home"

"Can't I go explore or something?" Karin groaned "My butt hurts sitting here and my hand is cramped from all this writing!"

Kaori frowned "Karin-chan the ruins are very unstable I don't want you going out alone"

"Both of you go explore" Kira said suddenly "Show her where you used to live, the places you used to go, all that stuff"

"Can we mom!?" Karin asked excitedly.

Kaori smiled "I'd love to, thank you Kira-sama"

Once they walked away Kira glanced back where the last man had gone and shook his head.

.

Arashi walked the streets of Konoha staring at his hands and winced.

' _This is not right_ ' He thought as he tracked the fractal pattern scars left in the wake of his new ability ' _I should be healing even the scar tissue_ '

He let a charge build in his palm and winced as red electricity arced along his hand and wrist leaving scorched tracks in his skin that rapidly reformed. But the odd lightning scars remained on his flesh, though it didn't make new ones this time.

' _I'll have to figure out what's happening to my healing and why the Kyubi chakra is mixed with my elemental chakra all of the sudden_ ' he mused as he stepped into the building he now worked.

"So you actually passed"

Arashi smirked to the not well hidden Anko before she emerged from the wall and began walking beside him deeper into the building.

"Kicked his ass and played his word game" Arashi said simply "Not that hard if you actually put in any effort to listen"

"You actually asked that exercise nut and chain smoker for help?" She blinked and then frowned "Damn I didn't think you'd actually do it. You lost me a week's pay Gaki"

He shrugged "I'm not hurting for cash so bill me"

She stopped and a grin spread over her face.

"I have a ramen addict and a cinnamon bun addict at home" He said giving her a glare "I'm not adding a Dango addict to the list of addictions I support"

She draped herself over his back and whispered in his ear "But I'd be _very_ grateful if you'd take me to dinner some times after work"

"Do all snakes have a fetish for trying to manipulate little boys?" He asked nonchalantly even as her breath hitched in his ear "I thought that would make you back off"

She huffed and shoved him into a door on the right "We're here"

Arashi just chuckled as he opened the door to reveal a small locker room with beds and a small sitting area.

"Welcome to our home away from home!" She said stepping into the room and nearing a locker "This is yours, so change and let's get you right to work"

"No one else is working today?" Arashi asked seeing the lack of people in the room.

"This room is used when there's a short layover between missions or interrogations and there's no point in going home" She explained "Caught us on a boring day for ANBU and T&I"

Arashi nodded and opened his locker to find the ANBU attire he was expected to wear. The standard grey flak jacket and black clothes which caused him to frown at the sight of.

"If I'm working with you why do I need to actually be dressed as an ANBU?" He asked.

"Civilians" She said simply but continued at his curious gaze "Stupid fucks want you dead, much less a actual shinobi. The _real_ council pressing the old man to actually use you kinda pisses them off so this is the compromise"

He nodded "Can I accessorize?"

"No clan markings is about all they make ANBU do" Anko replied "Don't know how they think people like Kakashi was ever hidden"

"Not many people have gravity defying grey hair" He admitted gaining a chuckle from the older ninja.

He removed his coat with a heavy thud and removed his tattered shirt before he looked back to Anko "Can you stop acting like your old sensei and look away from the little boy changing?"

A dark grin crossed her face "I have to make sure you get everything on right before you come and work for me. Just being an attentive boss"

"Sure" Arashi said turning back to his clothes but let chakra poor from his body which shrouded him in darkness.

"What the fuck is this!?" Anko shouted in the sudden darkness and grabbed for where she knew Arashi was standing to feel nothing but the cold metal locker.

"That's better" Arashi suddenly said as the darkness lifted.

He was standing there now in full ANBU gear. Only his coat remained on him but was now black and under his flak jacket with the hood pulled over his head to hide his hair.

"How'd you do any of that?" She asked in shock.

"I can remove all light in an area due to my summoning contracts with bats" He admitted "I also have seals in my coat I use for storage so I swapped it with a spare black one I keep for stealth"

She nodded "Well you're just full of surprises"

The door slammed open just then.

"So the great Arashi Uzumaki graces us with his presence" Came Ibiki's gruff voice as the large man stood in the doorway "Well stop wasting time and let's see if you're good for anything besides killing old men and useless ninja"

With his peace said Ibiki turned and walked off.

"I think someone doesn't like me being here" Arashi noted.

"Everyone here is hand-picked by the boss" Anko stated "Not everyone gets special placements from the Hokage himself"

Arashi nodded before looking back at the empty locker "Where's the mask to go with the uniform?"

"The old man has to issue that" She replied walked to the exit to follow Ibiki "Worry about that later, we have toys to play with"

Arashi followed after her, letting the door shut behind him and feeling the fuinjutsu take effect over the room ' _A sign-in and out seal that records the chakra of everyone coming and going_ ' He felt a sliver of his chakra travel the walls much lower into building before resting in a place mingled with others.

"So what exactly will we be doing?" He asked as they traveled down stairs to the lower levels "I assume I'll be observing and studying what is done here as part of ANBU training"

"Sure" Was all Anko said amusedly.

Arashi narrowed his eyes but silently followed.

They soon reached when Ibiki was standing waiting for them.

"You will be taking lead with this one whelp" The man spoke simply as he held out a file to Arashi.

Arashi stared wide-eyed at the man "You can't be serious" he then face-palmed "You're Ibiki Morino so of course you're serious"

"Don't kill the prisoner, but get all the information needed" Ibiki ordered as Arashi took the folder "All the information you need to get started is in there"

Arashi nodded slowly and opened the folder. The prisoner was a Kumo shinobi who was captured by a Jonin-sensei of a Genin team on an escort mission to Shimo no Kuni. He had ambushed the Genin on guard at night on their return trip before the Jonin intervened. The Genin he attacked had died of injuries along the way home. It was a Yamanaka only out of the academy a few months. It was her first traveling mission.

"I can use any methods?" Arashi asked grimly.

"Oh looks who's angry" Anko teased "Mad he killed a clansman of your little girlfriend?"

Arashi just looked to Ibiki as the man looked into his cerulean eyes.

' _His eyes are like Yondaime-sama's going into battle_ ' Ibiki mused. Outwardly he only nodded his permission to the boy ' _What was Hokage-sama thinking_ '

Arashi turned and stood before the metal door leading to his target.

"What are you waiting for?" Anko called "This is not some test where we make you get close and then say it was all a trick and make you watch. Our initiation is getting right to work unlike the sissy shinobi you've dealt with"

He stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Wow he's actually going to try" Anko said looking at the door "Honestly didn't think the Gaki would get that far"

Ibiki turned to the adjacent door to the observation room "That boy is more than he seems"

.

"He's already with Anko and Ibiki" Hiruzen informed the pair of Jonin before him "What is your assessment?"

"You knew he'd pass from the start" Asuma accused shaking his head.

The Hokage nodded "That boy is far too intelligent for Kakashi's word games and he'd be on the lookout if he knew anything of the standard bell test"

"He knew what he needed to do from the start" Kakashi said seriously "He simply wanted to go along with the fight until I placed him in a genjutsu that made him call on the kyubi's chakra"

Hiruzen drop his pipe at that news "Explain!"

Kakashi nodded "During the fight I cast the Narakumi no Jutsu and whatever it showed him was enough to cause him to channel the kyubi's chakra that Arashi claims he was born with similar to the whisker birthmarks"

"That's impossible" The Hokage declared standing "None of Mito-sama's children had its chakra and Arashi has never shown signs of possessing it before"

"I thought as much" Kakashi stated before glancing to Asuma "I would've brought him right in if he didn't use that declaration as a distraction to pass the test"

"Hey all we saw was that red lightning and his clone said to attack" Asuma defended "We had no way of knowing it was kyubi chakra"

Hiruzen blinked "How did you not notice the Kyubi's chakra so close?" His father asked.

"Even I only noticed a slight shift in Arashi's own chakra and not the Kyubi's. And I was standing right next to him at the end" Kakashi explained "His control surpasses anything I've ever seen so I wouldn't be surprised if he holds far more of its chakra than he's claiming"

The Sandaime leaned unto his hands in thought as he listened.

"The jutsu he used was pure raiton shape manipulation on a level I've never seen before" Asuma noted "He just projected pure ration chakra without any handsigns or calling any jutsu"

Kakashi nodded to his assessment "He seemed quite pleased with himself so I'd assume he only just completed creating it"

"There's very little information on raiton training in the library for the safety of overeager Genin and Chunin" Hiruzen spoke up with shock in his eyes "Raiton is taught by a sensei exclusively"

"So how did Arashi Uzumaki learn to use it so proficiently when Kakashi is the best raiton user in the village?" Asuma asked looking between the others.

Hiruzen let out a tired sigh "This speculation will get us nowhere until we gain more information from his new assignments"

"So you're really letting him do it?" Kakashi asked seriously "T&I, ANBU, missions, the works?"

The Hokage nodded "He will experience as much as possible as a Konoha shinobi and we will watch his actions all the while"

"Sensei would never forgive us for thinking ill of his son" Kakashi stated sadly.

Hiruzen looked out over the village "I've already failed them. Any judgment my successor passes when we are reunited in the afterlife will be mine to bear"

.

Arashi watched the slow rise and fall of the chest of the man who was chained to the chair in the center of the interrogation room. His short white hair was soaked with sweat and his dark skin pale and thin showing his poor care.

"Have you come to finish me?" The man croaked. His head lolled down not even bothering to see who had entered.

"If it was up to me I would've killed you the moment I walked in here" Arashi sneered.

The man looked up and chuckled at the sight of his interrogator "Kohona must be really lacking real ninja if they send a snot nosed brat to interrogate prisoners"

"They seemed to have picked me for my personal connection to the Hyuga and your village" Arashi said as a smirk played on his lips. It was likely just random that they picked this guy for his starting job and clear they already put him through a few sessions but the man didn't need to know Arashi was winging it.

The man furrowed his brow "What would that be?"

Arashi leaned in close grinning all the while "I am the one who killed Head Jonin En when he tried to kidnap the Hyuga Heiress"

The Kumo-nin gave a roaring laugh in Arashi's face "You expect me to believe you killed En-sama as a toddler? Oh boy that's rich"

"There's more of a connection than even that actually" Arashi said backing away and running his hand through his crimson locks "Your village also tried to kidnap my mother from this very village when she was a child, you people even destroyed the home of our clan"

The man put the hints together and gasped "Uzumaki!"

"Yes I am one of the last Uzumaki" Arashi declared as his gaze set to a dark glare "Bet you would love to take me back to Kumo. As a male I'd get a royal treatment where I'd live in a great home with willing girls revolving in and out"

The Kumo-nin nodded with a grin "Yeah you clan boys are rare in Kumo and the ladies can't get enough. You get to live it up like kings in Kumo because we truly appreciate the value of your gifts"

Arashi gave a dark mocking laugh "And if I was a woman I'd be locked away to be treated as a broodmother for Kumo's weapons" Arashi gripped the man's throat and squeezed "The fate your village tried to force unto my mother, my friend, and that Yamanaka you killed"

The man growled and held Arashi's gaze "Did you come here to cry about some breeding stock?"

Arashi smirked "No. I simply wanted you to know that I will enjoy this"

"Come on boy and do your worst!" the man shouted.

Arashi let crimson lightning dance over his fingers and placed them on the man's leg watching as it burned the cloth of his pant leg and arced between his fingers and the man's skin, making the hairs rise.

The man chuckled "You think you're pitiful Raiton hurts? Kumo academy students can do better"

Arashi glanced up to the man's face and smiled an innocent smile as his fingers became fully encased in a crimson glow of his Raiton chakra before he pressed them into the man's left leg, slowly letting them sink into the flesh as the man paled and fought to hide his pain. Smoke filled their lungs along with the stench of cooking flesh as the sizzle of blood and muscle were all that drowned out the muffled screams the man was futilely attempting to holding in.

.

"Did we forget to give him a list of what he was getting out of the guy when we gave him the rest of the info?" Anko asked with a dumbfounded stare through the one-way mirror. By now the poor man was howling in pain.

Ibiki gave an affirmative grunt as he observed the boy "His method of pain is very hands on"

"Using raiton-coated fingers like some kind of red hot kunai that never cools when you use it" Anko stated as a grin spread over her face "I think we'll have lots of fun together"

"Remember this is an observation mission" Ibiki warned sternly "That boy has connection to ROOT and Orochimaru. His abilities are likely from one of their influences and he's close to several important brats"

She nodded "Yeah I know he's a mark but I know he'll be fun until his secrets out"

"He clearly knows what we're doing" He said watching the boy who seemed to be playing with a new toy with how he ran his raiton coated fingers through the flesh of the Kumo-nin.

Anko grinned at the site "Makes this all the more fun"

.

Arashi pulled away from the confined man accessing his handiwork with a critical eye. Charred trenches were making paths all over the legs of the poor man that left a sick arid smoke in the air that reduced the Kumo-nin to nothing more than panting and drenched in pain induced sweat.

"I was supposed to be getting answers from you but seeing as you were caught kidnapping a genin, I can assume all that there is to know is the basic stuff before you're shipped off to prison or they execute you for the death of one of our ninja, or…" Arashi gained a deviously hungry grin as he loomed over the man "They let me keep you"

The man only raised his head to the boy and spat in his face,

Arashi frown but simply wiped away the offending liquid.

"I'll start with the simple stuff" Arashi stated plainly "What is your role in Kumo?"

The man looked puzzled for a moment before croaking out "Jonin, Transportation Division"

Arashi hummed and nodded "Good now tell me why a Jonin is doing on the border"

The man gave a grunt and looked defiantly into Arashi's eyes.

"Does that hurt?" Arashi asked pointing to the wounds he left behind "Because it seems the pain is getting tolerable and we just can't have that"

The Kumo-nin watched with bated breath as Arashi's splayed hands rising towards him with red arcs appearing between his fingers.

Arashi snarled wickedly amused with himself "Now witness the power of my new Raiton jutsu"

.

"I think that fucker will never love his country again" Anko remarked with amazement as they watched the red arcs of raiton fly between the boy's fingers and the man's flesh.

"Well he learned to control it quickly enough" Came a new voice from the door.

The two interrogators turned to see Kakashi leaning there with a serious scrutinizing eye peering through the glass at the boy. What was more surprising was the Hokage walking through the doorway and his dropping jaw at the sight that welcomed him.

"This is the jutsu that did all that damage to the training ground?" Hiruzen asked in amazement gaining a nod from Kakashi "And he performed no handsigns?"

"He simply raised his hands and ZAP!" Anko said dramatically miming the action.

The Hokage simply stood watching the child torture the man who was already ordered for a final session with Inoichi and execution.

.

When the room finally darkened again the man could only chatter out "C-cr-c"

Arashi swiftly punched the man to gain a bit of clarity.

"T-t-t-transportation Seals! Outp-p-p-posts!" The man screamed in a panic.

"Are you referring to the seals and devices that transports items between relay stations?" Arashi asked curiously and grinned when the man nodded hastily "Oh well that's interesting"

The Jonin went wide eyed at the hungry grin that adorned the boy's face as Arashi placed a hand over the wounds on his leg. But he steeled himself with all his training and it actually seemed easier than expected to force away the pain and bury it away. It was like the pain was actually dulled to an ache he could nearly ignore.

"I want the location of the outposts you were assigned" Arashi suddenly asked in a simple tone while still grinning. The man just poured more blocks as Arashi grew impatient "No answer means you don't need your senses"

Suddenly the room was engulfed in darkness that made the dim glow of the single light from before seem like a roaring fire.

The only sound was a heavy wooden thud before a hand pressed to his head and the Kumo-nin felt nothing.

.

"This jutsu again" Kakashi said warily watching the now pitch black glass.

"I take it you've experienced this jutsu before" Ibiki stated "Describe it"

"Cold" Kakashi immediately said "There's no light and your sense of space is easily disoriented without an anchor of sound"

Hiruzen was not as amazed or wary of the darkness that blinded them. No he saw only that Arashi was showing more ability than before in rapid order. He wasn't hiding as much as he once had and that actually scared the aged Hokage for what truly was the limit of Arashi's power unleashed on his enemies.

And just who those enemies truly were.

In the silence that lasted far too long for comfort there was a weak croak from the Kumo-nin before he spoke in a dazed tone "The outposts are on my coded papers. Decode them by placing the included map under the sheet of code and every zero on the sheet with a four six letters before and a one eight letters ahead is the location of an outpost"

"Now tell me what your mission was and why you tried to take the genin" Arashi demanded.

"My mission was to infiltrate Shimo no Kuni and make sure any foreign shinobi failed their mission and retrieve any useful subjects" The Kumo-nin admitted "I assumed a Genin Squad with a single no-name Jonin Sensei was easy pickings when I spotted them in the area. I was wrong"

Arashi's tone took a angered sneer "You were under orders and there's more of you doing this?"

"Yes!" the man said defeated "Please just kill me and get it over with!"

The darkness then faded away leaving Arashi still standing where he had been before and the Kumo-nin slumped limply in his chair.

They were all stunned.

"This is not what was expected" Hiruzen said turning to Ibiki "You gave the boy a prisoner with actual vital intel on Kumo's acts of aggression"

"We got him talking long before that boy walked in here" the huge man stated "A Yamanaka did a preliminary scan after the questioning was confirmed that he was simply an officer of the Transportation Division who got lucky on a supply run and spotted a clan kid"

"Being a Jonin was the first clue that was a lie" Said Arashi as he strolled into the room with a proud grin.

"What is your reasoning for that assessment?" Ibiki asked the boy plainly "We had mind readers probe him and our best interrogator get him talking"

Arashi chuckled "The Kumo Transportation system is known to be a complex combination of machinery and fuinjutsu. There was no mention of anything a fuinjutsu user would have in his file on the gear he had when captured. Not to mention that a Jonin is overkill for a logistic maintenance job to border outposts in peacetime"

"That's some logical reasoning" Kakashi agreed over his book.

"How the hell are you reading in this dark room?" Arashi deadpanned.

Kakashi only eye-smiled and turned the page.

"This is a very dangerous development" Hiruzen stated after a moment of thought "We cannot allow Kumo's official attempt at kidnapping to go unpunished or let them continue to threaten missions in Shimo no Kuni for any nation let alone our own. Kumo could stand to gain quite the number of Kekkei Genkai"

Arashi nodded in agreement "I recommend our own infiltration mission to put a stop to it"

"We can't just start attacking their ninja and there's the issue of how much Shimogakure no Sato is aware or involved" The Hokage said shaking his head "They could very well declare us aggressors for sending forces through their lands on such a mission which could very well spark a war"

"Then we don't go in as Konoha-nin" Kakashi suddenly added "The kid and I go as wandering Kaminari mercenaries, access Shimo's involvement, and take out a few patrols and an outpost or two until they give up their mission"

That made the others in the room gasp in shock.

"You'd send the Gaki on an S Ranked mission for his first!?" Anko asked truly outraged.

"I'd do it solo honestly" Kakashi shrugged "The kid is just for validity. Not that I don't think he'd object to dealing with my scraps"

Ibiki grunted "Clever"

"My Raiton can be played off as a bloodline from Kaminari no Sato and you are the only Raiton natured Jonin in the village" Arashi surmised.

"You would be behind enemy lines and disavowed from Konoha" Hiruzen said sternly "This is not a mission I will order upon either of you"

Kakashi dropped his book and looked seriously to the son of his sensei. Seeing Minato in the boy's face watching him with the intensity he knew spoke of determination.

"Give me a week to whip him into shape" Kakashi practically ordered "All the training for my and Yugao's part of his assignment in one week and this mission"

"You expect this gaki to be mission ready in a week!?" Anko asked shocked.

Kakashi nodded "He has the record and ability. He just lacks the skill and discipline"

Arashi smirked and six clones appeared "I can learn fast"

"Alright then" Hiruzen said with finality "In one week's time Kakashi Hatake and Arashi Uzumaki will perform the S-Rank mission to stop Kumo's harvesting of Kekkei Genkai in Shimo no Kuni and investigate the level of involvement from Shimogakure"

The two in question bowed "Yes Hokage-sama"

.

There was only the sound of roaring thunder and the constant patter of never ending raindrops that gave sound to the otherwise quiet room. It's only occupants being the convulsing raven-haired teen on the bed and an angry spiral masked man that stood ominously above him.

"To think there's a stray Mangekyo capable of turning the Tsukuyomi back on Itachi" He growled in frustrating at a powerful pawn being taken down "This, not long after another Rinnegan wielder defeated the Mizukage and stole the Sanbi from my grasp"

There was a slight shift as Zetsu grew from the floor beside him.

"It's almost like these were targeted events" White remarked.

"The boy with the Rinnegan knew who you are" Black Zetsu reminded "We should monitor the other Jinchuriki to ensure they are not directly targeting our plans by taking the others"

Obito Uchiha only grunted in annoyance "It wouldn't matter if they gathered some of the others. There's no place on earth for them to hide and they will only serve to make it easier to take them at once"

.

Arashi yawned as he entered his house that night after the events of the day.

' _I think Anko has a bit too much of the snake's influence_ ' He thought with a shudder ' _Who the fuck lick's a bandit's blood off a child's fingers seductively!? Please Kishimoto, let me work with Ibiki or even Inoichi if I ever have to spend a day working T &I again!_'

He removed his shoes in the entryway and made his way silently to his room on the second floor ignoring the snoring Uchiha on the couch as was normal after a training day. He stepped into his room he gave chakra to the privacy seals.

Having what was once to be his parents' bedroom allowed Arashi access to their _Happy Time_ seals that blocked entry and sound for obvious reasons.

With but a puff of smoke he was gone from Kohona and standing in the vast open room that made up his office atop the Uzumaki Palace.

"Arashi-sama" Kira said in greeting "The restoration of the Uzumaki Archive is slow going but in a few days we will have it all"

Arashi nodded and he began to strip off his new ANBU gear "I will have to hold off on studying that because I already have a mission from the old man"

"I've gone ahead and sent the zombies after you had Fu extract the info from the Kumo-nin" Kira informed walking to a large table in the center of the room with the carved map of the Elemental Nations "I've also sent a team to inform Kiri not to accept any missions that takes them around there"

Arashi approached the map now wearing his usual black pants, black long-sleeve shirt with his white sleeveless coat with a huge red swirl over it. The main difference was that his swirl now was surrounded by a moon.

"That's all fine" Arashi stated "We know where their outposts are and the zombies will relay any movements and relevant intel. I'll just have to make sure Kakashi doesn't see them or know I'm getting info"

"Do you want any support during the mission?" Kira asked worriedly "With your healing acting strange you must take more precautions than normal"

Arashi shook his head "I'll be fine against the peons of Kumo. If absolutely necessary I now have some excuse for my Kyubi Chakra so long as no one goes looking for Sora"

The sound of the door opening made both boys stop as Suki stepped into the room.

"You're back!" She gasped at the sight of Arashi.

Arashi smiled "Hello Suki-chan. I hope you're stay has been better than the hideout"

"It's not as bad as I thought" she replied timidly "Uchiha-sama scares me but Otsutsuki-sama was nice"

"Toneri was here?" Arashi asked looked between the girl and his will.

Kira simply shrugged.

"What did he want?" Arashi asked.

"He only wanted to see me" She stated "We talked and he was nice"

Arashi just hummed an acknowledgement "Was there something you needed here Suki-chan?"

"Oh right!" She squeaked "I came to see Kira-sama because there are people in the throne room"

"It's not a throne room" Arashi complained "It's a Grand Hall! There's even tables and chairs in there for gatherings!"

Suki giggled at his antics "What about the raised platform?"

"It's for announcements!" He whined "I'm not some dark king lording over the village"

Kira and Suki laughed as they made their way out of the office with a sullen Arashi behind them.

' _Atleast she's coming around now_ ' He thought watching Suki while he made a show of flailing his arms like Naruto and tried to defend himself ' _Even if it's only with me. She deserves to smile_ '

.

"Do you trust Arashi on this mission even knowing he has been involved with ROOT and our current investigation into his actions and abilities?" Hiruzen asked staring across from Kakashi alone in his office.

The jonin nodded "I trust the facts. He is loyal to his friends even at the cost of defying Danzo and defying the Hyuga"

That gained a raised brow "What of the Kyubi? We know for a fact that was a lie"

"How would that be?" Kakashi asked "Kushina's seal was not the same as Mito-sama's and it clearly influenced the boys. Until there's more information we can't know for certain"

"Yes we can" Hiruzen said with a sigh before holding up a letter "I received this a few years ago from the Fire Temple. In the dead of night bats had swarmed the temple. In the chaos of trying to coax the creatures outside again, a young initiate went missing and never returned"

Kakashi narrowed an eye "What does this have to do with Arashi and the Kyubi?"

"That initiate held within him the residual chakra the Kyubi, left behind the night of the attack" The Hokage declared "Enough chakra that he was able to manifest stages of the Bijuu transformation much like the Gold and Silver Brothers were able"

Kakashi choked on the info as it played in his head.

"This mission is not for you to redeem yourself to Minato" Hiruzen stated sternly "Before the mission he will be examined for Fuinjutsu and have a deep scan from Inoichi under the cover of ANBU mission preparation"

Kakashi lowered his head but nodded.

Hiruzen gave a tired sigh "I only pray that anything we find was under the thumb of my old friend so the boy may have justice and Minato and Kushina can forgive us"

.

"Tsukikage-sama has returned!" Came a cry from the assembled men and women in the main hall as the trio entered.

The hall was more a courtyard with the towering open window frames on the side that overlooked the budding villiage. This being one of the rooms deemed unimportant and thus not completed aside from pillars rising up to the ceiling in the shape of a whirlpool that also gave the hall a dome top both inside and out. This was the central building in the palace that would eventually be the complex that ran the entirety of the country.

Arashi felt nothing but pride at the adoration and respect on the faces of the dozens of people that made up his new village.

"It's time to do away with that given title" Came a voice from the raised platform where Toneri stood flanked by his masked puppets.

The crowd parted as Arashi and his companions marched the center of the room.

' _If I threw a throne in here it really could be a throne room_ ' Arashi mused as he was forced to look up to the Otsutsuki ' _I wonder if I could melt a shit ton of kunai from hidden villages into a an Iron Throne_ '

He shook his head at the thought as he stepped up to stand next to Toneri overlooking the crowd.

"It seems you've decided to make this all official?" Arashi asked.

The Tenseigan looked into the blue eyes of the Uzumaki and nodded "I've spoken with Hamura and I have seen what is being made in these lands that have seen such pain"

There was many confused murmurs in the crowd. Most only knew that they were asked to come here by the Otsutsuki Guards for an announcement. Being as small in number as they were, it was fast and they had little time to speculate as to what their practical landlord wished of them.

One of the guards stepped towards Arashi holding a black cloth covered object.

"You never seemed to have worn formal attire in my observations of your actions on Earth" He said taking hold of the cloth "Kira-san helped design this instead of the traditional hat"

Arashi gave his will a betrayed glance not even knowing the creature could keep something from him.

With the swoosh of heavy fabric wrapping around him, Arashi could only adjust to the heavy weight as the black cloth was revealed to be a thick and heavy cape that was now draped over his left shoulder and most of his back, with the clasp reaching around his coat's collar and length that reached his knees at its point.

"Death?" Arashi read the white kanji that marked him.

"This land shall forever remember the blood it was built on" Toneri replied simply "Shi no Kuni will recognize the creation of Tsukigakure no Sato and as the Daimyo of Shi no Kuni I name Arashi Uzumaki the Shodai Shikage"

The entire hall was silent for but a moment before exploding into applause and cheer. While nothing was truly changing, this day would be cemented into history as the day Arashi Uzumaki became Shikage.

In the excitement none took notice of the balcony overlooking the hall or the red eyes watching the Shikage be congratulated by his people. They also didn't notice the relieved words that whispered in the sea of voices "Arashi is not the Hokage. Arashi could never be the Hokage"

CHAPTER END

 **SORRY!**

 **I really am sorry for the SIX MONTHS of waiting. I honestly did not even notice it was that long since the last chapter and I just kept adding bits to this every few weeks until I did notice how long it was and actually focused on fixing some of the issues that losing track due to weeks between some lines and actually some things I wanted to add from feedback and reading other fics.**

 **There was a complaint I had gotten about dialogue and issues with the line "Thy will be done" or something. The funny thing is that I do often talk in movie lines when it fits. Hence the several Star Wars lines not only in some Kira/Arashi interactions but in Arashi's new found POWER! It's just something I personally do so my SI will do so as well.**

 **Now I do know there's kinda a leap in the Leaf higher ups going from planning a long term sting operation on Arashi to just letting him go on an S-Rank mission. Partly due to some political shows I've watched recently influencing the idea of this type of covert mission. The main thing is that I wanted to actually show that yes there is eyes on Arashi's behavior from the soft but not incompetent Sarutobi. This mission is S-Rank for the disavowing and not the actual risk (Though there is plenty with what I have planned) There's a clear reason Arashi is perfect for the mission (His new Force Lighting ripoff) and it serves as an opportunity for things to come.**

 **Honestly the original plan when I buckled down to finish this chapter was for Arashi to do the test with Kakashi, pass, work a few tortures, meet up with the kids to finish their day of training, and then next chapter would be a time skip to later things. Until I planned a whole new arc that will now happen before the jump to the actual start time of canon.**

 **I'm gonna actually try and focus on Arashi's Kohona persona and the skills he can show there without his Edo Tensei and Pseudo-Vampiric abilities which I've focused much on. I will actually be doing the planned reason he will be called the Crimson Flash and why the Kyubi's Chakra is bleeding into his Raiton.**

 **I had named Arashi the Tsukikage(Moon Shadow) in a previous chapter but I actually thought after the fact about how I hate that some minor villages and nations share a name while none of the great five do. Plus if Arashi is to call himself a Kage even if he's not really recognized by anyone but Kiri, then being the Tsukikage of Tsukigakure no Sato in Tsuki no Kuni seemed stupid. So I added some Toneri and gave Arashi's followers some more official sounding names.**

 **On calling the village Tsukigakure when there already is one in the Naruto Lore. I will simply say that the official one came from a video game on the PSP and thus is even less acknowledged as canon then the Filler Arcs. I've said before that I pick and choose what in filler to keep and throw away since nothing but Kishimoto's Naruto and my story really matters to me. (Not to mention most makes no sense and literally exist just to pad the runtime) That game is one such thing to throw away.**

 **With Toneri, he's agreed to offer his land and spare the Earth for several reasons that will be gone into eventually besides just talking to the ghost of Homura and gaining the Tenseigan from the Byakugan eyes Arashi gave him. There's also the age thing with him. He said at some point if I remember correctly that his father took him to earth when he was a child and they spied on Hinata where his father told him he would marry her or something along those lines which was why he was obsessed with her. For this reason I assume he's not much older than Naruto's age group even if that doesn't really make sense in the movie.**

 **The reason for the Shikage Cape instead of the hat is simply because I don't care for the hat and he already wear's a hood. Instead he has a really heavy-duty cape that fits with how his Shikage Palace is European inspired instead of a big hat and some robes or some weird cut-off mini cape(Fuck Adult Naruto's design!)**

 **I think that's all the things I wanted to address. Thanks for reading, all the favs and follows that keep pouring into this story that honestly I don't feel like it deserves (I've read fics with less favs, follows, reviews that have been infinitely better) Not that I don't appreciate the support.**

 **Next time we'll get into Arashi's first Konoha Mission and we'll follow along with what trouble Arashi leaves behind.**

 **Odd thing I just found out about. I share a birthday with Obito which I never noticed until between rereading this chapter for final edits I read the fic** _ **Joyous Children**_ **by: UnderneathXtheXunderneath. Which may have made me take another few more days to finish this chapter because I was spending so much time reading another fic instead of finishing this chapter. Fuck my procrastinating life!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I kinda move several days in some of the scene breaks. Though it's pointed out in the text, I figured I'd warn people since before when I did similar too much I was told it was confusing.**

Chapter 16

"Subject known as Arashi Uzumaki displays S-class Chakra Control and raw Raiton Manipulation. Taijutsu is below average seeming to rely on ninjutsu, shurikenjutsu, and oddly only a single Adamantine Chakra Chain into a bastardized Uchiha and Academy Taijutsu. Ninjutsu, aside from the A-Rank Rasengan, the kinjutsu Kage Buushin and a contract with Bats, is limited to general knowledge Academy and Genin Jutsu from the library. Excels in combat tactics using explosive tags, kunai, and shuriken that are hidden within quick access seals within his coat, to trap or surprise opponents. Overall ranking of known abilities gives the subject a rank of B-Class Shinobi pending review of Kyubi Chakra usage"

Hiruzen frowned at the ANBU Commander before him. The cloaked and masked shinobi having finished the collective report the ANBU had gathered on their errant Uzumaki.

"What of his physical examination?" Hiruzen asked his agent.

"There was no sign of a seal placed on his body that our experts and sensors were able to detect" The Commander reported "His tongue was subject to the most severe of the tests"

"And just how strong was the chakra within the young initiate?" Hiruzen asked the other man present within the office. The tall and tranquil monk Asuma had introduced as Chiriku.

"While only a fragment of what I can feel within young Naruto-san, the chakra that Sora's father had placed into him that now rests within Arashi-san is more than the combined chakra within this room" The monk informed gravely as he looked across the room only stopping for a moment at the window.

Hiruzen nodded at the news "We should assume at least a partial transformation up to the second stage" His eyes darkened "So long as Naruto-kun's seal remains unmolested"

"Psychological profiling did not reveal any malicious thoughts when asked about his brother" Inoichi reported holding out his report to the Hokage.

"I assume there was something outside of Naruto-kun that Arashi-kun reacted to?" The Hokage asked.

"There was a deep hatred when the home life related questions ventured to Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha" Inoichi replied "All with heavy thoughts of Danzo-san. The thoughts were so strong that even without trying to delve into his mind, I could see the warhawk bathed in fire"

Hiruzen sat back with a sigh "Anything else of note?"

Inoichi looked saddened "When asked about the village there was no sense of loyalty"

"Then we have truly failed Minato and Kushina's memories" Hiruzen breathed sadly.

"Not quite" Inoichi replied "There was a fierce sense of protectiveness for Naruto and Hinata but shockingly also surrounding his mission"

The ANBU Commander spoke up "Are those two enough to hold him to this village and not compromise the Jinchuriki if he betrays the village?"

"We will review this again upon the results of his post-mission review and Kakashi's report" Hiruzen said dismissing them.

Each bowed to their leader and made for the door. The moment it closed the Hokage let the privacy seals take hold and glanced to the opening window. "You're early Jiraya-kun"

The head of spiky white peeked in with a sad smile "This was too important to wait"

"I'm sorry it has come to this" Hiruzen said before letting out a tired sigh and sitting straighter "What do you have to report before you start?"

Jiraya dropped down in the chair across from his sensei before starting "Kiri has begun to open their borders to the outside again. It seems some months back the rebels won the civil war and named Mei Temuri as the Godaime Mizukage"

"The Yondaime Mizukage was only a teenager but he was still a Jinchuriki" Hiruzen noted "The strategies of the new Mizukage will be trouble if another war breaks out"

"The new regime is not taking credit for the victory or the kill" Jiraya replied seriously which shocked the old Hokage "The war was slated for at least several more years of guerrilla operations and hiding from what I have gathered"

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes "I won't like what I'm about to hear will I?"

Jiraya shook his head "Information is mostly shrouded in rumors of a Red Eyed girl commanding a massive skeletal warrior at the side of an Uzumaki boy who defeated Yagura single-handedly"

"Susanoo" Hiruzen gasped "Survivors of the Uchiha and Uzumaki with such power"

"Not only that" Jiraya continued "Our deep cover agent was attacked by the girl a few weeks back and he identified her as Izumi Uchiha"

The Hokage frowned in thought "Itachi is said to have killed her near the start and Arashi-kun was even present when it happened. He was questioned afterwards and her body burned with the other Uchiha"

"The information from Kiri is pointing to our mysterious gaki somehow leaving the village to fight in a war countless miles away…" Jiraya mused unhappy with where his thoughts were in relation to his godchild "Or, you've been duped and the boy has you chasing Danzo and Oro-teme while he's really involved with his fellow clansmen"

"That would be the most hopeful of the possible outcomes" Hiruzen stated "It could be possible he deduced the truth of the Uchiha and spirited Izumi-chan away. He knows Danzo enough to not risk a Mangekyo or an older Uchiha within the village"

The Toad Sannin nodded in agreement "We have to hope for that or else Arashi Uzumaki is truly strong enough to defeat a Kage"

.

"Welcome!" A young dark skinned woman said when she spotted the two newcomers to the restaurant. The taller one had nearly his entire head covered with the dark blue bandana that was tied on his head, face mask, and the eyepatch over his scared eye. His clothing was hidden under a white travel cloak but his heavy duty black boots and thick black pants pointed him out as someone who knew the area. The shorter one was less covered. Showing his crimson locks that fell down his back likes spikes of blood. His face unmarred by any scar like the older one. He wore a black travel cloak with a red spiral on the back that stood out in the white that surrounded the village of Shimogakure no Sato.

"We'll take that booth" The younger one said already moving to the back corner.

"Sorry he's a bit cranky when he's cold and hungry" The older one said apologetically with an odd ability to smile with a single eye "Please bring us something warm to drink"

She nodded and made for the kitchen to place the order.

"Arashi-kun you should be nicer to the people who serve you food" Kakashi said sitting with the boy.

Arashi just frowned at the man "She was observing us and I can sense a decent amount of chakra that is being suppressed"

Kakashi glanced around the small restaurant noticing a few glances they were getting both subtle and otherwise "Well we did want to get noticed, but why this booth?"

"Listening seals" Arashi said pointing to the menu getting a wide eye from Kakashi "Don't worry I stopped it when I sat. This table had the best one to disable without others noticing"

"They've gone through a lot of trouble to spy on people in this restaurant" Kakashi noted.

Arashi nodded and glanced over to a door alerting to the coming waitress.

"Here's your drinks" She said setting down a pitcher with a pair of cups "Ready to order you meals?"

"I'll take the beef ramen" Arashi said handing her the bugged menu.

Kakashi raised a brow at the boy but said nothing before turning to the girl "Make that two"

When she left Arashi smirked "Just because I don't let Naruto have Ramen very often doesn't mean I don't enjoy it myself" He grew serious "Also it's an Uzumaki thing to love Ramen" ' _Ichiraku would've made a killing from the Uzumaki files say. Half the crops in Uzu no Kuni were dedicated to wheat for the stuff_ '

Kakashi just shrugged it off and grabbed his cup before pouring himself a drink.

Arashi's choked out a gasped which made Kakashi pause in alert before he was the wonder in Arashi's eyes at his cup.

"Impossible" Arashi breathed and suddenly his cup was held out to Kakashi who simply served the boy some of the strange black drink.

Arashi sniffed in deep over the cup and a tear appeared in his eyes before he sipped at the drink.

"So how is it?" Kakashi asked hesitantly "I've never had this drink so I guess it's a local thing"

"It's coffee. It's amazing" Arashi moaned in bliss ' _I searched all of Konoha and Kiri for you and now you've returned to me! Fuck ever drinking tea again!_ '

While his companion was molesting his drink, Kakashi thanked the waitress for their food she placed before them. The boy didn't even notice the waitress' reaction to his odd moans and sips, Kakashi was even able to eat slowly since his dinnermate was occupied.

' _I may just spare this place just for reuniting me with my one true love_ '

.

Ino hummed in annoyance at the door that barred her path. It's massive frame leaking rivers of blood that snaked around the darkened village behind her.

"Dad said something like this would be freaky" She said to herself as she cracked her knuckles.

She walked over the sticky blood soaked ground to place a hand on the door and let her chakra push. When there was no movement she gave a greater push and heard a rough groan from the wood.

"You wanna act tough huh?" She huffed before placing her other hand on the door and letting her chakra pour into it and gave a mighty shove that shattered the door like glass "Yeah fuck you door!"

"Nii-san!"

She gasped as she was suddenly in a dark hallway standing behind a little boy looking through a doorway in fright.

"Hey is that Sasuke-kun?" she asked no one as she looked through the door he was standing in only to freeze at the sight of spinning Sharingan that met her.

"Foolish Otouto"

Ino gasped in shock as she was starting in streets of blood stained men, women and children all around her.

"You do not belong in my pain" A small raven haired boy covered in blood said suddenly standing before her. His eyes red with black outline making it like a six-pointed star "LEAVE!"

She screamed as black flames engulfed her.

"INO!" she was suddenly being shaken "Dammit Pig wake up!"

Ino jerked up alert to her surroundings. They were in the Uzumaki house, Sakura was at her side, Sasuke was asleep on the couch, Naruto and Hinata were out back with Hanabi, there was some man standing in the corner…

"You said you knew what you were doing!" Sakura berated her "Your heart stopped!"

Ino went wide-eyed "It was a simple mind walk until his Sharingan fought me out of his trauma"

"So you were actually able to see it then?" Sasuke suddenly asked sitting up from the couch with a grunt while holding his head "If you need another subject break into Hinata's trauma. I'm not doing this again"

Ino nodded and grinned "I got it right but dad never gave me lessons on fighting off defenses from the subconscious" She stood with some help from Sakura "Hey we should go out back and get some real training in before we have to go home"

Sasuke nodded but Sakura frowned at her friend "I literally just brought you back from death and you want to go train!"

"Just shows you're a great medic that I don't even feel any different!" Ino said hugging her "Now let's go!"

Once they vanished in the back Jiraya stepped from his genjutsu and let out a breath ' _I thought that little hellion sensed me just now_ '

He stalked up the stairs passing Arashi's Room ' _Minato and Kushina were supposed to make many more little gaki in that room_ ' He stood before a simple white door that held such memories for him ' _I never thought I'd have to break the seals I helped create_ '

He simply placed a tag over the handle and let his chakra pool into the door's seal as he turned the knob. The door gave no resistance and opened for him like it would it owner.

' _What the hell is that?_ ' He gasped. He ignored the desk full of books and papers, shelves of scrolls and books on many topics. His eyes were solely on the large seal in the center of the room on both the floor and ceiling.

' _It's like some form of two-way Hiraishin_ ' He thought seeing some familiar markings to the original.

He glanced at the elegant scroll on the desk and the papers beside it. ' _The one-way version to the house in the Inheritance Scroll. He must have found a way to convert it into a two-way loop even without unlocking the sealing notes from the Scroll_ '

He picked up an unmarked book and gasped at the scribbles within "This is Minato's hand writing and it's not old!"

He pushed open the Inheritance Scroll to the end showing the storage seal for Minato and Kushina's fuinjutsu knowledge ' _The seal is still locked so only I can open it. How did the Gaki get Minato's sealing notes without this?_ '

Jiraya began looking at the notebooks scattered around the room more and more surprised at what he was reading ' _This is all the knowledge he'd need to become a half-way decent Fuinjutsu User and it's all written by Minato recently!_ '

The stickers were still on the books showing they were bought only a few years ago.

' _I gotta talk to this kid!_ ' He thought placing the last book back down before his hand was suddenly yanked by his wrist causing him to stumble just as a kunai flew into his path which is caught with ease with his other hand.

"Who do you think you are breaking into Arashi-Senpai's office!"

He glanced in the doorway where there was an angry little Hyuga and a frowning pinkette. ' _What's up with the chakra strings?_ ' he thought seeing the little Hyuga was the one who pulled his arm. He easily chopped the strings with his hand and sped through the window into the back yard.

"Not that smart to just blindly jump out a window in enemy territory" Sasuke mused standing across from him now.

Jiraya smirked at the Uchiha before he dropped a smoke bomb and sent a shadow clone to jump the fence as a distraction. He did not however expect the other Hyuga girl to appear in the smoke and only just avoided the jab to his leg before he gave the girl a _light_ punch that sent her rocketing back through the sliding glass door.

"HINATA!" He heard the rough voice of his godson before he heard the familiar whine as the smoke was pulled into the ball swirling in the boy's hand as he charged the Sannin " **RANSENGAN!** "

' _Impressive_ ' Jiraya mused as he easily grabbed the boy's wrist and twisted before kicking him back ' _And here I thought Arashi was some miracle teacher but this kid is kinda dense to just charge me_ '

"SHANARRO!"

He looked up to find the pinkette jumping out the broken window and easily jumped away from her falling punch only to gape when she impacted with a thunderous boom and left a small crater in the ground ' _He's teaching her Tsunade's strength! How the hell does he even know how that works!?_ '

"Take this you freak!" Naruto roared as he once more charged the man with a Rasengan.

' _I see this is the only trick he knows_ ' He though disappointed as he once more grabbed the boy's wrist only to wince when something in the boy's sleeve stabbed his hand. He expected to pay for it with a Rasengan but the boy popped into the Yamanaka who grinned as she jumped back from him and removed a thorny vine from under her sleaves.

Jiraya felt the poison instantly but had the frame of mind to dive away from the flower that the girl had thrown to the ground before it exploded into a toxic mist.

"You won't be moving for much longer" Ino said confidently seeing him fight to stand.

' _These kids are quite something_ ' He thought seeing Naruto and Sasuke take up Ino's flanks while Hanabi and Hinata were standing behind him.

"What the hell were you doing in Arashi's office!?" Sasuke demanded.

"He's likely some agent of Iwa come for the Yondaime's secrets" Sakura stated.

Naruto leaned forward narrowing his eyes on him.

"You kids got it all wrong" Jiraya said standing tall after purging the poison with practiced ease learned from his teammates "This was all just a test and you passed with flying colors!"

"Your chakra reserves are too advanced to be a teacher" Hanabi said glaring at the man "You are a high ranking shinobi like Hokage-sama"

Jiraya grinned "Those pretty little eyes show just how awesome I really am"

Ino cocked her head to the side in confusion "Is this some ploy to make us not kick your butt?"

Sudden killing intent flooded the yard as red chakra danced over Naruto's skin " **YOU DEADBEAT ASSHOLE!** "

' _Oh shit he knows who I am!_ ' Jiraya though feeling the cold dread of the Kyubi before glancing at the shocked by not fearful looks on most of the others ' _They're used to the Kyubi's chakra?_ '

"Hanabi it's alright" Hinata said kneeling to her sister "Naruto-kun is strong like Arashi-kun and he never hurts his loved ones"

The little girl stood frozen in the wrath of the Kyubi before she felt a familiar weight on her head.

"Hanabi-chan that boy is nothing to fear" Komori said letting his chakra shield the girl "Arashi-sama has trained him to harness that power to an extent"

Jiraya was shocked to learn of that but could not think much of it before a claw of chakra lashed out at him ' _He's already using a full tail of its power_ '

" **YOU ABANDONED US!** " Naruto roared as a purple Rasengan formed in his hand " **Now you try to steal Arashi-nii's secrets like you deserve anything from us!** "

Naruto charged with much more speed than before forcing Jiraya to meet his Rasengan with one of his own. The two balls of chakra fought for dominance, His being more refined but Naruto's sloppy one being powered by the Kyubi evened the odds causing both to explode.

"So this oaf is supposed to be Jiraya of the Sannin?" Sasuke asked doubtful "I think the dobe is confused"

Sakura was suddenly holding a book showing the legendary trio facing a masked man on a massive salamander "No he's the real deal"

"How the hell are you kids so calm right now!?" Jiraya yelled incredulously while dodging the ethereal claws Naruto slashed at him with like a wild animal.

Ino glared at the man "Because we know the only one getting his butt beaten here is you!"

He groaned and kicked the raging Naruto away "At least tell me there's a plan for when this happens!"

" **If you were around you'd know I can control One-Tail!** " Naruto growled and crossed his hands " **Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** "

Jiraya gasped at the sight of hundreds of Narutos that filled the yard with their malicious chakra ' _This damn gaki isn't playing fair!_ '

He sped through handsigns faster than any Naruto could move before flashing to the real Naruto and slamming his glowing hand into the boy's seal ending the fight.

"What did he do to Naruto-kun!?" Hinata gasped seeing the army vanish and Naruto collapse.

"He's simple forced the chakra back into Naruto's second chakra core" Hanabi stated having been the one to keep her Byakugan activated "Why did Naruto-san have a second core just now?"

They glanced at each other before Ino smiled to her "You're one of us now so we'll explain later I guess"

With that settled Jiraya lifted Naruto's shirt and inspected the seal ' _The first lock was broken but that was to be expected so Naruto could use the chakra. Everything looks just as Minato made it ten years ago. So Arashi has all this power under the same roof and he's left it alone. Maybe he's not as bad as it looks_ '

"That's enough spying from you" was the sudden voice behind him as delicate hands gripped his head.

' _Now we'll find out just what you wanted here'_ Ino's voice rang in his head.

He chuckled internally since he could not on the outside ' _I've been trained to resist Yamanaka probing little girl_ '

Her voice came in amused ' _This is not a Yamanaka jutsu_ '

He felt a stabbing pain in his head has her chakra acted like spikes into his brain.

' _You were in Arashi's office_ ' She said and he fought her chakra as she forced him to retrace his steps ' _You found things he left behind_ '

Images assaulted the their minds of the books found in the office before flashing to nude women in various places ' _you came here for a reason_ ' The women vanished showing Jiraya talking to the Hokage ' _What was your mission?_ ' Flashes of a young blonde woman in a towel beating crap out of him were all that she got in return until more pain assault the man's skull 'Let's get away from spying and onto _why did your abandon you godchildren when they needed you?_ '

That was not a great question to ask she found as Ino shuddered at the sight of test tubes full of grotesque creatures and tables of mutilated bodies both living and dead. Yellow eyes glowed in the darkness and a terrible laugh echoed in her head causing her to recoil from the Sannin's head.

"Ino-san are you well?"Hanabi asked glancing at the Yamanaka.

Ino glanced at the curious eyes of the others before she felt the wetness streaming from her eyes.

"You see now what was keeping me from my godchildren" Jiraya said standing over her with a hand out for her "I am Konoha's spymaster and he was my teammate"

"Orochimaru" She breathed out in fear.

He nodded before he grew serious "Now I think you need to explain to me what the hell that jutsu was and who taught it to you"

She narrowed her eyes "You're investigating Arashi-kun. How about instead of sneaking around to learn about him you just talk to your godsons and act like a real man instead of a pervert who had a head full of naked girls!"

"Pervert!?" He growled angrily "I am the great sage of Mount Myoboku! The sexy and gallant Jiraya! I'm a Super Pervert!"

"I should inform Otou-sama I was attacked by a _Super Pervert_ " Hanabi suddenly stated glaring at the man "Komori-chan please go retrieve him"

Jiraya choked at the thought of a furious father ' _Those are worse than angry women!_ '

With nothing but leaves in the wind, the Toad Sannin was gone.

"That was one of the greatest shinobi of this village?" Sasuke said shaking his head heading back to the house "Arashi would've tore him apart"

Ino shuddered "If he's anything like his teammate he was holding back to play with us"

"You can call Komori-chan back now" Hinata said to her sister as they walked back in the house.

The little Hyuga cocked her head to the side with a little smirk "Now why would I do that Nee-sama?"

That night the Hyuga Clan Head went hunting for a Sannin.

.

"Hey I'm gonna scout the area" Arashi said excitedly jumping up from his bedroll.

Kakashi just signed "You've run around the perimeter six times already. Just go to sleep"

"I can't sleep so I want to get something done" The boy said shaking "I'll go a bit farther and send some bats out to scan for any camps nearby or if there's any Kumo-nin around the nearby villages"

The jonin just waved the boy off "Whatever just burn off all that energy so you can get some sleep tonight"

Arashi nodded quickly and took to the trees taking great strides on the branches.

' _Fuck this body is so not used to the amount of coffee I drank in my old life_ ' the boy thought remembering ordering cup after cup of the heavenly brew ' _Atleast it gives me an excuse to be gone for some time'_

A clone appeared at Arashi's side giving his creator a nod before Arashi's vision went white and he was standing in a different forest.

"Arashi Uzumaki?" Came a surprised voice in the darkness.

Said boy grinned at the sight he arrived to. Several young men and women in their cracked white masks and ragged black uniforms stood behind a trio of bound and bloodied Konoha-nin.

"Thanks for agreeing to see me" Arashi said pleasantly while stepping towards the trio "I'm honored to meet one of the men who were once tasked with protecting my father"

Raido narrowed his eyes at the boy "He'd be ashamed that his child would consort with the likes of ROOT"

Arashi laughed "You are a highly killed Jonin of Konoha. Surely you killed a few of these tools and saw them reform like nothing happened. Danzo wishes he could make his puppets as perfect as I have"

"What do you even want with us?" The man at his side asked.

Arashi grinned wickedly at the man "I want nothing from you" He then turned back to Raido "You are the only one I want Raido Namiashi"

They watched in shock as Arashi placed his hand on the head of the man to the right who screamed when Arashi's eyes went red and he squeezed.

"STOP!" the woman on the left of the line screamed "Raido please just give the boy whatever he wants"

Arashi watched the man struggled before he glared at the son of his beloved Hokage.

"I know what you're after" He said defiantly "Even if you get my part of the jutsu you'd never get the others or create the real jutsu from it. Not even Jiraya-sama could recreate it from what Minato taught us"

"Oh you'd be surprised with how adaptive I can be" Arashi said letting go of the man's head who just slumped. He leaned close to Raido letting his all too familiar blue eyes bore into the man "Not tell me what my father taught you"

Raido glanced to the pleading eyes of his teammate and the unconscious form of his other before he retrained his eyes to the eyes that once could inspire a nation that were now wielded by evil.

"I will take the knowledge to the grave before I betray the village or the Yondaime!" He declared before spitting in those blazing blue eyes "He'd put a stop to you no matter if you were his son or not"

Arashi for his part showed no reaction as he stood straight and wiped away the spit with his sleeve. Raido didn't even see the movement coming before Arashi suddenly had his black chain impeded in the skull of his male teammate and blood sprayed over both captives.

"TAMAKI!" the woman screamed suddenly tackling the boy who let loose a painful scream as the ROOT-nin tore her off of him.

" **YOU DIE SLOWLY!** " Arashi's rage filled scream was intensified as all too familiar dread filled the air and red chakra covered the boy as he stood.

Raido had to grin at the sight of the boy. His teammate was not to be underestimated and she proved it by permanently deforming the boy's face by taking most of his nose off to the bone.

Arashi held his hand over the waterfall of blood that used to be his nose while glaring at the woman who was slowly crewing on his flesh like a wild animal. Her face fell when Arashi moved his hand to show his unmarred yet bloodied face.

"You're as much of a freak as the monsters that serve you" Raido stated bitterly knowing that this was the end for them.

"You will be one soon enough Raido-san" Arashi said back to his superior tone as sparks built up in his hands "Fu if you'd please handle him while I show this bitch the true power of the Shikage"

Raido felt hands grasp his skull from behind and the familiar chakra of a Yamanaka invade his mind as his vision faded. His last memory was of Arashi's maniacally laughing while electrocuting his friend with red lightning, the smell of burning flesh, and the feeling of failure.

' _Minato-sama, is this our punishment for failing you?_ '

.

Hiruzen was so shocked by the sight before him that he didn't even have time to hide his beloved book. Jiraya actually came in through the door and stumbled into the chair across from him.

"Those damn kids are not academy students!" He groaned pinching his nose and slouching.

Hiruzen broke from his daze and raised a brow at the state of his student "Surely they did not give you trouble? I thought you were only going to investigate before meeting Naruto to inspect the seal another day"

"I tried that!" Jiraya defended "The Yamanaka was training in breaking into deep trauma when I got there so I watched her work on the Uchiha. The little she-devil must have some mild sensory ability because when I was in the office she sent the pink one and the little Hyuga to ambush me"

"And that was a problem?" Hiruzen asked slowly.

The old perv shook his head "No the problem was they ganged up on me outside and the gaki pieced together who I was and went all Kyubi on me"

Hiruzen gasped "The boy was so enraged with you that he lost control?"

"The gaki was in full control" Jiraya stated "He's accustomed to a single tail of the Kyubi's chakra even if his form was sloppy. The others too"

"They've been a tightknit group for some time now" The Hokage stated with a light smile "It seems that they trust that Naruto will not hurt them and choose to remain"

"I'm more worried on where the Yamanaka learned her strange jutsu" Jiraya said seriously "It was like she was driving spikes into my head and she was forcing me to think about what she wanted even when I was trying to blank out on my research. Even Tsunade's beating was pushed out"

Hiruzen was alarmed "What information did she find out?"

"Only that I was investigating the office on your orders. No actual details" Jiraya reassured "She was blindly just shoving ahead so I could divert my thought a bit. When she got to the reason I left the boys she got a preview of Oro-teme which gave her enough of a shock to cut the jutsu off"

"We will have to move even more carefully in the future when Arashi-kun hears of this" Hiruzen sighed "I trust you examined Naruto-kun's seal"

Jiraya nodded "It all checked out and was not tampered with in any way"

Hiruzen breathed a sigh of relief before turning to the village in the early morning glow. He suddenly glanced back to the Toad Sannin with a curious eye "Why are you only informing me of this now when you went to investigate the house last night?"

Jiraya only groaned with a mutter of "Damn sadistic white-eyed she-devil"

.

"Well you had some fun last night" Kakashi said seeing Arashi walk into their camp. He was wearing another set of clothes and smelled of blood and electricity.

"That coffee unleashed my inner Uzumaki energy and i decided to take it out on a bandit camp my bats found" Arashi said before letting loose a stream of lighting at the remains of the fire pit to restart the fire from the night.

In only a moment a clone appeared carrying a bundle of wood to feed the growing flame and another appeared with a pre-cleaned rabbit.

"Well at least it was a productive night" He said sitting by the fire with the boy.

"I sent bats ahead towards the border during the night" Arashi informed as he began stabbing sticks through their meal "Tomorrow night they will begin monitoring for traces of Kumo incursions into Shimo no Kuni and confirm the locations of the outposts"

Kakashi simply nodded "When we get closer I'll send my ninken to scout during the day"

"That will deal with stopping Kumo" Arashi said idlly "Once Shimo learns of the bandits and with our recent sighting in their village we'll know if they are involved in this if Kumo comes looking for an Uzumaki"

"This is proving to be quite the efficient mission" Kkashi stated before leaning back to read his precious book.

Arashi sighed as he sat before taking out a kunai. Kakashi stealthly watching him from around his book while Arashi appeared to nearly stab his hand with the point of the weapon but his trained eyes saw that it was stuck with chakra to stand straight up. Arashi then repeated the process on all five fingers to Kakashi's amazement.

' _This is what he does for idle distraction_ ' The Jonin thought in awe before nearly choking when in Arashi's right hand appeared a notebook which he began reading, seemingly ignoring his balancing act happening on his left hand ' _This kid will never cease to amazing me_ '

Arashi for his part was hiding a chuckle. This was beyond what anyone else would do for chakra control training yet for him it was something he moved beyond years ago. He was simply amusing himself with Kakashi's glances at his hand while he was reading over a Uzumaki book.

"You shouldn't be training while on a mission" Kakashi finally said breaking from his awe.

Arashi shrugged "This is more a habit like chewing a senbon or reading Icha Icha. It passes the time and it costs me no effort at all. I usually balance a Rasengan on each finger but figured that's something I should get used to not using on this mission. We want them to know I'm a random Uzumaki, not actually me"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head "Fine keep being a show off"

"Well I'm not making a dozen Kage Buushin and training a second element or something" Arashi shrugged "Not like I can be like Naruto and make a few hundred to train with"

Kakashi choked "Just how many can he make?"

"Well the day I taught him the jutsu it was around two hundred" Arashi said with a proud grin "Since then he's been able to call on over two thousand. At least we think, it's not like we can count them"

Kakashi dropped his book to gawk at the boy "What about the others?"

Arashi smirked "Sasuke's already got two tomoe in each eye thanks thinking he could spar with Naruto using his One-Tail Bijuu Cloak. Sakura-chan can recently learned to stabilized organs damaged by the Juken, Hanabi-chan got a little too into a spar and got Ino-chan's lung. Hinata-chan is making up her own style of Juken which is partially inspired by some flowing styles from Uzu. Hanabi-chan just started and is learning some of my advanced chakra controls at a faster rate than any of the others did and is already learning a new style I made up that's perfect for a Hyuga. Ino-chan is shaping up to be the next Hanzo with all the poisons she's taken to using"

"Have you considered reforming the Academy?" Kakashi asked "If you can do all of that in such a short time you'd be a greater teacher than the Sandaime"

' _Just wait until you see the future Tsuki-Genin_ ' Arashi thought with a smirk "I just point them to what I think suits them and keep them motivated" He griminced "And occasionally act as a test target since I can heal fast"

"You never know" Kakashi started with a smile "You could be running around with a Genin team your own age in a few years if you keep up as you are"

"I don't think the old man is _that_ senile yet" Arashi laughed.

Kakashi shrugged "you never know. In two years you could very well be a Jonin or maybe by the time the little Hyuga graduates. If you put in the effort now that you are being treated like a real shinobi you could go far pretty quickly"

"Stop trying to be the supportive Onii-san" Arashi stated with a frown "I know you people don't trust me and I don't need you to be my advocate because your guilty over my parents" Arashi's cold blue stared into Kakashi's one eye as the jonin felt like a knife was twisted in his chest "I do what I have to do to protect my friends no matter the cost. I could give a fuck about what people think is right or wrong so long as my friends live on for as long and happy as I can make them"

' _Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash_ '

Kakashi looked into those intent blue eyes but was seeing black spiky hair and onyx eyes looking back at him. ' _He acts so much like sensei but behind it all he's more like Obito and Kushina-san_ '

Arashi simply sighed to release the tension "Let's just eat and start then start the attacks"

Kakashi only frowned at the boy ' _You're so afraid to lose people like your mother while being willing to sacrifice yourself for them just like Obito. I'll save you even if you don't want me to. For all of their sacrifices_ '

Outwardly he eye smiled as Arashi packed his portions of rabbit "Well if you're in such a hurry you can lead the first attack tonight!"

A grin crossed Arashi's lips at that "Good I've been waiting to pay these people back for Hinata-chan and Kaa-san"

.

Inoichi smiled as his daughter entered the dining room and held in a chuckle at her ragged appearance and the content sigh she gave when she dropped in what she would've deemed an unattractive flop in her chair.

"Rough day dear?" His wife asked as she fixed a plate for her immobile daughter.

She groaned "We were chasing Koromi-chan all over the village and the dumb bat is fast"

Inoichi laughed "I heard about a group of Genin running all over buildings"

"We're just academy students" Ino corrected "It's not like we were showing any fancy jutsu or anything besides Naruto-kun's Kage Bushin"

"You were running on the sides of buildings Ino-chan, and quite proficiently from what all my ANBU friends tell me" her dad stated "That's not a skill academy students are taught so the civilians assumed you were all Genin"

She grinned proudly "Well it was so easy to learn I just thought it was something we'd get taught in the Academy"

"That's your low chakra reserves that did that Ino-chan" He mother said bursting her bubble as she placed her food in front of her and giggled at her daughter's very unlady-like devouring of her dinner "Though with how much you've started eating these last few months and all that training you may very well have a Genin's reserves by now"

"Really?" Ino questioned between bits "Didn't even seem like it changed"

"I assume you don't do much more than physical training and work on ways to use your new found poison skills?" Inoichi asked gaining a nod "You've likely only would've noticed increased stamina. Though I hear you have a new mind jutsu that I never taught you"

She went wild-eyed "That old pervert was snooping and we all know there's some people in the village that would hurt Arashi-kun and the others!"

"You're not in trouble" Inoichi said seriously "Though I need to know more about this jutsu you used on Jiraya-sama"

"Is now really the time dear?" His wife frowned.

Inoichi only nodded "It's dangerous for both the user and victim to use untested mental jutsu. I just need to know more about it so Ino-chan doesn't hurt herself or accidently do more harm than she's trying to do"

"Arashi-kun thought we could skip a mind-wandering jutsu by instead directing chakra to parts of the brain to push past blocks by bringing those thoughts to the forefront of the mind" Ino explained proudly "I didn't perfect it but I could catch glimpse at what I wanted on my first try"

"There's protocols in place for us Yamanaka to test such jutsu Ino-chan. You could've caused mental damage to yourself let alone possibly leaving a victim brain dead from such an invasion of the brain's chakra" He scolded.

Ino huffed "I studied and consulted with both Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan. I memorized the organic and chakra systems of the brain which was how I knew where to aim my chakra and the flow to redirect to get to thoughts and memories without needing to actually enter the mind"

Inoichi blinked dumbfounded "What the hell are those two learning to help you with that!?"

"Sakura-chan has been learning a ton about being an Iryo-nin and Hinata-chan used her Byakugan to help teach us the chakra system of the brain when Sasuke-kun put us into a shared genjutsu so she could show us how she saw it" Ino explained simply.

"That _Arashi-kun_ is full of amazing ideas" Her mom giggled gaining a blush from Ino.

Inoichi just wanted to drink at this point "Just stop using untested jutsu. I didn't think you'd be ready so young but I'll take you to T&I from time to time to train under supervision on the prisoners" When Ino frowned he added "It's how all Yamanaka train their more dangerous jutsu Ino-chan"

She sighed "Fine Tou-chan" she then perked up and gave her puppy eyes "Does that mean you'll teach me the Genin-level clan jutsu now? PLEASE!"

With a tired sigh he just nodded.

' _If nothing else that boy has gotten my Ino-chan to truly care about her training. I pray that we're wrong about him_ '

.

Sai was devoted to Danzo-sama and felt no emotion as was proper of not only ROOT but all ninja. Even the emotionless ROOT-nin had to admit he was not without fear before this mountain of a man.

"Why would I trust this information?" The huge gruff man he stood before asked angrily.

"You're outposts have been attacked for the last week by an unknown pair of raiton users have they not?" Sai asked plainly "My master wishes to stop a second Yellow Flash before he becomes too powerful to stop. If that information you hold is untrue you will still stop the ones interfering with your operations with Shimogakure"

The dark man before him grunted before standing "I could do with stretching my legs and If this is true I can get as close to a rematch I can expect to get"

Sai didn't even register that he had breathed out in relief.

The man turned to one of the masked men in the room "I want a hunting party rounded up to leave in an by tonight"

"Yes, Raikage-sama"

.

In a quiet room there was a brief yellow flash that beamed across the room from the cracks of the closet door before Hanabi stepped from her closet.

"Has there been anything to report Shinkiro-san?" She said to the other version of her was patiently sitting on her bed waiting.

The other one shook her head before turning into a small white bat and popping back to its realm.

This was Arashi's plan for Hanabi to train with them. On days Hanabi had breaks from her Hyuga training Komori would use Hanabi's chakra to summon Shinkiro who was a bat that was proficient with genjutsu and a transformation that was made from Bat Senjutsu Chakra that even the Hyuga would not detect if she had to interact with one. The bedrooms and baths of the Hyuga were sealed to not allow sight in if activated. Usually this was only done after a Hyuga was older but Hiashi had allowed Hanabi her privacy.

Shinkiro was simply there to answer and knocks on the door and then use the two-way Hiraishin seal to retrieve the real Hanabi if needed.

Hanabi quickly gathered her things and left for a nice bath after training. They had all been working hard in the days since the Toad Sennin had invaded and shown how unprepared they really were. Sasuke was bitter about being toyed with in the short fight while Naruto and Hinata simply wanted to better protect their home.

Hanabi did a quick scan of the area and found her way to the baths clear. It would be odd for her to be unclean since she was in her room since breakfast as far as anyone who was aware of her presence knew.

She cleaned quickly and soaked long in the soothing water. She learned quick with Arashi's training that you had to take such relaxing moments when you could get them. He worked them all hard, which even now with him gone the others kept to and Hanabi was far too proud to complain even if by now she was relatively used to it.

Hanabi let a sting of chakra fall from her fingertip before she threw it out to snag the drain and watched the water swirl away watching the whirlpool which reminded her of her sister now. Hinata was fluid and beautiful while deadly accurate with her strikes. It was one of many Uzumaki styles Arashi found and it had blended well with Hinata's body and Juuken.

"Hanabi-sama are you in here?" Came a male call from outside breaking her from being proud and a little envious of her sister.

"Yes I'll be out in a moment" She answered as the last of the whirlpool vanished into the drain.

She made herself presentable quickly though at her age that only meant drying and brushing her hair and being dressed.

"You are being summoned for evaluation Hanabi-sama" The young teen branch member said bowing.

She frowned but nodded "Thank you Hideo-san"

When he made a hasty retreat she let her mask fall as worry etched into her face.

' _I already had evaluation this month!_ ' He mind raced ' _This is the same as Onee-sama!_ '

She moved as fast as she could while maintaining decorum to her room. She could already see various Hyuga moving towards the main hall as she passed into her room.

"Komori-chan!" She called to the creature hiding in the darkness of her room "I'm being evaluated off schedule. Arashi-sempai said to inform him if it happened"

The bat chittered as acknowledgement and flew out the window in haste. Hanabi's panic lessoned while she dressed in her training gear reformed her Hyuga mask to great the clan.

' _I have progressed passed any other my age in my Byakugan and Juuken_ ' She reassured tried to herself ' _Otou-sama has secured my place as heir. I will not be sealed'_

She walked straight to the main training hall nodding a greeting to the two branch guards at the doors who opened the doors.

He breath hitched at the sight on Neji standing in the center of the room.

"Hanabi-sama you're evaluation has been moved ahead of schedule be demand of the Elder Council" The elder beside her father stated. She knew Hitomu as the leader of the Elders after her grandfather was killed by Arashi. He was one of the largest advocates for replacing her with Neji for a ' _truly strong heir'_

"Thank you for the honor of displaying my abilities to you honored elders" She bowed with the grace of a Hyuga before looking to Neji "Forgive me but is Himiko-san not my evaluator?"

"That was until you were deemed ready to face Neji-san" Hitomu stated "You're last evaluation proved that you have surpassed Himiko-san's skills and we have decided that you are now ready"

She simply nodded as she was expected to. She saw that her father was just as blank faced as normal but she saw his hands twitch in barely contained anger she knew well these last few years of his fight with the Elders.

Hiashi had done much to restore the status quo to the same as it was between Hinata and Hanabi only now it was Hanabi and Neji. With her not facing Neji during her evaluations and her young age was all that kept her in the running. She truly understood the fear that hung over her sister's head, only while Hinata had held back for her sake, Neji was not as caring and it seemed her father could no longer keep their evaluations apart.

"You are quite skilled Hanabi-sama" Neji stated politely. He may have treated her better since his battle with Hinata, but she knew that he wanted what the Elders were offering "It is an honor to face you to prove ourselves to the clan"

She bowed slightly "To you as well Neji-oniisan"

"Get ready!" Ko called taking his place as referee. Each took their traditional juuken stance with Byakugan active and nodded to the branch member "Begin!"

Neji took off first and aimed to end it quickly with a palm to her forehead but she leaned to the side aiming for striking his outstretched arm but he slapped away one hand and moved his arm from the path of the other.

She had less reach and it showed when as Neji stepped back to avoid her strike at his leg and he nearly tapped her arm before she fell to the ground and tried to sweep his legs only for him to step back again and return to strike her as she righted herself.

Hanabi turned to her left when his right palm went for her right shoulder so she ended up on his side and she kept up the turn showing a skill she had not been taught by her father but had instead replicated.

" **Kaiten!** "

Neji was FAR too close and was rocketed away from her to crash unto the floor with a hard thud.

The Elders were aghast at the sight of the perfect Kaiten such a small child could perform. Hiashi only clenched his fist at the display.

"Continue!" Hitomu ordered.

Neji looked shocked at the man but stood nonetheless.

The two faced off again but Neji was hurt and she was surprised at his increase in speed when he suddenly snapped out his hand at her side that she only barely dodged before he used lightning fast taps on her left thigh that left her stiffening a scream and acting on newly trained instinct.

The entire audience was amazed as chakra appeared around the heiress' fingers and slash at Neji who backed away from in time to only get a shallow gash on his cheek and leg.

They were all amazed at the razor thin chakra strings as they now looped with Hanabi's other hand and she wove her arms causing the strings to dance around her.

"How did she learn such a jutsu!?" One of the elders gasped.

Hiashi was the only one not reacting to the new development as he watched on.

"You dishonor the clan using such a jutsu Hanabi-sama" Neji frowned "I will show you that fate shines on the Juuken over the stain you bring to this hall"

Hanabi saw all of the strings with her Byakugan but Neji could do the same. Arashi had only helped with the basics. She didn't know how to actually fight with the strings!

Neji charged into her field and she pulled her arms out causing the strings to move away when Neji went to slash them away. He neared her and she moved her fingers in erratic jerks as the strings danced around her in wide wild arcs causing him to try to weave through them gaining several small cuts but cutting the ones that would do more harm with ease.

' _I'm too slow!_ ' She mentally screamed and nearly screamed when Neji appeared directly in front of her as the last of her strings fell.

"This is over!" He called as his hand flew towards her face.

The audience only saw a flash as Hanabi's hand clapped with Neji's.

"It's the same as Hinata" Neji gasped and starred at her "You've trained with the Uzumaki and that traitor!"

Anger flared in the small child before she swiped her arm out in a wide arc causing strings to wrap around Neji's neck and jerked him off his feet freeing her to land a deafening slap on his stomach.

Neji dropped to the ground vomiting blood and Hanabi froze at the sight.

"What have I done?" She breathed looking from her cousin to the elders and her father. Her father had his eyes closed and tears were actually visible on his face "Otou-san what's wro ugh!"

She reached around to the back of her neck and ripped a senbon from the back of her neck . She only had a moment to turn to the blank white mask that she never even detected before she fell to the floor.

Hitomu stood and walked to the fallen heiress looking down on her with distain "Hanabi Hyuga you are hereby striped of your title of heiress for disobeying the clan, associating with a known traitor to the clan, dishonoring a sacred duel with demonic jutsu, and leaking clan secrets to another clan"

"I never betrayed the clan!" He pleaded through the tiredness that was taking her.

There was a hard knocking sound that drew Hanabi's gaze to the doorway to see an old man with bandages across his face and arm in a sling.

"This was the leak" The man said throwing a black blur to Hitomu's feet "Arashi Uzumaki holds a summoning contract with Bats"

Hanabi's breath hitched as she forced herself to fight off the poison as best she could.

' _No please no!_ ' She pleaded as her vision cleared enough as black was overtaken with red blotches and white paper.

There beside her covered with a seal tag and blood was her best friend.

"KOMORI!" she screamed but the creature was twisted and ripped open "Komori-chan go back to the cave! Komori go now!" He didn't move at all "Leave me here and go!"

"Do you not see that beast is dead girl?" Danzo's voice cut into her mind "That seal stopped it from returning to its realm and it was destroyed before it could warn its masters"

Hanabi's wails filled the hall while Hitomu turned to the still idle Hiashi.

"Do you see what you have done to this clan Hiashi?" He sneered "If not for Danzo-sama we'd never have learned about your daughter's defiance and the crimes she was allowing to take place here" He stomped on the mangled corpse of Komori enticing a screech from the child beside him "Those demons have stolen a Byakugan, killed our people, and corrupted both of our heiresses while you sat back and allowed it"

"Hitomu-san I leave you to do what must be done" Danzo nodded and left with a grin hidden on his face.

Hitomu clicked his fingers and a pair of Elders came and knelt beside Hanabi while another pair approached Hiashi "You are both striped of your places in the Main Family and will live only to serve the Main Family as members of the Branch Family"

Hanabi tried to struggle but she was far too weak from the poison and crying. She could only place a hand on her shoulder and pulled at the secret beneath.

"Neji-san shall be elevated to the Clan Head when he is of age" Hitomu declared to the stoic hall "Until then the Elders shall guide the clan in his place and teach him to properly lead the clan as a True Hyuga!"

There was a round of applause from the Elders and several main family members which made the Branch members join in rather than risk their ire.

Hitomu turned to the branch members "The first order of the elders is to dissolve the engagement of Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki. Teams are to be sent to retrieve the girl at all costs"

The Caged Bird Seal burned on Hanabi's head giving her clarity for but a moment but that was all she needed as she gave a final desperate pull with her chakra on her shoulder.

With a scream her chakra drained and the room darkened like light was stolen from it.

' _Warn Nee-chan!_ '

With that single command a blood red man-sized bat appeared before them.

"What the hell is this!?" The sealing elder cried at the sight.

The creature let loose an ear shattering screech that stunned the guards that had moved to stop it. They could do nothing as it barreled through the doors and into the sky towards the direction of a certain house.

Hitomu actually kicked Hanabi causing her to bounce across the floor before he grinned at Hiashi's frozen form "I can't truly punish your daughter or I'd kill her, so her newest treason shall be paid for by her loving father"

With a single seal Hiashi fell like a puppet to the floor before he quickly righted and charged the Elder only to be stopped inches from tapping the man's forehead before his head felt like it was being torn apart and he crashed back to the floor.

Hanabi watched her father writhe on the floor as darkness took her

' _Please Nee-chan be safe!_ '

.

"Thanks for letting me stay for dinner Hinata-chan it was great as always!" Ino said walking to the front gate.

Hinata blushed "It's nothing; I just follow the recipes Arashi-kun left"

"Is there anything he can't do?" Sasuke grunted.

Hinata pressed her hand to the gate which glowed for a moment and opened "Have a good night!"

"Night Hinata-chan" Sakura waved and went to walk out only to jump back as red giant crashed through the gate and landed heavily on the ground.

"A bat?" Sasuke questioned.

Hinata looked worried "Arashi-kun is not due back for weeks he said"

The creature looked to the three kids but held Hinata's gaze and hunched down to her level.

"Komori-san has been killed and his young friend was branded with a seal" It explained in a near screeching high voice "the child has sent me to warn of an attack on her sister"

"Hanabi-chan was branded!?" Hinata gasped.

The bat nodded and fell to the ground.

"It's hurt!" Saukra shouted rushing to its side "It's been hit with kunai and arrows"

"Why didn't it return to its realm after fulfilling it's mission?" Sasuke asked.

Ino peeled off the tag on its side holding it up to the others "I think it was this"

"White-faced men" It spoke "They tried to stop me from warning you. I must return, I thank you for removing the seal"

It vanished and they saw Naruto standing at the door looking shocked "What was that thing and what did I miss?"

"Hanabi-chan was branded with the Caged Bird Seal!" Hinata cried "We have to save her and get her to Arashi!"

"They're coming for you Hinata-chan!" Ino countered "We can't save her if they want you!"

Hinata nodded "Then I'll return in exchange for Hanabi-chan"

"That won't work" Sasuke stated "They don't want a Byakugan out of their sights"

"If they come I'll be here to stop them!" Naruto declared loudly "I'll take all those pale-eyed bastards!"

Sakura looked across the others "There's laws in place to protect clans. The Hyuga can retrieve their clansmen but Hinata is the ward of the Uzumaki so any attempt to take her by force is a crime"

"So we tell them to fuck off and kick their ass if they try anything!" Naruto said confidently.

Hinata frowned "Please this isn't your fight!"

"Hn, you're one of the few people I can tolerate" Sasuke shrugged "And I could use a good fight"

Ino gave her a thumbs-up "We're a team!"

Sakura nodded "You'd do it for us"

Naruto cheered "Yeah no one can stop all of us working together! We'll take these bastards and go save Hanabi-chan too" He smiled wide for her "I'll always protect my friends just like Arashi-nii's stories about the rings and tree people!"

She looked on at each of their encouraging faces and smiled as she nodded "We fight then"

"Please do not fight us Hinata-sama!" Came a call at the gate "We cannot disobey and will harm you and your friends"

"Ko-san I'm sorry" She said walking towards the gate with the others at her back "The Uzumaki Clan Residence is currently off-limits to the Hyuga Clan. Please take up any requests with the Clan Representative at the next council meeting"

"Hanata-sama I beg you!" he pleaded "The elders have already taken over the clan and lured Hanabi-sama into a trap to reveal her secret training with you. Your father is being tortureed already. If they do not have you I fear they will only get angrier and act rashly"

Hinata had tears streaming down her face yet she smiled as politely as she could "Thank you for informing me. Have a nice day Ko-san"

She slammed the gate closed and the seals took hold barring passage to the outside while Hinata sunk to her knees and wailed.

"It's okay we'll stop them" Naruto declared holding her hand "I promise you!"

The others nodded, they had a siege to prepare for.

.

Hiruzen could say he was having a good day up to a few minutes ago.

"Iwashi Tatami was last seen leaving the bar with Raido four days ago" Ibiki stated sourly "Two members of the Yondaime's Guard going missing just after Raido returned from a disastrous mission is no coincidence"

The Hokage nodded in agreement "Was he not examined upon his return?"

"The hospital reported good health and no abnormalities in expected test" The torturer reported "Genma did say he was avoiding him but the man assume it was grief"

"I want all border patrols informed and a capture order on their heads until we know what's happened" Hiruzen commanded "For now we are working under the assumption that Raido has been compromised and captured Iwashi"

With that to rest he hoped for some time to relax and maybe read before he was given another stack of paperwork but it wasn't to be.

"Hokage-sama!" An ANBU burst into the room "There's been an explosion at the prison and a mass escape!"

"Rally everyone to the prison!" The Sandaime ordered making the other ANBU in the room come from the shadows "I'll take command at the scene to coordinate the manhunt!"

' _I pray this is not a distraction for a greater attack_ '

.

Danzo watched from a shadowed rooftop as the Hokage and nearly all ninja in the village ran in the opposite direction before he looked back towards the distance where he could barely see the top of the Uzumaki estate.

' _No help will come for your friends Uzumaki. If you survive this coming battle you will know I can get to them whenever I want. You will not cause the roots to wither while you trample the tree above_ '

 **Chapter End**

 **I said I would not take another 6 months to get out another chapter. I had plans for this arc but then when I actually started writing I was kinda blocked by getting to those points and where I had planned on this chapter to cover the entire arc, I decided to split it so it wouldn't take as long to make the rest of what was planned.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Gonna answer some Reviews from a guy who blocked replies on here. I usually like to respond to reviews directly but I'll do some here.**

 **JitterBugSlug:** _"As seen in canon, only babies can become jinchuriki."  
Yeah that is not even remotely true. As seen in Canon, Kushina arrived in Konaha as a small child and Mito was still alive at the time and holding the Kyuubi. Not only that, but Mito was a grown ass woman when she sealed the Kyuubi in herself. The only reason Naruto was used as an infant was due to the circumstances._

 **ME: Yeah I totally blanked on Kushina for some reason when I said that. Honestly I just didn't want to give Arashi Minato's full half of the Kyubi which as Naruto has proven, is stronger than 2-7 Tails at the SAME TIME. Not that I didn't turn Arashi in the a Gary Stu since then.**

 **JitterBugSlug:** _Plot Hole: Hinata is several months younger than Naruto. Why would her clan elders arrange her marriage with Minato in some sort of convoluted Revenge plot when she wasn't even born yet?_

 **ME: That was obviously a lie as was explained. Arashi used the Edo Tensei Minato and the Hyuga in Kira to forge documents for that entire scene to claim Hinata from the Hyuga to protect her from what himsmeddling had caused her.**

 **JitterBugSlug:** _people were wrong. The chains could be used to place fuinjutsu, like a long ranged sealing attack, but they were not actually fuinjutsu themselves._

 **ME: Yeah I'll just take it from the only 2 times we ever see it used. Kushina was a Fuinjutsu Master and has the Adamantine Sealing Chains. Karin was not much of anything but a walking Health Potion and simply had the Adamatine ATTACKING Chains. One being a much lesser version, like comparing the Rasengan to a Bijuudama. Plus it highlights that Arashi's single chain is NOT the Uzumaki Chains at all.**

 **There was also a few from "GUEST" accounts but only one stands out as something I feel I need to comment on even if it's only to people who are actually reading.**

 **Guest:** Dropped it at chap 10, there were never transitions between scenes, but those fights in Kiri are just a mess, I have no idea what's going on. Also the MC is pulling abilities from his a**, like suddenly he has them.

 **Me: When I upload the DOCX file to this site it removes the lines so I end up having to go into the doc editor on here to place lines manually after the fact. This was REALLY annoying back in my Code Geass fic so I don't even bother anymore. I'd think after the first chapter people would notice how scenes are separated in this fic. On Arashi pulling abilities out of his ass, yeah I admit I've pulled a few out of nowhere though always with some sense to what he can do either as an Uzumaki or just with his special connection to chakra. I do see where I should've actually had some training scenes here and there for the Rasengan and Chain though all jutsu he uses were explained. Rasengan was from watching Anime, Edo Tensei was from Orochimaru and then experimenting on criminals and ROOT, Bat Jutsu are from the contract, basic dodging is from Shisui(Arashi still sucks at basic Taijutsu), Academy 3 and Shunshin come from the library, basic fuinjutsu come from Edo Tensei Minato's instruction books. The only real asspulls are the healing and draining abilities which come from his Chakra Sensitivity and Bloodline which with the abilities of his chain and his ability to create a lesser imitation of a Bijuu and give his will a living form would make obvious where it comes from.**

 **Aside from all that review stuff, there is a mistake I made (though I blame overreading other fanfics) I thought that the matter transportation that Kumo used was a ripoff of Star Trek Transporters where it just sends matter that is converted to chakra from one place to the destination's own matter converter(Fuinjutsu in this case) though a lightning bolt. Which in one fic it basically is like that so I just blindly assumed that it was a normal thing in Kumo for transporting materials and documents. Then I actually looked it up while writing this chapter and figured out that it was EXCLUSIVE to Ay's assistant Mabui. Fuck. (I blame The New Dawn by Code Musica since that is what inspired me to even do the Kumo mission in the first place. Likely it was explained to be something developed in the timeskip between Naruto and Boruto in his fic but I read that part so long ago I likely just forgot the details)**

 **Well I'm ignoring that since I don't like going back to correct previous chapters as part of my "Once it's submitted it's my story's canon" so I will roll with it as one of the "Not quite like Kishimoro's story" things.**

 **After some thought I've decided to try a scene break using the place name or who it's mainly following. I used a detailed version of it years ago but I generally don't care much for them now. I'll atleast try it for now and maybe reupload the earlier chapters with it.**

Chapter 17

 **[Shimo no Kuni]**

Arashi laughed as he danced around a blast of ultra-pressurized water with ease. The pair of Shimo Jonin took offence to his ease and ran at the boy from the sides, and grinned when he was impaled on their blades. Arashi however burst into a swarm of bats as his laughter rang out into the night sky.

"What the fuck is this kid!?" The older one growled.

"I am the vanguard of your destruction" Arashi's taunting voice surrounded them and the very starts blackened.

The Shimo-nin went back to back in the encroaching darkness.

"Kanime-san can you sense him in this jutsu?" The younger ninja

The older man shook his head "Sorry Naoto-san, looks like some bastardization of the Kirigakure no Jutsu"

"You can stop playing with them now" Came a bored drawl in the darkness before a poof was heard.

Arashi's voice came back almost sad "Fine let's go"

The pair of Shimo-nin breathed in relief as the darkness faded and the cold night air of Shimo no Kuni proved to bring them warmth from the darkness. Said darkness was moving back towards the place Arashi was standing and vanished under his black cloak

"Have a nice night" Arashi said assumedly with a wave of his hand before he burst into bats the took flight into the dark sky.

Even with their attacker gone there was death in the air that caused the Shimo-nin to make haste back to their camp.

"This was no chance attack by some nuke-nin" The younger said at the sight of the billowing smoke in the distance.

"They wanted us to survive" The older one said in a foreboding tone "I think they know what we were doing and wanted word to get out"

The younger gasped "Damn they must be the ones who've been attacking the Kumo-patrols and border outposts"

The older nodded "We'll have to send word to Kumo. I think that boy back there was an Uzumaki. He had the hair color and his chakra was so vast"

"Do we really have to keep helping Kumo get these kids?" The younger asked with a frown "I mean, you know what they want to do with them"

The older nin shrugged "It's not like we get much choice in the matter. We need all the help we can get sitting between Kumo and all the other nations. If that means boosting up Kumo with some fancy bloodlines at the cost of young ninja, I'll accept that. They knew what they signed up for just like we did"

"I don't agree with you" the younger said stopping "But I can respect that you are simply following orders that benefit your country in the long run"

" _My_ village" The older questioned before he sighed "Naoto-san is dead I assume"

The younger man nodded "You were both in a genjutsu since you were in my shadow. You passed the test Kanime-san. He did not"

"Kumo's making a mistake pissing off an Uzumaki" Kanime said shaking his head.

The younger raised a brow "Have you met others?"

Kanime smirked "When I was a child I met one who traveled in a trade caravan. She was a kind old lady but I got quite a beating when I tried to swipe some of her produce. She ended up giving me twice as much as I was stealing afterwards" He then frowned "Then the Hunter-nin appeared and I watched her wield those chains and amazing fuinjutsu to take out dozens of them before she fell"

"We're a tough bunch" Fake-Naoto chuckled "I'll be seeing you around Kanime-san"

The boy vanished into shadow leaving Kanime of Shimogakure the sole survivor of their camp.

He just laughed at the sight of his dead comrades and the camp devoid of all life "If this plan fails we'll all be seeing you around kid. As our village burns"

 **[Konoha]**

Hisato Hyuga was one of the youngest Elders of the Hyuga Clan. That didn't mean he was a spry young man, though it did afford him a more active role at fifty-seven than any of his older comrades. This was the reason he was staring at the estate of the Yondaime Hokage that was now encased in an invisible barrier that only the Byakugan could see.

"Your warning allowed them time to activate defenses" Hisato sneered at the writhing Ko who's head was glowing as his cursed seal was punishing him.

"Hisato-sama we've scouted the area surrounding the property" Came the curt report of a young branch boy "The barrier fully protects the home but there are places where it weakens"

The elder nodded and turned to the assembled dozen branch Hyuga "You all will penetrate these gaps and disable the array holding the barrier in place"

They timidly acknowledged their elder and took off to their task.

"The former heiress had quite an interesting ability for such a short time training with the Uzumaki boy" Came the gravel tone of Danzo who melted from the shadow "These others have been under his tutelage for much longer"

Hisato simply scoffed "No mere children can challenge the power of the Hyuga"

"You're arrogance has blinded you from the past" Danzo said coldly "Do not forget that Arashi Uzumaki has killed Hyuga before and these children have all trained far more than long enough with a Hyuga to become accustomed to the clan abilities"

Hisato narrowed his eyes at the other elder "We have all the knowledge of these children from the academy. They may be trained by Arashi Uzumaki, but they clearly do not share in his ability"

Danzo hid just displeasure with a simple dismissive nod "Very well I shall leave you to your task"

The Hyuga elder watched the warhawk vanish before looking back towards the defended home yet couldn't shake a sense of dread that hung in the air.

' _Hanabi-san's strings could've been quite a devastating jutsu if properly trained. Could the others have such abilities as well?_ '

 **[Shimo no Kuni]**

Kakashi gave a disarming eye-smile to the blond woman he walked with. She was obviously a shinobi judging by the overwhelming smell of Katon jutsu and the ruined remains of Iwa Chunin uniform she wore. Her blond hair and pale skin caked in mud from her time in a cage while her body was thankfully void of any noticeable marking of more than a minor struggle that had likely resulted in her capture by Shimogakure.

"Will your partner really be okay out there all alone?" She asked taking a glance backwards to the snow caked woods "I know just how dangerous it is out here alone"

Kakashi nodded "He'll meet up with us at camp. He's just making a trail going away before he meets up with us"

"I take it I'm not the first captive you've saved" she stated expectantly.

"Shimo no Kuni seems to be hiring from other villages and then Shimo or Kumo-nin are capturing them for Kumo" He explained "My partner and I don't take to kindly to our country doing so"

She blinked at that "I noticed you use some raiton-based Taijutsu, are you two Kumo nuke-nin?"

"I am" He nodded "The kid I picked up starving in a little village in Kaminari no Kuni after his father had found out his mother was an Uzumaki and tried to take them both to Kumo for a reward. His mother died in the struggle and the kid killed his father with his bloodline"

Her eyes were wide at the news "I don't know whether to be sad for the kid or amazed that you found an Uzumaki"

He shrugged "They likely have dozens of people living like normal civilians all over the continent now"

They made decent time getting to the camp. She was quite surprised by the seals that lined the perimeter until passing them when Kakashi opened a way through and they began hearing many voices and movement within.

"Toshiro-san's back!" They heard someone call.

There in the small clearing was half a dozen young boys and girls of varying colored clothes and headbands belonging to various small villages.

"You're the oldest one we've seen and the only one from one of the Great Five" Kakashi noted at he surprised stare "We figured that they were already gone long enough that a few extra days wouldn't make a difference and they could all keep the camp safe until we can safely move them out of Shimo no Kuni"

"Toshiro-san where's Suzaku-san?" A young blond with long pigtails wearing a bright orange kimono with images of waves and a headband declaring her a Kusa-nin.

"He's still out beating up the bad people" Kakashi said with an eye-smile "Has everything been nice and quiet here Naruko-chan?"

She enthusiastically nodded "Yep we were just getting ready for dinner"

"Well I'm starved" He said rubbing him stomach "Let's eat!"

The woman followed after Kakashi and sat by the fire pit. She noticed that the camp had no tents but there was a pair of bed rolls she assumed they took shifts.

"Here eat up!" Naruko said handing her a bowl of random meats and berries. She looked up to the woman with squinty eyes "What's your name lady? I guess you're from a clan like the rest of us. I'm from the Kozuki-clan"

"I'm not from a clan but I do have special chakra" The woman said as she brought her hand up to show the girl before blue flame coated it "My name is Yugito Nii"

Naruko's eyes went wide before snarling at Kakashi in a male voice "You stupid fuck!"

He jumped back alerted by _Naruko's_ reaction while the other _kids_ surrounded Yugito who's blue fire coated hand shot a ball of fire into the sky.

"Okay I admit you were right that they'd catch on to us" Kakashi admitted casually "What set you off?"

"Yugito Nii is the name of the Nibi Jinchuriki" _Naruko_ stated frowning at said woman "I expected Kumo to send a hunting party, not a Jinchuriki. Though I'm thankful it's you and not Killer Bee" 'Two tails can't be any harder to beat than three'

Her grin made _Naruko_ shiver _._

"Well this just got interesting _"_ Kakashi said offhandedly "Maybe a bit too interesting honestly"

"Where's the real Arashi Uzumaki?" Yugito asked getting into a battle ready stance with her claws extending "Raikage-sama would like to speak with the kid"

 _Naruko_ growled "One guess who leaked our mission to get me personally targeted"

"Well it seems we've outstayed our welcome" Kakashi said turned around "Have fun Neko-san"

"Don't you run from me Konoha coward!" Yugito called and made to follow only to be stopped when all the _kids_ dispelled their henge and stood in her path as clones of Arashi.

Kakashi eye-smiled back and waved before taking a leap towards the woods.

Yugito let loose a roar that blasted towards Kakashi through the clones. He was forced to dodge to the side as the violent heated shockwave and had only a moment to dodge the sudden red claw that swiped at his head.

" **You didn't think you'd get away from me did you little mouse?** " Yugito taunted as she grinned at the Konoha-nin like a predator coated in the red cloak of the Nibi.

' _She's too fast to run from. Looks like I'll have to get serious and take her out before her backup arrives_ ' He thought as he revealed his Sharingan.

 **[Shimo no Kuni – With Arashi]**

Memories of Arashi's clones flowed into his head and he growled "Fucking shadow clones should've burst the moment they knew Yugito was there. Some warning would've been nice"

The man standing across from him blocking his path back to camp chuckled "Not like a few seconds would've helped you any"

"Not when the fastest man alive is after my head" Arashi noted before he narrowed his eyes at the Raikage of all people "I take it since a Kage and Jinchuriki are here that you know who I am and I was sold out by some blank faced ANBU"

The mountain of man grinned "You should've been more careful who you piss off kid"

Arashi shrugged "I'll piss off quite a number of people in the coming years, yourself included"

That made the man frown "Cocky little shit"

Arashi's eyes flashed to red "Kage are my specialty Raikage-sama"

Ay growled at the boy but paused when black smoke billowed from under Arashi's cloak and in less than a second they were shrouded in pure darkness.

"You think this will stop ME!?" Ay roared before his fist was suddenly engulfed in Raiton chakra. He was shocked to see that it did little to light his surroundings.

The only warning he got of an attack was the faint rattle of chain links before it was wrapped around his glowing hand which diminished the moment the chain too hold.

"Damn Uzumaki" Ay cursed as he felt his chakra falling.

Arashi grinned in the shadows ' _Ay may be fast but he's too confident and not using that speed from the start will be his downfall_ '

Arashi only had a moment to savor his victory before he was pulled from his feet and up with a startled scream that had him separating his connection to the chain as he soared over the darkness.

" **Lariat!** "

Arashi's eyes went wide as Ay burst into the air over the darkness heading straight towards him with a shocking arm. He only had a moment to frantically point his fingers at the man and let loose arcs of crimson lighting that stopped the Raikage and shot him back into the fading darkness below allowing Arashi to land safely.

"Mighty strong raiton you got there boy" Ay said standing "No handsigns just like your old man's Rasengan"

"Pure raiton manipulation" Arashi said letting his lighting arc between his fingers.

Ay grinned "This is REAL raiton manipulation"

Arashi had to stick his feet to the ground as shockwaves of power blew from the Raikage and the snowy forest was illuminated by the glowing armor of raiton around the Raikage.

"Fuck" Was all Arashi got off before a fist slammed into his face and he flew threw a tree behind him and slammed into another.

"Not so cocky now eh brat?" Ay said walking towards the downed boy.

Arashi's laughter was his answer as he rose unharmed and glared at the Raikage with glowing red eyes " **I was just warming up old timer** "

Ay frowned at the dread that the boy was radiating "Daddy gave you a furry friend"

Arashi roared and threw his hands forward letting loose huge bolts of lightning into the Raikage. Crimson and blue clashed and the Raikage was pushed back from the force of Arashi's jutsu.

"Nice sparks kid" Ay said before his armor intensified. Arashi's crimson lightning no longer pushed back the Raikage and the man walked with ease before a clap of thunder was all was heard before Arashi was propelled threw several more trees and gouging a trench across a clearing before slamming into a lake that exploded on his impact.

The Raikage appeared in the clearing with a clap of thunder and watched the lake with a bored look "Come on kid I have paperwork piling up for this. Make it worth my time and you even get to enjoy your job as a breeding stock instead of just throwing you in a cell and taking what we want"

The reply came in the form of a crimson beam that shot from the lake and slammed into his armor before throwing him back like a missile. He righted himself in the air and crashed into the ground on his feet but was forced to move as a blood red claw burst from the ground and slashed at him.

"Am I pissing you off now kid?" Ay taunted as another red claw appeared where he had dodged the other.

Another beam blasted from the lake but Ay dodged with ease and with a thunderclap appeared at the lake's edge before slamming a foot into the water which sent visible currents of lightning through its entirety.

Ay smugly grinned when the red claws shattered and fish began to surface all over the lake.

He only had a moment to taste victory before a pair of red claws shot from the water right in front of him. He jumped back before they could decapitate him but was slammed into the ground from another claw that had come from the holes left by the old claws.

' _He's using the second stage!_ ' Ay mentally screamed.

Arashi wasted no time in letting a forth claw join the others and began slamming them down on the Raikage over and over.

Lighting exploded from the Raikage and the claws were thrown away. The lake exploded faster than the eye could see, leaving a crater where it once was with an angry glowing Raikage standing in the center.

"UZUMAKI!" Ay roared.

Arashi growled angrily in the safety of the woods ' _Yagura had a healing factor and a turtle back armor that kept him alive. How can this asshole still be standing with just some raiton coating him!?_ ' his vision blurred and he leaned on a tree as he forced more of the Kyubi's chakra through his body ' _I only have one shot at this'_

Ay was alerted to the sound of many steps from the woods and a rapid buildup of Bijuu chakra.

"What the hell!?" He said at the site of a familiar blank mask on a dozen faces as they descended into the crater that was now facing a heavy rain.

Arashi stepped to the edge of the clearing on all fours with four angry tails swishing behind him.

"I don't know what's going on here but these pawns won't keep me from you boy!" Ay declared flaring his power but shocked that the enemy showed no reaction to it as they advanced on him.

The undead ROOT-nin changed at the Raikage as a red glow filled the area. Arashi's tailes converged around his head and chakra began to build in front of his face in a swirling ball of red and blue chakra.

Ay knew exactly what was coming and wasted no time in slamming his fist through the chest of one of the ROOT-nin before moving on to chop another in half as he carved his way through them to the coming Bijuudama.

' _He's too fast to stop!_ ' Arashi mentally screamed a moment before his sight was blinded by pure white and pain erupted from his back spreading over his entire body as he slammed into the ground that crumbled on impact.

The growing Bijuudama became unstable when Arashi's connection of severed and the everything was bathed in white light as the massive explosion flattened the surrounding forest.

 **[Uzumaki Residence]**

" **Kaiten!"**

" **Rasengan!"**

Ear-piercing whine from the grinding of two spinning balls of chakra filled the yard before a boom ended the clash and a Hyuga was thrown through the fence across the yard and right into the barrier that gave a mighty blast of chakra that threw the man into the air again before crashing into a heap on the ground unmoving.

"Take that!" Naruto cheered with a fist pump.

Suddenly the thunk of Kunai landing on the ground next to him alerted him to a young adult Hyuga that was at his side who had paused to dodge the kunai.

"Watch your surroundings Dobe!" Sasuke called as he dodged and parried strikes from his opponent. A teenaged girl who attacked with sloppy Juuken strikes he could easily predict with his Sharingan.

"I'm just a kage bushin, I can handle myself Teme!" Naruto whined before grinning to the Hyuga that almost attacked him before his body began to slightly glow "Boom!"

"Bunshin Daibakuha!" The Hyuga screamed a moment before the huge blast rocked the yard.

Another Naruto suddenly cheered "Yeah that was so awesome!"

"You killed him you demon!" Screamed an older woman who charged at Naruto.

Naruto gasped when he saw the smoke clear to see the man "No I only used a little bit of chakra, there's no way it did all that!"

"You killed my son so now I'll kill you!" The woman said striking out for Naruto only for a senbon to pierce her hand inches from his chest as her arm went numb and she could only glare shocked to the side where Ino was weaving through Juuken strikes while flicking her poisoned senbon at anything she could.

"Naruto-baka snap out of it" Sakura yelled as she sent the woman off with a mighty punch to the chest with an audible crack of rips.

Naruto could only stare at the red bloody pile of flesh that was victim to his exploding clone.

"Hinata-sama please stop this before more lives are lost!" Ko begged as he parried and struck at his former charge.

Hinata's swirling movements offered her better ability to redirect the juuken strikes that she could not directly counter with her debilitating strike to his palms as she had done to Neji years ago. She swung under a strike from the much taller man by bending low to the ground and rose up with a series of rapid strikes along his legs before giving a heavy push to his stomach that rocketed him back to collapse on his back.

She smiled down at him as she huffed from the exertion "I'll keep fighting because I know that when this is all over the Hyuga will finally be united. Arashi-kun knows the Clan Laws and this attack will allow him to make many demands for the crimes against the Uzumaki Clan and the heirs of fellow Konoha clans"

"Oh Hinata-sama" Ko frowned pityingly unable to look at her.

Her eyes widened "What have the Elders done to him!?"

Suddenly the main gate of the estate crashed open and Hisato stood with a victorious grin as several more Hyuga poured into the yard to engage to others. There was a kunai imbedded into the small box that controlled the barrier seal beside the ruined gate.

"Arashi Uzumaki will never return from his mission" Hisato gloated as he walked down the walkway with a confident strut "When this is over there will be no Byakugan outside of the Hyuga Clan and we'll have revenge for the deaths and shame that boy dared inflict on us"

"Hinata-chan fall back!" Ino called as she threw a black smoking ball down that then obscured her from sight and left the Hyuga surrounding her coughing and screaming as their eyes burned.

An explosion of fire drew her gaze to the side where Sasuke was keeping her kin at bay but there was just too many and he couldn't dodge all the hands coming at him as each tap slowed him down.

"Get to Arashi-senpai's room!" Sakura called as she threw a Hyuga kid at the others that faced her "They want you so we'll hold them!"

Hisato laughed at the sight he passed "Did the Jinchuriki finally become the killer he was born to be?" He stepped off the walkway and stood above Naruto who had fallen to his knees beside the corpse of the Hyuga that had been thrown by his Rasengan earlier.

"I had to check him" Naruto said mindlessly "His neck broke when he landed. I didn't mean to kill either of them"

"You should be relishing in performing your purpose and killing all that face you" Hisato sneered as he reached out and pulled Naruto up by his hair "The wrong Uzumaki got the demon. Maybe I'll just kill you now and we'll reseal the Kyubi into a Hyuga when it returns. Danzo-sama will create a proper weapon and the Hyuga will protect the village for generations"

Hinata roared as she began to spin at a blinding speed.

Hisato raised a brow at the girl "What is a Kaiten going to do from there?"

When several Hyuga suddenly began moving erratically and others suddenly went limp in various places he activated his Byakugan just in time to avoid a tiny bolt of chakra from piercing his eyes.

"What the hell is that!?" He gasped as more and more of the tiny shots of chakra flew from the spinning girl's hands leaving several Hyuga who were too slow to activate their Byuakugan, or did not have it already activated, paralyzed in various places as if hit by Juuken strikes.

Hinata slowly stopped spinning and dropped to a knee trying to suck in air to her tired lungs. She didn't notice Hisato moving.

" **Hakke Kūshō!/Vacuum Palm!"**

Hinata screamed as the attack slammed into her and she was thrown through the air before slamming through the front door of the house.

"Naruto you have to help Hinata-chan!" Sakura yelled with what energy she had left.

Naruto's gaze moved to each of his friends. Sasuke was down, Ino was over Sakura and was keeping the Hyuga back with poison bombs and senbon that kept them from closing in while Sakura healed the two of them as best she could.

"Damn I think I killed her" Hisato stated flippantly before he threw Naruto away and neared the destroyed door. He looked back to the remaining branch members being held back from the girls "Finish them now or I'll activate the seal on you and your next of kin"

The effect was immediate. The last of the Hyuga made a mad dash for the girls.

"No stop!" Ino cried as one group ran through a red gas cloud.

Even in their fear of their cursed seal, the Hyuga paused as the horrifying screams rang out from the toxic cloud. When it died down they watched in horror as a single young boy who was no older than them stepped from the smoke.

"I-I-Ino" Sakura shuddered at the sight as the boy let out a rattle from his red raw and mangled mouth. His eyes were empty sockets and jaw was hanging from his skull.

He dropped to the ground with a wet thud like a fallen puppet.

"I thought you'd stay back after the pepper bombs, knock out gas, and paralyses spores" Ino breathed in shock at what she'd done "I didn't know you'd walk right through the Suna acid gas"

Ino didn't even register when a Hyuga jabbed the back of her neck. Sakura only got a single punch off before her arms were struck and she could do nothing to stop the following strikes that left her immobilized.

Hisato just scoffed at the sight "You've all failed miserably in your duty for so many of our clan to have been defeated by five mere children who have not even earned the rank of Genin"

"We beg your forgiveness Hisato-sama" Ko groaned from his place where he had fallen before "We'll all double our training to better serve the Main Family"

"You all only have one final task to complete for the clan" Hisato said forming a single handsign as confused white eyes looked back at him "It was a shame that I could not stop the fanatic Branch Members from trying to kill the former heiress. I am only glad that I was able to rescue Hinata-san while all the others were killed in the attempt"

The collective scream rang out from the Branch Members and masked the feral roar that would've warned Hisato before pain erupted in his hand.

"What!?" He screamed as the pain registered and the spray of blood that soaked the ground.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Hinata roared at the sight of the field of dead that had become of the front yard of the Uzumaki residence.

Hisato turned to face the girl in time to dodge a second slash of a Tri-Pointed Kunai.

Tears rained from Hinata's eyes even as she fought to move her battered body. Her left arm was hanging loosely and her moves sluggish from taking the earlier attacks.

Hisato sneered as he dodged the wild swings and struck out his remaining hand right into her chest causing her to vomit a massive amount of blood and drop loosely onto his hand.

' _So much blood. So much death. I killed them. All my friends are dead. Hinata is fighting. Hinata's blood. It's all over. Everyone is dead. They killed them all. I didn't kill them fast enough._ _ **I need to KILL THEM ALL!**_ '

Hisato kicked Hinata's limp form away before ripping off his belt to stem the blood loss from his missing hand. He was so distracted that he didn't notice Naruto move until his Byakugan's vision had a massive red flare.

"No! Not now!" He screamed as he turned to face the rising Jinchuriki "He can harness the Kyubi's chakra!?"

Red tendrils of Chakra swirled around Naruto like an angry vortex and he ROARED.

The windows all shattered and the ground around him was torn away. His skin seemed to begin melting as two and then three tails rapidly formed behind him as red began to fill his cloak and a fourth tail began to form.

"Has he lost all control?" Hisato gapped "I need to run before he levels the area"

Naruto's red eyes locked onto him and Hisato felt his heart sink as the red eyes of the Kyubi found its prey. Fangs barred claws digging into the ground ready to leap. He could see his end coming.

The barrier suddenly reformed and golden chains shot out from all around the dome to wrap around Naruto and his tails as he roared and fought the chakra constructs. He let loose a monstrous scream as several pierced through his body forcing the chakra of the Kyubi to dissipate from the boy now trapped suspended in the air by a mas of chains.

Hisato dropped to the ground as he regained control of his body and simply enjoyed being able to breath air not soaked in violent chakra.

"Move now"

Hisato looked up to the blank masked Anbu that had removed the kunai from the barrier seal.

"The Barrier was made to keep the Kyubi in, more than keep people out" the ROOT-nin explained "Leave now. That event has alerted the Hokage and Jiraya of the Sannin"

The Elder nodded hastily and moved to retrieve the rebellious Hyuga girl. "With this the stain caused by Arashi Uzumaki is wiped away"

The ROOT-nin simply ignored the Hyuga and checked Naruto and Sasuke before nodding.

' _Danzo-sama will be pleased that the Jinchuriki and Uchiha are still alive_ '

 **[Shimo no Kuni]**

Pain. That was all Arashi could think of as blood seemed to be pouring out of his flayed, charred, and mangled skin. His left leg twisted at the knee, left shoulder only being held by a small stretch of muscle and what pressure he could hold it with his right hand.

' _Never using the Four-Tailed Cloak again!_ ' He mentally declared as muscles and bones reformed in his shattered limbs. He'd groan if he wasn't missing part of the left side of his jaw.

He felt inward and shuddered ' _There's hardly any spare life force left besides my own, anymore of the Kyubi Chakra will likely kill me. All of my attacks are useless and he's too strong to hold down long enough to drain his chakra and life away_ '

His eyes went to his injuries as he spit loose teeth and blood from his repaired mouth ' _If this keeps up I'll die and I don't have faith in the current Kakashi defeating Yugito_ ' He clenched his right fist in fury ' _Damn it! I pulled a Palpatine! All overconfident with my fancy lightning fingers and didn't think I'd get beaten by the giant black man!_ '

' _I don't thing now the time for making jokes_ ' Kira's voice cut into his mind ' _I can summon you here master_ '

Arashi growled at the thought ' _I can't leave the idiot with Obito's best weakness here to die and I can't fucking take him to where you are or we'd lose out on catching Genma. Ay will want to capture me and if I lose, you can just come Sanbi the fuck out of Kumo and save us. Unless Minato returns from the dead I don't see a seal ever being a threat of holding me_ '

Suddenly he feels the intense need to bash his head into the tree he's leaning on, but doesn't because his head's already hurting enough ' _I already used the Edo Tensei ROOT and Kakashi is miles away if that forest fire is anything to go by_ '

Said forest fire was laying waste to miles of the Shimo-Kaminari Border. But the surges of power that drive only a sense of HEAT on Arashi's chakra sense say that Kakashi is still holding out if the Nibi is still throwing around her power like that.

Arashi stamped down his remained spare life force. Holding it away from his wounded limbs. His skin was still missing in patches and raw nearly everywhere from the Kyubi corrosion. His leg was useable but he wouldn't trust it to do more than hold him up. His arm was the worst out of all of his remaining injuries. It was reattached but had no feeling meaning his chakra pathways were still severed and his nerves not reformed.

He fumbled into the tatters of his coat and gave a flare of chakra to release a bottle of tiny red pills before simply biting off the cork and spitting it away ' _I've never actually used one of these before_ ' He thinks amused as he pops a pair of them down his throat and sighs in some mild relief as his skin darkens from its deathly pale to a more lively color as the pills supported creation of new blood to stiffen the symptoms of blood loss.

Static filled the air and he knows it's a sensing jutsu when he feels how the chakra in the air reflects back towards the cratered battlefield.

' _No time to waste!_ ' He declares as he pulls all the life force he held in reserve. With a flick of his chakra in his singed sleeve a familiar tri-point kunai falls into his hand as he let life force and chakra flow in a familiar pattern without the need of handseals or a sacrifice as he stabs the blade into the dirt.

With long perfected ease the seal forms in the bloody dirt and snow before a wooden coffin rises.

Danger screams in his mind and he only has a moment to recognize the surge before his body slams into tree with an explosion of bark. Pain flaring from his back and around his throat.

Ay his holding him up by the neck and Arashi can only let loose a silent scream as he fights to keep the Raikage's Lightning Armor's shocking hold from sending that energy thought his body with his own control of Raiton Chakra. he can't even shift his chakra to pull from Ay or summon a chain with all his control simply holding back the literal storm from passing through his body.

"You're an overconfident little shit" Ay grumbled at the defiant and concentrated glare Arashi was giving him. Oh he knew Arashi was powerful as the new burns that adorned his chest and the fact that even with his Lightning Armor he was stunned for far too long to be comfortable after tanking the incomplete Stage Two bijuudama. He was still the Raikage and this was just an upstart boy "You don't have you're old man's jutsu and you're nothing but a stale imitation of a Jinchuriki. A joke to the name Namikaze"

"I have the next best thing" Arashi declares as he feels anger and power well up behind Ay and smiled "You wanted to fight my father again so I called him for you"

Ay's eyes flew open "What was that brat?!"

A slam of a Ransengan is what Arashi expected, maybe a kunai to fly past and get him to safety, even a taunt to distract the Raikage. Arashi never expected the gold chains that tore through the ground between them and nearly skewer Ay's arm before he moved with a clap of thunder to dodge the attack.

There where the coffin had stood a moment ago was all the flowing red hair and burning fury of Kushina Uzumaki.

"Get away from him dattebane!" She roared as chains coiled around her like angry tails and her hair flew up like fire.

"What the hell is this!?" Ay questioned at the sight of the legendary shinobi "Some fuinjutsu wonder that creates clones with someone's ability?"

"Not who I was trying to summon" Arashi states in astonishment but the feeling of another chakra on his Kyubi chakra seal is enough to get him fuming "Damn that fucker and his seals! He blocked my ability to summon him"

He's brought out of his thought when something slams into the back of his head causing him to look up at the purple undead eyes glaring at him.

"Language young man" She scolds with a huff "It's like Jiraya-sama didn't teach you any manners? I swear if that old pervert corrupted my baby boy I'll show him more pain than Tsunade-sama ever did!"

"As much as I want to do this Kushina" And Arashi really didn't want to deal with this "Can we please deal with the Raikage currently trying to kill or capture me?"

She blinked at him as if forgetting the giant of a man she just attacked moments ago. She looked between the man and her red haired son and a huge smile appeared as she gushed "Oh my baby boy is a prodigy! So young and already fighting S-Rank ninja"

There was a moment of silence over the forest only broken by distant booms of Kakashi's battle.

Kushina finally realized what she said and all her anger and power returned "Who the hell is the disgrace of a Hokage that would send a child on a mission where you could fight a KAGE!?"

"The old coot took the hat back and has yet to retire in the ten years since the attack" Arashi answered dryly "Really his only prospects are Jiraya who's busy running around chasing Orochimaru, Tsunade who's still drinking and gambling her way across the nations, and if he bothered to actually put actual effort into himself a bit and stopped throwing himself into missions Kakashi would be an option"

"Jiraya's been chasing that snake when he had two boy he should've been raising!?" She roared in fire in her veins before he leveled her glare on the Raikage who was equal parts stunned at Kuchina's presence, mood swings and the topic of discussion "You're first on my list for putting my little Arashi-kun in that state dattebane!"

Ay actually chuckled "Unless you've got the full Kyubi rolling around in whatever kind of insane jutsu this is I doubt you'll fare much better than the boy"

"Kushina you've been summoned with the Nidaime's kinjutsu, the Edo Tensei" She gave him a frightened stare before he finishes "I've improved it so it doesn't need a sacrifice" _Their body at least_ goes unsaid "I trust you know the limits or rather the lack thereof" She nods "I need you to hold him off so I can get to Kakashi and flee. I'm on my last legs, he's fighting the Nibi Jinchuriki, and I'm pretty sure Naruto is in danger back home if Danzo leaked my mission to Kumo of all places"

Kushina gave a slow nod before looking at Ay with all the amusement out of her poster as her undead eyes bore into the man.

"I know we don't have time" She says with sadness coming to the surface "You better bring me back again soon so I can teach you and Naruto-kun all kinds of stuff and I can rest easy actually knowing my babies. There's so many things I want to tell you and so many things I want to know about" She smiles back at him "Minato-kun can't be the only one to pass on a legacy"

Arashi returned he smile and let a black chain shoot out deeper into the woods "There's some of you here too. I'd love to learn from you" ' _And break Minato's fuinjutsu with you as a mindless puppet_ '

With a tug on his chakra the chain pull him away.

"You're not getting away boy!" Ay roars as his Lightning Armor returns with a clap of thunder as he takes off after the boy only to crash into a solid wall of chakra.

Kushina's giggle catches his attention "You're fighting an Uzumaki Ay-san. I trapped us in this barrier the moment Arashi asked me to buy time"

He huffed "Then I only need to kill you to bring down the barrier"

Her grin didn't fall as she cracked her knuckles "Oh I'm going to love this body for however long I have it"

Ay wasted no time and only years of sparing with Minato had her blocking the Raikage's fist with a coiled chain acting as a barrier.

"Getting slow in your old age Ay-san?" She taunts before she lashes out with her chains but he's gone with a boom and back from behind this time in the next boom only to be stopped by the absolute flurry of chains that shot from her back to intercept his approach as she grinned back at him "My husband was so much faster that it makes your little sparks nothing to the Hiraishin"

He roared with a mighty swing that projected a bolt of lightning at her and watched with satisfaction as the chains had no time to intercept before she exploded…. Into paper.

His victory was short lived when her barrier didn't drop and her chains shot from the ground around him like a twister. He leaped like a returning bolt of lightning into the sky but the chains just kept rising with him. He cursed as he slowed at the apex of his leap but he quickly kicked off the walls of chains to gain more height only to lose his lightning armor and plummet.

"These chains are the very ones that held the Kyubi no Kitsune" Kushina's voice penetrates the rattle of the chains that have arced to a falling mass of blades at the center of their confinement "Now they will defeat the Kage who dared hurt one of my boys!"

Ay roared as he forced a new Lightning Armor alive and let it blaze as he fell. With a mighty crash the tower of chains exploded having been shattered at the base.

"Do not doubt the power of the Raikage!" Ay shouted with fury. He was getting tired and these Uzumaki were nothing if not long lasting. He knew never to try to outlast an Uzumaki but for Arashi to have done some form of temporary resurrection was proof that he should've stopped playing and just knocked the brat out from the start.

Light shined down on Kushina and she grinned at Ay "Looks like I did what I had to do. A shame I didn't get to rightfully pound your face in for hurting my Arashi-kun but I can rest for a while knowing that I stopped Kumo from another Uzumaki kidnapping and you'll be trapped here until my seal runs out of chakra I was storing in it with my endless reserves all this time"

Ay choked at that.

She waved with a huge grin as her body crumbles "Have a nice night trapped here dattebane!"

 **[Shimo no Kuni – with Arashi after he left]**

Smoke and fire stretched for miles. The normal snow covered land of Shimo no Kuni was made into dry and charred soil covered in the ashes of what was once a lush artic forest.

' _Could they have left me some trees to swing from!?_ ' Arashi thought with a groan as he wiped away sweat from less from his fight and more from the sweltering heat of the burning forest that was enticing even more severe pain from his exposed and raw patches of skin. His chain wrapped around his wounded leg to make it useful as he made small Shunshins towards the bright beacon of blazing chakra that was the Nibi.

" **Stay still you old fart!** " Yugito's gravelly demonic voice cut through the air.

"It's naturally silver!" Kakashi's whine followed.

Arashi narrowed his eyes at the pair across the newly made clearing ' _He didn't just put her in a genjutsu yet!?_ ' He frowned at the sight of Kakashi's lone Sharingan ' _Fuck this is pre-Zabuza Kakashi who's Sharingan sucks. I've been spoiled by Shisui and Izumi when it comes to Sharingan expectations_ '

There was a great blast of heat from another blast of fire proving that the Kakashi in the field was a clone.

Despite the saturation of Nibi chakra in the air Arashi pinpointed his partner in a charred piled of blackened wood. Kakashi was hurt and it was clear he was only delaying Yugito if the fried sections of his bloodied clothes were any indication.

' _We need to get out of here NOW!_ ' Arashi mentally screamed at the site.

Kakashi for his part was just so tired. This was a long night and the third attack they had made tonight before he happened on to Kumo's trap.

' _I only hope Arashi-kun made it out_ ' He thought with a tired sigh ' _He can pass on how it took nothing less than a bijuu to take me out. A last challenge for Gai he won't likely beat_ '

He winced as he stood while holding his burnt raw side where a slash had sliced through him like butter leaving him with a massive wound that was also self-cauterized even as the violent chakra left behind was like fire spreading through his body.

A shuffle in the brush had him on the defensive

"Kakashi"

His breath hitched at the familiar pained voice.

"Kakashi"

No longer was his pain in his wounds as that voice pierced his very soul. He moved with heavy steps to see past the charred shrub to a sight he feared.

A chaotic cry of lightning and the flash of light filled his senses. His Sharingan bled at the very sight of his younger self with an electrified hand through one of his closest friends.

" **There you are Kakashi!** " Yugito's feral roar sounded far away and the rising heat was ignored.

Suddenly he was forcibly moved and the image that haunted his memories exploded in a blue inferno.

"RIN!" He called hopelessly fighting the pull on his body before his head was forced to that so familiar blue set of eyes.

"Focus on how you feel right now!" Arashi ordered holding the near crazed Kakashi's head to see him "Push that pain to your chakra and let Obito's eye guide you or you will fail one of the last pieces of Minato when we die!"

Kakashi was shaking but Arashi was more concerned with the spinning Sharingan blending into a single shape.

"Now on throw all the chakra you have left into it!" Arashi screamed.

Arashi chanced a glance over his shoulder and grit his teeth at the blue firestorm that was nearing them.

"DO IT NOW!" Arashi roared in panick. He was out of spare life energy and his clones were burned away in the inferno.

The world twisted.

Yugito's red form grinned as her inferno died down leaving a field of ash where there was once a patch of snowy forest. Nothing was left to show there was ever a pair of shinobi who dared challenge Kumogakure no Sato.

 **[Konoha]**

Tenzo was a loyal and devoted soldier of Konohagakure. He had years of service in ROOT and then served under Kakashi-taicho after the man saved him from under the thumb of Danzo.

His beloved captain had entrusted him with a simple task while he was gone. Simply watching over the village Jinchuriki who also happened to be the son of his captain's dearly departed sensei and one of the last two connects to his tragic team.

Being such a devoted Konoha shinobi meant that he had no choice but to leave the task of watching the outside of the Uzumaki Residence and go aid in the prison escape that risked the lives of Konoha shinobi and civilians.

While that may be a perfectly logical reason, Tenzo could only stand vigil in his guilt as he watched Inoichi try to sooth the bawling Ino while keeping his body between the girl's vison and the piles of liquefied human remains nearby.

Little Sakura who's arms and legs were flaring an angry red from her muscles and bones being devastated from her pale imitation of Tsunade's power and was screaming in pain as medics tried to repair her fractured body.

Sasuke Uchiha was suffering the most juuken strikes out of all of them was still unconscious. Some of his tenketsu were ruptured and several organs suffered damage. The medics were fussing over the Last Uchiha worriedly but the boy was stable.

It was the Jinchuriki that was the most critical. The boy looked like he was flayed in various places and his wounds from the chakra chains were slow to heal. Had Jiraya not come running and disabled the barrier sooner the boy would be dead.

The ward of the Uzumaki was nowhere in sight but the isolated puddle of blood by the front door was evidence she was likely taken. The mass of dead Hyuga proof of the culprit.

The Hokage and Jiraya had demanded for Hiashi to be brought here and Cat was more than happy to lead her squad on a war march on the Hyuga Compound after seeing this sight. Tenzo didn't expect to see one of the Elders arrive in the Clan Head's place.

"Hitomu-san?" The Sandaime greeted with a bitter tone "I demanded the presence of the Clan Head to answer for the attack on the Uzumaki Clan, their guests, and the abduction of their ward. I did not ask for a mere Clan Elder"

The man bowed gracefully ignoring the insult "My apologies Hokage-sama but the clan is going through reforms after Hiashi-san was deemed unfit to continue to lead the clan. I currently represent the clan until Neji-sama comes of age to take his place as Clan Head"

Hruzen's eyes narrowed at the man "Then you are one to answer for these crimes"

The man shook his head "I am sorry to say that the Elder Council saw fit to end the Marriage Contract with the Uzumaki Clan"

"That doesn't justify an attack on a bunch of kids!" Jiraya cut in angrily "Minato's own son nearly died! Some of the kids even killed today and they haven't even graduated yet!"

"It saddens me to say that this attack was performed by rogue elements in the clan" Hitomu explained glancing to the fallen Branch members "Several Branch members have been discontent with Hinata-san leaving the clan and remaining unsealed. The moment we learned what happened they were executed immediately for their crimes against the honor of the Hyuga"

"You expect us to believe this was anything but a coordinated siege!?" Jiraya balked "The prison break was timed perfectly with this attack!"

"Calm down Jiraya-kun" Hiruzen said harshly.

Hitomu frowned "It is unfortunate that the events happen to correlate. But the truth of the matter is that the Hyuga Clan is going through a transition and we could not monitor all members. It is for this reason that the Clan Compound is being locked down for some time while we take care of internal issues and mourning"

"You cannot stop the ANBU from investigating and questioning your Clan members" Jiraya stated before looking to the seething Hokage "Right?"

Hiruzen simply nodded "While locked down any attempt at entry into the compound can be seen as an attack on the clan"

Jiraya clenched his fists "Then release the girl until you negotiate the contract to legally return her to your care!"

Hitomu shook his head "Arashi-san is gone and Naruto-san is unable to care for even himself at the moment"

"Arashi Uzumaki is not one to anger" Hiruzen warned "When he returns it will only be better if Hinata Hyuga was here where he can see her safe"

"Hinata-san will remain in the care of her family until such time as we can be sure she can remain safe" Hitomu replied with finality "If the Uzumaki Head returns, he can submit a dispute for her return but I can say that this event proves that she cannot be protected by the Uzumaki if a band of civilian and academy Hyuga could break the barrier and make off with her"

He then bowed to the two men "I must return to my Clan and see them through these trying times"

Jiraya and Hiruzen watched the man retreating down the road before Hiruzen waved his hand making several ANBU appear kneeling at his feet.

"I want the Hyuga Compound surrounded at all times and any Hyuga that steps foot outside be detained for questioning" He then turned to Jiraya "Once the teams are done here I want this house resealed and more added. We MUST ensure Arashi Uzumaki does not come here before we speak with him or he will undoubtedly retaliate after such harm has come to his flock"

"What of the Hyuga girls?" Jiraya asked "We can't simply leave them when they are surely being hurt in all this"

Hiruzen sighed sadly "We can do nothing without Naruto-kun or Arashi-kun to act as the wounded party"

"That bastard kept saying _IF_ Arashi returned" Jiraya stated "They know Naruto-kun isn't nearly as political savvy to force their hand in anything. They don't plan on Arashi returning at all"

Hiruzen looked over all the kids "If they went this far, we all may be better off if he didnt"

 **[Hyuga Compound]**

Hinata let out a scream of pain as she was thrown to the floor in a new room. Her mind blind from the pain that was burned in her memory after the seals were once more painted onto her flesh by her family.

"Hinata-san!" Came the oddly caring voice she was familiar with before it was turned on her handlers "You all will never get away with what you've done!"

The only reply he got a dark laugh that faded as the door closed.

"Nee-sama?" Came a week call forcing the haze of pain from Hinata's mind "My warning didn't work"

Hinata felt herself pulled into much larger arms and carried to a bed. She forced her eyes open to stare up at the tear streaked face of her father with the painfully familiar green seal marking his head and sad defeated eyes looking down at her.

"You both must rest" He said hoarsely "The sealing and your injuries must have exhausted you both"

Hinata gasped at his words and turned her head to the small form of her sister lying next to her. Her eyes were drawn to the large red patch on the white cloth over her shoulder.

"Arashi-sama gave me a summoning tattoo for the bats" Hanabi explained having seen where her sister was looking "I tried to send a bat summon to warn you and they-" Tears welled in her eyes and she hugged Hinata close "I'm so sorry! I used the jutsu Arashi taught me and they hurt you and Tou-sama!"

Hiashi's hand patted her "It wasn't you fault Hanabi-san. They knew everything already and forced you to reveal it before the clan to justify their actions"

Hinata forced herself to smile to calm her sister "Your warning helped us greatly Hanabi-chan. Without your help we'd never have gotten the barrier up in time and everyone could've gotten hurt a lot worse"

Hanabi gasped "Oh Kami is everyone okay?"

Hinata frowned "They're alive and that's all that matters" she hugged her sister tighter and forced a smile on her face for Hanabi "Arashi-kun will save us and they'll pay. He's very strong and he always protects his friends" she pointed to her head "He even knows how to remove these and we'll be back to normal before you know it"

Hiashi smiled as he watched the girls hold each other and drift off to sleep. ' _My daughters take such comfort in your protection Arashi-san. Today I must trust in it for the future of the entire Hyuga Clan. You must defeat whatever trap has been set for you and show them why so many feared the Uzumaki_ '

 **[Kamui Dimension]**

Kakashi rasped out unsteady pained breaths as the images of his failures faded from his mind at the shock of suddenly standing on a white platform in a world of darkness.

"What happened?" He asked himself as he started looking around.

Arashi's voice suddenly came from another platform "I forced you to use your Mangekyo for what I assume is the first time. You've been out for the last few hours I think. Kinda hard to tell time here"

"Mangekyo?" Kakashi breathed out the question.

Arashi didn't answer for a moment before he jumped from the unseen higher platform to the platform with Kakashi causing the man shock at the sight of the boy.

"What happened to you?" He gasped out.

Arashi looked down at his raw skin and the leg only being held up by his chain wrapped around it. There was also his tattered blood-soaked and charred clothes that looked more like nearly incinerated hospital rags at this point.

"You've been out for hours so I've been training with what I stole from Kumo's outposts" Arashi stated with a pained groan to his voice. His injuries not having done much healing without the use of directed life force to them.

Kakashi had so many questions running through his head after the things that happened but his mouth settled on one "What could you possibly be doing at a time like this!?"

Arashi's body began emitting raiton chakra and it was only then that Kakashi noticed the bloody seal Arashi had been standing on the entire time "I hate this part"

Kakashi had no time to question what that meant before Arashi let loose a bloodcurdling scream that distorted as the whine of electricity built up and He had to shield his eyes from the searing visage of crimson light before a resounding boom thundered through the void of this realm.

"Arashi!?" Kakashi called when he dropped his arms only to see the left over static charge around the seal.

Arashi was gone.

CHAPTER END

 **[AN]**

 **Once again done with this for like 2 weeks before I could have time to sit and actually read over the finished chapter and fix/add things. Privacy at the times that I am actually awake is so hard to come by in this house.**

 **I'm not happy really with the Hyuga vs. Arashi's Kids fight. There was rewrites of both fights many times and the Hyuga one had more to it but the initial stages was just bloat and I really didn't want to rewrite the whole things again so I started the fight already reached and started but with all the tragic parts that I had intended.**

 **The Kakashi vs. Yugito fight I was actually going to make but this chapter was taking FOREVER, and it wasn't important to anything other than keeping Kakashi away until the end.**


End file.
